Just another year at college
by Tora.E
Summary: Riley is a student at art college, together with here friends Chloe, Rae, Tori and Liz she is going to second year college but what seems to be a normal year changes when the students of the second building, a few miles away, are coming at school because their building is burnt down. Than Riley bumps into a guy with emerald green eyes
1. Chapter 1 Green eyes

**This is my first time i write a story i hope you enjoy it tip are welcome :D**

It was still dark when I opened my eyes. I was looking to the side. 7:00 am in bright red letters where staring at me to tell me to go out of bed. And of course the annoying noise that was coming from my alarm.

I looked around the room. There was a bed standing just two meters away from me, empty. There were two desks, one full with books and a laptop. The other one, empty. One of the walls was painted brown, while the others were broken white.

I rolled out of bed and set my feet on the wooden floor. I shivered when my feet touched the cold floor. Of course it was winter, one reason for me to just go back to bed, but I was not planning to be late on my first day of college.

So I walked to the bedroom to take a warm shower. That was for only 5 minutes because the hot warm water turned into ice cold. As quick as I was, I jumped out of the cold shower. Dressing up in my underwear I walked to the sink to brush my teeth.

When I looked up I saw myself in the mirror. Bright yellow green eyes were staring back at me. I hated my eyes because everyone keeps staring at me when I was walking by, and I don't like being the center of attention. Luckily I had a solution called color lenses. Just simple brown a lot of people having brown eyes so no attention for me.

Next step brushing my hair. My hair was long it covered my whole back and since I was 1.85 meters you could say very long. I loved the color of my hair. Shiny golden blond. As I was done brushing my hair I made a high ponytail and I looked into the mirror. My oblique bangs was hanging in front of my face but I didn't care. Just added some mascara and I was done.

I walked back into the room towards the closet, there I saw a big pill with the same looking clothes, the college uniform. A black pants (luckily no skirt) a white blouse, a red tie and a red blazer everything was size L and the mirror inside the door of the closet was reminding me why. My legs were tall but not as tall as my upper body, however I had a body figure I was proud of, the only thing I didn't like about my body was that it's really muscular, more than the other girls but there was a reason for that.

While I was staring in the mirror I saw 8:00 am red letters staring at me telling me, 'stop dreaming and hurry up!' I quickly dressed up pack my back and was planning to run out of the door for breakfast. When I just forgot to open the curtains. I quickly ran back to open them. I saw a green forest covered in white snow. It was a beautiful view but when I was thinking of the cold I just wanted to go back to bed, who was just asking me to stay and don't leave him but the force of the alarm was stronger.

I left the room walking down the hallway to the cafeteria, yeah I was living at school pretty handy to stay longer in bed, gosh I'm just sounding so lazy, but who the hell thought that it would be normal to stand up when it was still dark and go to sleep in the late night. The birds are a lot smarter if you ask me.

As in the last year, I was the lucky one who slept alone in a two persons room.

When I had enough food on my plate I walked to my normal table where my friend were sitting. A cheerful 'Good morning' was coming from one of them, a girl with blond hair was smiling at me, it was Liz. 'good morning' I mumbled while I was sitting next to a tall girl with short black hair and brown eyes named Tori. 'You look tired' the girl said in front of me, she was small. I'm always feeling like a giant next to her. She has big blue eyes and strawberry blond hair, the kind of girl who always get the attention of the guys, only problem is, she is shy as hell and starts to stutter when a guy ask here out or something. She is my best friend. We are sharing the same classes and I know her since I was 8 years old. 'I know Chloe' I said 'just trouble sleeping' as I swallowed the last piece of bread. 'Do you guys know that the students of the other part of the college are coming here' Rae said. Her hair was long and she has copper curls, and copper colored skin.

Our school is separated in two buildings because of the many students. 'their school burnt down last summer' Rae continued. 'And some of the students are coming here to stay, while the others are going to an emergency building'. 'Really?' Tori said 'are there any cute guys coming? I mean the guys here are just stupid' She said. 'Because their all asking Chloe out instead of you'. I joked. Chloe went red, while Liz was giggled. 'not funny Miss Tsume'. 'O I'm sorry **Victoria **I was just joking' I said. 'Don't call me that' Tori yelled at me. 'guys!' Liz said. 'Tori you know Riley don't want to be called by her last name, and Riley you know that Tori don't want to be called by her full name so both of you shut up!' Tori and I look at Liz with our mouth wide open. 'What?!' Liz said 'last year you two also had those stupid fights so I decide that this year I'm going to put an end to it'. 'Well you got them speechless so that's a good start' Rae laughed.

When everyone was finished we headed to room 3A, this was the room where we normally having drama lessons, but because of the stage the head master always started there his every year speech to welcome all the new and old student.

We were walked to the room talking about what we did last summer. Well summer here is in August, September and October so we always starting school in the winter. While listening to Rae her story I just bumped into something because I was not paying attention where I was. It felt like I just walked against the wall or something but in the middle of the hall a wall is stupid. A little confused I look at what was in front of me. As I was looking in front of me I saw a white blouse and a green blazer, so I bumped into someone but the strange thing was that I was looking at someone's chest. Normally I'm looking at someone's face or I have to look down but clearly that was not the option now. I looked up when I met two emerald green eyes staring down at me.


	2. Chapter 2 My new roommate

**Next chapter finished whoohoo :D hope you enjoy it. The next chapter i hope to post in a day or two maybe earlier, depends on my inspiration mood, if you have any ideas for the story please tell and maybe i use them. For the next chapter i would like to have at least 5 reviews before i post it ;)**

I was staring in those green eyes almost drifting away thinking of a big forest when I suddenly snapped out of it. I was planning to say I was sorry when the green eyes started to talk to me. 'you're in the way'. I felt a large hand over my shoulder planning to push me aside.

'Are you serious?' I yelled while I pushed away the hand over my shoulder. 'You just bump into me saying I'm in your way and even planning to push me aside?' I said.

Not hypnotized by the green eyes anymore, I started looking at the jerk I mistook as a wall. He was tall, 2 meters I think, his large shoulders were telling me he was probably training a lot, his hair was black and hanging in front of his eyes, he was wearing almost the same clothes I was same black pants, white blouse, a tie and a blazer but not in the color red but green. So this guy was probably one of the students for the burnt down building.

'Uhm you bumped into me while you were **too** busy talking with your friends' he said. Those words made me snap out of looking who this guy was 'And what if I did bump into **you?** You did nothing to evade me right? And apparently you had enough time to see I was talking to my friends so don't blame me' I said to him while I could feel the blood starting to boil in my veins. 'I was really planning to say I was sorry but since you're acting like a jerk…', I continued Liz interrupted me 'That's enough' she said to me. Her hand grabbed my arm. 'Welcome to our school' she said to the guy, gave him a smile and dragged me away.

A few meter away I stared cursing with words I didn't know I knew them. 'What was that all about?' Tori asked me, looking at me like I just robbed a bank or something. I was just planning to scream at her if she was blind when suddenly all my anger fade away, realizing I just put a whole act together a few minutes ago for no reason. Why was I so angry? Yeah he was being rude but normally I didn't care and walked away when something like that happened.

My friends were staring at me, waiting for an answer. While my face probably was looking like I was making a puzzle in my head with two pieces of two different puzzles. 'Well?' Rae asked me. 'I … I don't know maybe I'm just tired and a little grumpy or something'. 'Well than you need to go to bed early this time, if Liz didn't interrupt you were probably throwing some fists at him right now, you just totally freaked out there'. Rae said to me. 'However it was kind of cool, if I'm in trouble I definitely call you for being my bodyguard' Tori said with a big smile on her face. I smiled back 'well let's go to our welcome back speech' I said

Walking to the room 3A I was rubbing the side of my head. 'Did it hurt?' Chloe asked, looking at me with her blue concerned eyes. 'Actually yeah, but I'm fine' I said while we walked into the room finding a place to sit. The room was big, at the end a large stage with red curtains and one microphone in the middle where in a few minutes the head master will start his speech. A lot of chairs set up in long rows were standing faced to the stage. We were early so enough time to decide where we were going to sit.

Finally we settled down, because Tori and Rae were discussing where we should sit, front or back. Rae won so it was in the back. Than the head master walked to the microphone at the stage and started his every years speech. Welcome blablabla rules blablabla food blablabla classes blablabla.

During the speech my eyes scanned all the students sitting and listening. Than my eyes stopped at a group of some girls and guys with green colored blazers, so these kids are the new ones. Three girls were catching my eyes. Not because they were interesting to watch but because they were trying so hard to get all the attention, those popular girls from the movies, who made the life of the one the movie was all about miserable because their own lives sucks.

A layer of make-up that even a bricklayer could learn something of, hair where probably two bottles of hairspray have died during the morning, fake lashes, and their blouses where unbuttoned so even a blind kid had a perfect view on their boobs. And all three were trying really hard to look just the same as the others. The only differences was the color of their hair, brown, blond and black. I wasn't jealous, but I felt sorry for them to be so stupid to go out like that only to be seen by everyone.

Then suddenly I saw him the guy with the green eyes, next to him three guys who are probably his brothers all of the same age or maybe two years difference it was hard to tell. One with light grey eyes, short light blond hair, he was shorter than his green eyed brother. Next to him also light grey eyes only he had black hair with curls he was as tall as his green eyed brother but not as muscled. The last one was a guy who was trying to be the popular guy, let everyone know he was the most handsome guy of all his brothers, he had the same grey eyes as his other two brothers, also light blond hair but with curls, pushed back with a lot of gel. He was showing of his arms to let everyone see he was in the gym every day for two hours.

Going back from the wannabe popular guy, to the green eyed wall I saw the green eyes meeting mine, I was quickly looking at the stage again when I could face palm myself, why did I do that, why did I look away? Ahh whatever. I started to listen again to the boring speech.

Then when the headmaster should end his speech he stopped for a moment and then continued. 'As you came to notice we are having some guests from our second building, these students are staying here the whole year and some of them are going to live here. This means that some of you getting a new roommate, I expect that you respect each other. For our guest I have to say that your new uniforms are laying in your new rooms I hope you feel at home here and if there is a problem don't hesitate and come to me or one of the teachers. Classes are starting tomorrow because our guests need to bring their bags to their new room'.

As the words past by I started to realize that the luck of being alone at a two persons room was fading away. The only thing I could think of, who is going to be my new roommate? My friends however looked happy with a day off, of course.

After the head masters speech was ended, we headed to the lounge. I let my body fell into the couch, a black fabric couch where you could just disappear into the pillows. There were many lounge rooms in the school to get some privacy when needed. There were standing three circles of couches around one coffee table. There was a dark wooden floor and a red carpet on the places where the circles of couches were standing. There was one big window with red curtains at the side bound in golden ropes. Next to the place we were sitting was a fireplace. The walls were black en red, it made the lounge a dark place but somehow very cozy.

Not paying attention to what Liz was telling came to notice. 'Riley? RILEY!' Tori yelled at me. 'Huh what' I said dreamy. 'What is wrong with you today you're acting weird first you're planning to fight a guy as tall and big as a house. And after that you're dreaming away all the time, and don't even start to blame it on that you're just tired because you're always tired' Tori said to me. 'Well', I started, 'It's about what the head master told...' before I could finish the next sentence Chloe interrupt me. 'That you probably going to have a new roommate, she said 'I saw your face and you were looking sick and concerned at the same time really funny actually'. 'Oh ha ha, yeah really funny', I said with sarcasm dripped of.' I'm afraid that I'm ending up with a stupid girl who is only chatting and calling in the middle of the night, takes a shower for 3 hours so I'm left with the cold water, and takes the bathroom hostage for 2 hours in the morning so I'm going to be late for school' I said.

Than Rae continued 'And because when you're changing your clothes she can see your'. 'Shhht not everyone in this room have to know it'. I hissed at Rae. 'It was better that I finished my sentence now everyone thinks you're having weird underwear or you don't shave, things like that' Rae said to me a little insult because I cut her off while she was talking. 'However I was telling a story' Liz interrupted and continued where she was left. 'It's going to be alright' Chloe whispered to me. 'I hope so' I said.

We were sitting, talking and joking about a lot of things. We forgot the time when suddenly Chloe said that we missed lunch. 'Really? Oh that sucks' I said. I eat a lot and if I miss breakfast, lunch or dinner my stomach is going to protest really loud and leaving me with abdominal cramps that I would be ratter dead. 'We can go to the supermarket' Liz suggested. We all agreed so we were walking back to our rooms to get a thick coat some gloves a scarf and a hat to at least stay warm out in the snow.

When I walked to the door my heart suddenly stopped for one beat. No it can't be right? I was mistaken I had to be, the green eyed guy was heading the same way as I was, they don't allow boys and girls in the same room right? As I walked further, and praying that I was wrong, I saw something that made me my normal self again. He grabbed the doorknob of the room next to mine. Well that was a relief. I opened the door when suddenly my heart stopped for one beat again, I stared to what I saw. This must be a joke.


	3. Chapter 3 Tori

**No reviews but I just wanted to post the new chapter so it here it is, hope you like it ;) tips or ideas are always welcome. The next chapter I hope to post in again two days **

No way! I blinked my eyes two times. The empty bed was totally pink, there were six pink suitcases standing next to the bed. On the bed were five cosmetic bags next to it two large make-up cases with every color that exists in the whole world.

On the desk were standing two small mirrors, a big pink lava lamp and there were standing ten pictures of the same girl posed with a duck face and very few clothes. On the nightstand stood a picture of a dog I think? Oh yeah right a chiwawa. I also found two cellphones, a Blackberry and an IPhone. Of course one mobilephone isn't enough, I thought when I rolled my eyes.

Shocked that my biggest fear was coming true I walked to the bathroom. I opened the door, more make-up at the sink, five bottles of perfumes, CK Eternity, Victor & Rolf flowerbomb, Hugo Boss, Chanel and Dior. The bathroom smelled awful like all those perfumes were sprayed at one time. And of course as I feared three bottles of hairspray.

I turn back to my closet I opened the door to get my coat and the rest of the stuff.

Oh men you've got to be kidding me! My stuff was pushed away to the back when I saw more pink than my eyes could handle. Skirts, tops, skinny jeans, sweaters, leggings, jackets, blouses everything was pink.

Looking at the other closet, I thought maybe my roommate didn't knew we both have our own closet so I walked down there when I almost fell over some high heels sticking out underneath the bed. Under the bed of my roommate were shoes in all the colors of the rainbow, sneakers, high heels, boots, slippers and uggs in every color.

I continued walking to the closet. I opened the door. My eyes just explode, bright candy orange, yellow, green, blue and violet clothes were staring at me attempting to make me blind. I quickly closed the closet and walked back to grab my coat and the rest of the stuff and walked out of the room, my eyes still hurt from all the colors and shocked at what I just saw I walked to the exit where my friends were probably waiting for me.

I was right. At the exit my four friends were waiting for me. 'What is with you?' Tori asked, 'You look like you just saw a zombie or a dead body' she continued. compared to what I saw I would have died to see a dead body or a zombie. 'No… I'll tell you guys on the way to the supermarket' I said

And so I did. When I was finished Rae and Tori were laughing out loud. While Chloe looked like she was sorry for me and Liz was trying her best to not burst out laughing. 'It's not funny!' I said. 'No no of course not, only that you ending up with the girl you just described a few hours ago is now you roommate, besides that she is just the opposite of you but I believe you're going to have a good time' Rae said while catching her breath. A deep sigh came out my mouth. 'Well if you're feel like you can't take it anymore you can always ask to change right? Or stay a few nights in our room' Chloe said, looking at Liz. 'Yeah of course' Liz confirmed. 'Thanks well we will see I guess' I said.

After a walk of twenty minutes we finally reached the supermarket. All five of us going our own way to find something to eat, I ended up with some cookies, one liter orange juice, two ham cheese croissants, two apples and a box of cherry tomatoes. 'Where do you leave all that?' Liz asked 'You're eating so much and you never gain weight'. 'You know why' I said to her. 'All because of that you….' 'Yeah' I cut Liz off before she could finish her sentence.

After we all paid our food we found a place to sit down and eat. I scooped of the snow on the place where I wanted to sit when I hesitated. I hate the cold and going to sit on a place where a layer of snow just laid down was not going to be warm, but I was really hungry.

When we were eating, we all were really quiet when suddenly Tori said. 'I saw my ex'. 'Come again!' I said. 'When, where, who?' came in one breath out of Rae her mouth.

'Well you guys know I had a relationship a few years ago when I was 16 years old' Tori started. 'Yeah that blond haired guy uhh what was his name again? Jack right?' Chloe said. 'Yes, well I saw him today during the speech of the head master. He was sitting next to the guy who bumped into Riley' she continued. 'The one with the grey eyes, that's you ex?' I asked. 'Yes' she said while she was staring at the ground. She probably really cared about him back then and maybe still does. I could tell because she normally doesn't show when she is sad, but she was now.

We all stayed quiet for a few minutes that felt like hours not knowing what to say, or actually not knowing how to ask the next question. Finally Liz did in the most obvious way we all thought of thirty times. 'Why did you guys break up?'

Tori was still staring down 'There was one night we were out to a party having fun when I went to the toilets. When I went back, there was a girl hanging around him flirting so I just waited for a moment to go back and at that moment he was kissing her. Well at least I thought'. She stopped for a moment before she continued.

Well then he saw me and he wanted to explain what just happened, but I didn't want to listen so I ran away angry because he just kissed another girl, but it felt like my heart was just ripped out and scattered in hundred pieces. How could he do that when he knew I was coming back. Five hundred thoughts were running to my mind while I ran away. After three days feeling miserable and staying in my room, well you guys where there you only didn't know what happened.

So I went to school and there he was waiting at my locker, but I avoid him every time. After two weeks I got a note from him. He said that he didn't liked the girl and she kissed him and he was trying to push her away, but I didn't believe it.

A year later I saw the girl that kissed him. She was walking with her other two friends when she saw me. She said to her friends 'look that's the girl'. Only those words and the way she looked at me I knew that he was telling me the truth back then. And after I saw him today… well I still like him.

After long silent minutes Tori said 'Well lets go back to school I'm starting to become a snowman' she smiled but her eyes were telling something different.

We walked back quiet, not knowing what to say when Chloe said suddenly. 'Do you still really really like him?', 'Well it's been a few years since than so maybe he changed but if he is still the same guy he was six years ago then definitely yes'. Tori answered. 'Than we can help you win him back for you right?' Chloe continued while she looked at Liz, Rae and me. 'But…' 'ah no but we are going to get you two back together' Rae interrupted Tori. 'And your plans are?' Tori asked. 'Well uhm we don't know yet but we will figure something out' Liz said with a big smile on her face.

Finally back at school all of us more frozen than alive we headed back to our own rooms. Something I wasn't all happy about. But a hot shower was something my body would die for, and maybe gain the feeling back in my feet, who are now probably numb and purple.

I was lucky to find that my roommate wasn't there so I still got some time alone. First thing I did was throw all her clothes she put in my closet back on her bed. She had her own closet. It wasn't my problem she did not have enough space. Then I took a towel, thick socks, sweatpants, sweater and underwear with me to the bathroom.

The smell there was still awful as I undressed myself I let the shower running. Every drop on my body was painful. A cold numb body and water wasn't a good combination. My whole body turned red although the water was lukewarm. I said to myself to never go out in the snow again as I sat down in the shower when the water was running over my body still red and cold.

After ten minutes underneath the lukewarm shower I turned it warmer in the hope my body would heat up again. The burning feeling from the water was not comfortable, well you could say it was hell but at least my body was getting warm again. I jumped out of the shower dried myself and took on my baggy, comfortable clothes.

It was 5 pm so in a hour there was diner in the cafeteria. I walked out of the bathroom to my laptop. I turned it on as I put my clothes into the basket that said, _need to be washed_. The next hour I spent time playing games and checking my mail. When the lovely numbers 18:00 appeared on the bottom of my laptop. Finally dinner time.

I walked to the cafeteria seeing my friends standing outside waiting for something. 'What are you guys doing?' I asked seeing Chloe and Liz jump in the air while turning around. 'Oh my f* god! Don't sneak up behind like that!' Liz said. 'We are waiting' Rae said answered my question. 'Yeah I figured that out' I said rolling my eyes. 'We waiting for all the tables to be full so that we are forced to sit by other people at the same table. And accidentally that will be by Tori's ex boyfriend, Jack' Chloe explained. 'But that also means all the good food is gone and we are ending up with the leftovers' I said. 'We are going to help Tori so everybody sacrifices a bit means for you that you eat something less than normal' Rae said to me looking at me to say something like stop whining about it. 'Whatever' I sighed, but actually worried about my stomach going to protest if I didn't eat enough.

After ten minutes all tables were full so we were heading to the food. Seeing that there was little left my stomach already warned me that a good night sleep was not going to happen this night.

After everybody was done filling their plates, Liz walked straight to the table where Jack was sitting followed by the rest of us.

'Do you mind?' She asked looking at Jack. The blond haired guy looked up scanning all of us when he stopped by Tori, and his grey eyes went bigger for a few seconds. 'Sure' he said trying hard to sound like he didn't care. I was the first sitting down and start devour my meal. When I looked up I was staring in the same green eyes I did this morning.


	4. Chapter 4 The four brothers

**Next chapter is already finished :D sooner than expected. **

**I need to say sorry. My brother was reading the story and found some mistakes. So I'm sorry if some words are spelled wrong or some sentences are written in a weird way. If you find something please tell me and I will fix it. **

**But here is the new chapter hope you enjoy it ;)**

'Do you like it here so far' I hear Liz asked. I looked up to see with who we were sitting at the table. There were five guys sitting on the other side of the table. The four brothers I saw during the speech and between them a guy a lot shorter than the four brothers were. Not strange because all four were bigger and taller than the normal guys. The smaller guy was Asian looking with blond hair. First I thought it was dyed but looking better I could see it was his own natural hair color.

'So far so good' the guy with the black curled hair answered to Liz her question. 'What are your names by the way?' he asked back. 'Oh yeah' Liz started. 'My name is Liz' when she continued pointing to every one of us and introducing our names. That's Chloe, Rae, Riley and Tori. While she said Tori's name she looked at Jack to see if he was reacting in some way. But he didn't. 'And you guys' Rae asked back.

The guy with the black curled hair said his name was Dan, probably form Daniel. He pointed at his blond brother who we already knew as Jack, 'That is my older brother Jack, next to him my other older brother Ian'. He was the blond curled hair guy who was trying to get all the attention by showing of how muscular he was. 'That is my younger brother Derek' he pointed to the guy I bumped into this morning. 'And this is Simon a very close friend of ours who we just see as one of our brothers' he said while pointing to the Asian guy.

'Well nice to meet you guys' Liz said with a smile. 'So your all in a different year I suppose?' Rae asked. 'Actually no were not. We are all in the same year' Simon answered with a smile most girls would fell for, charisma was obvious his stronger point. 'Derek and I skipped one year so we came in the same year as Dan. And Jack and Ian both worked one year before getting to college so that makes us all second years now' Simon told us.

'You're twins?' Suddenly came out of my mouth while I looked at Jack and Ian. 'Uhm yeah, dizygotic how do you know?' Jack asked back. I noticed that everyone was looking at me with big question marks on their head. 'Well Simon said that you' looking at Jack and Ian 'both worked for one year. And if you both were born after each other there must be nine months difference so than you would probably say one of you almost worked two years and the other one year right?, and you are both older than Dan so it just popped into my head that you could be twins'.

Everyone was still staring at me what I found a kind of annoying. 'Well seems like you listen very careful to what one another say' Simon said to me while smiling. I smiled back. 'Seems like you actually can use your brains' Tori joked. 'Yeah at least I know that I can use it but I can't tell that from you' I threw back at her. 'Alright enough guys there are more people here' Liz interrupted before Tori could reply to me. We both rolled our eyes looking away.

The guys were finished eating so they stood up. 'Well nice to meet you' Dan said and smiled. And they left.

Did I just saw that right was he looking at Chloe? Seems so because Chloe turned bright red. So this guy also felt for Chloe here big blue eyes.

When we were finished Tori and Rae were walking back to their room. Liz said she had something to do so Chloe and I were left alone. We walked to the hallway when she suddenly grabbed my hand. All color in Chloe her face was gone. She was as white as snow and I knew what was going on with her. I carefully asked 'Chloe? What do you..' when she snapped out of it and was letting go of my hand. 'It's alright' she said, but her big blue eyes were showing her fear. 'It's just repeating nothing more' she said. 'Well let's go than' I said.

We walked to her room when I asked 'Are you sure you are alright?', 'I'm fine' she smiled at me. 'Well than, you know where to find me good night' I said trying to hide my concerned voice. 'Good night' she said and walked into her room.

I walked back to my own room. I opened the door when I saw my roommate. She was one of the girls I saw this morning, she was the brown haired girl who was trying to look like her other two friends.

She looked furious at me and I had the idea I just came to find out why in just a matter of seconds.

'What the hell where you thinking?' She yelled at me.

_'Oh hey you're my new roommate right?, nice to finally see you I'm … _

Well nice to meet you to my name is Riley

_uhm Riley I found something I wasn't all happy about_

Oh tell me what is it?' I started talking to myself.

'That is also a way to tell me instead of yelling at me at the moment I just walk in' I said to her with a bitter tone.

'You just thrown my clothes on my bed what do you expect' She kept yelling at me.' You should lower your voice everyone in the whole school can hear you, and yes I did, because you just used **my** closet it's not my problem you don't have enough space' I said to her.

'Well I just put them back in "your" closet, and don't even think of throwing them out again!' She said. 'Haha is that a threat? Your trying to threatening me? And what will you do scream, yell or cry for your mommy and daddy?' I said while I walked to my closet, opened it, and threw her clothes on the ground. 'So what are you going to do' I said to her. She stood up and walked to me. She was small so I knew I could handle her whatever she was planning to do. 'I will make sure this year is going to be a living hell' she said to while me pointing her finger to my face. I grabbed her hand pushing it down, bending over her and said 'I'm looking forward to it' as I smiled down at her. Auw auw! She screamed 'let go' she was shaking her arm, trying to get her hand free from mine.

When she was pulling at her hardest I let go so she fell down on the floor. I smiled 'Pathetic little girl'.

I turned around grabbed my laptop and let me fell on my bed. I opened the drawer and grabbed a random movie. It was _underworld_ I grabbed my ear plugs and two bags of potato chips to satisfy my stomach and hoping it would leave me alone this night. Then I started to watch the movie.

My roommate was calling all the time with her friends, talking so loud I couldn't even hear my own movie. So I turned it harder when she started to scream at me to turn it down. I pretended I couldn't hear her by pointing to my ear plugs and moving my lips saying _I can't hear you _without any sound coming out of my mouth. I was not planning to start another fight with a stupid girl like that.

When the movie ended it was half past ten so I decided to go to sleep, or at least try. Tori was right to say that I was always saying I was tired, but it was the truth. l couldn't sleep something is always keeping me awake, even if I just run the marathon. Of course I sometimes fall half asleep but then I wake up ten minutes later. The only time I really fall asleep is half a hour before my alarm starts to ring.

Now it was even harder trying to sleep. My roommate was calling until my alarm said 0:30 am. Then she fell in coma and started snoring really loud. I was sure the two rooms attached to ours could hear her clearly, and probably I'm the one she is going to point her finger to in the morning.

Finally she was quiet for like fifteen minutes. I turn around when I thought I heard something. Footsteps on the hallway. I moved careful out of bed walking to the door, I slowly opened it when I just saw a shadow turn around the corner. Should I follow or stay in my room was the question running to my mind. Maybe I was wrong so I closed the door again walking back to bed, when I heard the door of the school entrance close.

I quickly ran to the window where I had the view of the front of the school. I saw someone walking through the snow. My room was too high to tell it was a boy or a girl, a student or a teacher. The person walked into the forest and he or she was gone. I moved back to bed thinking about what I just saw. Who was that? What was he or she doing? Was he or she coming back? Was it someone of school or someone from the outside? And why could he or she walk so easily out of the entrance, that is locked at night right?

Well this wasn't helping to go to sleep. So I tried again to fall asleep. But of course my roommate started snoring again. I couldn't sleep that is for sure. So I went to the window to sit next to it looking if the person was coming back or not. When it was about 4:30 am I saw the person I saw a view hours ago. He or she was heading back to the school, and I heard the door from the entrance close again.

I walked to the door of my room and again slowly opened it. I was too curious who was sneaking out in the middle of the night. I opened the whole door and set my feet into the hallway. I heard footsteps coming closer. My heart started pounding a little harder and faster. Was this a good idea? What if it was a serial killer or a psychopath? I had to stop thinking of something so ridiculous. I saw a shadow at the wall. Someone was coming and in just a matter of seconds this person was coming around the corner and face me. My heart was pounding even faster. When the moment arrived I could say **busted!** to the person around the corner the shadow stopped moving. It was waiting.

Did he or she knew I was here?

I just waited a few seconds. What should I do? Walking towards the shadow or going back to bed? It was the last option. As soon as I closed the door I heard the footsteps walk again. So it knew I was there.

Than I heard a door opening and closing, followed by complete silence. Well if you didn't count my roommate chopping down the whole forest in front of the school with her snoring.

I turned back to bed just thinking _W__ho was that?_


	5. Chapter 5 First lessons

**Wow really busy week, just graduated, had my birthday and the birthday of my brother so not much time to write. But here it is the new chapter hope you like it :D**

I looked to my alarm it was 5:00 am. I couldn't sleep anymore so I decided to go swimming. I did this last year for three or four times a week.

I loved to swim but only when I was alone. When I'm alone I can wear my bikini with other people around I have to wear a swimsuit.

On my back are four large scars, these reminded me of my past. Something I don't want to think about. I hated them they were ugly so I decided to hide them so no one will see them and no one will ask about it. But having a roommate makes it a bit difficult as Rae was trying to tell yesterday in the lounge.

I grabbed my bikini, a towel, my uniform, brush, color lenses and shampoo. Being the only one up this early I can take a shower in the changing rooms without anyone interrupting me, plus I don't have to get in another fight with my roommate about the shower and who gets the cold water. I put everything in my bag and left.

As I was walking towards the swimming pool I passed the main entrance of the school. I stopped for a moment. I was staring at the door and thinking about the person I saw walking in and out the school. My hand slowly reaches the doorknob. It was just like in the movie when a girl wants to find out what just happened and this was the answer to everything. Only for me it wasn't. I just needed to know if it was open. I grabbed the doorknob and tried too twist it.

Locked… So the person I saw must have the keys. So I decide to continue my way to the swimming pool.

Once there I walked into the changing rooms. The swimming pool was next to the fitness where the guys can show of their muscles and the girls are trying to lose some weight but when they're done they're going to eat at the snack bar. Next to the fitness was the sports hall. Once a week we had sports on our schedule and in the winter we were sporting inside. In the summer on the field outside.

I took on my bikini and walked to the swimming pool. I put one foot into the water to feel the temperature. It was lukewarm so I decided to dive in.

I took off and dived into the water. I swam for like a hour in every way breaststroke, backstroke, front crawl, butterfly stroke with sometimes a little break to catch my breath, but because I had a great stamina it was not really necessary.

When I was done I walked back to the showers to wash my hair and the rest of my body. Once done, I did my daily routine, brush my hair, put on my color contacts, add some mascara and dress up.

On my way back to my room I passed the fitness when I heard some weights fall on the floor. Curious as I was I peeked around the corner to see who also had an early morning routine like me. Maybe the person who I saw this night? Even if it was the same person, how could I tell it was him or her? I only saw a shadow and someone from above but so high I couldn't even tell it was a boy or a girl. But still I was curious.

When my head was around the corner, I saw something black but before I could have a good view, the person in black turned his head. I quickly moved my head back standing flat against the wall. I was sure it was a him because of the posture, but that was all I saw.

I waited for a few minutes before I passed the fitness door. I saw the black guy in the corner of my eyes but that was all.

I walked into my room to grab my books and leave again for breakfast. But when I grabbed my bag to put my books in, it was soaking wet. 'Ahh that's a shame' I hear coming from the bathroom door. I saw my roommate standing in her underwear. The three bottles of hairspray in the bathroom died when I saw her hair, a layer of foundation was already covering her face making her look fake. And looking good at her I saw she tried to hide a pimple but instead of hiding it she made it more clear. The smell of perfume, make-up and hairspray was so awful that I almost choked in it.

I looked at her, first angry but than a smile came on my face. 'Well yeah it is, but luckily I have another bag' I said. So I grabbed my reserve bag and put my books in it and left her in the room. I saw her eyes looking at me like she wanted to kill me.

I walked to the cafeteria seeing my friends again standing outside waiting for all the tables to be full. 'Good morning' Chloe said to me. 'Good morning' I replied.

'What happened to your other bag?' Liz asked looking at my reserve bag 'It's a long story' I said. While I walked into the cafeteria to grab some food. I wasn't planning to wait this time, I was tired and irritated. And a half full stomach was not something that would make my attitude any better.

'Wait!' I heard Rae yell at me, but I ignored it. And when I looked back I saw my friends already coming after me. When my breakfast was lying on my plate I turned around to find a place to sit. I saw an empty table but I knew the planning was to sit on the same table with the same persons as we did yesterday. So I walked straight to table and let myself drop on the chair starting to gorge my breakfast.

I knew the guys were looking at me but I didn't care. In the corner of my eyes I saw my friends joining me. 'Good morning' a low voice said coming from Dan. When I looked up I saw he was staring at Chloe, who was turning as red as a lobster. 'G-g-good m-morning' she said while she also dropped on the chair.

'So Riley what is the whole long story about?' Liz asked me. I sighed 'Well my lovely roommate decided to take my bag with her while she was taking a shower'. I said while I rolled my eyes. I saw Tori looking at me if I just said I was pregnant from an alien or something like that. 'That is really weird' she said 'Seems like you're having a nice roommate' Jack said joked. 'Yeah amazing you can trade with me if you like she is a really sweet girl if you don't count the threatening and that she is a drama queen'. I said with sarcasm.

'Well than you two have something in common' I heard someone say in front of me. It was Derek. 'And what do you mean with that'. I threw back at him. 'Well threatening is also one of your stronger points right? And putting a whole act together is also something you're good at' he said to me. 'Ahh you where afraid of me because you thought I threatened you. For your information I didn't threatened you yet, Liz jumped between us too quick before I could do that. But don't worry I only bite sometimes that's all' I said to him with a teasing voice. 'Alright that's enough guys' I heard Simon said. 'By the way class starts in five minutes so I think we will see you guys by lunch? He said. 'Uhm sure' Liz replied.

We all walked to our classes when I heard Dan talking to his brother a few meters away. 'What was that all about?' he said. 'What do you mean' Derek said. 'Why did you have to say that to her, I don't care she cranked your ego by shouting at you yesterday but saying stuff like that you only give her more reason to continue with that' Dan said. 'Yeah I know but somehow when she is around…..' and that was the last I heard because they were too far away.

First class was writing. You just get a topic and you have to write a story about it. Sometimes we have to read a book and after that we write our own story but in the same way the book is written. And that was exactly what this lesson was all about. First theory about writing styles and after that we got the assignment to read two books of the same writer.

So next step was the library. It was a library just as you see in the high school movies. In the middle a few tables to sit and large book stands and in every hall there was a sign with on in the genre of the books you could find. And on the side there were computers to study on the internet.

I walked past the romantic books, science fiction, biography to the horror/thrillers. I loved the way how a thriller was written. It's hard to build up tension in a book and thrillers always do it perfect. Most of the times it is also a detective so you just keep guessing who the killer is.

After I found two books of the same writer I started to look for Chloe.

I found her by the sign saying fantasy. As I walked to her I saw a couple of names on the side of the books that makes me smile like yeah right. Fantasy of course I thought passing some books all written about creatures of the dark.

I found Chloe standing in front of the books about zombies. 'are you done' I asked. 'Yeah' she replied grabbing her last book.

'So tell me' I stared. 'About Dan….' 'oh shut up' she cut me off. 'Why? I'm just curious since you turn red by only saying good morning I thought maybe you like the guy. And I have to tell you have a good taste for guys' I said to her with a smile. 'Really? Uhm I mean I don't like him. He is good looking yeah I know, and his grey eyes are really beautiful and his black curly hair looks funny and he is really nice' my eyes were looking at her saying yeah sure you don't like him. 'Uhm I mean I don't know the guy so how can I like him?' she asked. 'Well listening to your description I would also say you don't like him you convinced me' I joked. 'You're a terrible friend' Chloe said to me 'I know, I know, but do you want to know the guy better?' I asked. 'Maybe' Chloe her face turned red again. 'I take that as a yes, don't worry I'm not telling Liz, Rae or Tori' I told her. 'Thanks' she said to me.

After writing we had, drawing, art and after that design. We skipped lunch because our teacher from art just kept talking about famous painters in every country. But she already knew that so she had sandwiches for all of us.

I had just one more class. The only one Chloe wasn't joining me. It was an extra lesson I was just fascinated about. Biology, but only the biology of the animals. I was late so I ran to the class once there, there was only one place left, next to Derek.


	6. Chapter 6 Biology

**Yay next chapter finished. I heard from mkc120 that there are many mistakes in my chapters so I read my chapter again and I found a lot of mistakes but I'm sure there are more, if you find one you can always tell me by sending a PM . I'm dutch so English is hard for me to write especially the grammar. I really want you to enjoy to read so I'm trying hard to make it perfect. So here is the next chapter enjoy it ;)**

Oh that is just great I thought when I walked to the only place left.

I dropped on my chair and took my books out of my bag. I looked up and saw that we had a new teacher. It was a she. She had long curly blond hair, and when she turned around I met some green eyes who seemed familiar. She was also taller than normal woman's. Not as tall as me but still she was tall. I looked at her hair again. The way her hair was curled also seemed familiar.

Really? I looked at the side when I met the same green eyes as from our teacher. 'Is that your mother?' I asked. Derek raised an eyebrow and then answered 'Yes she is. How do you know?' 'Well you have her eyes, and your two brothers have the same curly hair' I replied. 'Hmm' was only coming out his mouth while he looked at the front of the class.

I rolled my eyes and tried to focus on the lesson. The lesson was about the behavior of animals how they react in the wild and in captivity, what expressions and body language tells us. On the PowerPoint were several pictures of one ape but on every picture was another body language and expression. The assignment, to write down what we saw as detailed as possible.

I started to write what I saw but sometimes I caught the sun shining in my eyes through a three standing next to the window of the class.

Suddenly Derek whispered to me 'Why are you not sitting at the front of the class if you have trouble seeing?' I was looking at him while I raised my eyebrow, that came to notice so he said 'I mean you narrowed your eyes so..' 'It's only the sun. Or do you want me to leave?' I replied quick. 'No but you're wearing contact lenses so I thought maybe you had trouble seeing what is on the PowerPoint' he said to me rolling his eyes if I just said something stupid. I raised an eyebrow again 'That's the use of contact lenses right, so that I can even see from a distance so I don't have to sit in the front of the class all the time' I knew I was lying, I wore color contact lenses to hide my eye color but he didn't have to know.

'I was just trying to help you' he said. 'Like you wanted to help me this morning right?' I said back. 'Oh you're still angry about that are you?' he said in a way that made me even angrier. That way he said that to me, was like he knew the tables were turned and he was on the upper hand to tease me. 'No I'm not' I hissed. 'Yeah sure…do you also want to make a big deal out of this?' he said.

Again my blood started to boil. When I was just planning to shout at him I suddenly became a little calmer and said 'Maybe, if it irritates you than yes'. 'Really? You want to irritate me? Ha-ha, listen it's better to not get me angry understood' he was making himself a little bigger when he spoke out his last sentence also his voice lowered. Just had an explanation about animal body language I knew he was trying to intimidate me. I put my elbow on the desk and let my head rest in my hand looking at him. 'Really and why is that? Because you're a big boy? What are you going to do, throw some fists at me or strangle me? If you want to threaten me you should be more clear what you're planning to do. Right now I'm not scared so you should try a little harder' I said with a teasing voice.

'Listen this is the last time I tell you, don't make me angry' he said again with his lower voice. I just looked at him raising up my both eyebrows like I was saying _sure_. He opened his mouth again to say something when he was interrupted. 'Well are you two done talking' a female voice said 'Because than you two can give me the answers to what you wrote down' I looked up when I met the eyes of the teacher. 'Sure' I said when I smiled at her. She raised her eyebrow when she looked down on my paper only seeing a few sentence. 'Well Miss Tsume, why don't you start. I hope you have more to tell than what is written down on your paper. The first three pictures are for you, Mr. Souza you can finish the other three pictures'.

I started to tell what I saw and it was more than I written down. When I was finished Derek followed me up. When he was finished the teacher was somehow surprised by the things and details we found on the pictures.

The school bell rung so everyone was packing their bags when our teacher said 'wait we're not done'. 'You all going to work in duos, your assignment: You both going to a zoo and a petting to observe five petting animals and five zoo animals by taking pictures, filming and writhing down in what you see of body language and expression. I want the results at the end of the month. The list of who is working with who is hanging outside the class'.

The whole class was running outside to look who their partner was. When the most people where gone I walked towards the paper searching for my name when an arm came out of nowhere pointing to my name. I looked at my name and the name that was next to mine, seeing that name I knew from who the arm was.

I turned around and again bumped into Derek. 'What are you doing? You knew I was standing behind you' he said. 'Yeah but I didn't know you where that close' I said while I rubbed my forehead.

When I looked up the distance between us was already greater. 'So we are partners' I said. 'Yeah, so we need a planning' he replied. 'Are you busy tonight?' I asked. 'No' Derek said. 'Good, so I pop by tonight at your room to make a planning, what time is convenient? Or do you also have an annoying roommate?' I said. 'No I'm alone, uhm around eight I think' he said. 'Okay see you than' I said and walked away.

I was walking to my room when I suddenly heard my name. I turned around and found Chloe walking towards me. 'Hey how was class?' She asked.' It's fun' I said 'The only thing is that I have a project, and we have to work in duo's. Guess who is my partner'. I saw her looking at me with a big question mark above her head and the words following were confirming that. 'How should I know?'. 'It's Derek' I said. 'Really?' she said 'Well that's going to be fun, anyhow I was hoping you could help me with writing it's a fantasy and I need a critic eye'. 'Sure I said anything better than being alone with my stupid roommate' I said while we walked to her room.

Her room almost the same as mine. The only thing what was different was that Liz painted the walls in this room, so no brown and broken white walls but yellow and one orange. It reminded me of the closet of my roommate with her exploding bright color clothes. I sat down on Chloe's chair and started to read her work. Chloe was an excellent writer especially when it was supposed to be for a movie, she was someone who could perfectly write a thriller.

I was someone who was good at fantasy maybe also because I knew fantasy wasn't… well I could say I had a high amount of fantasy. Besides that I love to write some things very detailed and some not so that at some parts the reader could use his imagination and sometimes all readers see the same.

I was reading her story when half way my stomach made a grunting sound. 'Diner time I think?' Chloe said with a smile. 'Yeah lets go' I said.

Chloe and I were late but luckily Liz, Rae and Tori already grabbed some food for us. We both sat down and started to eat. As yesterday and this morning we were joined by five guys Simon, Ian, Jack, Dan and Derek. 'Where were you guys during lunch' Tori asked. 'Well our art teacher kept talking and talking and talking and talking and talking…' 'Alright we understand Riley' Rae interrupted me. 'Do you guys have any plans on Friday night?' Jack asked suddenly. When me and my friend were looking at him like saying _huh?_ He continued. We are having a film night so I thought you guys would like to come.

'Well well well look who is trying to get his girlfriend back' I heard some say from behind. I knew this voice and it made me sit up straight and the hair in my neck stand upright. 'You guys are not making new friends are you? We are your friends right?' the same voice said, the voice was teasing and trying to somehow scare us. In the corner of my eyes I saw a hand on Chloe's shoulder. Chloe was frozen by the touch of the hand. Her fork dropped on the table that she just let fell out of her hand.

I turned to the guy where the voice was coming from. I narrowed my eyes 'Get lost Liam' I said. 'Is that how you treat your friends Riley?' the guy said known as Liam behind him where standing two other guys one called Ramon the other unknown. 'We are not your friends, now get your hand of Chloe's shoulder turn around and walk away' I said by my own surprise really calm. 'And what if I don't?' Liam said in a teasing way. I clenched my fist around my knife. Chloe, Rae, Tori and Liz were really important to me, seeing someone scare or hurt them made me really angry. It made me almost capable of doing anything. I was planning to stand up when I saw Dan was faster than me.

He walked towards Liam grabbed his arm and forced him to let go of Chloe's shoulder. 'Ahh that's sweet you like the girl do you? And what is your plan now start a fight and who wins get the girls? That wouldn't be fair you're with five and we are with three.' Liam said. I saw that Dan was trying really hard not to react at what Liam was saying a vein in his neck was showing his anger. I looked in front of me seeing that the other four guys were already standing. Ready to jump in when needed.

'Just as she said, turn around and walk away their not interested in you' Dan said. 'Fine' Liam said rolling his eyes and walked away. 'You know this guy?' Liz asked when Liam was gone. 'Yes we are sharing some classes with this guy and he is really working on my nerves, but what does he mean by "friends"? Dan asked. 'He is a total douche so he thinks we are his friends or you could say he sees us as potential dating material.' Tori said. Chloe was her normal self again and we all continued eating. 'By the way answering your question, Friday is our normal film night so I think joining you won't be a problem' Tori said while she looked at Jack and her cheeks were turning a little red.

After we were done eating I walked to my room. It was half past seven so in half an hour I was going to Derek's room to make a planning for our biology project. I changed my clothes, so I grabbed a jeans, a green top and a black vest and my black sneakers. I checked my email and played a game minesweeper. In the corner of my laptop I saw the numbers 20:00 pm so I closed my laptop grabbed my notebook and walked to the door when my roommate suddenly asked. 'Where are you going?'. I turned around and answered. 'None of your business'. I turned back and closed the door before my roommate could say something.

Well I didn't have to walk far because Derek's room was next to mine. The door was open so I carefully opened the door further so Derek knew I was coming to avoid an awkward situation, but the room was empty.

I walked in. His room was almost the same as mine, same wooden floor, brown and broken white walls also the view out of his room was almost the same only a little bit more to the left. I looked on his desk where I saw a large pile of books quickly reading the sides of the books I saw math, science, biology and physics. His laptop was still on and my curiosity was winning from my good behavior to give the guy some privacy. When I looked at it my eyes blinked a couple times and I rubbed them to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Did he Googled my name? What the..?

I moved away from the laptop to the window. His bed was standing against the wall in front of the window just like my bed was. I looked outside thinking of what I saw last night when I heard a voice saying 'Is the snow really that interesting?' I turned around seeing Derek, there was only something different. There was something missing, it was his shirt.


	7. Chapter 7 The project

**And next chapter is done =D the inspiration is still coming =P For the next chapter I'm looking for a mean or flat (I don't know if this is the right word but in dutch we say****_ flauwe grap_****) prank and I need you guys to help me with that. The best one is coming into the next chapter maybe more depends on how many good ones I get, just send me a PM. So enjoy the next chapter =D**

I looked at his chest and I was sure I was getting red. Omg it was just perfect. A body a girl dreams of. I quickly looked at his head trying my hardest not to look what was below. His hair was wet letting me know he just took a shower and probably forgot his shirt. When I didn't answer his first question he said 'How did you got in?' I still tried to focus on his face I was sure if I was looking down again my head turned totally red and my eyes wouldn't be able to look up again.

'Your door was open so I walked in I thought you were here but seems like you were in the bathroom' I answered. 'Hmm' was the only sound he made. 'So why don't you put on a shirt and we start where I was coming for' I said. He walked towards me. He was standing right in front of me with his arms crossed. 'I could do that, but you are sitting on my shirt' he said. I looked down on the place where I was sitting. Underneath me was a black shirt.

I stood up grabbed his shirt and gave it to him. I walked towards the chair in front of his desk and crashed down on it. I turned around when I saw Derek's back before his shirt covered it. Damn that guy had some muscles I thought. 'Are you done looking?' Derek said while his back was still toward me. 'I'm not looking' I said while I felt my cheeks getting warmer. 'Yes you where' he said while he turned around. 'Really do you got eyes in your back?' I replied. 'Did you saw them?' he said. 'No' I said while I raised an eyebrow. 'So you were looking' he said while he crossed his arms. Great, I though. He was only trying to lure me out and it worked. I could face palm myself right now but then I would only give in more than I already did.

I wasn't planning to let him get away with his "victory" so I planned another attack. 'Do you want me to look? You were going to shower, just forgot your shirt, let the door open when you knew I was coming. So when I was inside you would walk in without a shirt, knowing that you trained a lot and any girl would fall for you well trained body. And don't tell me it was just an coincident and you were not planning this. The only thing that is missing is a motive. Why are you doing this hmm' My tum and forefinger were on my chin acting like I was thinking.

'Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Sherlock, but I didn't planed this. I thought my door was locked. Maybe you're the one who planned this by coming a few minutes to early, breaking in when you heard the shower running so you had enough time to go to my stuff to find out more about me right?' he said but he was a little Irritated probably because my accusation. I started to laugh 'I did not broke in to search through your stuff, I don't want to find out anything about you, you're not interesting me. But your laptop was still on so I did look for a moment, speaking of finding _more about me_. Why the hell is my name on your computer?' I replied.

First he was a little shocked but than his face turned to how he normally looked and he said 'I know someone who has the same last name as you do I was trying to find out if you were family' I knew he was lying but arguing the whole night wasn't something I was planning to do so I rolled my eyes and said 'I don't have any family so it's a waste of time. Let's going to work on what we were planning to do' he opened his mouth 'What do you mean you have no…' 'it's none of your business so let get started' I said quickly I really wasn't planning to talk about my past and certainly not with this guy.

I grabbed my notebook and we started to make a plan. However I didn't like to talk to this guy working on a school project was somehow really easy, we understood each other and were listening to what the other had to say. Something we wouldn't do in a normal conversation. The only times I talked to this guy we were both trying to get underneath the others skin. Why I did that? I didn't know but somehow when I was getting in an argument with Derek I felt like I needed to win it I had to proof I could handle him, I needed to be "stronger". And clearly he was feeling the same. That was probably what he was telling his brother this morning after breakfast.

When we were almost done my stomach started to grunt. At least I thought but it wasn't mine it was Derek. I looked up 'Are you hungry? I have some potato chips in my room if you like?' He looked at me like I just asked him to go out on a date or something. Alright I was being nice for the first time but normally I wasn't a mean girl but he didn't knew that of course. Waiting for his answer I hear again the grunting sound of a stomach but this time it was mine. This time Derek looked up 'Seems like I'm not the only one' I stood up and walked to the door ' I'll be right back' and I closed the door.

I walked into my own room to grab two bags of potato chips but somehow there was only one left. I looked to the bed standing next to mine. My roommate was lying on it watch one of those drama series. Next to her were two empty bags of potato chips. 'Is daddy not giving you enough money to buy your own food?' I asked. My roommate looked at me and then at the two empty bags. 'Oh they were yours? Oh I didn't knew that'. She said with a big fake smile on her face. The only thing I thought was, ignore, ignore, ignore. I grabbed the one bag left and walked out of the room towards Derek's room.

This time I knocked on the door. 'You know it is open' I heard from the other side of the door. I opened the door and walked in. 'I was just making sure you were not underneath the shower so I could break into your room and go through all your stuff' I said with a teasing voice. 'Here we go again' Derek said while he rolled his eyes. But I didn't. 'I only have one bag left my roommate eat the other two, because she is too poor to buy her own food'. The last part I said really loud towards the wall where my room was. 'I heard that' was coming from the other side. I let myself fall down on Derek's bed right next to him. I opened the potato bag and we started to eat while we were finishing our planning.

'Alright so op coming Saturday we are going to the zoo and the Saturday after that we are going to the petting. You are filming while I'm taking pictures after we got home we are both going to write down on what we see and then compare it'. I summarized. 'Yes we only need to know which animals we are filming' Derek said. I looked at his alarm when I saw it was already 23:00 pm. 'Uhm can we do that on Friday before the film night? I'm really tired and last night I had trouble sleeping so if you don't mind I'm going to bed'. Derek also looked at his alarm when he said 'Sure'. I grabbed my stuff and walked to the door 'Good night' I said while I opened the door and closed it. I heard he mumbled something like' Yeah you too'.

I was really hoping that my roommate was already asleep. Funny somehow I still didn't knew her name. But as I feared she was too busy talking on the phone and texting at the same time. So that was why she had two phones of course I thought.

I changed my clothes and went to bed. Again my roommate was talking and texting on the phone until 0:30 am, so I couldn't sleep. Then she suddenly asked 'Who is the person that sleeps next to us?' I turned around and raised up my eyebrow. 'Why would you care?' she started to smile 'It's a boy right? You like the guy and that's why you are not telling me who it is'. I burst out in a laugh 'Yeah sure I'm in love with the guy sleeping next door'. My roommate looked a little angry in the first place and then she said 'I know I'm right so you can't deny it'. I was sitting on the edge of my bed facing my roommate. 'Give me a break. Do you know who he is? Do you know what I did while you were here all the time? Did you hear or saw something? Let me answer for you uhm how do you say it again hmmm oh yeah it's NO. If you think you are right you need to come with proof or strong arguments and you don't have any of it. So shut up, turn around and go to bed '

Somehow she listened to what I said because five minutes later the snoring started again just like last night. I was extremely tired and my eyes were in a big war with my brain I really wanted to sleep but my brain just kept trying for some reason to let me not fall asleep. When my eyes were gathering their strengths for one final blow at my brain to at least let me sleep for a few minutes I heard a door closing. Somehow that was some extra strength for my brain to win the battle because I was awake and sitting straight up in my bed.

I slowly opened the curtains hanging in front of the window to look outside. And as I thought after the sound of the closing door of the school entrance I saw a person walking into the forest just like last night. I went back to bed hoping to fall asleep but it didn't happen. I grabbed one of my books I needed to read for the writing class and started to read. But somehow I couldn't focus. My mind was focusing on any sound I could hear all for just one reason, the return of the person who just walked out of school.

After a few hours I heard the school entrance again. I looked on my alarm and just as last night it was 4:30 am. I walked to the door. I really wanted to know who that person was so again I tried to wait him or her up. But as I already thought the same shadow waited again for me to return to my room. So I did.


	8. Chapter 8 Trouble

**I already received some good pranks thanks for that =D A few I worked into this chapter but there are still some I want to use in the following chapters, so if you know some more just send me a PM. I also want to say thanks for the people who are following my story I hope you like it! Well here is the next Chapter so enjoy ;)**

The next two days following went smooth. I did my swimming routine in the morning, I had breakfast, lunch and dinner with the boys. Tori and Jack started to talk more and more with each other so that was going the right way. Dan just kept staring at Chloe when she didn't look. And when she noticed him her face turned red and he quickly looked away, really funny to watch from the side. My sleeping nights kept getting worse and the mysterious person did his normal routine as always.

Oh yeah right my roommate thought it would be funny to drag my bed in the middle of the hallway. She also tried to change the alarm so I would be late for school, unfortunately for her I wasn't sleeping and I turned my alarm to the normal time.

After that she did the old fashion" I put your hand in a cup of water so you wet your pants while you sleeping" trick unfortunately for her I wasn't sleeping.

Once that didn't work she use the "I put shaving cream in your hand and tickle my nose so your face would be covered in it". But again I wasn't sleeping. So when she started to tickle my nose I forced my hand into her face. I was sure she woke up the whole building while she was screaming like a pig. However I had the time of my life.

So it was Friday morning and this time I didn't went to the swimming pool, the reason for that was I had sports on Friday so that would be too much.

I opened my drawer, inside was a little box. Today was a special day or actually a sad day. It was exactly 15 years ago that my parents and older brother died in a car accident. At least that was what the older people back than tried to make me believe when I was 5 year old. But I knew better it wasn't an accident they were murdered. That I found out 10 years ago.

I opened the little box. Inside was a necklace, a boy necklace made from stainless steel. It had robust shackles. On the necklace hung two silver rings. Inside both rings was written something. Inside the larger one you could read the name Hailey. Inside the smaller one the name Isaac.

It were my parents wedding rings and the necklace was from my older brother. I always kept them inside this little box but once a year I carried the necklace with the rings around my neck. It was always on the day they died.

I walked into the bathroom with my clothes before my roommate could take it hostage. I looked into the mirror. First to the necklace it made me sad even after 15 years I still felt empty inside.

Then l looked at my face, it was terrible four nights of no sleep has taken its toll. My eyes were red, around it were dark circles. My hair looked like I had brushed it with a firecracker, already telling me it will take ages to get in the way I want it. So first step was my hair.

After, I think ten minutes, I succeeded to get my hair done. I splashed some water into my face to wake me up. But when I looked up I was still looking like a zombie. I dressed myself and walked out of the bathroom seeing my roommate with her arms crossed and tapping her feet on the floor.

'Finally' she said. 'There is plenty of time left to kill your hair with your bottles of hairspray and cover you face with one bottle of foundation Samantha'. I said rolling my eyes, oh yeah that's right I finally knew the name of my roommate.

'Well you could use some you're looking terrible' Samantha said when her eyes were scanning me from top to bottom.

'Thanks for the compliment' I said. I grabbed my bag and left the room walking to the cafeteria.

I saw my friends sitting at the usual table. Once I crashed down on my chair putting my elbow on the table and let my head rest in it Rae said. 'Wow you look like your soul just left your body even a zombie would look good compered to you' I looked up forcing my eyes to stay open. 'Thanks for the compliment Rae I feel a whole lot better'.

I couldn't follow the rest of the conversations because I was trying hard to fight the battle with my eyes to stay open. Really weird actually, when I had to sleep my eyes stay open and when I had to stay awake they wanted to close.

Liz was telling a story when suddenly I felt something like water splashed in my face. I saw Liz mouth and eyes standing wide open. When I looked at the side I saw three girls, one of them was Samantha. Behind her, were her two identical "dogs" following their leader.

'You were looking so sleepy so I thought this would help to wake you up' Samantha said with a big mean smile on her face. Her friends behind her were laughing really loud.

I noticed the whole cafeteria was looking at me and everyone was complete silent accept the sluts standing at our table. Everyone was watching me to see what my next move was.

My hair felt sticky and when I looked down I saw that my blouse was orange. Then I looked to Samantha who acted like she had won the war.

I stood up and walked towards her. My blood boiled inside and I really wanted to strangle her. I was so sick and tired of her stupid pranks. And this was the last straw that broke the camel's back.

When I was standing right in front of her my hands were transforming into fists. But before I could lift my hand and punched the stupid bitch right in her face Chloe grabbed my wrist. 'She is not worth it' she whispered.

'Yeah, you should listen to your stupid slutty friend Riley' Samantha said a little terrified but still trying to act she wasn't scared of me. 'Yeah Riley' her dogs said at the same time.

Those words made something snap inside of me. I grabbed Samantha he blazer at the both sides dragging her face in front of mine.

'I don't care if you humiliate me in public or you trying to bully me the whole year but you are **NOT** insulting my friends understood!'. I was sure my eyes where spitting fire. I was able to teach her some flying lessons. But before I could do that, one of the patrolling teachers was walking our way to see what was happening.

'Miss Tsume would you let her go and please follow me right now!' the teacher said. I was still looking at the terrified face of Samantha what I kinda liked. 'Riley!' the teacher said with a pressing voice.

I let go of Samantha's blazer but I really wasn't planning to follow the teacher so I walked past the teacher planning to walk to my room changing my clothes and washing my hair.

'Riley, come her!' The teacher said again with the pressing voice. I turned around and pierced my eyes right through the teacher. 'I'm not your dog! So don't command me like I am one!'

The whole cafeteria was still silent and following my actions with big eyes and mouths wide open. I was extremely angry. That stupid bitch threw some juice over me and I was the one who was getting detention or something like that because I grabbed her blazer it was not fair.

'Listen to me young lady you are going with me right now you only making things worse by walking away' Somehow the pressing voice was gone, I could even see the teacher was a little scared of me. 'In case you didn't notice that stupid bitch threw some orange juice on me and I would like to change my clothes' I said by my one surprise very calm.

'You can do that after you talked with the headmaster, so come over here' The pressing voice was back again. I rolled my eyes 'Fuck off' I said. I turned around and walked straight to my room.

As soon as I was in my room I grabbed some clean clothes and locked myself up in the bathroom. That stupid teacher is not going to drag me to the headmasters office before I changed my clothes and washed myself to get rid of the sticky orange juice in my hair.

As I suspected I heard the teacher and the headmaster banging on the bathroom door while I was showering.

'Riley open that door right now!' the teacher yelled. 'Do you really want to see me naked that badly?' I replied.

'Of course not Riley, you take your shower and change your clothes. But I expect you walk straight to my office when you're done'. It was the voice of the headmaster. It sounded sweet and nice but somehow it felt different. I didn't trust him, the nice voice felt like a big fake act. 'Sure' I said. And they left.

Once I was done, I did as I said. I walked straight to the headmasters office.


	9. Chapter 9 The Past

**I'm really sorry it took so long to update the next chapter. I worked a lot the past two weeks so I had no time to write. This chapter is telling something more about the past of Riley, I hope you like it =D. Also thanks for the people who are following my story! I hope to update one maybe two this week but I can't promise anything. Well enjoy and if you have any ideas tell me ;)**

I stood in front of a wooden door. On the door was a golden plate saying _Headmaster M. Davidoff_. I hesitated before I knocked on the door. The guy always give me the creeps and I really wanted to turn around and walk away but that would give me more trouble then I already had.

I knocked three times when I heard a voice say 'Come in'. I grabbed the cold golden doorknob and slowly opened the door.

I walked into a room with the same wooden floor I had in my own room. At the left was a big bookcase full of books of course. All the wall were broken with except for one who was red. On the walls were hanging a lot certificates.

When I looked in front of me I saw the desk of Davidoff. A wooden desk with on it, a laptop, pencil bin, a cup of coffee, flowers and trays for mail, printing papers notes and everything you need to sort. At the end of the desk was standing a little flag, just like you would see in the white house. It was our school flag, of course it was red, on it was a bow and arrow. I still don't know where the bow and arrow are for but acutely I didn't care.

Mr. Davidoff was sitting in his extremely comfortable black desk chair behind his laptop. 'Come sit down Riley make yourself comfortable'. I looked at the two red chairs standing in front of the table. I walked towards them and picked the one on the left so I could hide myself behind the flowers. Not that I was afraid of him but when I looked at him I always get nervous.

'Please Riley come and sit in front of me' he said. So I slide my chair a bit to the right. He looked at me with a big smile, a big fake smile. And when I looked into his smiling eyes I shivered from my head to my toes. My body was letting me know that I really didn't like this guy. Something was not right I focused on every move he made and my muscles tensed bit by bit making me even more nervous than I already was.

'Do you want some coffee' Davidoff said. I shook my head 'No thanks'.

'Well Riley do you know why you are sitting here?' Was he joking I was 20 not 14 years old. I rolled my eyes before I said 'I grabbed someone's blazer because she made me angry and the patrolling teacher was telling me to let go and go with him, and I didn't obey' my voice was annoyed and monotone letting him know that he asked a stupid question.

'Well Mr Gill ( The husband of Dr. Gill our "nurse") was saying you where threatening Samantha. Why did you do that?' I raised an eyebrow 'Really what more did he tell you?'. I'm asking the questions Riley' Davidoff said with a lower voice trying to say he was above me. Unfortunately it didn't work it only made me angry what the hell was he thinking acting like I'm a little kid.

'Well I would lie if I said I didn't threaten Samantha, but you want to know the reason why right and not that I confess I did, because you already jugged me before I walked in' I narrowed my eyes a bit. 'That is not true Riley and you know that.' He said. His face was not the happy relaxed fake Davidoff he was a few minutes ago. He was looking surly and a bit offended by my words.

I sighed while I looked at the side seeing a table. On the table was standing a Senseo. He was probably too lazy to walk to the teachers cafeteria two doors next to his.

'I threatened Samantha because she threw orange juice on me intentional.' I didn't mention that I really snapped because she insulted Chloe 'So I got angry. She is teasing me the whole week with her stupid pranks I'm sick and tired of it!' While I was talking I could feel my blood boil again it wasn't fair I was sitting here.

'It's not acceptable that my niece uhm I mean Samantha is teasing you but you need to stand above it and tell me what is going on instead of letting you anger take over control and do things you regret later' Those last words stabbed me. He knew my past and he knew when to use it to make me feel small and helpless against his words.

When I didn't respond with words he continued. 'You don't want to let your anger control you again right? You had your sessions with the therapist and it wasn't strange after what happened in your past, but you know it isn't helping you. It's only getting you into trouble like today. Tell me how do you feel today you look tired'

'I am because your NIECE is snoring as loud as a grizzly bear' I said sharper than I thought.

'But that is not the problem right?' he said trying to dig deeper into how I felt.

'I'm not here for a therapy session, as you said I already had those. Just tell me what my punishment is and I will leave and follow the next classes I have today' I was feeling really uncomfortable my past was something I saw as the past and I didn't want to think of it anymore I can't turn it back it happened. Something my therapist taught me to help me control me anger "problem".

'I just want you to know that you can tell me everything or maybe one of the teachers we can help you if you let us help' His stupid words, he probably read in a book _How to let your students trust you, _weren't helping. Everything he said to let me trust him sounded weird and clumsy. If a cat was trying to calm down a bird with his claws out and his fangs around the birds neck.

I was trying to find a comfortable position when I felt my necklace slide a bit. Davidoff's eyes flashed and he glared at my necklace with big eyes. 'I-i-it's today?' he stuttered. I grabbed my necklace with one hand 'Yes' I said while I looked down at the red carpet under the desk.

'Well uhm you can go we are done here' I looked up with an eyebrow raised up. 'You don't get detention but I give you a warning I don't want to find you in another situation like today and don't argue with one of the teachers if they want you to follow them' I stood up and nod before I turned around and walked towards my next class.

It was the last class before sports but I couldn't follow any of it as I did for the whole day. I just kept thinking about my past. My absence made Chloe concern about me. Her big blue eyes were constantly looking at me.

'What happened with the headmaster? Was he mad?' she whispered. I took a deep breath and slowly breathed out. 'No he was something like disappointment but I didn't get detention' I waited for a moment before I continued 'He mentioned my anger problem' I whispered when I looked into Chloe her big eyes that suddenly grew bigger and angry.

'What the hell is he thinking!' she whispered really loud so the whole class could hear her even if she was still trying to whisper. 'He thought the reason that I threatened Samantha ,who is apparently his niece, was that I can't control my anger anymore'.

An eyebrow raised up on Chloe's face. 'His niece?'

'Yeah' I said while my eyes swift from left to right.

'You are thinking about it right?' Chloe whispered when her angry eyes turned in the concerned ones. I only nod.

Chloe was the only one who knew my past, except for myself of course.

After my parents and brother died they put me into an orphanage I had a hard time back there. The other children always bullied me.

First only by words but I didn't respond to that. Words couldn't hurt me. They called me names, shut me out when they were doing something fun and look at me if I was something disgusting.

When it wasn't funny anymore they started the physical bullying. Hitting me, kicking me, let me fall by stretching out there legs, and collide me when they were biking. But I never respond and I never cried in front of them.

If I showed my fear I would show that I was weak, if I cried I would show I was weak.

The elder people saw it happen but never did anything but look away.

When I was alone I cried in a corner, I cried because I felt alone, I cried because I didn't understand why the other children hurt me, I cried because I was angry.

At the age of eight I met Chloe, we were in the same class. She was the only one who was nice to me, we played a lot together and I often stayed at her home.

But as mean as kids are they started to bully Chloe as well, because she was my friend_. _

_One day I came at school and I saw three girls beating Chloe. I never forget the feeling, pure anger running through my veins. My muscles were ready for a fight, to protect Chloe. I needed to protect her, she was like a sister to me the only "family" I had left._

_So I ran at the three girls still hitting Chloe. I jumped on the back of one we both felt on floor. She lay down on her belly with me sitting on her back. She cried as blood was running out of her nose and mouth, her palms were scraped in her attempt to break her fall. I grabbed her hair pulled her face up a bit to smash it down on the floor again. _

_Before I could do I again I saw in the corner of my eyes a fist coming at my face. I grabbed the fist with one hand before it reached my face. I was surprised by my own speed, and so was the girl who tried to hit me. I stood up with still her fist in my hand. Her eyes were big and full of fear. That fear only triggered my anger more and more. All those times I was beaten up flashed in a few seconds in front of my eyes._

_I grabbed the wrist of my opponent quickly turn my back towards her and threw her arm over my shoulder with my free hand I also grabbed the arm over my shoulder. I pulled as hard as I could bent over and the girl flew over my back. She came down on her back with a heavy thwack. Her air was launched out of her lunges and she gasped for air. I kicked her face a couple of times as blood was spitting out of her nose._

_I heard footsteps running towards me. I turned my head a bit to the right I saw the last girl coming at me. She was planning a surprise attack in my back but when she was almost there I forced my elbow in her face. She came down on hands and knees when I kicked her inher stomach she rolled on her back. I was sitting over her punching her in her face again again and again. _

_Everything around the whole world was black there was only me and the girl underneath me._

_Suddenly I heard Chloe scream. 'Stop Riley please stop!'. Suddenly I felt weak like all my strength fade out of my body. I looked at Chloe and met her blue eyes. I looked around, all three girls were bleeding crying and groaning of pain. _

_I felt terrible my whole body was shacking as I stood up. I looked at my shaky bloody hands. I stepped back but tripped and fell down on my butt. I held my hands in front of my eyes and started to cry. The first time I cried in front of people. _

_I felt Chloe's arms around my shoulders. 'Thank you' she said. I looked up 'I-i-I'm a monster and you thank me?' My vision was still blur from the tears in my eyes. 'You're not a monster they are the monsters, you protected me' she said and gave me a smile. After what I did, all she saw she still was my friend a true friend, I buried my face into her chest when I cried, cried and cried._

Of course I was kicked off school by what I did. The first girl I beaten had a broken nose teeth and jaw. Her face was really damaged and I'm sure she would walk with scars on her face for whole her life. The second girl also broke her nose and jaw. Her cheekbone was cloven and her shoulder was dislocated. The third girl also broke her nose, teeth and jaw. Her cheekbone was scattered so enough surgery for her. She had three broken ribs and the rest was badly bruised. All I had was some bruised fingers…

After the attack the orphanage didn't want me there for the protection of the children. So I came to life with Chloe and her dad. Chloe and I moved from school to school because of her dads job. But in every school there were the same bullying kids that bullied me and Chloe.

The problem was that I started to lose my temper quicker and quicker. The only option left when I was sixteen, and again beaten a kid in the hospital number twenty-five if I was right, was to send me to the therapist.

During the whole time Chloe was there for me, she was the only one who could make me stop from hurting someone as she did today. When I wanted to hit Samantha before she insulted Chloe.

The bell rang and made me snap out of my memory. Time for sports.


	10. Chapter 10 Soccer part 1

**Whoo next chapter already done =D It's going good. Enjoy!**

I quickly walked to my room to change my clothes for sports. I never changed my clothes in the changing rooms because of my scars.

Once I was done I walked to the gym. It was a large space with a green floor and at the side was standing a tribune. At the back was an rolling shutter, if you opened it you would find everything you need for any sport that exists. Trampolines, balls in every size, rackets, hockey sticks, baseball bats and lots and lots of more.

'Hey Riley over here' I heard someone say. I looked at the tribune and found Simon waving. Next to him were sitting, Dan, Ian, Jack and Derek. I also found Tori sitting next to Jack having a conversation and Chloe was sitting next to Dan with red cheeks. A little smile came on my face as I walked towards them.

'Hey how was your conversation with the headmaster?' Simon asked. I felt that Chloe was looking at me. After what happened she knew the words Davidoff said to me were gnawed on me and I didn't want to talk about what happened.

'Well, good I suppose' I said staring down at the floor. 'So you don't got detention?' Jack asked. 'Nope' I said still staring down at the floor. I didn't want to look at them afraid someone could see what I was feeling deep inside. Sadness, loneliness and anger.

Once everyone was sitting down our teacher walked in. He had a large posture and very very very muscular. His hair was black and his eyes were light grey.

'He is your dad?' I whispered twisting my head towards the four guys sitting left to me. 'I'm indeed the father of the four boys sitting next to you Miss Riley' the black haired teacher said. I saw everyone looking at me and when I met the grey eyes of the teacher I lowered myself a bit and I could feel my cheeks burn.

I wasn't the only one feeling uncomfortable. I saw the four brothers also trying to find a way to crawl underneath anything they could find.

Still looking in the eyes of the teacher I stared questioning how he could hear me from that distance when I was sure I whispered.

His eyes were shifting from looking in my right eye to my left eye like he was searching for something.

'I'm your new teacher Trevor Souza is the name' he said when he looked away from me.

'We are going to play soccer today. I want you to make groups of five people each. I also want to the boys and girls separated from each other. We are going to play a little competition seeing which girl team is better and which boys team is better. In the end the best team of each gender is playing against each other to see who is the better, boys or girls' Trevor explained.

My team of five was quickly made. Chloe, Tori, Rae, Liz and me. 'Does everyone have to stay on the same place or can we shift our keeper with someone else if we want?' Liz asked 'You can shift as much as you want' Trevor said smiling.

Everyone had made their teams (three girls teams and three boys teams)

The rolling shutter went open and I saw Derek helping his dad to drag one of the large goals into the gym. It all looked so easy. But seeing four guys trying their best to drag the other goal into the gym I was a bit surprised. Derek and his father are large guys but the four guys were really having trouble with the goal so how is it possible they can carry it?

'Alright Team Tori you are playing against Team Nina' I heard Mr. Souza say. I walked towards the goal. Chloe and Liz were standing in defend position and Rae and Tori in attack. We won pretty easy with 6-0 I was a bit bored because I only had to stop one ball.

'Next up Team Simon against Team Ramon' Simon was of course teamed up with Ian, Jack, Derek and Dan.

Ian walked into the goal, grabbed the upper bar and swung two times and landed back on the ground. 'Pff douche bag' I heard Rae say. Dan and Simon lined up in front of Ian in defend position. Jack and Derek placed their selves in attack position.

On the other side were standing Ramon, Liam and the other guy from Tuesday. Together with two other guys I didn't knew. You could feel the tension hanging in the air both teams were determent to win no matter what.

The whistle sounded and they began. Ramon kicked the ball towards Liam who quickly ran towards the goal meeting Dan. 'Over here' Ramon yelled but Liam was planning his own success. But had to pay the price that Dan scooped the ball away from the feet of Liam. The ball flew through the air and landed on Derek's chest. A memory of Derek's naked upper body flashed through my mind leaving me with a light blush on my cheeks. Derek and Jack ran both towards the goal. When Derek ran into one of the defenders he passed the ball to Jack who was standing face to face with guy in the goal. He kicked the ball and it landed behind the keeper. 'Yeah Whoooo' Liz and Rae were screaming.

'Gregg you moron' Liam yelled at the guy from Tuesday. The ball was already set in the middle and the whistle sounded again. Liam kicked the ball towards Ramon who was running towards the goal when Jack easily took the ball away from him. 'Oh god' Liam said rolling his eyes. Jack and Derek were running to the goal again with Simon behind them to support. Jack played the ball to Simon who played the ball a few seconds later to Derek he ran towards the defender. He placed his foot on the ball and turned around the defender leading the ball with him. He passed the ball to Simon who kicked the ball. Gregg jumped and his fingers touched the ball preventing it to go in the goal but Derek was already there for the counter and scored. My friends and me were standing on the tribune yelling and screaming.

Liam was cursing and yelling at his team. As they started over again. Liam passed to Ramon but Jack already jumped between them running again to the goal followed by Dan an Derek. Liam ran after him and tackled him from behind. Jack fell down on the floor, grabbing his ankle. Tori was standing with big concerned but even more angry eyes. 'What the hell was that! You filthy ***' She screamed.

'Tori quiet!' Trevor commanded. 'But…' she said before Trevor interrupted her again. 'I said quiet!' His low commanding voice made Tori crawl back with big fearing eyes. Even I was a little flabbergasted by the way he spoke.

Jack was already standing but he was in pain. Simon, Dan, Ian and Derek already surrounded Liam and yelled at him when Ramon was trying to jump between them to help his friend.' Liam come over here, and you guys go back to your position' Mr. Souza commanded.

Trevor's arm was around Liam's shoulder. 'Listen Liam this is your last and only warning one more and you go to the headmaster is that understood, I don't tolerate things like this' 'What is he saying?' Tori asked me while pulling my shirt. 'I can't hear if you keep asking' I said a little sharper than I meant. 'Sorry' I said quickly.

Everyone was ready to continue the game. It was a free kick for Jack who still wasn't walking smooth. He kicked the ball towards the goal when Dan's head forced the ball into the goal. 'Yeah Whooo GOALLLLL!' we all yelled. Dan walked back to his place, while he was walking he looked at Chloe and winked, leaving Chloe with an extremely red face. A big smile came on my face as I watched her 'Shut up' She said when she looked at me.

Everyone was back on their places and Liam kicked the ball again to Ramon. He ran towards Simon and evade him and kicked the ball to Liam. He was standing face to face with Ian who had a big smile on his face saying _give it a go you won't score_ Liam kicked and the ball flew through the air. Ian grabbed the upper bar swung his legs towards the ball and kicked him to the other side of the field. Again Rae complained about the way Ian acted. The ball met Derek who kicked the ball into the right corner of the goal. Again we were screaming and jumping. The whistle sounded, it was the end of the game.

'Alright next is Team Samantha against Team Tori' Trevor said.


	11. Chapter 11 Soccer part 2

**Yeah and that is the next one. I really like reading your reviews thanks for it! And also thanks for the one following the story. So here is the second part of the soccer game I hope you enjoy it!**

My friends and me walked towards our part of the field. It was the same as the first match me in the goal, Liz and Chloe in front of me and Tori and Rae in attack position.

Samantha and her "clones" were of course in the same team. The blond hair clone was named Lily and the black hair clone was named Megan. There were two other girls on their side who looked more afraid to break a nail than to lose.

Trevor blew on his whistle and the game stared. Megan passed the ball to Samantha who ran towards our goal. But unfortunate for her Liz was standing in her way and she took the ball away very easy and passed it to Rae. Rae ran and passed the ball to Tori to evade the defender on her side. Chloe was behind Tori to support. A quick passing to Chloe and back to Tori and they played out the other defender. Tori was now face to face with Lily. She kicked the ball into the left corner of the goal.'Whoo Goall!' Liz shouted while she jumped up and down. On the bench I saw Dan and Simon cheering but by my own surprise Jack was also standing and cheering with them.

Tori also noticed Jack and stared to blush.

We were back to the game. Samantha passed the ball to Megan, but Rae jumped between them and was going for a run she simply played the defender out and kicked the ball to the goal. Lily jumped and managed to keep the ball out of the goal only by her fingertips. But there was Liz and when Lily was still struggling to get up Liz kicked the ball right through the middle. 'Nice one Liz!' Simon yelled while he had his thumbs up and his million dollar fancy smile on his face. Liz smiled back and took a bow towards the tribune.

I shook my head from left to right a couple times and smiled when Liz walked back. 'What?' She asked. 'You're unbelievable' I said. 'Thanks' she said with a big smile that made me smile even more.

When I looked at the field I saw Samantha already running towards the goal. Chloe stepped in our way and managed to take the ball away from Samantha. Chloe was running when Samantha pushed her elbow in Chloe's back. She felt down on the floor but managed to break her fall with her arms, but she rolled over and smacked down on the floor on her back. Samantha was now running towards me, while everyone was complaining about what happened to Chloe. I was angry at Samantha what the hell was she thinking!. Samantha kicked the ball. I jumped and grabbed the ball very easy. I kicked the ball over the side lines and ran to Chloe.

She was still lying on the floor gasping for air that was forced out of her lungs when she smacked on her back. I pushed her upper body up and let it rest on mine while I was sitting behind her on my knees. 'Slowly Chloe, in and out, in and out' I said while I was breathing with her. After a few seconds she was breathing normal again.

Trevor was also on his knees. He asked Chloe how she was doing. I looked at him piercing my eyes right through him. 'Why didn't you do anything?' I said with a really sharp tone. 'I'm sorry I didn't know it was that serious, I didn't think Samantha was really attempting to do this' He said looking at Chloe. 'No of course not' I said while I rolled my eyes. 'It's fine Riley, really I'm feeling better lets go and win this game' Chloe said when she tried to get up again.

'We are changing, you go in the goal' I said. Chloe nod and walked to the goal as I walked to Chloe's place. It was a free kick for us and Rae took it. She passed the ball to Tori. At that moment I ran at the right side of the field passing Tori. I was quick I knew that. My long legs gave me the advantage to make large steps. Tori already knew what I was planning. We played a lot together as a team, so we had our own tricks and strategies. Tori kicked the ball in the air. I passed the last defender and it landed on my chest. It came down on the floor and I kicked it really hard. The ball was flying really fast to Lily who only dogged the ball instead of grabbing it. Samantha was cursing like hell when I heard. 'Yeaahhh whooo way to go Riley' Simon was yelling. Next to him was Dan and Jack jumping up and down. Ian however wasn't really interesting, but by my own surprise I saw Derek was clapping his hands. During the whole game he didn't pay attention just like his other brother Ian, but now he was clapping. Not really enthusiastic but he was clapping. I couldn't help it that somehow my stomach was tickling a little.

Back on my place I saw Megan running at me with the ball. By her surprise I ran towards her instead of waiting her to come to me. I slide myself over the floor to tackle the ball away from her feet right to Tori. She passed the ball to Liz who was with Tori and Rae for support . Liz kicked the ball in the air to the goal but Lily managed to tap it, so it went over. 'Corner' Trevor said after he blew on his whistle. I placed the ball in the corner of the field, took a walk and kicked it towards the goal. In the air Rae's head met the ball and she scored. The whistle sounded and the game was over. Seems our winning girls team is Team Tori. Let's see which guy's team is going to be your opponent.

After two matches it was very clear we had to play against Simon, Dan, Derek, Ian and Jack after they won with 10 against 0.

The guys stayed in the same position. Chloe was again standing in the goal and I was standing in defending position. The game started and Rae and Tori were running past Jack and Derek. Liz was again joining them leaving me and Chloe behind. Tori managed to shoot at the goal but Ian was quick and kicked the ball to Jack. With Derek right behind him. It was two against one. I saw Jack looking for a second at Derek. I found out that he was going to pass to him so I ran towards them. At the moment Jack passed the ball to Derek I was there to scoop the ball away. Liz was running back to defense and I was running to the goal. I passed it to Tori who passed to Rae. Who took another shot at the goal but again Ian was in the way. You could see him smile at Rae to tease her and it worked. Rae was irritated and determent to score and wash the smile of Ian's face.

The ball was in the game again and I managed to ran back to my place before Liz was standing alone against Derek and Jack. Dan passed the ball to Derek who came right at me. His eyes swift for a second to Jack. I yelled Liz her name who directly reacted and made it impossible to for Derek to pass the ball to Jack. A little smile came on Derek's face and quickly disappeared. 'Clever' he said a little irritated while he was trying to play me out. He was going to the left and I blocked he was going to the right and I blocked. I saw Dan running in the corner of my eyes but it was too late. Derek passed the ball to Dan and he took a shot at the goal. But he hesitated before he took the shot. Of course he did, Chloe was standing in the goal and used her charms to take Dan of guard. It worked because she managed to stop the ball. And what I saw of the games before Dan always shoot the ball really hard.

Chloe passed the ball to me but Derek was still hanging around me and made it hard to run away or pass the ball to someone else. I took the point of my feet underneath the ball and kicked it in the air over Derek when I quickly ran around him and took the ball with me. I saw his face what amused me, surprise and irritation because I was smarter. Liz was standing free and I kicked the ball to her. She ran and passed the ball to Tori who directly took a shot at the goal and surprised Ian but not enough to score, but we got a corner. Tori took the corner while I was trying to find a place to stand free but Dan and Jack were surrounding me. 'Why don't you stay down' Dan said smiling and I felt his hand on my left shoulder and Jack's hand on my right. It was unable for me to score as I saw the ball fly in the air. But because two guys were busy with me, Rae was standing free and managed to score. She was jumping and screaming as we all came to her to celebrate. She walked back turn around and stuck out her tongue to Ian.

We hadn't really much time to celebrate because the guys were not planning to lose from girls. Again Derek was coming at me and looking to Jack I yelled at Liz but by my surprise Derek ran passed me without passing the ball to Jack. He took his chances and took a shot at the goal. Chloe could only dogged the ball otherwise her hands were probably broken.

Derek knew I found out their way to communicate before passing the ball and used it against me to fake it so I would react. 'Clever' I said trying to sound like he did.

We both tried to score over and over again but in the end it was 1 against 1 so time for penalty's

I was in the goal again trying to stop the guys from scoring I stopped the ball from Jack, Dan, Ian, Simon and Derek. But Ian also stopped the ball from Rae, Tori, Chloe, Liz and me.

It was Dan's turn again he took a shot but I stopped it again my hands were burning and I could feel them pounding in the rhythm of my heart, these guys could shoot really hard. Chloe's turn but again without success.

Ian was now standing in front of the ball and kicked. It flew right into my stomach and I could feel the air forced out of my lungs. 'Ian please leave her in a whole piece' Trevor said. Still trying to breathe again I was now the one behind the ball I kicked and scored. My friends were jumping on me as I fell on the floor. Unfortunate our cheering was not for long. Derek and Jack managed to score and the rest of us didn't so they won with two against one in penalty's.

'Well it was a very interesting game, but the boys win!' Trevor said underneath his voice I could hear a little relief. As in a real match we all shook hands and disappeared into the changing rooms.


	12. Chapter 12 Alone

**And the next chapter! It's going good and I hope I could keep up the spirit, the reviews are really helping to keep me going so thanks! Well enjoy it =D**

After I was done taking a shower I did my homework. I read the books I need to read for the class writing and I was thinking about which animals Derek and I should observe for our project.

'What are you doing?' I heard someone say. I looked at the place where the voice was coming from. 'Uhm homework, why?' I said with an eyebrow raised up. 'Oh I thought you had to help the janitor cleaning the toilets or something. You did get detention right?' Said the brown hair girl with a lot of make-up on her face that even Nicki Minaj was looking all natural next the her. 'No I did not Samantha' I said pretty confident trying to lure her out in another tantrum. I couldn't help enjoying it when she burst out in screaming and yelling it just looked funny.

'What! You threatened me and you didn't got detention' she yelled. 'Nope' I said smiling. I turned my head focused on my laptop again. 'Unbelievable it was that little slut right? She probably blinked her big blue eyes to the headmaster begging to let you go, or did you let him touch your boobs so you could walk out without any punishment' Samantha said.

I first look down to my breast. I couldn't help it after what she said and she is not the first saying things like that. I had size double D so that automatically makes me a slut next to my "well equipped body". I looked up and raised an eyebrow. 'That is disgusting! I'm not like you' I threw back a little angry because she insulted Chloe again.

'What did you say?' she said while her face turned red from anger. 'Oh you heard me' I replied narrowing my eyes. 'You know' Samantha stared. 'I figured out your weakness. It's that little blond blue eyes bitch right? She looks so innocent but I'm sure she is a real slut. She probably got laid by any guy of the school. And she also warped you around her finger as her personal bodyguard. Unfortunate for her you couldn't help her at the soccer game, I hope she is left with some bruises,stupid bitch' Samantha smiled.

I stood up, my blood started to boil. She was right, you can call me names or hurt me but I don't care. The thing I do care about is my friends. If someone hurt or insult Tori, Chloe, Liz or Rae you have a problem with me. 'What is your problem? Are you jealous?' I said calm. 'You're my problem! Acting like you are untouchable. And that stupid bitch acting like she is so innocent, but every guy is drooling as she walks by' She yelled. 'So you ARE jealous' I said.

'No I'm not!' She yelled running at me. She jumped on me and we fell on the floor. She was on top of me with her hands around my throat and her knees on each side next to my hips. I pulled up my knee and planted my feet in her belly to flip her over me.

I stood up and saw that she was sitting and gasping for air. I grabbed her arm and lifted her up. Her eyes were screaming fear. I pushed her against the wall my hand still around her arm. 'Listen to me you leave me and my friends alone and I will act like this didn't happen is that understood!' I could feel her fear maybe five minutes more and she will pee her pants for sure. 'u-u-u-nders-s-stood' She said. 'Good' I said letting her arm go and I walked back to my place.

When the alarm said it was 18:00 pm I walked to the cafeteria.

During my walk I found Chloe also walking to the cafeteria. 'So how are things going with you and Dan? I saw you guys talk after the soccer game. By the way great thinking to use your charms so he wouldn't score' I said with a huge smile on my face. 'Omg I hate you Riley' she said with red cheeks. 'Oh come on I have a bad day and you can make me smile again please let me have some fun' I said trying to set up my puppy eyes. 'Oh no not the puppy eyes you know I can't resist them' I tried even harder.

'Alright we talked about tonight he asked me which movies I liked and that kind of stuff but it was horrible' my puppy eyes made place for a face saying _huh?_. 'I could only stutter, it's a curse I hate myself I really hate myself. Finally a guy I like and I'm starting to stutter again. I made myself looking like a fool' she said. 'Did he say that, did he walk away, did he laugh?' I asked 'No he didn't' 'Well than there is no problem' I said smiling. Chloe sighed when her eyes rolled up. 'You're terrible' 'And that is why you love me' I said blinking my eyes rapidly and looking like Chloe was my big love as we walked into the cafeteria.

We joined the table when Jack poked his brother with his elbow. 'Looks like you have competition Dan' Jack said smiling when he looked at me. Dan slapped the back of the head from his brother. 'Hee a little respect for your older brother, I'm trying to help here' Jack said.

'Well which movie are we going to watch tonight Romantic or Drama I suppose? Ian said a little annoyed. Tori rolled her eyes, Chloe shook her head, Rae sighed, Liz raised an eyebrow and I face palmed myself. Ian look a bit surprised by our reactions. 'Yes we are girls but that doesn't mean all girls watch movies like The prince and me, Cinderella story's or the Titanic' Tori said. 'I know that' Ian said a little insulted. 'Yeah sure you do' Rae said rolling her eyes.

'Than what kind of movies do you like?' Simon said quick before Rae and Ian starting a fight. 'Action, Thrillers, Fantasy, Horror and Humor.' Chloe said. And Disney movies! Liz said with a big smile. I almost choked in a piece of broccoli by the spontaneous way Liz reacted. After coughing a few times I could breathe normal again. 'Will you please warn me before you do that again. eating and laughing are not a good combination.' I said. 'Sorry' Liz said.

After I finished my plate I heard a low voice say 'Are you done?' I looked up meeting the green eyes of Derek. 'Yup' I said and stood up. My friends were looking at me with big question marks on their head. 'Biology project' I said before anyone could ask. 'Yeah sure I would say that too' I heard Jack say. I grabbed my spoon and threw it at him. He grabbed it out of the air what surprised me. Before I could ask him how he did that, I saw Derek already leaving the cafeteria.

I hurried myself to him. We walked in complete silent to his room. He opened his door, his hand made a gesture to say lady's first. 'Well that is polite' I said making a little lady like bow if I was wearing a dress. He only rolled his eyes. I was sitting in his desk chair again and opened my bag, I took with me before I walked to the cafeteria. I grabbed my notebook and a pen, when Derek suddenly said. 'I forgot something in the cafeteria , I'll be right back' and he was gone.

I was bored and I start spinning in the chair I was sitting in. After spinning around ten times really fast my head felt light and my diner was crawling back up in my throat. I sat a few seconds before I stood up when I saw a book with the name _The three families. _I knew that book it was a fantasy book, but looking at the pile of books with math, science, biology and physics, I didn't thought Derek was someone who was into the whole fantasy stuff more the things that were proven to be true.

I stood up and started to walk in the room. When my eyes landed on a wall with photos. I saw Derek and his brothers, Simon and probably Simon's dad. A lot of family pictures but one picture got my attention. It was an old one. I saw Derek's Dad and his mom sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket looking at the three. I saw Ian hanging on a three branch, Dan was jumping to grab his brothers feet. Jack was also climbing in the three to join his brother. One branch higher was Derek sitting and reading a book.

I smiled looking at it but I could feel the tears filling my eyes. You could see the family bound on this picture you could see joy and it looked peaceful. Something that was taken away from me.

'I was five' I heard Derek say. I jumped up, I didn't hear him walk in because I was so drawn into the picture and into the memory's I had from my family. 'O' Was the only thing I could bring out. I didn't want to turn around and look at Derek. I could feel he was standing close and I didn't want him to see I was almost at my breaking point.

'Shall we?' he said after I didn't respond. 'Yes' I said but I could hear my voice shake. I quickly turned around and walked to the chair. I grabbed my pen and bent over my notebook. 'Are you alright?' Derek asked his voice was insecure. 'Fine' I said when my vision went blur. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry don't cry_ were the only two words running through my mind.

My phone interrupted the silence in the room by telling I got a message. It was laying on Derek's bed so I stood up and walked passed Derek with my head looking down at the floor. I grabbed my phone trying to read who was texting me but I couldn't see anything. My hands were shaking when suddenly one of Derek's hands grabbed my wrist. I felt a tear rolling over my cheeks. He turned me around so he could see my face that I quickly focused on the floor again.

'I'm not planning to drag out of you what is wrong, but I seems like it is bothering you a lot, so if you want to talk about it I will listen' he voice was sounding sweet and honest. It confused me because I didn't think Derek could be this nice to me and why should he. We always getting into arguments ending in fights.

I could feel more tears running from my eyes. I felt so alone today. I had great friends but I still felt so alone and seeing that picture of Derek's family made me jealous, the emptiness in my chest grew bigger and bigger every second I was thinking about it.

'Riley?' Derek said with a soft voice. I grabbed his blazer and dragged him closer. I buried my head in his chest while the other one was resting on his shoulder.

I started to cry….


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm really really sorry it took me so long to wrote a new chapter it has been way to long. But finally here is a new one =D. I promise you don't have to wait this long for the next one. Well enjoy! And same as always if you find any mistakes or you have a good idea just send a PM ;)**

There I was crying without a sound, well you could hear me gasping for air sometimes but beside that, the room was completely silent. I could hear Derek's heart jump when I buried my head in his chest. I felt his hand gently rubbing my back, like he asked me if it was alright to touch me.

I think we stood there for maybe two or three minutes when I realized what I was doing. What the hell was I thinking. I quickly pushed me away turning my back to Derek. 'I-I-I 'm s-s-s-sorry' I could feel my face burning, o my god my blood is probably playing a game which blood cell is first in my head, because the rest of my body felt numb. I could only feel my face burning hotter and hotter. _God I can understand why Chloe sometimes hate herself_

I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes dry. ' I'm sorry' I said again with a shaky voice. ' I'm just tired and irritated. This day is just a roller-coaster for me. I didn't mean to start crying, I never do. This just didn't happen okey?' I said when I turned my face to him knowing my head was less red.

Derek raised an eyebrow. 'You don't have to apologize, I understand it's nothing to be asham….'

'It is!' I cut him off with a sharp voice. I was shocked by the way I said that. He didn't deserve that I'm hanging out the bitch, when he only tried to comfort me.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it that way' I said staring at the floor.

'It's fine. Well lets go back to work otherwise we are too late for the movie night' Derek said with his low voice again turning away from me to his laptop.

'Y-y-yeah' I said. 'Way to go Riley just awesome! He is trying to feel you comfortable and what are you doing, you start shouting at him' I mumbled to myself making sure Derek won't hear me.

_Wait did he just smile? He couldn't hear me right? Or was I talking to loud no no that can't be maybe I'm imagining this. Yeah probably'_

'Riley? Riley?!' Derek said. I snapped out of my thoughts 'hmm'

'I said grab your notebook and pen and let's get stared' he raised his eyebrow again.

'uhm yeah okey' I stammered. G_reat you are making a fool of yourself._

Derek went to the Zoo's website to look at the animals. After 15 minutes we decided to look for at least three mammals one herbivore, one carnivore and one omnivore. The last two were hard to choose we still got birds, reptiles and fishes. We also argued to about which of the three mammals we were going to use for our project.

I wanted to look for animals who lived in packs/herds and lonely animals. But then we don't have space for other kinds of animals. After a long discussing we decided we would visit the next Zoo animals: a bear, apes, a cougar, a shark, and the wolfs. The herbivores we would use for the petting animals. All animals have different feeding times so we could capture there feeding behavior and there "daily" behavior.

'Well then the Zoo will be open at 10, it's an hour driving so leaving at 9?' Derek asked. 'Yeah that's fine' I said.

'Uhm I need to change my clothes so if you just wait outside I will be there in a minute' Derek said scratching his neck with one hand and looking away. It was funny to see, it almost made him look like he was a bit hmm how do you say it shy maybe?

'Why should I wait outside I already saw you half naked' I said with a teasing voice, crossing my arms and half smiling.

His eyes landed on mine telling me he was not in the mood to pick a fight. It only triggered me to continue. I walked to his desk chair and sat down I crossed my legs and rested my hands both hands on one knee. 'Well where are you waiting for don't let me stop you for only being here' I said smiling.

Derek rolled his eyes walked to the door and opened it. What he did next, I didn't saw coming.

He walked to me grabbed the back of the chair and pushed it out of his room. So there is was sitting in a chair in the middle of the hallway.

'Just give me five minutes' he said smiling after he closed the door. That son of a b…

Just as he said after five minutes the door opened again. I pushed the chair quickly back to him hoping it would hit him. But unfortunate for me he already saw that coming so he stepped aside and the chair rolled past him.

'You could really hurt someone by doing that he said. 'I know' I said back. He sighed and started to walk. I quickly followed him so I would not be left behind.

As we turned around the corner I saw someone standing like a statue. It wasn't just someone it was Chloe.

I walked a little faster to make sure I was the first one reaching her. She was standing on the exact same place as we were a few days ago when she also froze of what was happening before her.

I grabbed her shoulder when I said 'Chloe? Are you alright?'. She turned her face to me there was no blood left in her face, her blue eyes were staring in a creepy way at me filled with tears. 'T-t-t-t-t' she tried to speak at me. 'shhh it alright you can tell me later just calm down okey'

'Chloe?' I heard a low voice say behind me letting me know Derek quickly followed me.

I turned away from Chloe making sure she was hiding behind my back. Derek couldn't see her like this. If it was Ian or Jack standing before me I could got away with a pretext she was not feeling so well. But unfortunate Derek was standing before me and since everybody is calling him a genius I couldn't come with an excuse like that. So the plan was to make sure he wouldn't see Chloe so he wouldn't start asking questions.

'You can go ahead we will follow' I said a bit pressing hoping he would just walk away. But of course he didn't.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me a few meters away from Chloe. I quickly looked at Chloe hoping she had regained some color, but she was still standing pale white and frozen. She was staring again at the same spot she did earlier this week.

I struggled a bit underneath the grab of Derek's hand but that would be a lost battle. 'Uhm auw' I said looking angry at him. He quickly let go of my arm like he was scared to hurt me or something well it didn't matter.

'What the heck is wrong with her' he asked. 'Nothing, she thinks she ate something wrong' I respond hoping it would work. 'Are you thinking I'm a fool?' he lowered his voice. 'Maybe' I said in return 'Not funny. She didn't say anything to you she is just standing there like she saw someone dying' I quickly turned my head to Chloe and bite my lip. If he only knew how close he was my god..

I turned my head back meeting his green eyes. 'You're right, something is wrong but I can't tell you what it is so just go ahead. I will talk to her and we will be there in a minute. Please?' That last word I didn't like to say, I hate begging for something but right now I have no other choice. 'Fine' he said and walked away.

I sighed as a relieve.


	14. Chapter 14 Movie Night

**Two in one day! Well something to say I'm sorry for kept you for waiting so long. Enjoy! =D**

I turn back to Chloe when I saw Derek walk around the corner. 'Chloe listen to me, take a deep breath. I know it is horrible to watch but it happened you can't turn it back so turn away from it and look at me'

Chloe is a necromancer so that means she can see ghosts, but not only seeing them she can talk to them, control them, she can even raise a whole army of the dead _zombie apocalypse whooehhooee_. She is the most powerful necromancer in the world really awesome but a few years ago very unhandy she could call out ghosts by a single thought and raise up the dead in her sleep, but she is able control it now.

The reason she is standing like a statue is of the thing she sees. No normal human can see it but she can because it are some kind of ghosts. When something horrible happened, by horrible I mean a brutally murder or suicide, it will repeat. Just like a part of a movie playing over again, again, again and again. That is exactly what happens right now but only Chloe or another necromancer could see that.

Chloe had turn away from the whole happening that played in front of her. A tear was running from her cheek. I pulled her closer and wrapped my arms around her. 'It's okey don't worry' standing like this I suddenly was back in Derek's room, it made me feel even more horrible to think how I acted towards him. What should I think if Chloe pushes me away and starting to shout at me when I only trying to help.

Alright, back to the present. I let go of Chloe to look how she was doing. A little bit of color was in her face so she should be alright in a few minutes.

'It's awful' she said with a shaky voice. 'H-h-he is j-j-just playing with her' I looked around to search for a toilet room. I took Chloe's hand and dragged her away from the awful place where something horrible is/was happening.

When we were at the lady's toilets, Chloe was still shaking. 'She was trying to help someone' Chloe said after a minute of silent. 'You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, you know that' I knew how hard it was for her to talk about it so I never pushed it. 'I know but I want to' she said. I nodded.

It was a guy, he looked like a geek you know, big glasses, oily brown hair, pimples all over his face he was as old as we are I suppose. He was also tall and solid, I mean heavy shoulders big arms. I think he was a wer…'

'Yeah yeah I understand' I cut her off. A normal person would be angry but Chloe knew why I interrupted her, so she continued.

'Well he was beating up some kid of lower class who laughed at him after he fell on the floor. I think his teeth were all lying on the floor when a girl passed by she said something' (These moments that keep repeating are without sound so you don't hear them scream or yell or say anything I think it makes it even scarier to watch) he turned around and grabbed her throat and smashed her on the floor. Her eyes were screaming fear and his were showing joy pure joy'

She shivered after those last words before she continued. 'He grabbed a knife and started to play with her cutting her shirt then he cut her cheek, chopped of a few fingers one by one. She knew she was going to die… she tried to crawl away but he stabbed her leg then her feet, he sometimes missed her on purpose just to tease her. She cried and screamed and he enjoyed every moment. It was sick he stabbed her more and more but he always "missed" the critical points. And at the end he left her to bleed to dead' Chloe's eyes were filled with tears again, and I really didn't feel conferrable knowing something like that happened her in our school.

'How many times did you watch it?' I asked. 'I-I-I don't know' she responded. 'You need to avoid that place alright if someone else sees you standing like a zombie they will send you direct to the nurse, Derek also suspect something so please promise me you avoid that place' I said with a sharp tone to make sure she would listen. 'Wait? What! Derek suspect something what do you….' 'Promise me!' I cut her off. 'I-I-I-I p-p-promise' 'Good don't worry I'll deal with Derek just keep away from that place' 'Okey, uhm we are late right?' Chloe said to brake the depressing air that is hanging around. 'splash some water in your face and we leave' I said.

We arrived just in time to discuss which movie we were going to watch. After a long discussion for choosing between _Despicable me_ or _van Helsing_. Van Helsing won unfortunate for Liz. So we watched a movie about vampires, werewolves and even Frankenstein was involved.

The room wasn't really big ten people was the max to fit in the room. The wall were black and there was laying a red carpet. The windows were painted black so there could be no light entering the room. A big screen was hanging on the wall, yeah somehow this school was pretty awesome. There were five large fat-boys laying on the ground. So that meant two persons for one fatboy.

Derek and Ian already shared one and so did Liz and Rae I walked to Dan to whisper something in his ear. After he received the message he grabbed Simon by his arm threw him in the fatboy and landed right next to him. Tori looked at me and already knew my plan but before she could prevent it Chloe and I also shared one so the only option left for Jack and Tori was to also share a fatboy.

Tori looked at me and rolled her eyes when I smiled back at her. Jack placed the dvd into the tv and turned off the light to crash down next to Tori.

In the middle of the film Chloe was pulling my sleeve when I looked at her she pointed to her side. There I saw Tori resting her head on Jack's chest, who warped his arm around her and only moved his thumb over Tori's arm.

There moment was rudely interrupted when Ian said 'Ahww look the little love birds how cute do you mind getting a room when you are going next to phase two' Ian said. Some popcorn was flying through the air and landed on Ian 'Shut up asshole let them be and be and quiet I'm trying to follow a movie and your annoying jokes are making it hard to follow' Rae said. 'The reason why you can't follow the movie is because you can't take your eyes of me sweetheart like every other girl' It was twice this day I chocked in food because this time my popcorn landed in the wrong pipe. 'Oh please why don't you and your ego find another room' I said after I could breathe again. Dan and Simon started to laugh really loud 'Hahah wouw Ian these girl will break down your ego bit by bit I suppose' Dan said.

Ian crossed his arms and looked away to the movie, to hope a bit of his ego will be intact.

After the end where the girl dies and Liz, Chloe and even Rae stared to cry, it was time to go to bed.

'Awh poor you crying like a baby, it's just a movie not real you know' Ian threw at Rae. Rae stood up and walked to Ian she turned her bucket half full with popcorn upside down and left the bucket over Ian's head turned around and walked away.

Everyone was standing and waiting what would happen next. Well I could tell Ian was mad by the way Derek and Dan needed to pull him down so he won't strangle Rae, who quickly left the room and walked very fast to her own room.

'Please Ian calm down you asked for it so you got it don't overreact it' Jack said when Ian was finally free of the grab off his brothers. 'Let's go to bed' he continued and he walked away with his twin brother after winking his eye to Tori who turn red. 'I-I-I'll go make sure Rae is fine' She said and quickly left the room.

Simon looked at me when he started 'Well since Derek can walk you to your room, Dan and I can walk you two to your room right?' he said when he turned his head to Liz and Chloe. 'Sure, that would be very nice of you sir' Liz said with a cocky voice if she jumped back into time where girls were wearing corsets and dresses that made your ass look 10 times bigger. 'Well my lady than give me your hand and I will guide you to your room' Simon said and they left. 'Well than let's get going' Dan said to Chloe who looked at me like she begged me for help. I only waved back and smiled so her big blue eyes were looking angry back at me. I could read her lips saying _I hate you_ before she was gone.

Derek already left the room so I had to take a little run to catch up with him 'Well you're a real gentleman you know' I said in a sarcastic way. 'Oh I'm sorry what do you want me to do Miss Tsume' he threw back. 'One never ever call me that again or you will lose your man part, second lift me up and bring me to my room I'm tired of walking' I said. 'Wow a real threat I'm really scared now' Derek said when he rolled his eyes 'You should be, well are you going to bring me to my room or not?' I said standing ready to be lifted up. 'If you are tired of walking I suppose you should try crawling' he said and he turned around and walked away. 'Asshole' I murmured to myself. 'I heard that!' Derek said before he turned around the corner leaving me and my surprise alone in the hallway.

So I ran again to catch up with him, not that I was afraid or something or he was such a good company. I just didn't like to be alone.

We reached our rooms and we said goodnight or well I said goodnight. I opened my door to find the most shocking thing I ever saw Samantha was heavily kissing Liam….


	15. Chapter 15 An interesting sleepover

**Yay next one done hope you like it. I have to say thanks to my followers and the people that leave the reviews. It is really motivating, so thanks! =D**

'Oh my god!' I shouted. Like I was air they continued kissing on my fucking bed. 'I give you both one second to get the hell of my bed'. I saw Liam peeking between his eyes at me. He smiled and focused again on what he was doing. 'Fine' I walked into the bathroom filled a bucket with cold water walked back to the room and dropped it on them. The sound that Samantha made probably broke my eardrums.

In a few seconds I was held back to the wall by Liam. His hand was around my throat tight enough to barely breath. He knew that he was just playing. 'So pretty' he said when he stroked two fingers over my cheek 'and so jealous' his hand was on my collarbone slowly gliding down. I think his hand only glided one maybe two centimeters before I kicked my feet into his man parts. He quickly let go of me grabbing the place I just kicked him. I was bending trying to catch my breath again. 'You little slut!' he yelled. I walked to him and landed one fist on his cheek. He came down hard on the floor. I set my feet on his throat and said 'don't you ever touch me again or I'll make sure you will never touch anyone'

In the corner of my eyes I saw Samantha running at me. 'Let him go!' she yelled. In a split second I also threw her on the floor. How? I don't know. I grabbed some clothes out of the closet and grabbed my stuff I needed for tomorrow. 'What are you doing' Samantha asked still down on the floor. 'I'm leaving and if I come back tomorrow he is gone' I said and slammed the door.

There I was standing in the middle of the hallway and no place to sleep. I could ask Chloe and Liz but they will probably sleeping and so were Rae and Tori. I could ask.., No that would be weird, but otherwise I have to sleep here. After 5 minutes arguing with myself I decided to give it a try.

I walked to the door and knocked. _What the hell am I doing?_ After a few seconds I decided to turn around when the door opened. I looked up up and up to meet the green eyes of the big guy standing right in front of me. 'Uhm hi I uhm well you seem I uhm, never mind goodnight Derek'.

I turned around when he grabbed my upper arm. 'What happened to your neck?' My hand was touching my throat. It was probably red of Liam fingers that were around it a few minutes ago. 'Nothing' I lied. 'You know I have really loud neighbors and I can hear almost everything loud and clear' he said. 'And somehow you have an amazing hearing' I mumbled to myself again rolling my eyes. 'I suppose or you are very bad at talking to yourself without anyone hearing it' he responded.

'Well if you know why do you ask?'

'Hmm let me see I hear you cursing and shouting, I hear a pig screaming after a few minutes, than I hear something slamming at the wall, then I hear a guy talk and after that I hear something smash on the floor, than I heard you again and followed by your roommate screaming, another smash on the floor you shouting again and after that you slammed the door, yeah that is pretty much what I heard'

I opened my mouth to respond but Derek continued 'So that is not answering my question what happened to you'. He was leaning against the wall in the door opening in a nonchalant way. I made him look somehow pretty hands… aaannndd I just pretend that never crossed my mind my god I hate myself sometimes.

'Alright, Samantha and Liam where kissing, actually I think they were going further than that' anyway they were kissing on my bed and I told them to get lost but they were too busy so I dropped a bucket of cold water on them' Derek started to smirked 'That is probably when you heard the screaming pig, so Liam was a little angry so he pushed me against the wall' 'He did what!' Derek interrupted my story. 'He grabbed my throat and slammed me against the wall' I repeated. 'Wait what?'

'You know I thought you were a smart guy but I'm starting to doubt that I'm not going to repeat it. Anyway I'm not here to tell you a lovely story, I have no place to stay tonight so I thought, well you have an empty bed, I need to sleep, we know each other a bit so, can I sleep in your room? Only for tonight no longer. If you don't want me to stay than that is alright, I understand'

'Alright'

'Yeah I understand I'll go find another.. wait you said alright?'

'One night wouldn't be a problem, well come in before we are standing all night here listening to your excuses'

A little insulted I walked past him. I dropped my stuff next to the empty bed.

'I'll go change in the bathroom' I said grabbing my stuff.

I looked into the mirror, Liam's fingers where clearly to see in purple around my neck. When I wanted to touch it my brother necklace glided underneath my shirt. The two rings hanging on the necklace disappeared in my fist. One tear slowly ran over my cheek follow by the rest.

I was sitting down on the floor next to the sink my knees against my chest and my arms around them. My head was resting on my knees I sat there crying for at least 5 minutes when Derek knocked on the door 'Riley are you alright or did you flush yourself through the toilet?'

I quickly stood up 'I'm fine' I said with a shaky voice. 'Well great now mister _I hear everything_ knows you're not' I mumbled to myself again. 'Well that's a nice nickname' came from the other side of the door. _What the hell how could he possibly hear that_ ran through my mind so I was sure he couldn't hear that unless he could read minds.

'Riley?'

'Yeah Yeah I'm almost ready' I said. I quickly changed my clothes I braided my hear, and looked in the mirror for one last time to see my eyes were extremely red. Oh no my lenses. I couldn't walk out the door without my color lenses. He would defiantly start asking questions why my brown eyes changed in bright green, yellow eyes. But sleeping with my lenses wasn't an option. Well I could leave them inside until Derek was sleeping and then I could take them out. Then I only needed to stand up first tomorrow before he did.

One last look in the mirror in the hope my eyes were less red (of course they weren't) and I walked out of the bathroom.

'Are you done staring' I said after one minute I walked in and Derek was only looking at my eyes (of course he was they were as red as two little cherry tomatoes). 'I think you forgot something' he said. 'And what would that be?' I snarled back at him.

'Well I don't know I suppose it has something to do with your eyes hmm let me think oh yeah right you wear contact lenses right?. And wearing contact lenses for too long can damage your eyes, and your eyes are pretty red so I suppose..' 'Yeah yeah I know I'm not stupid' I cut him off. 'Not?' he said with a small smile on his face. That smile made him look like a little boy. 'You know you're really close to make me punch you in your face'

'You won't do that' he said. 'Oh I will'

'I would love to see that happen'

'Don't worry, that day would come. Well good night' I said. 'Your lenses?' Was coming from the corner of the room. _I hate him, I hate him, I hate him_. I grabbed my box to put my lenses in, I turned myself away from Derek and took them out. I put the box on my nightstand, turned off the light on my side, closed my eyes and pulled the blanket over me.

After Derek turned off his light it was silent for ten minutes. 'Riley?' Derek asked. 'Hmm' 'Your necklace it isn't yours right? I just noticed it you haven't wear it this week only today' he said. 'Well it is mine, but it wasn't fifteen years ago. It was my brother's ' I grabbed the necklace in my fist again while my eyes started to fill with tears think back of that day.

'And your brother?' 'Is dead' I said with a cold and icy voice. 'I'm sorry' the way he said that I could hear he really was 'Don't be it isn't your fault he died' I said. 'May I ask how he died? If you don't want to talk about it I understand. We barley know each other so..' 'Car accident' I lied, well not really that is what the police man told me so it wasn't really a lie but only Chloe knows that my brother and parents were murdered.

'You and your parents must be devastated' he said after a few seconds of silent. I swallowed before I said 'My parents also died in that accident'. A tear was leaving my eye by those last words. There I was crying again and in just a matter of seconds Derek would find out. And I was right. After my first attempt to try to catch some air Derek responded. 'Riley? Are you alright. I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. I'm really sorry' I felt sorry for him hearing the tone of his voice and the words he said. 'Don't be you only wanted to know, you told me I didn't have to answer' I said. Well I think I said it but speaking and crying at the same time didn't really work out for me.

'Do you need something? Glass of water?' he said. 'No thanks, I'll be fine'

After a while Derek asked 'Does Chloe like Dan, I mean not like as a friend but really like him?' 'How much did he pay you to find out?' I said ' He didn't I'm only curious she looks at him a lot and since you are best friends I thought you would know' 'And you hope I would tell you so you can go to Dan to tell him so he could make his move if she likes him and if she don't he could try harder to make her like him right? A smile turned on my face again and that was probably why Derek started this conversation. 'No' he said. 'Ahhw come on is that all you got? A single _no_ that it? I teased him. 'Yes, that would irritate you more than a whole explanation that you are wrong, am I right' Oh I hated the joy in his voice, I really did.

'Oh shut up' I said when I grabbed my pillow and threw it at him. His arm came underneath the blanket and easily catch the pillow before it hit him. 'Really? You throw a pillow at my head?' 'No a cow you dumbass' I said before he could continue talking. 'You will regret this' 'Oeeeh a threat from the mighty Mr. Souza ohh I'm soooo scared right now'

The pillow I just threw was now flying my way and really fast. But as easy as he caught it out of the air before, as easy did I. 'Impressive' Came from the other side of the room. A bit of moonlight that peak between the curtains revealed something that made my cheeks run red again. He wasn't wearing a shirt and my god that body of his wow. His green eyes reflected in the moonlight just like those of a cat or dog. Aaannnddd I should be turning around very quick before he noticed I'm staring at him.

Somehow I fell immediately asleep.


	16. Chapter 16 Nightmares

**Yeay next one enjoy! I hope I can update one more before the new year if not I wish you all a happy new year! =D And again thanks for my followers and the one leaving the reviews I love to read them thanks a lot! =D**

I dreamed about a lot that night.

_I was running in a big forest. Someone was running with me. First it was a game I laughed because I was winning. Then suddenly we ran away from something that was following us. It was big and brown I would have said a grizzly bear but bears don't have a tail. I ran as fast as I could away from the blue eyes that followed me and my mysterious company. I kept running and running. My lunges where burning and my legs felt numb as the big brown blue eyed, well let's call it a bear, came closer._

_The person behind me yelled something at me but I couldn't understand it. I turned my head to hope I would hear her or him better. But when I did my feet came underneath a root and I felt down. I rolled over the forest floor when suddenly there was no floor underneath me, I just rolled off a cliff. I fell down knowing I would die when I somehow felt into the swimming pool._

_I was swimming like I do every morning when suddenly something pulled me down underwater by my leg. I struggled to get free. I tried to kick, I grab the hand that pulled me underwater but when I touched my ankle there was no hand. I screamed but no one could hear me underneath the water. I was drowning and there was no one to save me._

_A shadow appeared above the swimming pool. The shadow kneeled down. A hand was reaching for me. This shadow tried to save me. I tried my hardest to reached for the hand but it was too far away as I was pulled down further and further down. I couldn't breathe and everything went black._

_When everything went black I was in a house, a very big house. Everything was so big I had to climb on the couch or the chair when I wanted to sit. Climbing the stairs would take me hours. The steps were high and there were so many of them. Wondering where I was a dog suddenly licked my face, I looked aside and a very big dog was standing face to face with me, it was a Alaskan Malamute. I grabbed his ear and gentle pulled it. The dog reacted by placing his paw on my arm. When I let go he pushed his snout against me so I fell on back. He jumped above me and licked my whole face. I laughed and tried to push his head way. I crawled underneath the dog and warped my hands around him to cuddle him. The dog fell down on his side so it was easier for me to cuddle. His tail swished on the floor. I let go of his neck to crawl against his belly. His paw was resting on my hip and I fell asleep. _

_I woke up when the doorbell rang. A large girl walked to the door to open it. I stood up and hide myself around the corner to listen what they were saying. I saw a big police man standing at the door. It suddenly hit me. I was back home that dog was my dog, that girl was my baby-sitter and I was five years old this house isn't big I'm small. I knew why the policeman was at the door. He was coming to say that my family died. I wanted to run to the door but I didn't came any closer I was crying and screaming but no one saw me. _

_Suddenly I was in a room a dark room. Chloe was standing next to me. In front of us was a guy. It was dark so I could not see who it was but I didn't think he was our friend. He said something but I couldn't hear him. Chloe looked frightened she wanted to turn around but she couldn't move neither could I. _

_The guy walked out of the darkness to revile his face .That face made me gasp for air. He walked to Chloe he wanted to hurt here. I struggled to get free. I yelled at him, but he only had eye for Chloe. She was crying and she tried to get away. I could feel my blood boiling, literally boiling. I started to sweat. And my skin started to itch my muscles used all their power to break free from the invisible power that was holding me down. My head started pounding. No not now it's too dangerous he can't know, he can't know it's too dangerous! My vision went blur._

I was sitting straight up in bed gasping for air. My shirt was wet and I felt sweat running over my body. I looked at my hands my arms to search for anything strange while my heart pounded even faster than a heart of a mouse. Happy hardcore would be a very slow (song/number just how you want to call it) compared to my heartbeat.

Wait this was not my room where was I? I started to panic. I could only hear my heart beating in my ears, my lunges quickly filled with air and pushed it out as fast. Sweat flowed as little rivers over my body.

I took me a minute to find out where I was and what happened. I had a nightmare or you could say a couple of nightmares. So I woke up, panicking in Derek's room because of some nightmares. Oh no no no no I looked the side at Derek's bed, it was empty. Well that was a relieve if he saw me like this he would ask a thousand questions. I looked at his alarm. It's 6 in the morning. Where is that guy?

I quickly put my lenses in before Derek would return from wherever he is hanging out. A few seconds later I heard the keys opening the door. I quickly lay down to pretend I was sleeping. In my hurry my blanket fell on the floor. There was no time to grab it off the floor because the door swung open. I closed my eyes and hoped Derek wouldn't found out I was awake. I was still too freaked out of what happened in my dreams. So I would definitely not start a normal conversation.

I heard Derek's footsteps walking to his bed. No wait my bed? _Keep your eyes closed Riley please keep them closed._

I felt something covering me, my blanket? I felt Derek's hand quickly touch my shoulder when he pulled my blanket up so it completely cover me except for my head. His hand felt warm more like hot.

He walked away of my bed to his. I peeked between my eyes. His back faced me so I could open my eyes. He was wearing a black sweatshirt and a black tank top. He dropped a towel on his bed. So he was training? This early? Well not that I'm not swimming early. And it would explain why his hand felt so warm. His tank top reviled his massive shoulders and his incredible biceps.

Don't get me wrong I would drool away by anyone who had a body like that, unless your name is Liam. But if that was Jack or Dan I would also start drooling.

Derek turned his head to me again and I quickly closed my eyes. When I opened them again he wasn't wearing a tank top. Oh…My….Fucking…..God! I couldn't take my eyes of his back, it's just perfect. I closed my eyes before my head would turn as red as a traffic light. It wasn't really working because his back was burned on my retina.

The door of the bathroom went open and closed again. After I heard the lock of the bathroom I could open my eyes again, as I sighed of relief. I should keep reminding myself that I would be better to go to Chloe or Tori to ask if I could stay next time I throw myself out my own room. I makes everything a lot easier.

I sat my pillow up straight and grabbed my book I need to read for my written lessons. After fifteen minutes the bathroom door went open. I quickly looked of my book to see if Derek was fully dressed. He wasn't so I focused on my reading. 'You're awake' he said as he walked to his closet to put on his shirt. 'So do you' I said when I closed my book. 'I'll go take a shower' I said as I stood up and grabbed the stuff I needed.

I locked the door behind me and turned on the shower. I undressed myself and quickly jumped underneath the shower. The hot warm water was more than welcome. A tangled knot made sure my hair didn't got wet. In my hurry yesterday I forgot my conditioner and with my long hair I really need conditioner. After ten minutes I was done washing away the horrible smell of sweat. I dressed myself up a skinny jeans, a light blue tank top that revealed my hourglass shape even more. An black leather bolero to cover my arms, some mascara and brushing my hair. After a battle with my hair to make a ponytail, I decided to let my hair run free for this day.

I came out of the bathroom and walked to my bed to grab my socks and boots when I felt two eyes were staring at me. 'What is it?' I asked. 'N-nothing' came from the desk. 'Did you just stuttered? I said when I turned around with a smile from ear to ear. 'No' Derek said looking away. 'Yes you did' I said joyful. 'Wow I never thought I would hear **you** stutter' I continued 'Because I didn't' he said turning a little red. 'You did' I said again when I took on my socks. 'And what if I did huh?' he said a little irritated.

'Than your hiding something or feeling embarrassed or uncomfortable so what is it?' I said. 'I'm not going to answer that' he said shaking his head and rolling his eyes. 'Awhh you're just a little scared chicken..to..' 'Don't even think of making a chicken sound ' He cut me off before I could. 'Or else?' 'You don't want to know' He kept threatening. 'Well if you put it that way, tock tock tock!' and in a seconds a book was coming my way what I easily dodge. So were the next seven books who flew to my head because I didn't stop making the chicken sound together with the mimic of chicken wings dancing through the room dodging the books. 'Well seems you run out of books' I said smiling from ear to ear. 'Oh fuck off' he said when he turned around a bit angry.

'I feel a childhood trauma, am I right?' I asked. 'Hmm' Derek growled. 'Fine don't answer, I will ask one of your brothers or Simon I don't care' I continued when he didn't answer.

I grabbed my book and started reading again. Derek grabbed his books and placed them back on his desk to make his homework. When the alarm said it was 8:00 am I stopped reading. 'Well Mister Grumpy how about breakfast?' 'Fine, and don't call me that' Derek said pushing away his books. 'Depends on your mood' I said while I put on my boots. Derek shook his head. I stood up and opened the door 'Well let's go'

And we did.


	17. Chapter 17 Breakfast

**And the next one yay! =D Well tomorrow I have to work so the next chapter will be coming next year! So enjoy for now ! ;)**

Being this early eating breakfast had his benefits. Everyone was still sleeping so I could choose all the food I wanted. I had two white warm pistolets (_I hope you call it that in English_), two croissants cheese and ham for my pistolets, a glass of orange juice, a bowl of fruits, and a bowl of yoghurt and muesli.

When I had everything I joined Derek, who was already devouring his breakfast. 'Are you always that hungry?' he asked looking at my tray. I looked down at my breakfast. It wasn't strange he asked. I eat twice the food a normal girl eats, but if I didn't eat that much I would eventually faint. But then I looked at Derek's tray.

I know guys eat a lot but that much is a bit over the top in my opinion. 'I could ask you the same question' I said staring at his tray. There were laying seven I repeat seven slices of bread on his plate two apples and three oranges. And I didn't mention we were already eating for five minutes so a lot of slices of bread were already bathing in his stomach acid. 'I just worked out while you were still sleeping' he replied.

Before I could say something someone else got my attention. Liam was the third student to walk into the cafeteria. Well I couldn't call it walking. It seemed like I kicked him really hard between his legs, because he was stumbling through the cafeteria. His right eye was red from the inside and a purple color was around his eye.

I wasn't the only one watching Liam. Derek had stopped eating and was staring at Liam with big eyes and his mouth hung open a little bit. He turned his head towards me 'Did you do that?' he said, looking at me if I just popped out of the future to tell him only he could save the world for what was coming to destroy the world.

'Yes' I said proud. 'How did you do that?' he said a bit concerned and surprised. 'Well I should continue my story from last night. After he was holding me back on the wall half strangling me I kicked him in the nuts so he would let go of me. After that I punched him in his face and he collapsed on the floor' I told Derek proudly on my actions.

'Did you lost your mind?' Derek scouted at me. 'That guy isn't something to play with he is dangerous you need to stay away from him' he continued. 'Oh well I'm sorry _daddy_ I should let him rape me next time. I'll let him strangling me and touching me instead of trying to get away' I said irritated. What the hell was he thinking. I can defend myself very well, actually very very very well only if he would know.

'I'm serious Riley you can't play with this guy' Derek said pressing. 'Are you deaf? Should I spell it for you _genius_ he tried to rape me, what do you expect me to do?' I said angry. 'Well hmm let me think call for help! You have no idea what he is capable of' 'Oh and you are' I cut him off. My blood was boiling, I didn't need him to tell me what to do. 'I'm just saying you need to stay away from him' 'Whatever I'm dropping my stuff at my room I'll see you at the parking lot' I stood up and walked angry away.

Walking my way to my room my brain was running at his highest. What the hell was he thinking. That I'm going to scream and beg for help waiting if Superman, Batman, Spiderman, Captain America, Thor The Hulk or maybe Edward Cullen and Jacob Black were coming to save me. God I watch too much movies.

I'm not weak, I can take care of myself, I don't need anyone to save me. What the hell was his problem. I got away and Liam is walking like an old man without his stick. So why is Derek lecturing me. In all my fury I was walking the wrong way. _Great really awesome…_ my hand transformed into a fist as I aimed for the wall. A twinge of pain ran from my fist through my arm to end by my shoulder.

I turned the right way and walked to my room. Samantha was still sleeping. I dropped my stuff to its original place. I walked to my drawer and opened it I took of my necklace and put it back in the little box in my drawer.

I walked on the parking lot. Derek was leaning against a red car with his arms crossed. 'Finally' he said as he stood up straight and walked to the driver's seat. 'Yeah sure we go with your car and you drive great we have discussed that' I mumbled to myself again. 'Yes we are' Derek said when he opened his door. 'Stop that' I said. 'Stop what? You're the one talking out loud' he said before he got in the car. 'I'm not argggh whatever' I said when I look a good look at his car.

A red Toyota GT 86 Cabriolet was standing in front of me. I stepped in the car 'I didn't know you make that much money with only being a biology and gym teacher' I said, not believing I was sitting in a car this awesome. 'We won a big price in the lottery' Derek answered. 'Lucky you' I said when I fastened my seat belt. 'Well I have to share it with my brothers' he said. 'Awwwh poor you, your mommy and daddy give you a car and you have to share, and the other metal blue Toyota in front us you also have to share I suppose?' I said. A small smile came on Derek's face. 'Yes' he said. 'Than I want to ride the blue one' I said acting like a spoiled kid. 'Well than start crying because we are going with this car' he said turning on the engine.

_Have you ever been mellow? Have you ever tried? Have you ever been happy? To hear a song._ Blew out of the speakers before Derek could turn it down.

'I never knew you liked happy hardcore' I said teasing. 'I don't it's Ian's music' he said when he took the cd out of the radio. I opened the drawer in front of me to put the CD in the map. There were a couple of CD's in it. So I started to call them by name. 'Well the hardcore and hard style are Ian's. So let me see' I said while Derek drove of the parking lot. 'Blues and Jazz?' 'Dan's' Derek answered. 'Dance and Techno?' 'Jack's' he answered. 'Amazing four brothers who have a total different taste of music' I said as I scanned trough the map. I didn't found another kind of music style.

'Hmm let me guess you normally drive the blue car right?' I asked. Derek smiled again but didn't say anything. 'I'll take that as a yes, is your taste of music that bad you have to hide it for me? Hmm let me guess Sesame street or Justin Bieber maybe country or do you like classic music? However there is nothing wrong with the last two. 'No, no, no and no' he said.

I put my elbow against the door and let my head rest on it as I looked out of the window. We didn't spoke for a while. The only sound you heard came from the radio. I heard a song I liked and I started to mumble the song text to myself.

_'I took a walk around the world to ease my trouble mind. I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time. I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon. And there is nothing I could do. Yeah'_. Derek looked at me and I knew he heard me, AGAIN… His hand reached to the radio and he turned up the volume. I started to sing louder but made sure the radio was louder than me. My voice isn't really bad but I still feel embarrassed when someone hears me sing.

'_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman. If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand. I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might. Kryptonite'_ I sang while tapping my hand on my leg in the rhythm of the music. I wasn't the only one enjoying the song. Derek's hand rapidly tapped on the steering wheel. When the song ended he turned the radio back to normal.

'Ahh so you like rock' I said. 'Yes' he said a little annoyed because I found out. '3 doors down, Linkin Park, Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Three Days Grace, Thousand Foot Krutch, 12 stones' I started naming. Derek looked at me raising his eyebrow. 'Oh don't look so surprised, I listen to that kind of music' I said. 'Well I just didn't think you liked that kind of music' he said. 'In the back of the drawer is a cd cover' he continued. I started to search.

'And I'm surprised that you could sing' he said. I wanted to sit up straight but bumped my head against the dashboard. 'Auww' I said rubbing my head and this time being more careful to sit up straight. 'It's your own fault' Derek said smiling. 'Well thanks a lot for the support' I said rolling my eyes. I opened the CD cover saying _In the end by Linkin Park_, and put the cd into the radio.

The rest of the ride I mumbled every song text of the CD, while I looked outside of the window to follow the traffic.

'Well here we are' Derek said after he parked the car.


	18. Chapter 18 The Zoo

**Well first off all I wish you all a happy new your full of happy moments! Well the next chapter of the new year enjoy! =D**

After we had all our stuff we walked to the locket to buy the tickets. 'Seems like were not the only one' I said looking at the four long, long, long rows in front of us. 'Yeah' Derek grunted a little irritated.

After 10 minutes waiting we weren't even half way and I started to lose my patience. Well, Derek already lost it after 1 minute because he was tapping his foot all the time and constantly looking at the front too see why it took so long. 'There are plenty of lockets here, but only four of the eight are open' Derek started to complain.

In the corner of my eyes I saw one of the employees walking to one of the closed lockets. It took me only one second to grab Derek's wrist to drag him to the locket. When he didn't walked fast enough I let go of him and I took a run to be the first in the row. Believe me I wasn't the only one running for that one spot. But I grew sick of waiting and Derek's tapping feet made it a lot worse so everything for a first spot in the row. 'Two tickets please' I said catch my breath.

Derek joined me and paid the tickets before I could grab my wallet. After we walked into the Zoo a bright light flashed before me and blinded me for a seconds. 'Do you want to buy a picture?' a extremely joyful voice said. 'No thanks' Derek said and dragged me away.

First stop were the bears or I can say bear. A big large brown grizzly bear was lying on a rock watching the people passing by. I thought of my dream but that disappeared when Derek tapped my shoulder. 'Riley? You're alright?' 'Yeah' I said a little disorientated. 'Good well let's go to work' he said.

It was almost feeding time so a lot of people were standing in front of us. I gave Derek the video camera and I took the photo camera. The reason why Derek was filming was very simple he was tall and could easily shoot, even if there were a lot of people between him and the fence. As he filmed I tried to wriggle me through the crowd to find a good spot to shoot pictures.

After the bear we went to the sharks and the cougar. It was already half past one so we decided to go for a lunch break. My try was filled with tuna salad, hamburger, a large coca cola and a chocolate bar as "desert". If you think that was too much you should have looked to the left side of me. Derek had two tray's full of food. 'I know we had no coffee break but you can tell me if you are hungry' I said staring with big eyes at his trays. He didn't answer.

'Together or separate' the guy behind the cash desk asked. 'Together' Derek said already grabbing his wallet. But this time I was faster. 'You already paid the tickets and the benzene so this one is on me' I said. When he rolled his eyes I stuck my tongue out. 'Do that again and I'll grab it' He said 'Really?' I said joyful and stuck my tongue out again. His hand was coming at me but before he could actually grab my tongue it was already back to where it belonged.

After lunch we walked our way to the gorillas, one of the apes closest to human's.

On our way to the wolves I saw a little girl crying on a bench. I walked at her and kneeled so our eyes were at the same level. 'Are you all right?' I asked. The little girl looked up her eyes were red and her face was wet of all the tears. I grabbed my back to find a tissue. 'Here' I said whipping the tears of her cheeks. 'Tell me where are your mommy and daddy?' I asked. 'I-I-I-I d-d-don't kn-n-now' the girl said sniffing.

A large shadow landed over us letting me know Derek was behind me. 'We don't have time for this' He said. 'She lost her parents what do you expect me to do, just turn around and leave her here' I said a little angry.

I turned my face back to the girl who was staring at Derek with open mouth. 'I'm Riley, and mister Grumpy behind me is Derek, what is your name?' The girl started to giggle 'hihi mister grumpy' she mumbled. I didn't saw Derek but I knew he rolled his eyes and I smiled by the thought of that. 'I'm Leah' she said. 'Well Leah we are going to find your parents' I said standing up and reaching my hand to her. She grabbed it.

'Don't worry I'll take care of her' I whispered to Derek. 'Whatever' he said looking at the other side. 'Tell me how do you parents look like?' I asked. 'Uhm my mommy is very pretty and my daddy very strong' she said. 'Well that's an easy description' Derek said sarcastic. I looked angry at Derek 'Just don't pay any attention to him' I said smiling to the girl. She nodded and looked at Derek with big eyes. 'Well why don't you climb on my shoulders and look for them'. I lifted her up and we continued our way to our last animals the wolves.

During our way the Leah talked about her school, her home, her parents and her pets. Having a child on my shoulder made it a lot easier to walk close to the fence to shoot pictures. Everyone stepped aside so Leah could have a closer look.

Wolves where one of my favorite animals. There are many different kinds and every kind has his own way of surviving. The wolves in the Zoo were the most common wolves. The grey wolves. It's amazing how they act together as a group to catch a meal a lot bigger than their selves.

It was feeding time and the pecking order was easy to spot. Alfa's are the first to eat followed by the highest beta's and the last pieces are for the lowest in rank. Seems a little unfair but only the strongest survive and past their strength on to their offspring.

'Derek is really big' I heard a voice saying from below. I looked down at Leah. 'Yes he his'. 'He is also very handsome' Leah said. I couldn't hide my smile after those words coming from a six year old child. 'Do you like him?' I asked. 'What no, he is being stupid all the time' she said turning red. 'So you do like him huh?' I teased her. 'Maybe' she said softly. 'Well let's go back to him and find your parents' I said. Leah grabbed my hand and we wriggled ourselves through the crowed back to Derek.

'Done?' I asked. 'Yeah' Derek said. He turned around and walked to the map to find out where we were. Leah was again staring at Derek if he was the biggest attraction in the whole Zoo. I lifted her up and placed her on Derek's shoulder. 'Your taller than me so it's easier for her to find her parents' I said smiling. Derek looked as if he wanted to kill me. Leah instead had a big smile on her face. So I wicked at her. 'You said you would take care of her' he growled. I just turned around and walked away. Derek followed me quick with Leah on his shoulders.

'How about a stuffed animal?' I said when we passed a shop. 'Really?' Leah said. Derek put her down on the floor and she ran to the stuffed animals. 'Riley, Riley? She said pulling me to the stuffed animals. 'Can I have the zebra?' she asked. 'Of course' I said. After I paid of the zebra we continued our search. 'Well come on' Derek said lifting Leah up his shoulders again. I couldn't hide my surprise so I stood there with a big smile. Derek saw me and rolled his eyes before he walked away.

'There, there they are!' Leah yelled after a few minutes. A worried looking women and man turned around. 'Leah!' the women said and ran at us. Derek put Leah on the ground and she ran immediately at mother. Seeing parents and child back together made me happy but not only me. A small smile turned on Derek's face as he watched Leah hugging her mother and father. 'Ahwww you really are a big guy with a small heart' I said looking up at him. 'Oh shut up' he said pushing my shoulder so I lost my balance and stepped away a few steps.

The mother walked at us. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was about 5.6 feet and slim. As Leah said she was pretty 'Thank you so much, really thank you' she said. 'It's no problem' I said. 'How can we repay you' the father said. He had short blond hair and blue eyes. He was about 6.2 feet. And as Leah said he looked strong 'You don't have to sir we are happy we found you' Derek said. 'Mommy, mommy, mommy look what I've got' Leah said waving the zebra in front of her mother. 'That is a pretty zebra Leah. Please you took care of our little daughter there must be something we could do to repay' she said. 'There is something' I said smiling.

I grabbed a paper and pen and wrote something down. The woman read my note and smiled. I walked back to Derek. He looked puzzled at me. 'What did you wrote down?' 'Something' I said joyful.

'Uhm Riley, Derek can I ask you something' Leah said looking at the ground and drawing circles with her feet. 'Of course' I said. 'Can I have a picture with you?' she said. I looked up at Derek. 'Sure' Derek said. 'I want one sitting on your shoulders and one on your shoulders, but both must be a picture with the three of us' she said pointing first at me and then to Derek. And so we did.

'Thanks again' Leah mother said after she took the last picture. 'Bye' Leah said.

We waved as Leah and her parents walked away. 'Well let's go home' Derek said. I nodded.


	19. Chapter 19 Broken car

**And here is the next one. A thanks to the followers, readers and the one how leaving the reviews! Well enjoy! = D**

'Can you stop by the mall?' I asked as soon as we drove of the parking lot. 'Yeah sure' Derek said. I grabbed the photo camera to look back at the pictures I made. Some were really great others needed a little bit of photo shopping.

I passed one photo I secretly took off Derek and Leah. She was sitting on his shoulders and talking about the elephants. She told us how big they were by spreading her arms. Derek's hands were around her legs so she wouldn't fall. He looked up at her and he smiled. Pretty rare because he normally had a face most of the people were scared of. He was always looking surly, saying _don't even try to make fun of me or else… don't even speak or else.. don't even look or else… _It's a shame he doesn't smile more. It almost make him look hands… aaaaaanndd back to reality.

The picture was skew very skew (of course it was, I took it secretly) but it suited the whole picture. 'Why are you smiling, what is on that picture?' Derek said. 'I-I-I'm not smiling' _oh way to go Riley really convincing_. 'It's just a funny picture' I said when I quickly scanned forward to the next picture. 'Yeah sure' he said rolling his eyes. 'Why don't you keep your eyes on the road instead of me' I said teasing. I'm not sure but I thought he turned a little red. 'If you keep talking like that to me I will not stop at the mall. 'Fine' I said crossing my arms like a kid who didn't got what it wanted.

I turned on the radio and stared out of the window watching the trees, buildings and cars pass by, while singing/mumbling with the radio.

After a half hour we arrived at the mall. I walked straight to the place I needed to be, the party shop. 'A party stop?' Derek said looking around if he walked into a whole new world were pink cows are flying in the air. 'Yup, don't worry it won't take long I know what I need' I said and walked straight to the place I need to be. 'What are you going to do with that' Derek said staring down at the two bottles I held in my hand. 'You will see' I said smiling. We walked our way to the cash desk. When I stopped half way looking at a wall full of masks.

'Are you going to buy that one, it would fit you very well' Derek said pointing at a mask of a witch. I pushed him aside and looked angry 'No actually I prefer the werewolf' I said grabbing the mask and pulled it over my head. 'Aahwwooeeee' 'Oh my god I'm out of here' Derek said turning around. 'Hey looks like they made a mask who looks like you. I said when I took of the werewolf mask. 'Look there' I said pointing at the mask of the Hulk. 'You think your funny huh?' Derek said raising an eyebrow. 'I don't think, I know I'm funny' I said with a big smile on my face when I walked passed Derek. 'You are terrible' he said shaking his head. 'I now' I said proud.

I paid my stuff and we walked back to the car. Derek turned the key in the ignition. The car turned off with a sound that didn't mean any good. Derek tried again but the car refused to start. 'Great' Derek said after he slammed the door open and shut. He pulled up the engine hood when I stepped out of the car. 'And?' I said when I peeked of his shoulder. He jump up when he heard me and clashed his head really hard at the engine hood.

I bit my lip so I wouldn't start laughing. 'Don't sneak up like that!' he said rubbing his head. 'I'm sorry' I managed to say without laughing. However as hard as I tried to hide my joy as bad as I failed. 'It's not funny' He said. 'No, no your right' I tried to say with a serious face. I quickly turned around and stared to laugh.

'Alright you had your fun, ha-ha.' Derek said. 'Just get the tool box in the back or else I'll let you walk home' he continued. 'As nice as ever' I mumbled to myself rolling my eyes. before he could say anything I said loud. 'Yeah, yeah you heard me, men what are you a dog?' I said as I walked away to get the tool box. 'It's heavy so watch out when you lift it' Derek said to me. 'Don't worry I'm a very strong girl' I said showing of my biceps. Derek rolled his eyes and continued doing his thing.

I pulled the toolbox out of the car and dragged it to Derek. 'I'll get you some ice for your head' I said and walked back to the mall. 'I bought some ice cubes, two bottles of water and a pack of cookies. I had no idea how long it would take to fix the car.

When I walked back I saw Derek leaning against the car with his arms crossed. 'Fixed?' I asked. 'No I need your help' he said. 'Well I know a little bit about cars but I don't think I'm much of a help' I said giving him a bottle of water. 'Well you don't have to do anything where you need to use your brain for so I think It isn't that hard' He said teasing. 'You're saying I'm stupid 'I said offended. 'Something like that' he said smiling of his victory. 'Well genius, since I'm the one to fix the problem, it would seem you are even more stupid than me right?' I teased back.

'Not really my hands are just too big so I can't reach the plastic that is stuck in the engine' he said. 'How can there be plastic in the engine?' I asked. 'Someone probably put it there' he said rolling his eyes acting like I just asked if I get wet if I would go swimming. I threw the pack of ice cubes at his head and put the water and cookies down on the road. I went down on my back and pulled myself underneath the car. 'Don't look so surprised I know you can't put something in the engine when the engine hood is shut otherwise we would have seen that' I said knowing Derek would look surprised even I couldn't see him. I saw a chocolate bar and pieces of a candy bag stuck in the engine.

It took me a few minutes to pick out the last piece of plastic. 'Done' I said when I pulled myself underneath the car. I washed my hands with my water bottle. 'How is your head' I asked. 'Fine' He said. 'Well let's go' he continued. A loud rumble came of Derek's stomach, if they were talking mine answered right after his. 'Or we could find a place to eat?' I said. 'That isn't a bad idea' Derek answered.

After ten minutes we found a café. The inside was made of wood just like we were in an Irish pub. There were sitting a few couples . On one table were a couple of old man sitting and blabbering about old times. We found ourselves a place in the corner. When we passed the table with the old man's one whistled. 'Well done boy she is really pretty' the man said who whistled. I smiled at the man and walked further. Derek shook his head and rolled his eyes.

When we sat down Derek looked at the old man again. 'Nice man' I said leaning back on my chair. 'Off course you think he's nice he called you pretty' he said rolling his eyes. 'Don't you think I'm pretty' I said blinking my eyes rapidly. Derek rolled his eyes and shook his head. 'You're really annoying sometimes' he said. 'Why? I only ask a question' I said blinking again my eyes a couple of times. 'You know the answer' he said looking away. His cheeks turned a little red but the light in the pub wasn't really great so I couldn't see it clearly. 'If I knew I didn't ask' I said with a big smile on my face.

The waitress saved Derek. 'Can I get you something to drink?' 'Uhm a coca cola for me' 'Make it two' I said. We both order some food, well you can say a lot of food. 'I'll be right back' Derek said. When he stood up.

'He is a really nice boy to see' the old man from before said. 'Yeah it's not bad' I said smiling 'but we are just friends or actually project partners our car was "broke" so when we were fixed we decided to go and eat something ' I explained. 'Ahww that's a shame, you look nice together' The old man said. I couldn't help it but my cheeks burned red.

'Riley, are you coming?' I heard Derek say. 'You paid? I told you I would pay' I said. 'Are you going to make a big deal out of this or not? I paid and we can go home, women….' Derek said rolling his eyes. 'Well it was nice meeting you' I said to the old man. Making a lady like bow. 'It was a pleasure to watch you' he said and winked at me.

I pulled my jacket on and we left before I waved one last time at the old man. 'He is really flirting with you' Derek said walking with his hands at his pockets. 'Jealous?' I said. 'No' and he walked a little faster. 'And you complain about woman pfff' I mumbled. Derek turned his head and I knew he heard me again.

After ten minutes we sat in the car. I stared out of the window as we drove back in silent at school. Half way my eyes felt heavy and I fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20 Dreaming

**Yay next one! This one was really hard to write but I manged it, I hope you enjoy it ;)**

_I was back in the swimming pool. I was scared for what was going to happen. So I decided to swim as fast as I could to the edge of the swimming pool. I was almost there just a few centimeters. But before I reached the edge something pulled me down again. _

_I struggled to get free, not again, not again I thought. I use every power to get free and climb out of the water but I failed over and over agian. Suddenly the shadow appeared again. I saw a hand reaching out for me, I tried so hard to grab it but it was too far. I didn't had any air left in my lunges. The invisible person in the water pulled harder. It almost got me were it wanted me to be. Suddenly my dream took a turn the shadow above the water jumped in the swimming pool. I felt two arms underneath my underarms. The shadow pulled me free of the grip below me and dragged me back above the water. _

_I was resting on my arms with my face down to the floor. I coughed up a lot of water. I could feel my throat burn from the inside. I closed my eyes because of the pain. When I opened them I wasn't in the swimming pool anymore. There were leafs laying underneath me. A soft brush of cold air ran over my cheeks. I smelled pine trees. I laid down on my back. When I wanted to stand up but my legs felt numb. I started to panic. Why couldn't I walk what was wrong with me. 'Riley' a voice spoke to me 'Riley'. I tuned my head to where the voice was coming from. I only saw a silhouette. No face, skin color or anything just a silhouette. It walked to me. I didn't knew if it was someone to trust or someone to fear. I tried to crawl away just in case. I was to slow and the silhouette came closer._

_Suddenly I was in the air. The silhouette had lift me up and carried me. I could feel it's heartbeat going slow. I felt so comfortable. I could feel the warmth of the one carry me. I laid my hand on its chest so I felt the heartbeat. I let my head rest on its chest and fell asleep._

It was dark when I woke up. I wasn't in the car anymore because I lay down in a bed. I sat up straight too look around where I was. I was in a room but not my own room and my own bed. I felt something around my hand. When I looked down I saw a piece of fabric. I pulled up my hand to see what was around it.

I held a shirt in my hand. A large black shirt. I knew that shirt but I couldn't put my finger on it where I saw it. When I smelled it I was shocked. It was Derek's shirt he wore it this day. Why am I holding it? Where am I? That answer came really quick after the question when I looked at the side. Derek was laying in the other bed in the room. I was in Derek's room.

The alarm told me it was three in the morning. I was still wearing my clothes I wore in the zoo. I needed to change but my own stuff was at my room. And sneaking in and out a room at this time would look very suspicious. I looked at the black shirt in my hand. Well better than nothing I thought. I walked to Derek's closet and searched for a trainings pants. I looked at Derek a couple of times making sure he didn't woke up.

I walked into the bathroom to change myself. It's a bit strange if you knew Derek was still sleeping but just in case. I looked small in Derek's clothes. Not only small also ridicules. His pants were way too big and so was his shirt. I looked like a little child dressing up in the clothes of her father.

I sneak out of the bathroom back to the bed. 'You know a size smaller would fit you more or actually three maybe four sizes I think' Came from the other bed. 'Even when you sleep you hear everything' I said crashing down on my bed and turning one the bed light. 'Why am I at your room' I asked. 'Why do you think' Derek said rolling his eyes. 'You carried me to your room?' I asked surprised. 'No the moment we got here you were still sleeping. So I drove into the school with the car, up the stairs to my room opened the door and pushed you on your bed' he said sarcastic. 'You know I was planning to saying thank you but since your acting like an asshole making fun of me like I'm a dumb blond girl, I just pretend that never crossed my mind' I said. 'Whatever just turn of the light and get back to sleep. And please do me a favor and lie still this time, you suppose to rest when your sleep not walking a marathon' he said.

I sighed and turned off the light. I couldn't sleep in first place. Too many thoughts were running through my mind. Am I really that active when I'm sleeping. I suppose it has to do something with my dreams. Wait my last dream. I dreamed that I was being carried. Was that a dream or was it the moment Derek carried me to his room? And his shirt what was the meaning I held his shirt?

'Derek?' I asked hoping he was still awake. 'Hmm?' was the only sound coming from the other side of the room. 'Why didn't you woke me up and why was I holding your shirt?' 'I tried to wake you. I called you a couple of times, but you didn't respond so I had two options. One leave you in the car, two carry you up here. And when I carried you up you grabbed my shirt it and didn't let go so I took it off' he explained. 'Oh' I said. Thinking about I made Derek take off his shirt spread a blush on my face.

'I'm sorry' I said after I while. 'Because you eat a lot so you are a little heavy to carry? No problem' he said teasing. 'I'm not heavy!' I said throwing my pillow at him. He caught it before it hit his face. 'Well I wouldn't say you are as light as a feather' he said. 'Or you are just weak. All your muscles are just for the show but it is all air. No strength at all, tell we which drug are you taking?' I teased him back.

The pillow I threw was coming back at me. I nearly dodged it. 'I'm stronger than you could imagine' He said a little offended. 'Oh wow a weak spot. So you are stronger than I can imagine but you are having trouble carrying me to here. Hmm strange' I continued teasing. 'I didn't say I had trouble carrying you, I just said you are a little heavy' he said. 'I'm weighing seventy five kilogram and I'm one meter eighty five. That is not heavy. Your just weak' I said. 'I'm not' he said again a little offended. 'Really I don't believe you, why don't you proof it' I challenged him. 'How?' 'Hmm 500 push-ups' I said. 'Sure piece of cake' he said standing up. 'With me on your back' I continued. He sighed 'Alright'.

'Wow you are really desperate' I said. He was standing in position. 'Are you going to sit on my back or not?' I stood up and walked to him. I sat down on his back and he started his work out. I started to count '1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9, uhm after nine was uhm 3,4,5,6' 'Are you serous!' Derek said when he stopped. 'Don't stop otherwise you have to started all over again' I said. 'Oh god…' he said and he continued his push-ups. After a while I turned myself and laid my head down between his shoulders. I crossed my legs and rested them on his under leg.

I closed my eyes. I felt his warmth coming from his back. I felt his heartbeat raising. I heard his respiration. It was restful. I felt calm and peaceful. It was strange I felt so calm with this boy around me.

'And 500' Derek said. I opened my eyes. 'Good' I said not moving at all. 'You're not going to stand up are you?' He said. 'Hmm let me think…' Before I could continue he stood up so I felt on the floor. landing on my butt. 'I'm still not impressed of your strength ' I said when I stood up 'Well why don't you start walking to the moon than I can take a shower' he said rolling his eyes. 'Why? It were only 500 push-ups. You are not sweating because of an easy workout like this' I smiled. 'No but when I have an elephant on my back it is a lot harder' he said standing in the bathroom door. I grabbed a book of the desk and threw it at him. He closed the door before the book reached him. 'Jerk' I said loud.

I walked back to my bed and crashed down on it. I heard the shower running, but I never heard it turning off because I fell asleep before it did.


	21. Chapter 21 Busted

**First off all a special thanks to ****_All-Smiles1234_**** for leaving a review at every chapter I post. Thank you very much, I love reading your reviews they make me smile;) Second I have to say that I still have a lot of ideas, so the end of this story is far, far, far gone. Well next chapter done I hope you all like it enjoy! =D**

I woke up by the sound of someone banging on the door. 'Derek?' a low voice asked. I knew that voice but couldn't picture a face before me. When I looked at the side I saw Derek sat up straight in his bed with his eyes wide open. 'One minute dad' he managed to say.

Oh this wasn't good. If his dad found out I slept here he would probably think Derek and I are… and to make things worse I wore Derek's clothes so he could think Derek and I had…. Oh shit. Derek pointed at the bathroom door when he found out I started to look for a place to hide. I walked on my toes to the bathroom and closed the door quiet behind me. 'Derek?' I heard again followed by the sound of a fist knocking on the door. I let myself glide down next to the sink. 'I'm coming' Derek replied.

The door opened and I heard his dad walk into his room. 'Where were you yesterday night? And this morning? You missed training' Trevor asked. 'Yesterday night I was in the car, I told you I had a biology project, we had car trouble so It took a little longer than expected' Derek explained. 'We?' His father asked. 'Yes me and my project partner' he said. 'Oh yeah you mother told me about that, Riley Tsume right?' Trevor asked 'Yes, but still answering your last question. We arrived at eleven and we discussed about our project. We forgot the time so she left at 2 am. So I fell asleep and just woke up because you were knocking on the door' Derek said with a annoying voice. Or I could say he lied because I didn't left. I was sitting in his bathroom waiting for his dad to leave to avoid a really awkward moment.

'Hmm, are you sure she left?' Trevor asked. 'Yes' Derek said really convincing. 'Derek I might be not as clever as you are but I'm not stupid' His father said. I bit my lip because I knew we were in trouble. There was no way out for me. Besides that it is against the rules for a boy and a girl to sleep at the same room. And making Derek's dad a teacher well I'm not sure what he would do. 'There is no one here dad' Derek said. 'Well let me see this bed is still warm and it looks like some slept in it. It took you a while to open the door probably to hide her. Well there are two options one she is under the bed two she is in the bathroom. Let's start by looking under the bed' Trevor said. 'Well what do we got here, an leather bolero. Not really your size is it?' His father said. 'Well let's walk to the bathroom' Trevor said. I heard him walk closer and closer. My heart stared pounding faster and faster. I was trapped I had no place to hide.

The door went open. 'Hi mister Souza, Nice weather outside isn't it?' I said smiling and waving him hello. He crossed his arms and looked down at me with a surly look. I was still sitting on the floor feeling a bit intimidated. 'What is the meaning of this! You are not allowed to sleep together in one room. And why are you wearing his clothes? Where are yours? You're not going to tell me you two had sex right?' Trevor said. Derek was also joining us in the bathroom. 'Well?' He continued because both of didn't respond. 'I can explain' I said when I stood up. 'I hope you can because you two are in a lot of trouble' Trevor "threatened" me.

'I'm to blame' I stared. Derek's eyebrow raised when I spoke those words. 'Derek already told you we forgot time last night, so I left the room to go to mine when I found out I forgot my key. Well my roommate was already sleeping so she didn't hear me when I knocked on the door. So after a few minutes I decided to ask Derek if I could stay in his room for one night. He was the only one awake at this time that I could think off. I'm wearing his clothes because my pyjama is in my own room. And I can assure you nothing happened between us. We are just project partners nothing more' I told him

'If it's true what you are saying than why did you hide?' Trevor said. 'To avoid an awkward situation like this, that you thought we did more than just sleeping' I said looking at the ground. 'Alright I believe you, but don't let me catch you to again like this understood?' He said bossy. 'Why am I'm not the right girl for your son?' I joked. 'I said understood' He said with a pressing voice. I hate it when someone boss me around, I'll make my own decisions, I do what I want and I never obey anyone. He raised an eyebrow when I didn't react. 'You don't have to act like you're the boss. Fine I understand' I rolled my eyes and walked out of the bathroom. In the corner of my eyes I saw Derek getting a bit pale staring at me and his father and back with wide eyes and open mouth.

'Derek?' His father said with is pressing voice again. 'I-I-I understand' he said and followed me out of the bathroom. I sat on Derek's bed staring outside the window at the snow falling down. 'Well Derek since you missed training you can train all day' Trevor said. 'He did train' I said 'Just before you arrived' 'Please don't' Derek whispered to me. 'Never mind' I said and stared out of the window again. 'I'll see you in a half hour at the gym' Trevor said. Before he left he glared at me with a puzzled and surly look.

'Well that didn't went so bad' I said sarcastic. Derek rolled his eyes and sat down on his bed a few inches away from me. 'Thanks' he said after a while. 'For what?' I looked at him raising an eyebrow. 'Being a good lair' he said. 'It's a gift' said proud.

'Why is your dad so into training and stuff?' I asked after a few minutes of silent. 'It's not that your fat or something' I continued. A little smile appeared on Derek's face. 'He is preparing me and my brothers' Derek said looking serious again. 'For what?' I asked. 'You wouldn't understand' he said looking away. 'Oh now you are going to act all mysterious, come on I'm not stupid' I said. 'Not?' he teased back. I quickly grabbed his pillow and stared to smack him a couple of times.

After three times he managed to grab the pillow so I wasn't able to hit him. 'Let go' he said. 'How about you apologize, and then I'll stop hitting you' I said. 'I can't apologize for what you are that is called lying' he said. 'You son of a…' I grabbed the blanket and pulled it over his head. 'Asshole' I said and stood up. 'You should go before you're too late for your training, I'll go change in the bathroom you can change here tell me when you're done' I said grabbing my stuff.

I changed my clothes and splashed some water in my face. Derek was already done before I was so I could walk out the bathroom when I was done. 'Ahh look what I found in my pocket my keys' I said acting extremely surprised. 'You are really weird' Derek said. 'Thank you for the complement, well I send you the photos by email so I suppose I'll see you at lunch or dinner?' I said. 'I don't think I'll be their' Derek said scratching the back of his neck. 'Oh well good luck than, see you tomorrow than' I said walking to the door. 'Yeah bye' he said. 'Oh and thank you, for last night' I said before I left his room.

My roommate was gone so I had the whole room for myself. I took a shower after that I started making my homework. I skipped lunch or not really skipped it I lunched in my room uploading photos and start writhing my own story for class.

It was diner time or you could say diner time was almost done. I lost time during writing my story so I hurried my way to the cafeteria. There was nobody in the cafeteria except for one person. Chloe. 'I was beginning to worry' she said when I walked to her table. 'I got you some food before everything was empty' she said pushing the tray to me. I sat down. 'Thanks' I said and started to eat.

'So how did your walk end with Dan' I asked. It seemed it when well because Chloe turned red within a second. 'I-I-It w-was nice' she stuttered. 'I can see that' I said smiling at her. A napkin wad flew at my head 'Not funny!' she said. 'Are you gone tell me what happened or do I have to guess' I teased her. 'Well he walked me back all the way to my room. He asked me what I wanted to do when I'm finished with school. We probably stood for an hour in front of my door, talking about a lot of things. And before he left he hugged me and kissed my hand' she said while she was drawing something on the table with her finger. 'Really?, that is great' I smiled. 'And how did you adventure go yesterday?' she said.

'Do you got a minute?' I said. I started to tell her what happened. I told her about Samantha and Liam, that I slept in Derek's room. I told her about Leah, the broken car and that Derek dragged me upstairs when I fell asleep in the car. Last but not least I told her that his dad busted us this morning thinking Derek and I had sex.

Chloe stared to laugh really loud by my last words. 'Did he really thought you and Derek, oh my god that is so funny' she said. 'Yeah' I said rolling my eyes. 'Well a very interesting story' she said. 'I'll go to bed if you don't mind I'll see you tomorrow' Chloe said and she left.

I was back in my room. 'Were where you last night?' Samantha asked. 'Did you miss me?' I asked back. 'No of course not' she said rolling her eyes. 'That why do you ask' I said. 'Oh god your so annoying never mind' she said with a irritating arrogant girly voice. 'Just to clear things up I'll be the first tomorrow to take a shower' she said. 'Fine I'll go swimming anyway' I said.

It was already half past eleven so I went to bed. My roommate did her normal ritual. That means talking on the phone until one o clock and after that falling into coma and start snoring.

I couldn't sleep. What stared me to wonder why I couldn't sleep when I was at my own room. I tried really hard to fall asleep but it didn't work I was wide awake. After maybe one hour after my roommate fell asleep I heard a door closing. I almost forgot my secret person that sneaks out the school every night. I looked down from my window and as I suspected there was my mysterious person.

I stared out of the window for the whole night. After maybe two hours I saw something move. Or actually two something's. Two large statures came out of the forest. They were big really big, I couldn't see it clearly because it was too dark and I sat too high, but it are probably two very large bears. Only one thing let me know they weren't bears. They had a tail. I thought about my dream, was my dream a warning or something?. The two "bears" were circling around each other ready to jump into a fight. Than four other "bears" walked out of the forest. Strange bears are lonely animals you never see so many bears at the same time. The four "bears" walked behind the biggest "bear" that was planning to fight. In a matter of seconds the opponent ran away. And the "bears" disappeared into the forest.

What the hell was that?


	22. Chapter 22 Green

**Next one done! =D I hope you like it. Leave a review if you like ;) Same as always if you find some mistakes just send me a PM and I'll fix it.**

I kept staring at the place where a few minutes ago six "bears" appeared. I grabbed my laptop to search for bears with a tail. I need to know what I saw, what is living in the forest or am I really tired and I'm just daydreaming? After thirty minutes I closed my laptop. I'm starting to get crazy. It was my imagination. Bears don't have a tail and bears don't life in pack's.

I heard the main entrance close. I quickly ran to the hallway. This time I was desperate to find out who was sneaking in and out the school. Last week I tried but the person always waited for me to turn back to my bed. This time I wasn't going back.

I waited for the shadow to appear. When it was there I walked on the tip of my toes to the corner. I was really close. My heart stared to pound faster by every step I made. Every second I came closer I felt the excitement running through my body. Like I was sneaking up to a pray getting in the most perfect position to strike. I heard my respiration going faster. I felt the vein in my neck pounding. My muscles tensed, ready for a sprint. I was almost there, just a few centimeters.

The shadow disappeared. Damn it! I ran around the corner. Where was it? Left or right? Way to go Riley…

I took one deep breath and my adrenaline swept away. My heart slowed down. I turned around and walked back to my room. After maybe one minute I heard the footsteps on the floor and a door closing.

I looked at my alarm 5 am time for swimming. I took my stuff, that includes my books for today. I wasn't planning to go back to my room for a very good reason. I walked past the main entrance and I couldn't help to look if it was locked. Just like a few days ago I had the same result, it was locked. I continued my way to the swimming pool.

I quickly changed myself in the changing rooms. When I walked past the mirror I stopped for a moment. I wore my bikini so that meant I could see my scars. With one hand I touched my scars. I hated them really hated them. I hated them more for the reason how I got them, than it made my back look ugly. Thinking of that moment I felt the anger rise up again. I walked away before I would break the mirror.

I stared at the water for five long minutes. My nightmare hunted me. Were my dreams warnings or just dreams? Two dreams I already experienced. Those were dreams of the past but the others bothered me. I saw those bears last night the same as in my dream. So if I would dive into the water would I drown?

I took a deep breath and stepped on the start block. I closed my eyes took another deep breath and dived into the water. I swam to the other side of the pool. Nothing happened. _I'm such a coward_ I thought. I swam my normal routine and nothing happened.

I took a shower in the changing rooms before I changed myself. I grabbed my stuff and left. When I passed the fitness I bumped into something, actually you could say into someone. I looked up 'Serious? You? Again?' I said. 'It's not my fault' a low voice said. 'No of course not it is never you fault' I said rolling my eyes. 'Exactly' the low voice said. 'You're an ass did you know that' I spoke to the green eyes staring down at me. 'Why are you here this early?' Derek asked. 'Swimming' I said pointing at my wet hair. 'You swim every morning?' he asked. 'Not every morning but If I'm up early yes I'll go swimming, maybe I should go swimming every morning since you're calling me heavy and comparing me with an elephant' I said crossing my arms. Derek smiled 'Breakfast?' 'Sure' I said.

We arrived just in time. It was still quiet and in five minutes the cafeteria would be full with students. We found a table and stared to eat. 'Well, well look at you two. Becoming big friends?' I heard Ian say behind me. 'Jealous?' I threw back at him. 'Well maybe a little. I know what I would do with you if you slept in my room' he said. 'Creep' I heard Rae say. Wait what? How did Ian know I slept in Derek's room. Did Derek told him? No Derek wouldn't do that. Then there was one option left his father told him. But if Ian knew that I slept at Derek's room, would mean Dan and Jack would also know. Probably Simon too. Great….

'I'll think you would be really disappointing' I said to Ian. I knew Ian was acting all manly an tough in front of his brothers. He is always acting like he didn't care about anything and only focusing to get girls in his bed. I say acting because I didn't think he would be like that if he was alone with a girl.

Within one minute our table was full. Liz was talking about what she did yesterday when she was interrupted. 'RILEY!' a high voice screamed through the cafeteria. Everyone was silent looking at front of the cafeteria where the voice was coming from. Some were looking at me. I bit my lip so I wouldn't smile because I knew what was coming.

A girl walked straight to me. She looked angry, really angry. 'Wauw' Rae said breaking the silent. 'What is the meaning of this!' Samantha yelled at me pointing to her hair. Her hair was green. I did my best not to laugh. 'Nice colour' I said trying my best to hide my smile. 'It's not funny, my hair is green, GREEN!' she yelled. 'My eyes are perfectly fine I can see it is green. I didn't knew you like to dye your hair in extreme colours but at least if fits your clothes' I said calm. 'I did not! You put something in my shampoo and now my hair is green you did this!' 'Well it's not very nice to accuse me of something. Maybe the manufacturer made a mistake or something' I said. 'You will regret this' she threatened and walked away.

'So that is why we needed to go to the party shop' Derek said. 'Indeed' I smiled 'Hello missing something' Liz said. 'Last Saturday I asked Derek to stop at the mall because I needed something. So I bought hair colouring, as you saw green. Yesterday I was alone so I grabbed Samantha's shampoo and put the colour in the bottle' I said. 'You are awesome' Simon said. 'Payback for her stupid pranks?' Chloe asked. 'Indeed' I said. 'Well I'm looking forward to your next one' Derek said smiling. 'Next one? Tell us, tell us, tell us tell us.' Liz begged. 'No' I said pointing out my tongue. 'Pleaaaaaaassseeeee' Liz said sitting on the ground next to me on her knees praying I would tell her. 'No' I said 'I hate you' Liz said when she stood up. 'I love you two' I said blinking my eyes rapidly. We all left the table to walk at class.

'Riley?' I heard some say. I turned around facing Dan. 'Do you have a moment' he said looking through the hallway like he was nervous. 'Sure' is said. We waited until the last student walked past us. I was leaning against the lockers. 'So tell me' I said. 'Well uhm I euuhh want to euhmm' He stammered. 'Come on relax I only bite sometimes nothing more' I said. Dan took one deep breath 'I want to take Chloe out on a date'. I raised an eyebrow and smiled. 'So you are coming to me for information' I said. 'Yes, you and Chloe are really close so you know a lot about her' He said. 'Well why don't you tell me what you are planning' I said. ' I thought about taking her to the ice rink, than a restaurant ending with a movie, but I don't know which restaurant and what kind of movie' he said turning a little red. 'Ice rink? Good she would like that' I said. I told Dan what he needed to know. 'Oh and Dan two things. Don't take her to the cinema, just book the movie room here more privacy, and second if you hurt her I will find you' I said pointing my finger to him. 'Don't worry I wouldn't dare' he said winking at me. 'Good' I said.

'By the way are you alright?' Dan asked. 'Uhm yes, little tired but that's normal why?' I asked surprising. 'Well Derek told me you said something against my father we wouldn't dare to say' he said. 'Oh you mean: _you don't have to act like you're the boss._ Why is that a bad thing? He was bossing me around and I don't like someone acting like that. He is a teacher and your father I know but he overreacted a little' I said. Dan stared at me with his mouth open. 'I'm surprised you still have all your body parts' he said. 'Why?' I couldn't follow him. In my head his father was some sort of serial killer that kills people when they say something he can't stand. 'He doesn't like people who speaks against him. Well forget what I said thanks for helping if you need me for something just give a call' he said and he left.


	23. Chapter 23 Forest

**And here is the next one enjoy! =D**

Monday past away quick. Classes, homework and before I knew it was time to go to bed. Tuesday was different. Time was crawling in each lesson. Lucky for me the last two classes were self-study hours, writing and biology. 'Are we going to study together, I can use your help' Chloe said during our free time of writing class. 'I'm sorry I need to do something. How about I help you tomorrow?' I said. 'Sure' she said and walked away.

I walked to my room and grabbed my coat, a scarf, I put on my snow boots and my cloves. I was planning to walk through the forest. Last night I was one of those "bears" again. And since there was lying snow it is easy to find tracks. It is a bit dangerous and I didn't know what I should do if I found what I was looking for but I was really curious.

I stood at the foot of the forest. I took one deep breath and walked into the forest. Students are not allowed to go into the forest by their own. The reason was very simple, safety. There are walking bears, puma's, wolves and lynx in this forest. Besides that you could easily get lost or maybe fall down the cliff deep in the forest.

I found deer tracks, tracks of, rabbit's, birds, a puma, foxes and racoons. But not what I was looking for. I looked at my watch and saw it was almost time to go. Derek and I were going to work on our project so I had to be back in time. I walked back to the school when my eyes caught something strange. I saw a three, it was broken like something was smashed against it. There were more at the same spot. When I looked closer I saw blood and fur on the threes. Something threw and animal against this three, not only this three against all threes that were broken. I followed the blood trail and ended on an open spot. All the blood trails ended at the same spot. Even more interesting was the fact that there were no trails of footprints, all were swept away. Something or someone didn't want people to find out what happened here. I followed the trail of erased footprints. Half way the wiped out trail was separated from the other. I decided to follow the first trail and come back later to search were the other one went. I found a three branch at the end of the trail. Probably used to wipe out the trails.

What I found brought up even more questions. The first trial ended at the back side of the school. The second trail ended at the front side of the school, the main entrance. Could it be the person I see every night? What was this person doing? Who were the others? What happened at the place of the broken threes? What is it what there trying to hide by wiping out there trails? I stood for ten minutes at the border of the forest thinking about what I saw.

'What are you doing so close at the forest? I'll have to give you detention for wandering alone in the forest' A low voice said. I turned around meeting two grey eyes. 'Don't you have classes to follow?' the low voice spook to me. 'Self-study' I answered. 'Then why are you not studying and hanging around in the forest? You're not allowed to be here' the grey eyes said to me sounding authoritarian.

'I was walking at the border to get some fresh air. I decided to search for a quiet place so I could think of what I should write for my story so I can continue my self-study. You don't have to tell me I'm not allowed to walk into the forest I'm not stupid Mr. Souza' I said raising an eyebrow and sounding a little irritated. He was talking to me like I was a little kid. 'Watch your tongue' Trevor said to me with that same sound he told Tori to be quiet during the football game. That sound made me angry, he was commanding me what to do. He had no right to tell me what to do, yes he was teacher but I'm old and wise enough to make my own decisions. 'Whatever' I said angry and walked away.

'I'm not done, come over here' again a command. 'Stop commanding me like that! ' I said angry. 'If you listen to me I don't have to command you' he said walking to me. 'Than start talking to me like I'm equal to you. Did you saw me inside the forest? No you didn't. You already judging me of something you didn't saw' I said irritated. Yes I know I was wandering in the forest, but I knew he didn't saw me inside the forest. I stood here for a long time there was no way he saw me.

He raised an eyebrow at me. Suddenly the authoritarian surly look was gone of Trevor's face. A whole other man was standing in front of me. 'You're right, I'm sorry. This forest is full of dangerous animals and I don't want you to get hurt' he said calm. What the hell did just happen? First he was commanding me and now he was saying he was sorry and he was worried about me? Why is he worried about me? He never saw me before I took the first sport class and he didn't know me. When I didn't say anything and probably looking flabbergasted he said 'Just stay away from the forest alright?' 'Sure' I said.

Trevor turned around and walked away. When I looked at my watch I saw I was late, very late. I ran up the stairs to Derek's room. 'I'm late, I know, I know sorry' I said walking into his room. 'Very late' he said crossing his arms. 'Yes I know, I was interrupted' I said. 'By my father' he said. 'How did you…'

'Know? I was looking for you. I thought you were at the cafeteria. But when I looked outside I saw you speaking with my father' he said. 'Where was it about? You both looked angry' he asked. 'Nothing important' I said. 'Well your still alive so I suppose he wasn't that mad at you' he said turning to his laptop. 'Why are you and your brothers sketching him like some sort of murder?' I asked. 'Well the past few months he is very irritated. We need to train more and harder and when we speak against him he get angry, really angry' Derek said. 'But you're not here to talk about my father so let's get to work' he said.

We scanned trough the pictures I made and watched the video's Derek took. Derek was scanning his email when suddenly he received a mail from someone he didn't knew. The mail said for _Riley and Derek_. 'Who is this? Do you know someone by this name' he said. 'Just open it' I said smiling. The email was coming from Leah. The mail contained the pictures we took with her. And a long text. About her zebra, that she missed us and about what she liked at the zoo. 'You gave her my email address? That is what you wrote on the paper' Derek said. 'Yes and mine, so we could keep contact with her' I said smiling. Derek looked at the email again and a small smile appeared. 'Awhh look at you. First he is angry at me because I took a little girl with me who lost her parents, and now he is smiling reading an email of the same girl' I teased him. 'Whatever' he said rolling his eyes. I looked at the alarm. It was already half past 6. 'Diner?' I said. 'Good idea' Derek said.

'I'll need to put my books at my room I'll see you at the cafeteria' I said. 'Okay' he said and walked away. I put my books on my desk and left the room. 'Well, well, well who do we got here?' someone said behind me. I turned around facing Liam. 'Leave me alone Liam' I said. 'Hmm how about no' he said walking to me. I took a few steps back when I bumped into someone. I quickly turned around. Ramon was standing behind me. 'What do you want' I said a little nervous. 'Revenge' Liam said smiling. It didn't take me long to figure out I needed to get out of here.

I ran past Ramon but he grabbed my arm. 'Come one sweetie we want to play don't run away that would ruin the fun' he said with the most creepy smile I ever saw. I struggled to get free of Ramon's grip. He grabbed my other arm turning my back to him and my face to Liam. 'I'll let you know what happen to people who humiliate me, make me look like a fool, a weakling and hurt me' he smiled with that creepy smile again. 'You can't handle me alone? You need your dog to help you hitting a girl?' I felt Ramon squeezing my arms when I called him a dog. 'You're not really in the position to insult me, sweetie' Liam said. I spit him right in his face. 'You fucking asshole. If you touch me with one finger I will personally kill you!' I said. 'Ahww how sweet. Even in a position like this you still want to fight back' Ramon said. 'And you will die with him' I said. 'So pretty, so strong I should make you my girlfriend' Liam said trailing his fingers over my cheek to my mouth. 'How about a kiss?' he said with is finger on my lips. Within one second I bite his finger. I felt an iron liquid leaking in my mouth. 'Arrrhhhggg bitch! Let go!' Liam yelled. I bite harder. Liam yelled and screamed. He kicked my knee, and I let go of his finger. His finger was bleeding really bad. 'You slut!' he yelled looking at his finger. It was an ugly deep cut.

A fist landed in my stomach pushing the air out of my lungs. The second one followed quick. Liam hit me again, again and again at the same spots. If there were any hero's to safe me than this was the time I thought. The pain was horrible and every punch made it worse. I wanted to fight back but Ramon held me to tight I couldn't move. 'What the hell is the meaning of this!' I heard someone say behind Liam. Ramon quickly let go of me and ran away followed by Liam.

I folded my arms around my belly and fell down on my knees gasping for air. 'Easy, easy I'll take you to the nurse and we catch those bullies later' A soft voice said. I felt a hand on my back. Every breath felt like hell moving my stomach up and down felt like Liam was still hitting me. I felt a tears leaving my eyes, tears of pain and tears of anger. I felt so weak. 'It's okey easy' the soft voice said again. When I looked up I saw two big green eyes. It was my biology teacher, Derek's mother. Another jolt of pain ran through my stomach again. I squeezed my eyes together and folded my arms tighter around my stomach.

'What the hell' I heard a low voice say behind me. 'Derek, can you help she need to go to the nurse can you carry her?' His mother said. 'What happened?' Derek said kneeling next to me. 'I'm not sure, but she needs to go the nurse first, than we found out what happened' she said. 'I can walk' I said groaning of pain. I trying to stand up. When I was half way I fell on my knees gasping for air. 'No way you're not going to walk' Derek's mother said. Derek grabbed my arm to pull me up. I groaned again because he grabbed me on the same spot Ramon held me. Derek quickly let go when he saw he hurt me. His mother grabbed my arm and pulled up my sleeve. 'My goodness' she said staring at my arm. It was deep purple at the place Ramon held me. Derek grabbed my arm again but above the bruises. He pulled me up so I stand up straight. Well you couldn't say straight because the pain in my stomach forced me down on the floor again. Derek lifted me up and carried me to the nurse. His mother walked right next to him.

I rested my head on his chest. Again a stab of pain run through my stomach. I grabbed Derek's shirt I squeezed my eyes together and groaned of pain. 'Just hold on, were almost there' Derek's mother said with a sweet and soft voice.

'She needs help' Derek's mother said the moment we walked into the nursery. Derek laid me down on the examining table. 'What happened?' the nurse asked. 'I'm not sure but I'll think someone beat her up' Derek's mother answered. 'She is grabbing at her stomach, has trouble breathing and you should look at her arms' she continued.

A curtain separated me from Derek and his mother. 'Let's take of your shirt' the nurse said. She helped me taking of my shirt. 'Oh my' she said staring at my belly. Almost pitch black bruises cover my whole stomach. She gave me an oxygen mask to help me control my breathing again. She examined my arms 'What happened' she asked. 'Two guys used me as a boxing ball' I said weak. 'How many times did they punch you?' she asked writhing down something on her notepad. 'I don't know, a lot' I said groaning. 'My dear I've never see bruises like this' she said looking at my stomach again. 'I'll give you something against the pain. I'll think you need to go to the hospital to look for internal bleeding's' she said. I sighed. 'I'm sorry my dear but there is no other option we need to be sure you don't have any internal bleeding's' 'Just rest a bit and I'll be right back' the nurse said and disappeared.

I tried to relax but ever breath I took was like hell. The nursed appeared again. 'Here' she said giving me a pill and glass of water. I swallowed the pill. 'Let me help you dressing up' she said.

When I was dressed up again I tried to stand. I stood for one second and fell down on my knees again. The pain was unbearable. The nurse tried to help me up but without success. 'Can one of you help' she asked. Derek appeared and pulled me up the examining table again. His mother also joined us looking really worried. 'She needs to go to the hospital to check for internal bleeding s' the nurse said. 'I'll take her' Derek's mother said. 'No I will. You have a teacher meeting tonight and I have free tomorrow morning' Derek said. 'Alright, keep me informed' she said. Derek lifted me up. 'We'll take the back door, so no one will see us' Derek's mother said. Derek carried me to the car and placed me next to the driver's seat pulling my seat backwards so I could lay conferrable. 'Take care' his mother said squeezing my hand. 'Thank you' I said.

Derek took his place on the driver's seat and we drove of the parking lot.


	24. Chapter 24 Hospital

**Chapter 24 already! =D I'm really proud on this one so I hope you like it. Enjoy!  
**

I closed my eyes trying to relax, unfortunate without success. 'We're almost there' Derek said. I nodded as an answer. 'It was Liam right?' he said. 'Yes' I was able to bring out. His fist tightened around the steering wheel. 'I warned you he was dangerous' he said. 'I'm not really in the mood to listen to your lecture that you were right, though you warning was already too late because you told me that after you saw him walking limb' I said don't ask me how I managed to pull that out of my mouth but righter after I said that another jolt of pain run through my stomach making me groan again. 'Be careful!' he said with a commanding but also concerned voice. I rolled my eyes.

Derek parked the car and opened my side to lift me up again. 'I can walk' I said before could he lift me up. 'No you don't' he said. I pushed him aside and tried to stand. Derek rolled his eyes 'Stop being so stubborn I'll carry you if you really have an internal bleeding, you damage yourself even more' he said. 'The pain killers the nurse gave me are working I'm fine and if I collapse it is at least in front of the hospital so they can fix me up then' I said standing and trying to take a step. 'No way I'll carry you if you want it or not. Besides it's going to take hours if you're going to walk like this' he said. 'No I walk' I said pushing his arm away who wanted to grab me. I hated to be helpless, to be weak. When an animal shows it is weak it is an easy target. The same counted for me I wanted to show I wasn't weak. That I was able to stand on my own feet. I must show I was strong.

With one arm around my stomach I managed to walk. But after a few steps I felt two strong arms lifting me up. 'I said I can walk so put me down now' I yelled at Derek. 'No' he said commanding. 'You are really sounding like your dad right now, just do as you like and everyone needs to listen' I said. 'And what exactly were you doing?' he said. 'I hate you' I said.

'Please put me down in front of the entrance, so I can walk' I said. 'Wauw I never hear you beg for something' he teased me. 'You're applying for a blow to your head. And if you don't watch out I hire you' I said. 'You won't do that' he said. 'I wouldn't so sure about that' I said.

We were at the entrance of the hospital. Derek put me down on my own feet and walked with me into the hospital. I gave a note to the receptionist that the nurse wrote for me before we left the school. The receptionist made a call and within a few seconds one of the nurses stood right next to me. 'I'll show you the way' she said. I followed her to the examining room. You can wait here, the doctor would be here in a minute. I walked into the room followed by Derek. 'What the hell' Derek said after the nurse closed the door and left us alone. 'If you really have an internal bleeding they need to act fast and not let you wait in a room' he said. 'Those few minutes wouldn't be a problem' I said annoyed.

I walked to the examining table and tried to lift me up on it. Without success. Derek sighed and walked to me. 'No I'll do it myself' I said before he could help me on the table. 'Fine, do as you like' he said rolling his eyes. After two more attempts, I succeeded. 'See' I said smiling to Derek who had crashed down on a chair. He looked away shaking his head.

The door opened and the doctor walked in. 'Hi I'm Dr. Johnson. Let me see if I'm right someone punched you rapidly in your stomach. Well we first going to take a look seeing if you didn't broke any ribs, could you take of your shirt please' Dr. Johnson said. I quickly looked at Derek. 'I'll wait outside' he said and walked away. 'Can you help me with my shirt please' I said. 'Of course' Johnson said.

Doctor Johnson looked at my stomach for quite some time, what I found kind of annoying. Derek was right if something inside was damaged they needed to look for it right away. 'I need to look if you didn't broke any ribs so this is going to hurt' he said.

My groans turned into screams of pain this was one living hell. I think I couldn't handle this pain any longer. Something inside me started to move, telling me to stop this. I felt my muscles rapidly purse. My arms stared to itch and my fingers made some weird moves. _No not here relax go back, go back, not here, it's almost done just hang in a little longer_.

As soon as the doctor stopped pushing on my ribs, my muscles relaxed again and the itching was gone. You have no broken ribs. We are going to run some test to look if nothing inside of you is damaged. 'You don't need any blood of me right?' I asked. 'No we don't' he said. I sighed as a relieve. 'Afraid of needles?' Doctor Johnson asked. 'Something like that' I lied.

After the test they found out I didn't had any internal bleeding's so I was able to go home. As soon as I walked out of the hospital I collapsed on the first bench I saw breathing heavily. The constant pushing on my stomach and the horrible tests took its toll. I was exhausted and still in a lot of pain. Besides that I didn't had diner and I was really hungry. Derek sat down to me 'I suppose you want to walk to the car?' he asked. I looked angry at him. 'Not funny' I said. 'Well than I suppose I'll carry you again' he said teasing. 'I'm impressed you still want to carry an elephant up and down' I said a little irritated. He smiled and lifted me up again.

We drove away from the parking lot. 'Do you want to eat something' Derek said. 'That would be nice' I said. He drove to the Mac Drive and order some food. Derek wasn't planning to stop on the parking lot and eat. He was able to eat his hamburgers and drink his shake. His chips were not so easy so I decided to feed him. 'Here comes the train, tsjhoekatsjhoeka' I said smiling. 'Come on please act normal for once' he said rolling his eyes. He grabbed the bag of chips, so I couldn't feed him. 'Joy killer' I said.

They gave me more pain killers in the hospital. So I was able to walk to my room. 'Take it easy tomorrow okey?' Derek said before I walked into my room. 'Okey' I replied. He turned around and walked to his door. 'Oh and uhm Derek. Thanks' I said feeling a little blush spreading over my cheeks. 'No problem' he said and walked into his room.

As soon as I found my bed I crashed down. The pain killers made me sleepy so I fell asleep immediately.

I didn't took a free day, I only skipped sports on Friday because Trevor forbade me to join the sport class. I tried to tell him I felt fine but there was no way he would let me sport. Chloe, Liz , Rae and Tori were really concerned about me after they heard what happened. It was kind of annoying because they didn't let me do anything. Not caring my books. Getting my food when I was forced to sit at the table and more stuff like that. Liam and Ramon were suspended for one week. It felt like a relieve. One because I didn't know what there next plan was and not having them around I felt more relaxed. Second, I really wanted to kick their asses. But because they weren't around I couldn't so it would save me from a lot of trouble.

Besides that I wasn't the only one who wanted to teach them a lesson. Chloe was planning to send some ghosts at them to hunt them for the rest of their lives. Tori was planning to put a spell on them.

Yes Tori is a witch, and a really, really strong one. The story goes around that her mother made love to a wizard something that isn't allowed. It always has to be a human and a witch or a human and a wizard.

Well let's go one with the flow. Liz is a Volvo demon, it means she can move things without touching them also known as astral project.

Rae is an Exustio half-demon she can burn people with her own hands. She can control fire when she wants to. Pretty handy when you are lost in a forest and you don't know how to make a fire.

Yes my friends aren't normal but neither am I.


	25. Chapter 25 Fitness

**Next chapter done! Wow I almost post one chapter every day since chapter 13 or 14 if I'm right. (Yes I'm a bit proud of myself =D). Well I hope you like it. Enjoy and leave a review if you like! =D**

It was Saturday morning 5 am and I was planning to catch up my swimming routine. My stomach was fine my bruises were only green almost yellow.

Swimming went fine, not really perfect but just fine. When I was done dressing up I walked to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. I stopped at the fitness and peaked around the corner of the door opening. A guy in black was lifting weights he stood faced with his back at me. I could see his back muscles move when he lifted the weights up again and again.

'How long are you going to keep staring at me?' the guy said. I felt my head burn red. I quickly turned away from the door opening and stood flat against the wall. 'Come on I know you're there' The guy said. I heard his footsteps walking to me.

There he stood. Leaning against the wall right next to me. 'Hi' I said smiling still standing flat against the wall. 'Why were you looking' He said. 'Because I can' I said crossing my arms. The guy rolled his eyes. 'How was swimming? Is your stomach feeling better?' he said. 'Yeah feels fine' I replied.

'Derek you're not done, stop your chit chat and get back here' I heard Trevor say. 'The boss is calling I see you within a hour or two' Derek said. 'Alright' I said. Before I could turn around I heard 'Hey Riley how are you'. I turned around catching the grey eyes of Trevor. Since what happened last Tuesday night he acted all different. He always asked me how I felt when he saw me. He was really protective like I was his own daughter or something. 'I'm fine' I said smiling. 'Good, you can wait inside if you want to, maybe drill the boys to work a little harder' he said. I giant smile appeared on my face. Derek however was praying I would say no. 'That would be fun' I said. Derek sighed. 'Come on Popeye let's get to work' I said to Derek.

I walked into to fitness. Seeing Ian on the treadmill, Dan lifting weights and Jack was skip roping. 'How did your date go last night?' I asked Dan. He smiled and turned a little red. 'You had a date?' Ian said walking off the treadmill. 'Yes' he said turning more red. 'Oh you didn't told you brothers' I said teasing. 'No he didn't' Jack said also walking to his brother. 'So tell us who was it' Ian said with a voice full of joy. 'Chloe of course' Derek said from the other side of the fitness grabbing some weights. All five of us (so including Trevor) turned our head 180 degrees raising an eyebrow at Derek. 'How did you know?' Dan asked. 'Oh come on you should see your puppy look when she walks by. You can't take your eyes of her since the moment you saw her' Derek said.

'Dan is in love, Dan is in love, Dan is in love' Ian sang making his way to the skip ropes. 'You should ask Chloe' Dan said to me. 'I don't think I have to, I know enough looking at you face' I said smiling. He rolled his eyes and walked to the treadmill.

I walked to Trevor and stand next to him watching the boys working damn hard. Looking at them I realized they all had an amazing body. Thinking of that I could feel the heat burning to my head. Dan was "the less large by size" of all. Still a body every guy would wish for and a girl would wish to touch. Chloe was probably the lucky one. Ian was the largest of shoulder size. A bit too much if you asked me but really impressive. Jack and Derek were almost the same but if I was looking with a very critical eye, and see that Jack had a six pack and Derek an eight pack, I would say Derek had the most perfect body in my opinion. 'Well what do you see' Trevor said. 'That you have four very muscled son's' I mumbled to myself. Trevor smiled. Not only Trevor, also Dan, Ian, Derek and Jack. _What the..? Do they all have an amazing hearing?_ I thought to be sure they didn't hear me. 'Well if you ask me I see four boys putting no energy in what they are doing' Trevor said. 'Because we are tired' Jack said. 'Hmm no he is right you just hanging here around like some girls it can go harder, better and faster' I said smiling.

I walked to the treadmill where Jack was running. 'Hmm' I said looking at the control panel. 'No you're not going to….' Jack said. 'I am' I said pushing the button speed two times and the button hill one time. Jack almost tripped but recovered quick. Next to him was Dan running. 'I advise you not to push…' He said. 'Too late' I said pushing the same buttons.

I walked to Derek who was lying down lifting up weights. I grabbed two disks of 5 kilo and hung them on each side of the bar. 'You're not serous right?' he said raising an eyebrow. 'Come on you can lift me up so this must be a peach of cake' I smiled. 'But this is hundred and eig…' 'More working less talking' I said trying to hide my joy and sounding stern.

Last was Ian I walked towards him and stood next observing him while he was skip roping. 'Come on that can go faster' I said. In the corner of my eyes I saw Trevor enjoying the show. 'Really why don't you try it yourself?' he said. 'Sure why don't we start a game, the one who jumps less than the other in three minutes, would be the personal breakfast, lunch, dinner slave for a whole week' I said. 'Deal'

'I will be the judge' Trevor said. Jack, Derek and Dan were joining us to watch. 'Ready and go!' Trevor said. I stared to jump but not really fast. Ian was faster and already celebrating his victory. 'Seems like you're going to bring my food for a whole week' Ian said. I only smiled and started to jump faster, and faster, and faster, and faster until my rope was going two times round in one jump. What Ian didn't know was that I was a really good at skip roping. For ten years skip roping was my exhaust valve when I felt angry. 'Seems like you're the one who is bring her food for a whole week' Jack said laughing.

Three minutes past and I was the obvious winner. 'Ha you lost from a girl' Dan said. Ian turned red, not of shame but anger. 'How about I smack you in the face!' he growled. His low voice shocked me. Dan was just teasing him a bit and he totally freaked out 'Ian enough!' Trevor said with his creepy commanding voice. Ian looked furious at his dad and left the fitness. 'Don't pay any attention Ian is a really bad loser and when it comes to losing from a girl well he uhmm gets angry' Trevor said to me. 'Well training is done, go get a shower' Trevor said.

When Derek, Dan and Jack left I asked 'Why do they need to train so much?' Trevor turned his head to me. 'They need to be ready for something' he said. I rolled my eyes 'Yeah I know Derek told me that too but for what? What is that something?' I said. He looked puzzled to me. 'You really have no idea do you?' he said. 'Well that really answers my question' I rolled my eyes 'What is it I don't have any idea of and I need to know?' I asked. 'Nothing you will find out sooner or later' Trevor said and winked at me. 'Whatever' I said trying to hide my curiosity.

'But something else can you replace me as fitness coach to train me "Well-muscled" sons' He teased me. I could feel a blush spread on my face. 'You honestly don't think they're going to listen to me if you are not around' I said. Trevor smiled at me 'Maybe not all but' he ended his sentence. 'What do you mean by that' I asked curious. 'Nothing' he teased me again. 'Arrgg I hate you' I said. He only smiled.

Jack, Dan and Derek were done and we walked to the cafeteria. 'Slut' someone said. When I turned around I saw Samantha leaning against the wall. She wore a bright pink blouse. Here buttons were open so you could see here bra coming above it. Underneath she wore a same colored skirt a really short skirt. She dyed her hair so it wasn't green anymore. 'You got some guts saying that dressed like this' I said. 'This is fashion something you wouldn't understand' she said to me. 'Well I have to say this really is fashion for a porn magazine' Jack said. I did my best to hide my smile without success. Samantha was standing with open mouth and really insulting. 'Let's go Riley don't waste your time with a stupid girl like this' Dan said. And we walked away.

After breakfast Derek and I took our stuff to go to the petting. It was a twenty minute walk. 'How is your stomach?' Derek said after five minutes. 'Fine, you already asked this morning' I said irritated. 'I'm sorry I pay attention to you' he said offended. 'I'm sorry, but everyone keeps asking who I feel, if I'm still in pain bla bla bla, it's annoying' I said. 'I understand, but I'm wondering, how many times did Liam hit you?' he asked. 'I told you last Wednesday when you asked, I don't know. Why do you want to know it?' I asked.

He looked around looking a little uncomfortable. 'Because you recovered really quick, I mean reeeaaally quick. I just think it's a bit strange. And if you lost count him punching you I would say it would be a lot. Knowing he is a strong guy I found it strange you only escaped with some bruises. Don't get me wrong I'm happy you only have some bruises, but I'm just surprised' he said. 'I can understand' I mumbled looking at the ground.

'I'm also surprised' I lied. I wasn't surprised I knew exactly why I had nothing more than only some bruises, but I couldn't tell him.


	26. Chapter 26 The petting

**This chapter would be my personal favorite until now. I hope you like it as much as I do =D. Enjoy!**

We were half the way to the petting when the road was blocked. A red and white ribbon blocked our way. Behind the ribbon were two cars crashed against each other. The police, ambulance and fire truck were at the place. 'Great now what' Derek sighed. 'We could go through the forest' I said pointing at it. 'No way it's full with bears, wolves, lynx, puma and stuff' he said. 'Oh come you little puppy don't worry I'll protect you' I said teasing. 'Yeah right I'll think it would be the other way around don't you think' he said rolling his eyes. 'So that's a yes. Good lets go' I said walking into the forest. 'What wait. No we are not going through the forest' Derek said. 'Bye' I said waving at him and continued my way.

Within seconds Derek was walking behind me. He was constantly looking around. Every sound he heard he turned his head. It made me really nervous. 'Will you stop that' I said irritated. 'What?' he said. 'Acting like something bad is going to happen you make me nervous' I said. 'I'm just being careful besides we have the wind at front if some animal catches our scent he could easily follow us' he said. 'One thing _genius_, all those animal that could hurt us only attack if we lure them out or accidentally walk into them. They don't eat humans' I said. He rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, probably because he knew I was right. No bear would hunt us down to kill us, all accidents with bears happens with poachers or stupid kids who think it's funny to throw rocks at them. Same counts for wolfs, puma and lynx.

'Well, well look who is finding a place in the forest to make out' a voice said behind me and Derek. We both turned around. Liam the Lard Ass and Ramon the Noodle were leaning against a three. 'Tell me Liam how is your finger' I said smiling. 'You bitch!' Liam yelled and ran right at me. I was ready to jump aside but it wasn't necessary. A hand grabbed Liam's throat lifted him up in the air and smacked him hard into the snow. It was Derek.

Liam was struggling to get free. Trying to kick Derek but without success Derek lifted Liam up and pushed him against a tree. 'Why don't you leave her alone' he said threatening. 'Ahhhww look at you pup defending your girl?' Liam said. 'I warn you stay away from her' he said with a low commanding voice. It almost sounded the same as his father. Liam wasn't looking so sure anymore as he did a few seconds ago. He felt he was going to lose if he made a wrong move.

In the corner of my eyes I saw Ramon running at Derek for an attack. I quickly put my bag down and ran to Ramon. Before Ramon could reach Derek I jumped on his back. He fell down into the snow faced down. 'Why don't you start to eat some snow' I said sitting on his back pushing his head down. Ramon mumbled something but I couldn't understand it because of the snow in his mouth. 'She doesn't know, is she pup?' Liam said to Derek. I looked up raising an eyebrow. What was he saying. 'Riley do you know that this pup right here is an…' Liam didn't came any further because Derek knocked him unconscious.

I looked down at Ramon who was still lying underneath me. Derek walked to us. He was looking really angry. It was like the Derek I knew was gone, he was filled with anger and I could be wrong but also joy? He stood next to us looking at Ramon if he was the most disgusting thing he ever saw. 'Please don't hurt me' Ramon begged. 'Like you didn't hurt her' Derek growled. His voice made me shiver what was wrong with him? Don't get me wrong I hated those two guys but not in the way Derek looked at them. The Derek I knew was gone and some scary guy who likes to hurt people came in his place. A vein in his neck was swollen. A muscle in his jaw showed up sometimes because he clenched his teeth. His fists were white and his eyes sparkled of anger and joy.

'Derek leave him' I said as I stood up. He didn't pay any attention to me. His eyes were fixed on Ramon. Ramon however was showing fear. He was sweating and trying to crawl away. 'Derek let's go' I said. I walked to him and tried to push him away gently. Derek pushed me aside and walked to Ramon. Ramon was trying to get up but fail and landed on his ass. 'No please, please don't hurt me. I'm sorry alright I'm really sorry please let me go please!' Ramon screamed. I never saw a guy with so much fear in his eyes. 'How about no' Derek said grabbing his shirt and lift him up in the air.

I had to do something. How much I hate Ramon for what he did to me I couldn't let Derek hurt him in the way he was planning to do. Besides it would get Derek in a lot of trouble. He already knocked out Liam and Ramon was next.

I jumped between Derek and Ramon with my back towards Ramon. I let my hand rest on Derek's bicep and looked at him. 'Let him go he is not worth it' I said. Derek was still looking furious at Ramon. He didn't pay any attention to me. With a flat hand I slapped Derek in his face. He shook his head and looked angry at me. His eyes pierced right through me. Then I saw something that scared me. His anger, it was the same as mine a few years ago when I tried to protect Chloe. He was doing everything to protect me, like I was doing everything to protect Chloe back then. 'It's oke Derek. I'm fine. Let him go' I said with a soft voice. I felt his bicep relax underneath my hand. His face changed back to the Derek I knew. Ramon dropped on the forest floor. I turned around. 'If you tell anyone what happened I will personally slice your head off. Grab your friend and leave' I said. Ramon was staring at Derek than back at me and back at Derek. 'Move!' I yelled. Ramon stood up quickly and ran to Liam. He threw Liam over his shoulder and ran away.

Derek was still standing at the same spot frozen like a statue. I grabbed my bag. 'Let's keep going' I said. Derek was pale and not moving, I knew the feeling. The feeling you have no idea what you just did but know it wasn't any good. I grabbed his wrist. 'Come on' I said. 'Did I…' he started. 'Liam will have a terrible headache and Ramon probably need to change his pants because he peed in it' I said.

We walked further without saying anything. My head explode with questions. Could he be…? No that must mean that…? That would be ridicules right? But Trevor said….? But I should have known…? Or is it because…? It's been very long since I used… No he can't be… But everything is pointing that he is…. So that must mean than… I need to stop thinking.

'Thank you' I said after a while. 'Hmm?' Derek said walking next to me with his hands in his pocket. 'Saving me from Liam' I said. 'No problem' he said a little absent. I looked at his cheek. It was still red from my fingers when I slapped him. 'And I'm sorry I slapped you, however it was something I was hoping to do for a very long time only in another situation' I said smiling. Derek smiled 'Well be aware because you'll get it back one day' he said. 'Yeah right like you hit a girl' I said. 'Girls? no I don't hit girls, but hitting an elephant is something else right?' he teased.

My jaw fell open 'Hey I'm still a lady elephant' I said. 'Hmm I'm not sure' Derek said scanning me. 'Do I have to put my breasts in your face to let you know I'm a girl' I said. 'They could be fake. Maybe you are a man that wants to be a woman so you done plastic surgery. Matter of fact you are taller than normal girls and you are more muscled' he said smiling.

'Ahh damn you found out. Yeah you're right. Between my legs is a dick and these are 100% implants' I said pointing at my breasts. 'Wanna feel?' I smiled. 'God you are terrible' he said rolling his eyes. 'But can I ask you what kind of bra do you use. Your breasts are looking amazing' I continued. Derek signed. 'These are muscles no breasts' he said pointing at his chest. When he saw my gigantic smile he said. 'And why I'm I explaining this to you' he said shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

'It's alright I know the first steps to amide that you are trapped in a wrong body is hard, but with a few surreys no one will know. Look at me I used to be called Rex now I'm Riley. Amazing isn't it?' I said still playing my roll. 'You are freaking me out right now' Derek said. 'Good' I said smiling. 'Alright I'm sorry I doubted that you're a female. Please act normal again' he said rolling his eyes.

Finally we reached the petting. First stop were the horses. Followed by the cows. The goats were really hard to film and shoot. They were walking free and ran to all the corners of the petting.

I was sitting on my squat to take a picture of a baby goat. It saw me and ran at me. He climbed on my lap and stared to nibble on my coat. His two brothers quickly followed and jumped against my back and side. 'Yeah, Yeah you guys are cute' I said petting them. One climbed against my shoulder and started to lick my cheek. Derek was recording everything. A large goat jumped up and his front hooves were resting on my shoulders and he started to nibble on the cap of my coat. I wasn't able to stand up anymore surrounded by goats acting like I was a climbing attraction.

'A little help would be nice' I said reaching out my hand. 'I need to film' Derek said laughing at me. 'Ahh come on!' I said. 'Why don't you say please' he teased me. 'Never!' I said. 'You did it before' he said. 'That was a moment of weakness. Now help me to get up' I said. 'I need film for five more minutes than I will help you' he said smiling. 'Yeah sure no problem, I can walk without a coat, it's summer so that wouldn't be a problem these goats can eat mine' I said sarcastic. 'I'll buy you a new one' Derek said. 'That is not what I mean. How am I supposed to walk home without getting a cold' I said irritated. Derek smiled. 'It's up to you if you want to walk home with or without a coat, you only have to say the magic word please' he said. 'I will never give you the pleasure of me begging for something' I said. 'Fine' he said 'And get that smirk of your face' I said irritated. 'Or else?' he said. 'Or else I will help you with it' I said. 'Really scary' he said sarcastic.

'If you could listen to me I would ask you to get that asshole over there' I said to the baby goat on my lap. 'But unfortunate for me you can't' I kept talking to it and scratch it's cheek. He stopped with nibbling. 'You like this do you?' I said against the goat who was laying his head in my hand. The other goats became jealous and forced themselves between the baby goat and me. 'Not all at once guy please' I asked the goats but it was too late I lost my balance and fell on my back. The baby goat was standing on me looking at me like he was saying 'What are you doing?' His back hooves were standing on my stomach what kind of hurt. A large shadow covered me. 'Are you going to lay here all day or not' Derek said. 'Well you have to ask Mr. Goat, it's up to him' I said. Derek lifted up the goat and put in down on the floor. He reached his hand out for me to help me up. 'Well we are not done so let's get back to work' he said.

After the goats we filmed and shoot the pigs and for the final we used the rats. It was getting dark so we walked back to school.


	27. Chapter 27 Conversation

**Men this one took me ages. Well I hope you like this one. Enjoy!**

First stop at school was Chloe. I hadn't spoken her after her date and I neeeeeeeed to know how it went. I knocked on the door and Chloe opened with a big smile on her face. 'Seems like someone had a good time last night' I said. She turned bright red and stepped away to let me in. 'I-I-I h-h-ad' she stuttered.

Liz wasn't there, so I crashed down on her bed. 'Tell me everything' I said. Chloe walked to her bed and sat down. I was sitting in easy pose grabbed Liz here pillow and listened attentively to Chloe.

'Well we first went to the ice rink. It was really funny because Dan was falling down again, again and again. I have a picture here' Chloe said giving me here phone. Dan was lying flat on the ice with is legs up in the air. I can't describe the look on his face but it was hilarious. 'Well after a couple falls he managed to skate without falling. It actually amazing how fast he learned. We had a lot of fun. He also caught me one time when a kid was pushing me and I lost my balance. He is so strong' she said drooling by the thought.

I couldn't help stop smiling, I was really happy for her. 'Stop it!' she said turning red. 'What?' 'You are smiling all the time' she said. 'I'm just happy for you. Well go on with the flow you're not done yet' I said. 'After the ice rink we went to a restaurant. The food was amazing. After Diner we went back to school to watch a movie. You told him which movies I liked didn't you?' she said. 'I have no idea where you are talking about' I said sarcastic.

'However when we were watching he warped his arm around me. I crawled a little closer and before I knew it I was lying on his chest. And when I looked up to him he kissed me' Chloe's face was bright red and I was sure if I put the light out she would start to glow in the dark.

'You did! You really kissed him!' I said out loud. I couldn't hide my excitement. 'Shhhh not so hard not the whole school has to know' she said. 'How was it?' I asked jumping up and down Liz's bed. 'Amazing' she said and her eyes stared to sparkle. 'But how was your day at the petting?' she said. 'If been attacked by goats' I said smiling. 'Attacked?' she asked. 'Yes one baby goat jumped on my lap and the other goats quickly followed. Derek filmed it so if you want to laugh you should ask him if you could watch it' I said. 'Hmm maybe I will' she teased me.

Thinking of the petting brought me back in the forest. Liam knocked down, Ramon begging Derek to not hurt him. My questions were running through my mind again.

'Something is bothering you' Chloe said. 'No it's nothing' I said. I didn't what to bother her with my weird accusations. 'Come on Riley, we always tell each other everything so tell' she said. 'Alright' I said rolling my eyes. 'Something happened today. Derek and I were walking through the forest because the road was blocked. There we bumped into Liam and Ramon' I started. 'Liam and Ramon? What were they doing there? Are you alright? They didn't hurt you right?' Chloe said in one breath.

'No I'm fine thanks to Derek. Liam was planning to tackle me or something but Derek smacked him on the floor. Then he lifted him up and pushed him against a three. I knocked Ramon on the floor before he could reach Derek' I said. 'Wow alright but that isn't what is bothering you' Chloe said. 'No it's what happened next. Liam said to Derek. _She doesn't know, is she?_ Liam wanted to tell me something but before he could say something Derek knocked him unconscious. After that he turned around to Ramon. The look in his eyes. It was the same' I said before Chloe interrupted me. 'The same?' 'The same as mine, all those times I defended you, when I kicked those kids into the hospital. That look, anger mixed with joy. He was looking the same as I did all those times' I said.

'Did he hurt Ramon?' Chloe asked. 'No I stopped him' I said. 'You stopped him? How I always tried to stop you but nothing worked. I yelled your name. stand in front of you pushing you away but nothing helped' she said. 'I slapped him in his face…..' I said looking to everything in the room except for Chloe. I wasn't proud of that but there was no other option. 'You did what? And he didn't do anything after you smacked him' Chloe said full astonishment. 'No he didn't but when I think about what happened his look and stuff… I mean.. I was wondering is he.. well you know….' I said. 'It could be but that would mean not only he, but…' Chloe said. 'Yes and I'm not sure but Trevor also said something that was bothering me and my head is just exploding right now' I said. 'And what if you… well become your' 'No way!' I cut her off. 'You know what happened the last time. I'm not going to do that, it's strange I ever managed to push it away and I like it how it is right now' I continued. 'Maybe there is another way to find out' Chloe said. 'Maybe' I said.

One and a half month past since that last conversation. In that one and a half month happened a few things. Chloe and Dan were officially together. And so were Jack and Tori it took a few weeks but Tori finally said yes after Jack asked her on their third date to be his girlfriend.

Derek and I finished our project with an A+. I repeat an A fucking +. Probably because the hilarious movie of the goats who attacked me. I'm not sure but our biology teacher happened to be Derek's mother so maybe that also played a part with our amazing A+.

Leah kept emailing Derek and me. She told us about her school, her friends and lot and lot's more. She also told us that she misses us and what to meet us again in the Christmas holiday. What was coming within one weak

I pulled of one more prank with Samantha. I replaced her toothpaste with fake color toothpaste. Her teeth's were dark blue, it didn't match her angry red face. After that prank I expected she would go for revenge but until this day she has been scaredly (that is probably not even an word that exists) quiet.

Every night I tried to capture the person who is walking in and out the school without success. Because I knew there was more than one person, because of what I found out at my search party in the forest, I also spied on the back entrance of the school. With a little success because I heard footsteps one night. Multiply footsteps so there were more than one. But unfortunate I never found out who they were.

The whole time my head kept messing with my sleeping nights. The same question kept running through my head. Could Derek be…. Does that mean Trevor and….

'Good morning sunshine!' Liz said when I crashed down on the chair on our table. With our table I mean, Liz, Dan, Chloe, Jack, Simon, Derek, Rae, Tori, Ian and myself. I laid my arms on the table and my head follow with a loud clash on the table. 'I just want some sleep' I yawned. 'Then go to bed in time' Ian said nonchalant. I looked up with and glared at him a dirty look. 'Really ohhh is that the problem? I didn't knew that. How stupid of me' I said. 'Come on guys be nice to each other' Simon said before Ian could reply. We all eat breakfast and went to our classes. Time flew by and before I knew we walked to our last class sports.

Today we had swimming, something I was good at but also something I feared. There was a possibility someone could see my scars…


	28. Chapter 28 Swimming

**Yay next one done! Enjoy! =D**

I put on my swimsuit underneath my clothes before I walked to the swimming pool. With my swimsuit on, my scars are cover so I didn't have to worry. I walked into the girls changing rooms and took my clothes off. Being the only girl who doesn't wear a bikini means all girls are going to stare at me.

When I walked out of the changing rooms the guys also started to stare at me. I quickly walked to Chloe and Tori to try to hide behind them. 'Oeeh a swimsuit sexy' Ian said walking to us. 'Oh shut up' I said irritated. 'Stop teasing her, besides it fits her very good acutely' Dan said. Within a minute Rae, Liz, Jack, Simon and Derek joined us. The guys were all wearing nothing more than a swim short. I couldn't help myself for staring at them. But I wasn't the only one, almost all the girls were drooling when they walked by.

'Tell me why are you not wearing a bikini' Ian asked. 'Because she needs to hide something' a girl voice said behind me. When I turned around I saw my nightmare. It was Samantha. 'Get lost Samantha we don't want to see your ugly face' Rae said. 'Always as nice as ever' Samantha said to Rae and smiled fake to her. 'But answering your question' Samantha started. I felt my heart starting to pound faster and faster. She was going to tell what I tried to hide so bad. She is my roommate so there is a big chance she saw my scares once. But she never mentioned it. She waited for a moment like this.

Samantha looked at me with a big smile. She knew, she knew I hated my scares I could see it in her eyes. The joy she could let my blood boil, the joy to humiliate me. I wanted to stop her, I wanted to let her shut up, but there was nothing I could do. If I did something I confirmed she was right. I felt my heart pounding in my ears. My blood was running full speed through my body. I hated her, I hated her so much. She finally got her payback for my pranks.

'Riley is hiding because of what is on her back. She has four large scars on her back' Samantha said. Everyone was looking at me. I wanted to hide, I wanted to run away but I would not give Samantha her victory. 'Tell us Riley how did you got them. Maybe you should show them. There really ugly like some animal attacked her from behind' Samantha said. Everyone was still staring at me like hungry wolves waiting for their meal. I wanted to crawl in a corner, to disappear but I couldn't. my body felt numb. Like I was glued at the ground.

'Miss Davidoff, can you tell me why you are telling this to everyone. I don't think Riley likes it that you share something personal like this' A low voice said. Samantha turned around facing Trevor. 'So why are you doing this?' Trevor asked. 'B-b-because s-s-she..' Samantha stuttered staring with big eyes at our gym teacher. 'What? I can't hear you. Don't let me catch you bullying someone again or I sent you to out of my class' Trevor said.

'Well let's get to work I want you all to make four rows. You all going to dive in and swim in every stroke you like to the other side and back' Trevor said. I walked to a row. When I passed Trevor I whispered 'Thank you'. He nod like he was saying _no problem_. I stood on the start block waiting for the person before me to return. Ian was standing next to me. 'Let's see if you can beat me' he said. I smiled. 'You're sure you want to lose in front of all this people?' I teased him. 'We will see' he said.

The last person in the water was back and we both took off. I dove perfect into the water. When I came to surface I stared to crawl. Faster, faster and faster. I heard Liz screaming my name. 'Go Riley Go!' When I was at the other side of the pool I turned as an professional swimmer would do. Ian didn't had those skills and lost time. Half way back Ian was three meter behind me and I knew I was going to win. I touched the wall. 'Yeahh woeeehhhh' Liz and Tori were screaming. Ian smacked a fist on the water. 'Ha you lost again from a girl' Dan said to tease his brother.

I climbed out of the water and sat on the edge catching my breath. When I looked at the start block closest to me I saw Derek standing ready to dive. I couldn't stop staring at his body, his muscular arms, his eight pack, his muscled chest, his _oh my god I need to stop staring!_ He dove into the water. And swam his way to the other side of the pool and back. I followed every move he made. His strong arms. His back muscles just coming out of the water. I couldn't help myself I needed to look. His body was just really sexy. _Wait was I just thinking Derek's body was sexy? It would probably be the short nights, yeah it are the short nights and I'm starting to think crazy things. _'Enjoying the show?' Trevor said. We was standing behind me. I was still sitting on the edge. So I let my head fall back to look at him. 'I'm not' I said standing up. 'I'm not blind Riley' Trevor said smiling. 'I should go back in the line' I said and quickly walked away. I felt my cheeks burn and something funny was running through my stomach.

'All right since you all had your warming up we are going to start rescue swimming. Tori would you please come over here. I'm going to split you all in two groups. One would be playing a drowning person the other would be the one rescuing them. After a couple minutes we will change of rolls. Well I want you all to grab the person who is drowning like this' Trevor said demonstrating the grab on Tori. 'Alright you two are together, you two are together, you two are together' Trevor said pointing at two people at the same time. 'You two are together' he said pointing to me and the person behind me. I turned my head and I saw Derek standing behind me. I gave Trevor a dirty look. He smiled and continued.

'Alright one of each duo in the water the others, find a spot on the edge to be ready' Trevor said. I was first to drown so I dove into the water. 'And go' Trevor said. Derek swam to me. 'Oh no help I'm drowning help me help' I said sarcastic. 'You are really bad at acting' Derek said as he swam behind me. I felt his arms around my body to get me in the right position and bring me back to the side of the swimming pool. his touch made my heart skip a beat. _What is wrong with me?_ Derek was the first of all to bring me back to "safety". We waited for the rest to return hanging on the edge of the pool.

Now it was time to for me to "rescue" Derek. I dove into the water and when I came up Derek was already in front of my face. A bit too close if you ask me. And he thought probably the same looking at the surprise on his face. 'Sorry' I said quickly swimming behind him. My cheeks burned like hell. It was a whole struggle to drag Derek back to the side. He was large so my arms had trouble getting the right grip. But I managed to "save" Derek from his "drowning death".

'Alright well done all of you, the last half hour I give you free time' Trevor said. 'I want revenge' Ian said tapping on my shoulder. 'Alright, if you want to get beaten that bad be my guest' I said smiling. 'How about we all join to see who is the better one?' Jack said. 'I'll pass' Simon said. Tori, Chloe, Rae and Liz joined Simon. So it was me against the Souza brothers.

'Readyyyy, GO!' Rae said. I dove into the water. When I was above the water I turned on my turbo. I wasn't planning to lose not from them. I needed to be faster. Something inside me gave me a boost, pushed me to go further. To find my limit. I saw Ian behind me on my left side. On my right however was Derek still keeping up with me. Jack and Dan were swimming two rows further so I couldn't see where they were swimming. I pushed myself for one last boost to swim at the finish. I pushed my hand against the wall and looked immediately to Rae to see if I won. I was heavily breathing and I felt my muscles burn.

'Seems like we have two winners' she said. 'Riley and Derek finished at the same time' she said. When I looked at my right side I saw Derek heavily breathing. That gave me a little feeling of victory. He also tried his hardest to win. His green eyes met mine eyes. 'Well done' he said still trying to catch his breath. 'Same for you' I said also still gasping for air. He smiled. Ian however was angry he lost again but he teased his brother Dan that he finished last. Jack didn't seem to care he pulled him out of the water to walk to Tori and gave her a quick kiss.

I pulled myself out of the water. And walked to my friends. Suddenly I felt something cold gliding over my spine. Together with the sound of some clothes torn apart. I felt the back of my swimsuit glide of my back. 'Oh oeps' Samantha said waving a pocket knife in front of my eyes. She cut my swimsuit. 'Ohh what a shame everyone can see your scars right now' she said joyful. I felt tears filling my eyes. Tears of anger but I forced myself not to cry. My heart started pounding faster, my blood boiled and my hands turned into fists ready to punch every teeth out of Samantha her mouth. I saw people staring at me. People were pointing at my back and whispering things. Suddenly I felt a body against my back. Two hands grabbed my upper arms to pull me closer. It was Derek. He was covering my back so no one could stare at my scars.

'Samantha!' a low creepy commanding voice shout. The voice that only could belong to Trevor. 'Come over here! Everyone else go change, class is done' he said. Within a few seconds the swimming pool was empty. Except for me and Derek. He was still standing against my back with one hand around my waist.


	29. Chapter 29 Snow

**And that is 29. I want to say thanks to my followers and the review writers some of you are hilarious! Well next chapter is done so enjoy! =D**

I was shaking, shaking of anger. I would kill her the next time I see her. I my muscles were strained. My hands were two white fists, I squeezed them so hard no blood could enter my fists.

It's all a dream. This didn't happen. Within a few seconds I would be sitting straight up in my bed. It is one big nightmare. Come on wake up, wake up!

I wasn't going to wake up I knew, I knew this was real. But wanted so bad this didn't happen. I felt Derek let go of me. Because I really felt it I knew this wasn't a dream. This was real. A few minutes ago a lot of students were staring, pointing and whispering because of what they saw on my back. Four large scars. All my anger towards Samantha was still running through my body and I needed to lose it otherwise… I don't want to think about that. Not only anger towards Samantha, also anger from the one who gave me this scars was present.

My bicep was tensed and relaxed, tensed and relaxed. It was repeating faster and faster. My hand was twitching to flat and fist. No not now. I needed to release my anger right now.

I walked to the wall. 'Riley?' Derek said. I took one deep breath and punched my fist hard against the wall. Pain was running through my fist. Through my arm. Through my shoulder and ended in my spine. I felt the skin of my hand letting go of my hand, it stung like hell. It was no flat wall. The wall was full of bumps and protrusions. But this pain felt good, it felt better than the pain inside of me.

Unfortunate this pain didn't last for long. The pain inside was crawling its way back and overruled my physical pain. I turned my back against the wall and let me glide down until I was sitting on the ground. My elbows were resting on my knees and my fingers were inside my hair. I was breathing heavily like I run a marathon. My vision went blur but I bit my lip forcing myself not to cry.

I heard footsteps walking towards me. But they weren't Derek's footsteps. They belonged to someone else. 'Derek can you leave us alone' a low voice said. The voice who could only belonged to Trevor.

'Your hand his bleeding' Trevor said when Derek was gone. I didn't say anything.

'I spoke to Samantha' he said after a few minutes of silence. 'I don't care' I said. 'I just want you to know that I send her to the headmaster' he said.

'And then what. He gives here detention or he suspend her for a week and after that she can walk freely through the school. What does that help me? There are probably lots of story's running through the school about my back. And that isn't going to stop for a week. No it will haunt me the rest of my school years. People are going to stare. They are going to ask what happened. They are going to find a way to make a picture of it and then show to the rest of the school' I said angry.

'Riley I know you are upset. But you are still shaking why don't you calm down first' he said with a soft voice. 'Yeah sure I need to calm down, just pretend this didn't happen' I said sarcastic. Anger took control of me again and I slammed my elbow against the wall. 'Stop hurting yourself! It's not helping' Trevor said sternly. 'It is!' I shout. 'This pain is nothing, nothing compared to what I feel!' I yelled tears were filling my eyes.

'Those scars are not just some scars are they? There is a story behind it right? That is why you are so upset' Trevor said. Those words came like a shock. He was right. My scars are not just some scars because I felt down of a hill or something. I stood up. 'I underst…' 'Don't say you understand! Don't tell me you know how it feels. You have no idea' I interrupted Trevor. 'Riley please sit down, you are upset so please calm down first before you leave' Trevor said still having patient with my bad tempered behavior. 'No' I said and I walked away. 'Riley please' I heard Trevor say before I walked into the changing rooms. Everyone was already done so I was alone.

I changed myself. When I was almost done I heard Trevor knocking on the door. 'Riley please. Can I come in. You need to listen to me' Trevor said behind the door. 'Go to hell' I shout. The door handle when down. I stood up and ran to the door that leaded to the hallway. When Trevor opened the door I left. 'Riley!' he shout, but I slammed the door before he could reach me. In the corner of my eye I saw Derek leaning against the wall probably waiting for me. I heard the door behind me open and I decided to run. I ran through the school. I ran to the entrance. I ran outside. I ran into the forest.

I didn't know how long I kept running but it felt good. The terrible feeling deep inside of me slowly sank away. I stopped running. My blood was pumping through my body. I was breathing heavily and I felt my heard pounding in every part of my body. I found a big three and I sat down resting my head against the tree. After one minute everything was back to normal. I closed my eyes to enjoy the smell of the forest. I heard the birds singing and the sound of a nearby river.

I was standing up. I had no idea where I was but I would find my way back eventually. Suddenly I heard a sound that made me shiver. First I heard something like metal clenched against each other. Followed by a scream that made me stomach turn around three times. A scream of pain. True pain. Followed by a cry for help repeated again and again. I walked towards the spot where the sound was coming from.

There it was. It was a lynx. She was lying down on the floor trying to escape from something that held her down. It was a trap. Both her back paws were captured in a bear trap. The look was awful and the poor thing was suffering bad. Why are there bear traps in a forest like this? A lot of people of the village nearby are going running here every morning. Someone could easily get stuck in a trap like this. Besides that it is against the law to poach here.

I slowly walked to the lynx. When it noticed me it freaked out completely. 'Shh easy, don't worry I'm not going to hurt you' I said standing on the same spot. I didn't want to give it more stress than it already had. So I sat down and started to talk to it. 'You're having a bad day are you? Don't worry I'll get you out of it and make sure you get the right care'

I moved a little closer as the lynx was not struggling to get free but watching me with big eyes. 'These poachers should be punished. Hurting a beautiful creature like you. You are a young one are you' I looked at its back legs. I wasn't sure if she would recover completely. But I didn't leave her to die only for her fur. I moved a little closer. 'I have no idea how I'm going to get you to the vet. You need to work with me so I would love if you keep your fangs and claws with you when I release you' I kept talking for two hours. Moving a little closer bit by bit. The lynx started to trust me and wasn't that afraid of me anymore.

Suddenly my phone rang. It made me jump up and the lynx to. Great why did I leave it on. I got a text of Chloe _Where are you? We are worried sick xx C_. 'I'm sorry I scared you. My friends are looking for me. I ran way because I was angry. Not at them, at a slut who humiliate me' I looked at its paws. 'You would have some scars too just like me. Only you don't have the brain to remember the moment how you got them every time you look at them. Lucky you' I said. _I'm in the forest, I have actually no idea where I am but I'll find my way back. xXx R_. I text back. I looked at the sky. It was getting dark so I needed to hurry a bit.

My phone rang again but this time it was only shaking. Chloe was calling me. 'Hi' I said 'What the hell are you thinking. You are not allowed to be alone in the forest!' a male voice shout. 'Bye' I said irritated. 'No wait' the mall voice said. 'What do you want I'm busy' I said annoyed. The lynx was watching me with her head hanging a little to the left. 'Tell me where you are' The person on the other side of the phone asked. 'I have no idea' I said. 'Tell me what you see' he said. 'I'm near a river and there is a big tree a few meters ahead of me' I said. 'Alright stay were you are' he said. 'I'm not planning to leave' I said looking at the lynx. 'I'm serious stay were you are' he commanded. 'bye Trevor' I said and hung up.

I was just a few centimeters away from the lynx. I slowly raised my hand and reached for her head so she could smell me. A paw with stretched out claws aimed for me hand. I quickly took my hand back. 'Come on I asked you to keep them with you' I said. I tried again but slower. The lynx was staring at my hand not knowing what to do. After another five attempts she finally pushed her nose against my hand. 'Good girl, if you are a girl. I suppose we would find out if we are at the vet' I said. I slowly reached my hand to her head. When I touched the top of her head she was a little shocked. 'Oh I'm sorry I'm going to fast right' I said. I pulled my hand back. the lynx's crawled a little closer. She started to sniff my arm. She pushed my arm up and it landed on her neck. 'You want me to pet you?' I moved my hand a little. She closed her eyes and let her head rest on my lap.

'There you are!' I heard a low voice say that could only belong to Derek. The lynx looked up with big eyes. 'Stop!' I said. Derek was standing between two threes like a frozen statue. 'Why are you sitting on the ground?' he said. He was still far away so he couldn't see the lynx. 'If you slowly walk this way you will see' I said.

'What the hell' he said when he saw the lynx. 'Some poachers left a bear trap. Her both back paws are stuck.' I said. 'Are you insane that is a lynx. Those are dangerous' he said. 'I know but I couldn't leave her. It took me a while to get close but she allows me to touch her' I said. Derek grabbed his phone and called someone. 'Hi dad. I found her. We need to handle something and after it we come straight back to school' he said. Derek was silent for a few seconds. 'I'll explain when we are back' hand he hung up

The lynx looked up at me then she looked at Derek. 'Don't worry he is not going to hurt you' I said to the lynx. She hissed at him and crawled a little closer. 'Oh now you are defending me. You are not really in a position to do that' I said petting the back of the lynx. 'Can you get her free?' Derek said still standing at the same spot. My hand petted her back and bit by bit my hand came closer to her legs. She looked at me The lynx was free but there was no way she could walk away. So I decided to carry her. After avoiding three times her claws she allowed me to lift her up. Problem was she didn't allowed Derek to come closer. So he walked in front of us.

'How long have you been sitting there?' he asked. 'I don't know' I said. 'It is really dangerous to hang around her in the forest by your own' he said stern. 'Oh I'm sorry daddy' I said sarcastic. 'I'm serious Riley, everyone was worried sick about you' he said. I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything.

The lynx who I decided to call Snow, was constantly moving what made it hard to carry her. 'Can you call the vet and ask if he could come to the border of the forest to take her with him' I asked. Derek grabbed his phone and called. When I was at the border at the forest I laid Snow down. The vet was already there. 'We need to anesthetize the lynx' the vet said. 'You can give me the injection. That will cost some stress' I said. 'Be nice I will visit when you are better' I said while I injected Snow.

The vet drove away. 'Come let's get inside it's cold here' Derek said. I looked at the school. I didn't want to go inside. I didn't want to go to my room. There would be Samantha, the last person in the whole world I wanted to see. 'You can't stay outside for the rest of the year' he said. 'Why not' I said. 'Because I say so' he said. 'I don't want to. I can't see Samantha' I said. 'You can stay with Chloe and Liz this night. She made a bed ready for you' he said.

He reached out his hand to me 'Come' he said. I grabbed his hand and we walked inside.

**Just what you to know the next chapter would be about the scars of Riley! Yay finally one mystery would be solved! I hope it would be done by tomorrow ;)**


	30. Chapter 30 Scars

**Finally! I wanted to write this chapter for so long! It was running through my mind since the beginning. I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think of it!;)**

As Derek said Liz and Chloe made a bed ready for me. They also grabbed my stuff so I didn't need to go to my room and they smuggled some foot to their room so I didn't have to go to the cafeteria.

It was 1 am and I was still awake. I was restless a lot of things were running through my mind. I think I laid awake for another two hours before I was too tired to stay awake.

_There were two girls. A tall one and a short one. It looked like they were about the age of twelve. It was pitch dark outside. The only light was coming from a lamppost a few meters away. They were walking in a blind alley. At the end of the alley was a barn. 'I don't know if this is such a good plan' the short girl said. 'You don't have to come with me' the tall girl said. 'No I'm not leaving you alone' the short girl said. _

_They both took a deep breath. The tall girl pushed the door open. The barn was empty. Only some large concrete pillars filled the big empty barn. It was dark inside, only the light of the moon made it possible to see the shapes of the pillars. 'There is no one let's go' the short girl said hasty. She was looking terrified her eyes shifted form left to right every second. 'You can go I just need to know if it is true' the tall girl said. She continued to walk deeper into the barn. Her shorter friend followed her quickly and grabbed her arm to stay close. 'I should have left you home' the tall girl said. _

_'Hello?' the tall girl asked. 'Somebody?' she said. 'There is no one. We should return' the short girl said. 'You can go. I'll wait' the tall girl said. Her hand disappeared in her pocket. When it appeared again, she was holding a paper. She unfolded it. __I know the answers. Meet me tonight in the barn. __On the back side was an address written. 'I need to know what this guy has to tell' she said. 'I don't know I have a bad feeling about this. Why at night? Why in an empty barn in a blind alley? Why far away from the busy city?' the short girl said. 'I don't know' the tall girl replied._

_Suddenly the light turned on. It was bright and both girls closed their eyes and slowly opened it to get used to the light. 'Hello' a male voice said. A squeak left the mouth of the short girl while jumping up. The tall girl turned around immediately. 'I thought you would be alone' the mall said. He was about 6.2 feet high. He had brown hair worn in a little ponytail. He had bright blue eyes. He didn't shave himself for probably three days. 'She is my friend she wanted to come with me. That isn't a problem I suppose' the tall girl said. 'No of course' he said with a small smile. He was looking at the short girl. She was shaking and tried to hide behind her friend._

_'What do you know' the tall girl said not sure if she could trust this guy. 'Easy, please sit down I'll tell you everything you want to know' he pointed to a table with around it a few chairs. Strange this barn was totally empty except for a table and some chairs._

_Both girls walked to the table. The short girl walked right behind her taller friend. 'Riley, I don't trust him' the short girl whispered. 'You can wait outside Chloe' I whispered back. 'No I'm not leaving you alone with this guy' Chloe whispered back. They both sat down on a chair. The man took a chair on the other side of the table._

_'Before I tell you what I know, I want to know what you already know' the man said. 'Well two years ago I kind of broke into the police station. I was there for questioning. A mother pressed charges against me because I kicked her son into the hospital. During my questioning the policeman needed to assist someone so I was left alone in his office._

_It was the office where they collect all data and stuff. I was bored so I was going to some data when I found a file with my surname on it. It was about the accident of my parents. When I was looking at the pictures I saw things I didn't expect to see. They always told me my parents and brother died in a car accident but the pictures were not lying. The car had no damaged. Not even a scratch. There was blood on the ground. A lot of blood. Marks of where my parents and my brother were found. The following pictures were…' I paused for a minute and swallow before I continued. _

_'It were pictures of my mother, father and brother. There were deep cuts everywhere. Only their faces were intact. The police was thinking it was a reckoning. But the killer is until the day of tomorrow still traceless' I told the man._

_He was listening very attentively. Chloe was still not trusting this guy she was constantly looking at him and around her._

_'Well it is true. The dead of you parents is a reckoning' he said. 'Why?' I said. 'It's about what they are and what you are' he said. 'B-b-but that is not fair!' I yelled. 'It isn't but there are people who were fearing your dad, and were fearing what your brother should become. They only didn't know you were also around with the same DNA. You are lucky you weren't there that night' he said. 'Lucky! How the hell am I lucky! My parents are dead, my brother is dead, they put me in an orphanage. How did I become the lucky one!' I yelled. 'Riley please calm down' Chloe said grabbing my arm. _

_'I know you are upset. Well I should tell you what I know. Your father fought really bravely that night. He distracted the attacker so your mother and brother could run. He only didn't thought there were more than one attacker. Your mother didn't have to think for one second she went for a full blow. Your brother was standing and watching. Looking for the right moment to help. _

_Your father was fighting for his live. For the live of his family. He took out three attackers. Your mother however had a little trouble. She was lying on the ground. Her attacker was on top of her ready to kill her. Your brother was the reason she didn't die at that moment. He ran at full force at the attacker and clashed into him. He saved your mother but he paid it with his own. _

_Your father and mother went crazy. The reason they lost their lives. They were only thinking about your brother and didn't pay attention anymore. That cost them their lives' the man told us. I pictured the whole fight into my mind. It made me angry, it made me furious._

_'Tell us how do you know all this?' Chloe asked. A big creepy smile appeared on his face. 'Because I was there. I gave my men the order to kill your family. I only forgot you' he said looking angry at me. My heart started pounding faster and faster. My brain was making overtime. We needed to get out of here. This man was the reason my parents were killed and I was next. _

_'What is it Riley feeling a little uncomfortable. Come on you said it yourself you are not the lucky one. I could help you to get rid of all the pain inside of you. I can help you to see your family again' he said. I stood up and pulled Chloe behind me. 'If you want to kill me fine! But let her go' I said. He stood up with a big smile. 'Why she is so pretty, you are too we can have some fun with both of you before we kill you' he said. 'We?' Chloe said. 'Yes we' another male voice said behind us. The other man grabbed Chloe's wrist and pulled her towards him. I grabbed Chloe's waist and pulled back. 'No let her go!' I yelled. I felt two large hands around my waist and pulled me away from Chloe. Chloe was looking terrified. This was my fault, I shouldn't told her about the note. _

_The two man pushed me and Chloe on our knees. 'Let her go!' I yelled. 'No my love' the leader said. his fingers trailed over my cheeks to my lips. I bite his hand. He screamed. I felt his blood leaking in my mouth it triggered something inside me. I needed to fight back, I needed to save Chloe. _

_His hand twitched in my mouth. I heard bones cracking. His hand became hairy. I quickly let go. His back turned in an inhuman angle. He bended and stood on hands and feet. His clothes tore apart from his body. Within a few seconds a big brown wolf was staring at me with big blue eyes. He was a werewolf._

_He looked at Chloe and back to me. Chloe was still sitting on her knees. She was crying. The man who held her down was hurting her. The huge wolf looked at Chloe again. His tail was wagging. 'No!' I yelled trying to get back on my feet. The wolf ran towards Chloe and so was I. His paw raised up in the air aiming for Chloe. I jumped on Chloe and we both fell on the ground. I covered her body underneath mine. I felt something tearing up my back. The claws of the wolf were carving in my back. I clenched my jaw together when a groan of pain left between my teeth. I stood up and lifted up Chloe quick. 'Run!' I said. We ran as fast as we could. I made sure Chloe was running in front of me. Behind us was the wolf. We were almost at the door when another brown wolf with grey eyes appeared in front of Chloe. Trapped._

_I grabbed Chloe's wrist and pulled her close to me. I was looking from wolf to wolf. They were circling around us waiting for an opening. 'If they jump I'll push you to the door. Don't look back just keep running' I whispered. 'No I'm not leaving you' she whispered. 'You are. Please run' I whispered back. _

_The blue eyed wolf jumped and I pushed Chloe away. I felt the full force of the wolf body pushing me to the ground. His claws carved again in my back on the exact same spot. I screamed of pain. I looked up to see if Chloe left the barn. She wasn't the other wolf was standing on her. His paw raised in the air to hurt her. I felt my blood raising. My muscles strained. My hand was twitching. I need to save Chloe I need to save her. Before the claws of the wolf hit Chloe everything went black._

_When I was back again I saw Chloe crawled away in a corner. She had some scrapes on her face and arms but no deep cuts. She was staring at me and something behind me with big eyes. I turned around two naked men were lying on the ground. The man who attacked us. They were dead. I looked at Chloe again with big eyes. 'W-w-what h-h-happened' I stuttered. Chloe stood up and walked to me. She warped her arms around me and buried her head in my chest. 'It's okey' she said._

I woke up heavily breathing, sweat was running from all parts of my body. I looked around. I wasn't in my bed. I was standing in the hallway. In front of my and Samantha's room. What was I'm doing here? I felt my legs getting numb. I collapsed on my knees. My fold my hand before my face and started to cry. This was my worst dream ever. The one I feared. The one of my past. The one I risked Chloe's life. And my scars kept reminding me of that last thing. I risked Chloe's life.

I felt two large hands grabbing my upper arms. I turned my head to the person were the hands belonged to and buried my head in his chest. One hand was resting on my back and pulled me a little closer. The other was slowly rubbing my arm. One of my hands wanted to grab his shirt but there wasn't a shirt so I let it rest on his bare chest. 'It's alright' his low voice said.

His warm body, his heartbeat, the sound of his breathing. It made me relax again. When I looked up I saw two beautiful green eyes. 'Come' Derek said. He stood up and lifted me up on my feet. 'T-thank you' I said looking at the ground. His finger lifted up my chin. His thumb wiped away a tear of my cheek. 'No problem' he said smiling. He grabbed my arm and leaded me to his room.

**Hihi only one mystery is solved. The rest is yet to come. I can promise you this story is not finished there are a lot of chapters to follow;)**


	31. Chapter 31 Fairytale

**Wow 31 already. Well I hope you like this one. Enjoy!**

I was sitting on Derek's bed with my knees to my chest and my arms around them. Derek came out of the bathroom with a glass of water. 'Here' he said. I grabbed the glass of water. 'Why were you on the hallway' he said putting on a shirt. 'Sleepwalking I guess' I said staring in the glass of water. 'How did you know I was in the hallway?' I asked. 'I heard something fall. When I looked I saw you sitting on your knees' he said scratching the back of his neck and looking around.

'You're lying' I said. 'No I'm not' he said a little surprised. 'Yes you are. When you are feeling uncomfortable or lying you're gonna scratch the back of your neck and looking around watching everything except for the person you're talking to. Dan does it too' I said. He raised an eyebrow. 'Really and since when are you watching me and my brother' he said. 'I-I-I'm n-not' I stuttered. I felt my cheeks burn. When I looked at Derek he had a big smile on his face. 'Whatever it's just obvious, so are you going to tell me why you really knew I was at the hallway or not' I said. 'I told you' he said. I rolled my eyes.

I looked at the glass of water and my sad mood was back again. It was probably easy to read from my face. 'If you want to talk about it I will listen. I'm maybe not the person you want to share it with but well I uhm' Derek said. 'Thanks, but you wouldn't believe me' I said. 'You should be surprised if you knew what I believe' he mumbled. 'I heard that' I teased him. 'That's my line' he said. I smiled.

'I think I kept you awake long enough I should go back' I said. We walked to the door. 'Thank you' I said looking at the ground. 'Yeah you said that a couple of times' he said. I rolled my eyes. Derek opened the door but the moment I walked out I saw someone standing at the hallway. A patrolling teacher to look if no student is sneaking around. 'Hey!' The teacher said. Within a second I jumped back in Derek's room. 'Bathroom' he said. 'Yeah that worked out fine the last time' I said sarcastic. 'Not if we go both' he said. My face would probably looked really funny. Surprised, shocked and a big question mark above my head.

'Come I'll explain' he said. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bathroom. 'Shower' he commanded. 'Roger' I said standing like a soldier. I turned on the shower and Derek locked the door. 'I know we know each other for a while but don't you think this is going a little too fast?' I joked. Derek rolled his eyes. 'If the teacher thinks I'm taking a shower he will not enter the bathroom so he won't notice you' he explained. 'Aaah, I understand' I said.

We heard the door lock of Derek's room. Yes every patrolling teacher has a key of the rooms, I know it sounds stupid. Derek took off his shirt. 'I'll just go watch the wall' I whispered when I felt a blush spreading on my face. I saw him a couple times without shirt but I'll think I can never get used to a body like that. The teacher knocked on the door. Derek was standing in his boxer and warped a towel around it so I would seem he was naked. I knew because I peeked a couple of times while I was busy to look at the wall.

Derek wanted to walk to the door when I whispered. 'Water'. He knew what I meant and quickly walked to the shower. 'One moment' he said to the teacher behind the door. He grabbed the shower head and let it run over his head, upper body and legs so I would seem like he was just stepping out of the shower. I quickly walked to the corner behind the door.

Derek opened the door a little so he could turn his head around the corner. 'Yes?' he said a little annoyed. 'I saw a girl walking into your room' the teacher said. 'A girl?' Derek asked. 'Yes a girl. Where is she?' the teacher asked. 'There is no girl here. I was just taking a shower because I couldn't sleep. I'll think I'm getting a cold' he said.

I was still standing in the corner trying to not make any noise. My heart was beating out of my chest for two reasons. One if the teacher finds me we were in a lot of trouble, especially when he finds us in that bathroom with Derek dressed like this. Second I was still seeing Derek's amazing body and yes I turned me on a little.

'Do you mind opening this door a little further. I like to see if she is not underneath the shower with you' the teacher said. Derek opened the door as much as he could making sure he wasn't crushing me between the wall and the door. 'Hmm, well seems your right' the teacher said. 'Well do you mind leaving I'm getting cold' Derek said.

When I heard the door of the room close again I was able to breathe again. 'That was close' I said. 'Yeah it was but you can't leave right now. He is probably going to patrol her for a half hour maybe more' Derek said. 'I'll think your right' I said forcing myself to look at his eyes, only his eyes, not his naked body, his eyes.

Derek was dressing up when I left the bathroom. I looked at his desk and my eyes caught the book _the three families_. I had seen that book before on his desk a couple of months ago.

I knew that book. My mother read it for me a lot. I loved it back then, now I know better. It's a story that begins with once upon a time.

_Once upon a time there were three gods. Those three gods were very close friends. One had black hair and emerald green eyes. The second one had blond hair and bright yellow eyes. The third one had brown hair and deep blue eyes. _

_They were the gods of the forest. They let trees grow, animals procreate, rivers run. They were the reason man could breathe. _

_Although they had a pretty important job. One of them searched for more power. The blue eyed god was tired of watching the forest growing for men while they were breaking it down for a place to live. _

_He asked his other two friends to join him. After a long talk of the blue eyed god convinced his friends to agree with him in his search for power. They asked Zeus (Yes this is a Greek story) for more power. To help the nature grow faster, to help the animals to grow stronger to defend their homes that humans are breaking down. _

_Unfortunate for them Zeus didn't agree. The three friends were furious. They were trying so hard to help humans to live on this planet and they are breaking it down faster than the gods can repair it._

_It was the moment Hades came. He told the brothers he could gave them the power they wanted. Without thinking they agreed. With the power gained from Hades the three friends started to work. Trees grew fast, right through houses and streets. Animals grew stronger and hunted men down who wanted to destroy their homes. Rivers overflowed and drown men who lived on ground that used to be forest._

_Zeus was furies when he found out. He cursed the three gods to live a mortal life. When the three friends were sent back to earth Hades appeared again. He offered them again power, strength. The yellow eyed and green eyed man weren't so sure about it. Why would Hades give them power why did he give them power and ask nothing in return. The blue eyed friend however agreed immediately. So his two friends followed._

_As soon as Hades vanished they felt stronger. They could lift heavy stones. Break down threes. Their body was the body of a "god". That came to notice by the ladies. They had the time of their lives. _

_A month, at the night of the full moon, after Hades gave them power. Something strange happened. The three friends transformed, they transformed into three big wolves. Hades turned them into werewolves. _

_Why do you ask. The same reason he gave them power when they were gods. To kill humans. Hades god of the underworld wanted more souls. And the three friends gave them those souls. When they were gods they had to power to defend the forest. power that killed people. Right now he transformed them into monstrous man-eaters to serve Hades until their dead._

This is where the fairytale ends. Some say this isn't the end, some believe this fairytale is true and this is just the beginning.

'My mother read that story to me and my brothers when we were young' Derek said. He was sitting on his bed. I didn't know how long I was standing at his desk looking at the book. 'Mine did too' I said.

'Be happy with what you have' I said. Derek looked up. 'That is what this fairytale is telling you. Like Pinocchio who tells you not to lies. The seven goats, never open the door for a stranger' I explained.

I laid the book back on the desk and walked to the other bed in the room. I crashed down on it. 'Try to sleep something' Derek said. 'I don't want to' I said. I was afraid, afraid for another nightmare. 'You can't stay up every night' Derek said. 'You don't understand' I said turning my back to him. 'You're right I don't, but I do know a human can't life without sleep' he said. I didn't say anything.

'Just try to take some sleep' Derek said. He was sitting on my bed and his hand was slowly rubbing my back. His touched made a tingle running through my stomach. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32 Ghost

**Yeay next one done! =D My thanks goes out to my followers, they started to grow, it makes me happy to see more people like my story. Also a thanks for the reviewers, I really like to read them. Well here is the next one enjoy! And let me know what you think ;)**

I slowly opened my eyes by the sound of someone typing on a laptop. I stretched myself out. 'So you're finally awake' a low voice said coming from the desk. I looked at the alarm 1 pm. I rubbed my eyes and looked again was it really?. 'Yes it is noon' Derek said. 'Why didn't you wake me up for breakfast?' I asked. 'You needed to sleep and this is actually the first time I saw you sleep without kicking and moving all the time. So I let you sleep' he said.

My stomach let me immediately know I skipped breakfast. A growl together with pain run through my stomach. I tried my best to not show how much pain I felt. I need to eat right now or else I would have more of these cramps. 'There' Derek said pointing next to my bed. I looked down and saw a tray full of food. I wanted to jump in the air but that would look crazy, so I grabbed the tray and started to dig in. Derek went back to his homework while I was eating. I looked at his back his v shaped upper body, his strong arms. God I need to stop looking at him like that.

I looked down at my plate and smiled. He let me sleep here for the rest of the night, brought me breakfast, he comforted me last night when I needed that, he even lied for me so I wouldn't got caught sneaking out of his room. It was really sweet. However that last thing also involved that he would have a lot of trouble if the patrolling teacher did caught us.

When I looked up he quickly turned his head back to his laptop. 'Are you staring at me' I said smiling. 'No, I'm busy with my homework' he said. 'Are you turning red?' I teased him. 'W-what no' he stuttered. His was still looking at his laptop so I wasn't able to see it but his stuttered just busted him. 'Yes you are' I said when I walked to his desk. 'The only person here that is blushing now and then is you' he said trying to lure me out.

'What are you doing' I said changing the subject to save my ass in the conversation. 'We need to write a report for psychics of some who is inspiring you' he said. 'Albert Einstein. Of course the genius is inspired by a genius' I said looking at his laptop. 'Stop calling me that' Derek said. 'What genius? That is what is everybody is calling you so I suppose it's true' I said. He rolled his eyes.

'How much do you got?' I asked pointing at his laptop. 'Something but I'm looking for quotes and trying to explain them' he said. 'Imagination is more important than knowledge' I said when I pushed some books away from his desk and placed myself there instead.

Derek looked at me like I was a goat that just spoke to him instead of bleating. 'Don't look at me like that. I'm not a dumb blondie. I was pretty good at physics at high school' I said. 'You were?' he asked. 'Hmm let me give you another one. Look deep into nature, and then you will understand everything better or Any intelligent fool can make things bigger and more complex. It takes a touch of genius - and a lot of courage to move in the opposite direction' I said proud.

'Tell me why are you not following physics when you are good at it?' Derek asked. 'Than _you_ wouldn't be the genius in this school anymore' I said smiling. 'I'm good in more than only physics' he said. 'Yeah, yeah, math, chemistry, biology the beta stuff. And you probably have more trouble with languages' I said. He raised an eyebrow 'How did you…' 'Know? I have the exact same problem' I interrupted him. 'Than why are you following writing and stuff like that?' he asked. 'It's more of a challenge. Besides that I love to write, and some grammar and spelling mistakes can be fixed in a computer right' I said. 'Interesting, maybe you're right, you're not a dumb blondie after all' he said smiling.

I opened my mouth to say something when I heard someone scream my name. It came from the hallway. I jumped of Derek's desk and walked to his door. 'Riley!' a voice yelled. It wasn't anger, it was fear that the voice screamed. I opened the door and walked to the hallway.

It was Dan who screamed my name. When he saw me he ran at full force at me. 'Riley…thank… god..' Dan said. He was totally out of breath. He looked at me with big eyes, eyes of fear. 'You.. need… to.. I… mean' Dan said still trying to catch his breath. 'Wow, wow slow down. Take a deep breath' I said. Derek also walked out of his room. 'What is it?' he said. Dan took one deep breath. ' It's Chloe, something is attack her. It's invincible… She said I needed to get you' he said in a rush. 'Ghost' I mumbled. I was sure my eyes went bigger. 'Where is she?' I said. 'The cafeteria' Dan replied.

Without thinking a ran to the cafeteria. Dan and Derek followed me. 'Ghost?' Derek said while running. 'Not now' I said hasty. I wanted to open the doors of the cafeteria but they were stuck. A broom was keeping the doors together. Without thinking I kicked against the doors and they swung open. 'What the hell' Dan whispered.

Chloe was lying on her back on the ground. She rolled over when a chair smashed down aiming for her. Yes a chair nothing more only a floating chair. 'Chloe, focus!' I said. 'It's not easy when someone is trying to kill you!' she said panicking. Dan and Derek were standing next to me with big eyes staring at the chair. I walked away from Dan and Derek. 'Hey!' I yelled. 'Wanna play with me, I'm a lot more fun' I said to the floating chair. Within a second the chair flew at me. I quickly dogged it. 'Come on is that all you got' I said to the next floating chair. Chloe was moving away. She sat up and closed her eyes. The next chair flew at my head and I dogged it again. The next thing that flew to my head was a table. I started to run and hide of the chairs and tables. 'I'm still walking around, you are really doing something wrong' I said.

'Riley' Dan yelled. In the corner of my eyes I saw a knife coming at me. I nearly dogged it. 'Oh boy' I said to myself when more knifes were coming at me. I found shelter behind a table. 'Chloe?' I said. 'I'm working on it' she said. I looked around and saw I wasn't the only target anymore. Derek and Dan were also running, hiding and dogging flying objects. I ran to another table when I felt something grabbing my leg. I collapsed on the floor but managed to catch myself up with my hands so I wouldn't smash my face on the floor. When I wanted to stand up I felt some force pushing me down on my chest. It pushed me into a corner. Trapped.

'Riley!' Chloe yelled. 'Chloe focus please focus you can do this' I said to her. I saw a knife floating above me. I tried to get away but something pushed me against the wall. There I was sitting on the ground. Not able to move and a floating knife was going to kill me. God this sounds lame. I saw Derek trying to run to me before I closed my eyes and took one deep breath.

I opened my eyes again when I heard the sound of something clatter on the floor. I sighed as a relief. When I looked at Chloe she ran at me and hugged me. She started to cry. 'It's alright, their gone. You did it' I whispered to her petting her back. 'Are you both alright?' Dan asked. Chloe turned around and slammed her arms around Dan. 'I'm fine' I said standing up. 'Good but can one of you at least explain what the hell happened here?' Derek said joining us. I looked at Chloe. 'Not here, we can go to my room' she said.

Liz was gone so Derek, Dan Chloe and I were alone. 'I'll think I s-s-should s-s-start with uhm well I'm a n-n-necromancer' Chloe said. Derek and Dan both looked at each other if they heard her saying what she was saying. 'A necromancer? You mean you can see ghosts? Bring the dead back to life and stuff?' Dan asked. 'Yes' she said looking at the ground. 'Why didn't you tell me' Dan said. 'Would you believe me? Hey hi I'm Chloe and I'm a necromancer. You would think I'm a freak' she said. 'No you're not a freak' Dan said lifting up her chin. She looked in his eyes and he kissed her. 'Uhm Helloooo more people sitting here. You can do that in your own time' I said. Chloe quickly stopped. 'Jealous?' Dan said smiling to me. 'Really' I said sarcastic while rolling my eyes.

'Alright so that thing in the cafeteria was a ghost?' Derek asked. 'Those' I said. 'Those? There were more?' Dan asked. 'Yes' Chloe said. 'But these ghost are different, normal ghosts can't lift up things and stuff' she said. 'And how did you know? Are you a necromancer too?' Derek said looking at me. 'Me? No I'm not. I grew up with Chloe, I witnessed these things more than once' I said. 'But why were they here and how did they disappear. I looked at Chloe, she nod giving me a okey to tell.

'Chloe is most powerful necromancer that lives. If it wasn't for her necklace this whole place would be filled with ghosts. Those ghost were probably hanging around nearby when they noticed Chloe. Well since Chloe is a necromancer she can control most ghosts, so she sent them back to the world they belong' I explained. 'Alright just one more thing. How the hell did you manage to kick that door open' Dan asked. 'I practiced some kickboxing and stuff' I lied. 'Kickboxing?' Derek said disbelieved. 'Yes kickboxing' I said.

'A couple of weeks ago, before the movie night. Was there a ghost too' Derek asked. I knew he didn't forgot that. 'Something like that' Chloe said. 'When something terrible happened at a place. The "spirits" stay at the place and repeat what happened again and again' Chloe said. 'And with terrible you mean?' Derek said. 'Dead' I said before Chloe could.

'Well that breaks the happy thoughts. Well if you two don't mind I want to cheer up my awesome strongest ghost controlling girlfriend so..' Dan said. 'I'm gone' I said quickly. Derek rolled his eyes at his brother and we both left the room.

I looked at myself. I was still standing in my sleeping outfit. I knocked on the door. 'Can you do that somewhere else I need to take a shower and dress myself' I said. The door went open and my clothes were pushed into my hands. 'You can probably take a shower at Derek's room' Dan said smiling before slamming the door in my face. 'Nice thank you very much' I said loud against the door.'Uhm Derek?' 'Yes you can' Derek interrupted me before I could ask if I could use his shower.


	33. Chapter 33 Shopping

**Oh men this one took me sooooo long. Not the writing it self but you will see if you read the chapter. At least I hope you can see it because it would be really stupid if you can't. So I hope you can! If not let me know. Enjoy!**

The rest of the weekend I spent most of the time outside. The smell of pine trees calmed me down and made my head empty.

It was Wednesday morning and I was sitting at our table eating my breakfast. The hot topic that was running through the school was the upcoming Christmas prom. It was this Friday the last day before the Christmas holiday.

'Are you going?' Jack asked me. 'Hmm?' I said looking up. 'Someone is daydreaming again, he asked if you are going to the prom' Tori said. 'I don't know' I said. 'Come on Riley you have to go' Chloe begged. 'Alone?' I said raising up an eyebrow. 'No with us' Dan said pointing at him and Chloe. 'Yeah, me hanging around you two love birds. I don't think so' I said.

'Why don't we all go together as a group' Liz suggested. 'So that means I'll go out with five chicks' Ian said leaning back looking nonchalant. 'Yeah in your dreams bro' Jack said warping his arm around Tori. 'Well three then' Ian said. Looking at me, Rae and Liz. 'Well actually two' Liz said turning red.

'I knew it' I said shaking my head. 'What do you mean' Liz said. 'You and Simon right?' I said. Simon started to smile and Liz turned even more red. 'Really?' Tori said. 'Yes' Simon said proud. 'Well we than we have two couples to go' Jack said looking at Rae, Ian, Derek and me. I rolled my eyes and continued with my breakfast. 'But we could do that right? Then Rae and Ian go together and Derek an Riley or the other way around' Liz said. 'Who said I wanted to go?' Derek said. 'Me' Liz said. 'Come on little bro we go all together' Jack said. 'Fine' Derek said annoyed.

'Yay we are going dress shopping' Liz said clapping her hands rapidly. 'Oh shoot me' I said when I stood up walking to the class. 'We are going today' Liz yelled at me before I left the cafeteria.

There I was walking in town looking for a dress with my friends. I hated shopping for dresses. I didn't feel comfortable in them plus most of the dresses were strapless something I can't wear with my scars.

We went from store to store. Chloe found a short strapless white dress, it had a large yellow ribbon around her waist bound with a bow. She looked really cute in that dress . Tori found a short strapless dress. It was an extremely silver glittered dress. It looked like the whole dress was made out of pieces of glass. sherri-hill-2796 Liz had a dress with a lot of colors. Blue, white, pink. Well it screams her name when you see it. It was a long strapless dress, with one side open so you could see her legs. faviana-6935 Rae went for a short strapless cocktail dress full with shiny stones going from grey/silver at the top to purple at the bottom. blush-prom-9441 so far so good I had nothing.

'Come on we will find something' Liz said dragging me to the next shop. Number twenty if I'm right. 'No we won't, everything I liked so far is strapless and all the other stuff was ugly' I said annoyed. 'You know what, you'll go inside the changing room and we give you some dresses. You put it on without complaining and we are telling you what we think' Rae said pushing me to the changing room. 'Alright' I said irritated. The first three weren't a success. 'Here try this one' Chloe said giving me a red dress. I put it on and for the first time I tried a dress I really liked. It was a long red dress with one shoulder covered. It covered my scars but still showed something of my back. It fitted perfect around my body. It was simple but elegant. /nl/kleding-voor-haar/kleding/feestjurken/honorgold-937/alicia-maxi-dress-120573-46/

'Wauw' Tori said when I walked out of the changing room. Liz, Rae and Chloe turned around to look at me with their mouth wide open. 'Oh my god, you need to buy this one. It's perfect!' Liz said jumping up and down. 'Well let's buy it than' I said.

When we all got our shoes and jewelry fitting the dresses we searched for a place to eat. We found a little restaurant. 'But tell us Liz, when did you and Simon start dating' Tori asked. 'Uhm well we did not really date but after the movie night we started to hang out some more. Helping each other with homework and stuff' Liz said. 'And is he a good kisser?' Tori said. 'Ohh come on Tori' Rae said rolling her eyes. 'What I like to know that's all' Tori said

'And Riley how are things going with Derek?' Rae said smiling. 'Derek? You think I'm in love with Derek?' I said surprised. 'Oh come on you guys hang out a lot together. And you couldn't take your eyes of him in the swimming pool' Rae said. 'Yeah like all the other girls. The guy has a nice body so yes I looked at him. Besides we had a project together remember so that was why I was around him a lot, nothing more' I said. 'But Dan said he found you last weekend in Derek's room, when he was searching for you' Rae said teasing.

When I thought about the reason why I was there last weekend, my happy mood dropped immediately. I was staring in my soup. 'Riley?' Chloe asked worried. 'I wasn't there because…, never mind' I said. 'Riley I was just joking. What is wrong?' Rae said. 'It's nothing' I said. I tried to pull off a fake smile. 'Did he hurt you?' Liz asked. 'What? No not at all. It's nothing important' I said. I didn't follow the rest of the conversation. In my thought I was back at my nightmare, back in the hallway sitting on the ground and crying. Of course my friends noticed something wasn't right with me but they let me be.

We walked back to the school. 'Oh I'll think I forgot my bag at the restaurant. I need to go back' Chloe said. 'You can't go alone it's already dark' Liz said. 'I'll go with her' I said. 'Fine give us a call when you two are leaving the restaurant again, so we know when you get lost or not' Liz said. 'No problem' Chloe said. Tori, Rae and Liz walked further as Chloe and I turned back.

'Tell me why do you think you lost your bag when it is inside the plastic bag of your dress' I said after Tori, Rae and Liz disappeared out of sight. 'Is there something in this world you not notice' Chloe said rolling her eyes. 'You're just a bad lair. So what is it you want to talk about' I said. 'You know that. That is why you offered to walk with me' Chloe said. 'You want to know what happened last weekend' I said annoyed. 'Yes I do. It's not just something. You never show any emotion when something is bothering you. And just a few minutes ago your mood dropped immediately so what is wrong?' Chloe said.

'I had a nightmare that night I slept in Liz and your room' I started. 'It was about…. about what happened in the barn a few years ago' I said. 'You mean with the guy who killed your family' Chloe said carefully. 'Yes. It was so real, like I was back in time. I think I even felt the pain when he messed up my back. I put you in so much danger back then' I said. 'Riley, I told you it's not your fault. Everything went well after all. We both life. You saved us there' Chloe said. 'You know how I feel about it no matter what you say. However when I woke up I wasn't in my bed anymore. I was standing in front of my room' I said.

'But that is not what is bothering you right?' she said. 'No, I think **it **is coming back. l felt it. Actually I felt it for quite some time. But I ignored it. I pushed it away for too long and now it wants to come back' I said. 'No one ever managed to do what you did. It isn't strange it wants to come back. Probably for a reason too. It's been two years Riley, don't feel bad about it, maybe you should listen to it. Let it come back again. Let it be a part of you' she said. 'No, never! You know what happened' I said a little irritated. 'You're older, you're stronger. Come on you can do this Riley. I know you are scared but you can't run away from it. Like I can't run away from seeing ghosts. It is a part of you' Chloe said. 'I can't, not yet' I said feeling the vibration in my voice. Chloe was right, I was scared. Scared of what was inside of me. Scared of what I'm able to do when I let it comes back.

'But something else. Why were you in Derek's room' Chloe said. 'Well he found me. After I woke up I collapsed on my knees and started to cry. He saw me and let me stay with him the rest of the night' I said. I wasn't going to tell about what happened with the patrolling teacher or Chloe would also started thinking there was more between Derek and me. 'The rest of the night? In his bed right?' Chloe teased me. 'Oh please come on not you too. Derek and I are just friends nothing more' I said.

'Well I don't think he is "just a friend". I don't mean he and you are a couple or something. However that wouldn't surprise if you were. But I'll think he is a really close friend. Why else was he the first one to cover your back when Samantha cut your swimsuit. He knocked Liam down for you and he brought you to the hospital when Liam punched you pitch black. You also told me that he carried you to his room when you felt asleep a few weeks ago returning from the Zoo and now he comfort you when you are feeling sad. I don't know but he carries about you' Chloe said. I felt my cheeks burn a little. 'And you also care about him' she said smiling. 'And what makes you think that?' I said. 'You're never allow anyone to carry you, you never let some fight for you, you don't want anyone around you when you are crying and if it was Tori or Liz trying to cover your back you probably pushed them away because you didn't want anyone to feel sorry for you' she said. 'Alright as you wish, he is a close friend. Are we done with this conversation?' I said. I felt my head burn. God why is Chloe always right about me.

'Are you blushing? That is what I normally do when you tell me something I already knew but didn't want to believe' she said. 'Oh I can make you blush anytime I want so don't go tease me about it. Besides it is too dark for you to see if I really am' I said. 'And how are you planning to let me blush?' Chloe said crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. 'Fine what you want, tell me are you still a virgin or did you and Dan well you know what I mean?' I said teasing. Her face turned bright red. 'See' I said joyful. 'I hate you!' Chloe yelled. 'Well I suppose you already answered my question so let's go back before you have fifty missed calls from Dan on your mobile telling you his bed is cold' I said. 'You are the worst friend ever. I'll get my revenge' Chloe said. 'Yeah sure, come on let's go' I said.

**I hope you saw the pictures of the dresses. I was all day busy it finding the right ones. I think I can't see one more dress for the rest of the day.**


	34. Chapter 34 Prom

**I like this chapter very much ****though I say it myself**** =P. Well I hope you like it too! Enjoy!**

It was Friday night, night of the prom. Rae and I decided to do our hair, make up and stuff together. Besides Liz, Tori and Chloe were only talking about their boyfriends. Rae and I were a little tired to hear all about, kissing hugging and other stuff. 'What do you want to do with your hair?' Rae said. 'Hmm I don't know I'll think I just let it loose' I said. 'That is boring. You know I think I know something, I promise I keep it simple' she said getting a brush. 'Alright go ahead' I said not sure if I was going to like this. 'Your hair is so long, and beautiful. Why do you always wear a knot or a ponytail? I'm sure the guys in this school would look a lot more at you if you just let it loose sometimes' Rae said. 'I don't what them to look at me. Besides when I let it loos it always gets in my way. It just more practical to tie it up' I said.

Rae was done with my hair and as she promised it she kept it simple I had five small braids at the right side of my head. Because she did that, my hair fell over my left shoulder. 'Alright your turn' I said. 'I want to straight my hair' Rae said giving me a straightener. 'Why? You have such beautiful curly hair' I said. 'Yeah well as your long hair is irritating you when it is loose. My curls sometimes irritates me' Rae said. 'Alright as you wish' I said.

'Okay well hair is done now make up I want my eyes to explode so going from silver to purple please' Rae said. 'Of course' I said rolling my eyes. Rae wasn't like Liz, but she also had a thing for bright colors and stuff, only she wasn't the soft yellow, pink, blue stuff but dark green, deep blue, candy pink and I can keep going on for a hour with that.

'Does anyone ever tells you that you are an artist when it comes by doing make up. This is awesome!' Rae said looking in the mirror. 'Chloe said it once yeah but I don't think I am' I said. 'Well she is right you are! Now tell me what do you want? Red lipstick?' she said. 'Hell no!' I said. 'Why? And what if it is red but not red, red. You know what I mean' Rae said. 'Alright but if it is too bright I'll take it off' I said. 'Okay and your eyes?' she asked. 'Smoky eyes going from silver to black' I said. 'Oehh sexy' Rae said smiling. I rolled my eyes.

'Why don't you take out your color lenses. I'm sure you draw a lot of attention with your eyes' she said. 'That is especially why I'm wearing them I don't want to draw attention' I said. 'I'm sure Derek will fall for you immediately' she said teasing. 'Here we go again' I said rolling my eyes. 'Come on I'll think you two are cute together' Rae said jumping up and down. 'I don't like the guy in that way, please just do my make up and leave this topic behind us' I said. 'You just don't want to talk about it because you know I'm right' she said. 'Yeah sure, why don't you go hang around Ian or something' I said. 'Ian is an ass' Rae said. 'And that is why you like him' I said smiling. 'Nooooooooo' Rae said. I only smiled back. 'J-j-just close your eyes so I can start' she said.

'Done' she said. I looked into the mirror my lips were not extremely red. Maybe a tint or two more than my normal lips. My eyes were just awesome. 'And you are telling me I'm an artist' I said. 'Yeah but I follow some workshops. Well let's get dressed' Rae said. Rae was walking on some killer heels matching her outfit perfect. A silver necklace with a big spiral hanging on it made her look complete. I wore black heels, but not that high I was already tall so five centimeters was enough for me. I had some big feather earing's as the finishing touch. 'Well let's go we are late' Rae said.

I didn't knew why but I got more nervous by ever step we made closer to the party room. The party room was really big. There was a long bar to order your drinks decorated with fake snow. A stage where the DJ was playing his music. A big disco ball in the middle of the room. The rest of the sealing was decorated with stars, garlands and lights. Next to the bar was a large Christmas tree. 'Do you see them?' Rae asked. 'No not yet' I said standing on the tip of my toes to watch above the crowd.

We heard a whistle behind us. 'You two look hot!' a voice said behind us. We turned around. 'Of course it's you' Rae said. 'Hey I'm just saying what I see, you two are late by the way' Ian said. 'Where are the others?' I asked. 'Hanging by the bar, come' Ian said. We follow him to the bar.

As he said everyone was already at the bar. 'Look who I found two beautiful lady's' Ian said. Some mouths dropped open as the guys were staring at us. It made me feel uncomfortable so I quickly walked to Chloe. 'You look amazing' she said. 'So do you' I said when I wicked at her.

I ordered a drink as started to scan the guys outfits. They were all wearing a black suit and underneath it a white blouse, what was very sexy by the way. Dan had a blue bow around his neck matching the color of Chloe's eyes. Of course I thought. Jack wore a black tie if you added some black sunglasses he would be ready to play in the movie _men in black_. Simon wore a green bow. It made him look funny. He looked more like a little boy than a full grown man. Ian wore a purple tie. What matched Rae her dress they looked like a couple standing next to each other. Derek didn't wore a tie or bow. Instead of that the two top knots were open. It made him look nonchalant and very… aaannd he noticed that I'm looking. I quickly turned my eyes back to my glass.

'I'm borrowing your girlfriend' I said to Dan when I grabbed Chloe's wrist dragging her on the dance floor. 'Riley I'm not going to dance next to you' Chloe said. 'Why not?' I said swaying my hips on the rhythm of the music. 'Because next to you I look like a total fool when I dance' she whispered in my ear. 'Oh come on you are a good dancer I know that' I said. 'Yeah but you are so much better' she said. 'You need to loosen up a little' I grabbed her hand an turned her around a couple of times. 'Come on, don't let me stop you from having fun' I said. Rae, Tori and Liz joined us while the guys were watching us from the bar.

Some up tempo song blew out of the speakers. Liz tapped on my shoulder. 'Can I have this dance with you' she asked. 'Sure' I said giving my hand to her. We started to dance the cha cha cha. When the song was over I needed to drink something all that dancing made me thirsty. 'Some one knows how to move' Ian said. 'Someone knows how to hang around the bar all night' I said smiling. 'Oh I can dance. I will show you' he said reaching his hand out to me. 'I'm just getting a drink why don't you go dance with Rae' I said. A little offended he walked away and started to dance with Rae.

Dan, Jack and Simon made also their move to the dance floor leaving Derek behind. 'Well I never expected to see you dressed up in a suit' I said smiling. 'Same as I never thought to see you walking around in a dress like that' he said. I drank my glass empty. 'Wanna dance? Or are you going to hug the bar all night' I said. 'I'm standing fine here' he said. 'Ahh come on' I said. 'As I said I'm standing fine here' he said. 'You can't dance right?' I said to lure him out. 'Oh I can dance' he said. 'Good than come with me' I said grabbing his wrist. 'No Riley I'm not going' he said pulling his wrist back. 'Alright as you wish. Pleeeaaaassseee, we don't have to hang around the others if you are ashamed of something. But pleeeaaaasseee come dance with me' I said blinking my eyes rapidly. 'Alright' he said rolling his eyes.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me on the dance floor next to Dan and Chloe. I felt him standing behind me and warping one arm around my waist. I couldn't help the sparkling that ran through my body. My heart stared to beat faster. Not only my heart I felt Derek's heart pounding against my shoulder blade when he pulled me a little closer. I started to sway my hips and he followed me.

I saw Chloe peaking at us. I glared back at her. She got my hint and looked at something else. After four more songs the song turned into a slow one. Jack and Tori, Chloe and Dan, Liz and Simon and even Rae and Ian. Started to warp their arms around each other and slowly move on the music.

Derek and I looked at each other. We both felt a little uncomfortable. I know we danced together but this always puts a sort of mark on you. If you dance on a slow song with someone people always see you as a couple. 'Come on everybody on the dance floor' the DJ said through the speakers. 'Well, uhm can I have this dance' Derek said scratching the back of his neck looking around the place except at me. 'Sure' I said warping my arms around his neck. He gently warped his arms around me. I didn't really care anymore about what people were thinking. I closed my eyes and let my head rest on his shoulder. For a moment it felt like we were alone just the two of us no one else. I heard his heartbeat slowing down after a few seconds. It made me feel calm and comfortable. What the hell is this guy doing with me.

The song turned to a up tempo again and we quickly let go of each other. 'Do you want something to drink' Derek asked scratching his neck again. 'Sure I'll be right back' I said quick pointing to the restroom.

As soon as I closed the door I let a sigh left my mouth. What the hell just happened. The door went open and Chloe walked in. 'Well that was uhm..' she said. 'Please Chloe don't. We just danced that's all. What was I'm supposed to do hang around the bar the rest of the night watching you guys having fun' I said. 'Riley it's not a bad thing to like a guy' she said. 'I'm not' I said sharp. 'Than tell me what it is. Since the moment you two met each other there is something going on' she said. I started into the mirror. Chloe face suddenly changed. 'Is it coming back since you met him?' she said. 'I-I-I don't know. Maybe I can't really remember' I said. We were silent for a minute I think. 'We should go back, have some fun' she said. 'Yeah your right' I said. 'Maybe you can dance a little longer with Derek' she said laughing. I pushed her. 'And you are saying I'm a bad friend' I said rolling my eyes.

We left the restroom and walked to the bar. 'Here' Derek said giving me a glass. 'Thanks' l said. We were silent for a couple minutes. Once of those painful silent moments. 'Dance?' Derek said breaking the silence. I raised an eyebrow. 'A hour ago you wanted to hug this bar and now you're asking me to dance? You are strange did you know that' I said. 'You have no idea' he mumbled. I pretended I didn't hear that. 'But sure I would love to dance' I said smiling.

When we walked to the dance floor I saw Samantha hanging around Liam like they didn't wore any clothes. Well of course Samantha wore less clothes that anyone else here so it wasn't strange. Liam was luring at me like he was looking at his pray. A cold shiver run over my spine. He noticed and his creepy smile appeared on his face. That smile vanished when Derek warped one arm around my shoulder. Liam glared an angry look at him. When I looked up I saw Derek glaring back. He was warning Liam to stay back. 'Come let's find another spot' Derek said.

We danced the rest of the night.


	35. Chapter 35 Fight

**First I want to say thanks to the "guest" (there is no name so I can't thank you by name). I understand what you were saying so I've adjusted it. So thanks for the tip ;). **

**Well next chapter is done and I hope you guys will enjoy it! =D**

I woke up when the sunlight peeked through the curtains resting on my face. A little sleep drunk I stood up walking my way to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror meeting my yellow green eyes. my makeup was still around my eyes but it looked more like one big black smudge. When I thought about last night a smile appeared on my face. I turned on the shower and undressed myself. I stepped under the shower welcoming the warm water on my body. I washed the makeup of my face and washed my hair.

I closed my eyes and focused on the hot water that ran over my body. In my thought I was back on the dance floor. I was dancing with my friends. When I felt an arm warping around my waist. A body against my back.

My heart skipped a beat and my eyes flew open. I was breathing heavily. When I looked at my belly I saw nothing but I swear I really felt someone. I scanned the bathroom looking for a person but I was alone. I turned off the shower and grabbed towel to dry myself. I still was scanning the bathroom. _I'm starting to get crazy_. I dressed myself up in my underwear when I heard the door of my room close. Samantha didn't come back last night. Probably sharing a bed with Liam. It could be her returning however I found it strange to find Samantha waking up this early. I brushed my hair and put on some mascara. I wanted to walked into my room on my way to the closet.

Within two seconds I returned back in the bathroom slamming the door behind me. My heart was raising and my breathing accelerated. I just walked into my room dressed in my underwear seeing Derek sitting on my bed. 'What the hell are you doing here' I yelled. 'The headmaster asked me to ask you to come as quick as possible at his office. I'm sorry I didn't knew you were uhm not fully dressed' Derek said at the other side of the door. 'How did you get in?' I said. 'Your door was open' he said. 'That is not possible' I said. 'I saw Samantha walking around the corner. She left it open I suppose' he said.

'Well uhm can you give me some clothes' I said. I heard Derek walk to the closet. 'Men I suppose this is not your closet. Damn my eyes' I heard Derek say. 'If you mean the happy rainbow closet no those are from Samantha' I said to the door. I heard Derek walk to the other closet. 'Why do girls have so many clothes' I heard him mumble. 'Helloooo, I can hear you' I said. 'What do you prefer' he asked. 'Can't you just grab something? Well uhm is my black jeans lying there?' I asked. 'Yes' he replied. 'Black jeans, green tank top, black leather jacket' I said.

Derek knocked on the door. I opened it a little. Just enough so he could pass his hand through it with my clothes. I grabbed them and closed the door again. I quickly dressed myself up. When I looked in the mirror I saw my eyes. _Shit my lenses are lying on my night stand_. 'Can you give me my lenses too?' I asked. 'Because? Are you that blind? You can take do that in here right' he said. 'Just give me my lenses' I commanded him. 'Hmm why don't you say something like please' he said. I heard the joy in his voice what made me a little angry. 'Just give the damn lenses' I said irritated. 'Wow you get quick irritated' he said.

I covered my eyes behind my hair and walked into the room straight to my nightstand. I sat down on my bed with my back towards Derek and put in my lenses. 'What are you hiding?' he said. 'Nothing' I lied. 'Yes you are, you were covering your eyes. And you always wear them even if that means waking up in the middle of the night' he said. 'I'm not hiding anything and why are you constantly keeping an eye on me' I said. 'I just noticed' he lied. I knew because his eyes were shifting through the room. 'Lair' I said. 'Really? I'm a lair? Why don't you take out your lenses than we can see who is the lair here. You say it yourself you're not hiding anything right' he said offended. 'No, why should I if you think I'm a lair it's fine I don't care' I said. 'Fine' he said with a low voice. I didn't like the tone of his voice. It made me even more angry.

I walked to the door. 'Where are you going?' he said. 'To the headmaster duuhh, that was the reason you were here' I said rolling my eyes. 'Stop it' he commanded. 'What?' I shout at him. 'That, stop acting like that' he said with a low growl. 'Why? Because you say so. Listen you are not telling me what to do' I said. My blood started to boil. My heart was raising. I was really angry, but not only angry I also enjoyed it. Luring him out making him angry I like this it was pure joy. And that was scary…

'I told you once don't make me angry' he growled. 'And I told you that you have to be more clear if you wanted to threaten me' I said piercing my eye through him. We were standing in front of each other both looking furious at the other. The distance between us was maybe a centimeter of five. His jaw muscle showed up. 'So what are you going to do to me huh?' I said luring him out. 'I said stop it' he said with a pressing voice. His eyes were dark. He was really angry and I enjoyed it more and more.

'Why? Because you say so. Didn't you daddy teach you that you not always get what you want' I said. 'Last warning, stop it. Turn around walk away' he hissed between his teeth. 'So you can enjoy your victory hell no' I said. My heart started to pound even faster. 'Why don't you walk away' I said. His hand was transforming into a fist. 'Well come on turn around' I said. 'Enough' his voice turned extremely low.

If he expected that I would back down, then he was damn wrong. 'Impressive you are really your dad right now. Getting your way by intimidating the other. Well I have a message for you it doesn't work on me' I said. He raised his hand up. His eyes were so dark. His muscles were ready to strike an attack. 'Go ahead' I said.

Within less than a second he pushed me down on the floor with a force I didn't experiment for a while. He didn't want to hurt me I saw that. I didn't want to hurt him either. I was lying on my back with him above me. His hand was on my chest. Yes he pushed me down with on hand. We were both breathing heavily. Anger was running through our veins. I was waiting, waiting for the right moment. Derek was still holding me firmly against the ground.

Then I felt it. His hand lost a bit of its grip and I took advantage of that. I grabbed his arm that was holding me down and slide it to the side. I place my legs next to one side of his, place my hand on the shoulder of the other arm and pushed him. Because my legs were in his way he tripped over it and fell on his back.

The tables were turned. My one hand pushed his arm down while my other hand pushed him down on his chest. My legs were on each side of his hips so I would feel if this legs were moving. I only had one problem that was his other free arm. But I was well aware of that so he couldn't surprise me with that. A small smile appeared on my face letting him know I was at the upper hand.

He was surprised of my move I saw that but he was messing with the wrong girl. Then he also smiled. It was a smile saying, you're in trouble now. He grabbed both of my wrists. Pushed me up and turned me on my back on the ground again. This time he made sure I couldn't move anymore. He pushed my wrists on the ground above my head. He rested his shin on both of my upper legs. 'You didn't really think you could win right' he said joyful. 'Oh walk to hell' I said struggling under his firm grip. 'The more you move the more it hurts. You know I'm stronger' he said. His eyes weren't dark anymore. They were shining, shining of joy. He was the stronger one and I was lost in this battle.

'I'll let you go if you promise you never do that again' he said. 'Do what' I said acting like I didn't know where he was talking about. 'You know what I mean' he said with a low voice again. 'And what if I don't' I said. 'Riley serious you need to stop that' he said. 'Why, I'll do nothing. You are getting mad at me just because I said something to you in a different tone. You are making a big fuss about nothing' I said. 'You were pushing it' he said. 'Yeah because you're acting like an idiot, now let me go' I said still struggling.

'Just promise me you never do that again don't push me like that. You have no idea what can happen' he said. 'Then tell me. What will happen if I do' I said. I stopped my actions to get free I was only looking at him. Then I saw something that shocked me a little. Fear. His eyes were screaming fear. 'I can't tell you that' he said. He looked away. He let go of my wrists, only his shin was holding my legs down. I was crawling up a little so I could resting on my arms. 'I promise' I said. I didn't knew why but I felt sorry for him. Maybe because of what he eyes showed me.

He was standing up and reached his hand out to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. 'I'm sorry' he said. 'This is the moment were I need to say I'm sorry too right?' I said when a small smile appeared on my face. Derek shook his head and rolled his eyes. 'Really, I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?' he asked. 'No you didn't I can handle something. I didn't hurt you right?' I said. 'Oh come on you're a girl you can't hurt me' he said. 'Well this girl pushed you down on the floor remember' I said. 'That was a moment of weakness' Derek said. 'Yeah sure' I said pushing his shoulder. 'Well come lets go to the headmaster' he said.

And if like nothing happened we left the room


	36. Chapter 36 Snow war

**Two in one day! Yes I am proud of myself =P. Well enjoy!**

We walked to the headmaster office. I knocked three times. 'Come in' a voice said. I opened the door and walked in. Derek followed me by foot.

'Miss. Tsume and Mr. Souza. How are you doing' the voice of the headmaster said. His voice was creepy. A fake sweet voice. It made me nervous. 'Were fine' Derek answered. 'Good well I heard something that is bothering me' he said. The tune of his voice changed. 'Please sit down' he said smiling. We both walked to the chairs in front of his desk, not knowing what was going to happen.

'Well there are two things' Davidoff started. 'It's about what happened a month ago I suppose maybe a little longer' he said. I rolled my eyes. 'What is it Riley?' he said. 'You're serious right? You are going to lecture us about something what happened more than a month ago? What is next, something that happened half a year ago or maybe a year?' I said irritated. 'Your point?' Davidoff said. 'Why now?' I said. 'Because I heard it yesterday. But you would know that if you let me finished my story' he said. 'I didn't interrupt you, you said I could say what I wanted so that isn't really interrupting if I'm right' I said sounding a little pedantic. He looked at me. I knew he didn't like that I was right.

'Well I heard you two were wandering around in the woods. Is that right' Davidoff said. Derek raised an eyebrow. 'You two were doing something for your project I heard' Davidoff continued being more clear. 'The road was blocked' Derek said. He was just staring at Davidoff, I bet he didn't even blink once, he was constantly watching him. 'Do I have to tell you how dangerous that is. One of the first rules is stay out of the forest' he said really sounding like a headmaster. 'We know it was stupid alright but we didn't had another choice besides we are still sitting here breathing happily' I said. 'Do you know what will happen if you two were killed by a bear. It would go around the town, finding the newspapers and this school can be closed. I can lose my job' he said. 'So that is what it's about' Derek said crossing his arms. His very strong muscular arms. _Damn it Riley stop that. _'What do you mean Derek' Davidoff said folding his heads together. 'You don't care about your students getting hurt. You just care about you own ass' Derek said. 'No that is not true' Davidoff said. 'Yes that is true' I said. Davidoff's eyes shifted to mine looking angry.

'Second' he continued to save himself out this conversation. 'I heard you two attacked Liam an Ramon in that forest' he said. 'Who told you that?' I said. 'That doesn't matter' Davidoff said. 'It does because that would be one big lie. I never saw Liam and Ramon in that forest.' I lied. 'I heard other things' he said. 'Of course you did. That is why I want to know who told you. This is just a game about one word against another' I said.

'Ramon said it' Davidoff said. He wasn't looking at me or Derek anymore when he said that. He needed to clear his throat and take a swig of his glass of water after saying that, because he didn't had enough saliva in his mouth. A big sign of some who is lying. Besides I knew Ramon would never told anyone. He was to scared of Derek. 'That's not true' I said smiling. Davidoff eyes went bigger. 'Are you saying I'm a lair' he said indignantly. 'Some who is telling a lie make less saliva in his or her mouth. It makes you mouth run dry. Same thing as you turn red when you are embarrassed' I said. Derek's mouth dropped open. 'Smartass' he mumbled.

'Get out! Both of you' Davidoff said angry. I stood up and took a bow. 'Have a pleasant day sir' I said fake smiling. His eyes were spitting fire.

'Creep' I said as soon as we closed the door. 'You got some guts I'll have to give you that' Derek said. 'Yeah well I don't like the guy and his stupid talks aren't good for anything' I said. 'But he was right, we did wander around in that forest and we did fight with Liam and Ramon' Derek said. 'Yeah but the point is Liam and Ramon would never told him that, they are too scared of you. So some else did' I said. Derek smiled when I said that. 'You know who?' Derek asked. 'Samantha, she is hanging around Liam all the time he probably told her something. Not that he got beaten up or maybe he twisted the story but I can't think of someone else' I said. 'Maybe your right' he said.

'What are you doing at the holidays?' he asked all of the sudden. 'Stay here. Enjoying the silence' I said. 'You are alone at Christmas?' he asked. 'Yeah, normally I'm with Chloe, but I told her she should celebrate it with your brother' I said. 'You uhm well only if you want to of course but uhm well' Derek started. 'You ask me if I want to celebrate Christmas with your family right?' I said helping him before he made a complete fool of himself. He was a little surprised. 'Uhm yeah' he said turning red. I tried to bit my lip so I wouldn't smile but it didn't work. The tough big boy in front of me was slowly turning to a little boy. He was more feeling uncomfortable and me smiling doesn't made it better. 'Sure' I said putting Derek out of his misery. 'Really?' he asked. 'Yeah if that means I can throw you through the room now and that sure' I joked. 'The only one who is flying would be you' he said.

'Riley!' I heard a lady voice yell my name. Rae was running at us. She had a big, big smile on her face when she found me with Derek. I rolled my eyes. 'You need to help us' she said. 'Help?' I said surprised. 'Yes we are having a war outside, against his brothers' she said pointing at Derek. 'A war?' I said raising an eyebrow. 'Yeah a snow fight. And we need you' she said. 'I'll get my coat' I said.

'Derek' I heard a male voice yell. Ian ran around the corner. 'We need' 'My help in your snow fight' Derek finished the sentence of his brother. Rae grabbed my arm and dragged me to with her.

We joined Liz, Tori and Chloe sitting behind a snow fort. 'So what is the plan' Rae asked. 'First we need a lot ammunition' Tori said. We all started to make snow balls when a shadow landed on us. 'Hello' Jack said smiling with a huge snow ball in his hands. I quickly tumbled over the snow before he could dropped the huge snow ball on us. I was the only one who escaped. I quickly stood up and ran after Jack. He was running back to his fort. Unfortunate for him I was faster. I jumped on his back and he fell with me sitting on his back. 'Diner time' I said shoving snow into his face. 'Attack!' Simon yelled. I saw eight snowballs coming my way. I quickly stood up but I was too late. 'Attack!' Tori yelled. My friends were recovered from the surprise attack. I grabbed some snow and made my own snowballs.

I'll think we were throwing snowballs for like a hour when we all retreated to our fort. 'We need to go for a frontal hit. I mean taking them down on the ground' Rae said. 'We can sneak around, there are a lot of things around here to hide behind' I said. 'Alright lets go' I peeked over the fort. 'Now!' I whispered when I saw the guys were not looking. I ran to a bush. The next stop was a big rock. I heard a scream when I look I saw Liz lying in the snow. Another scream, this one belonged to Tori.

My heart was raising. My eyes were focused. I liked this, hiding, waiting, sneaking up my "pray". I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I smelled something. Something familiar. I was waiting for my moment to run. 'Hi' a low voice said behind me. The adrenaline made me jump up in the air. Two green eyes were staring at me. I smiled nervous, and took off. Derek was following me on my heels. I started to find a place with obstacles. I was smaller so it was easier for me to dodge obstacles without slowing me down. Besides I had a pretty good stamina, but thinking of Derek training every morning I could think he had good one too.

I found a spot with bushes and trees. I jumped an dodged the branches and bushed. I was right. The distance between Derek and me became greater. Behind the bushes was a big open field. 'Damn' I mumbled. Derek was already walking in to me. I felt him behind me. He was so close. I turned my head a little to see where he was. I saw him reaching out for me and I quickly changed direction. He didn't saw that coming so I had a greater distance. My success didn't last for long I heard his respiration behind me. I decided to do my move again and changed my direction again. This time without success.

I felt his arm around my waist followed by his body pressing me down. We both fell but Derek broke the fall with his one free hand so his body weight wouldn't crush me. I lay down on my belly into the snow with Derek sitting on my back. 'Are you hungry?' he said with a voice full of joy. I tried to escape but it was useless. Snow was covering my face. I struggled to get free. I managed to turn myself on my back. Derek however was celebrating his victory.

I grabbed a hand full of snow and pressed it in his face. I pushed him of me and started to press snow in his face. He was lying on his back and I was sitting on him. He grabbed one wrist and pulled it down. I fell forward but broke my fall with my remaining hand. My face was just maybe five centimeter way from Derek's face. I stared into his green eyes. For a moment everything was gone. No snow, no trees, no bushes. Only me and Derek. I felt my heart raising. My blood was racing through my body at full speed. _'Come on I know you want it'_ a voice said in my head. _'Make your move' _it said.

'Riley? Derek?' I heard multiply voices yell. I blinked a couple of times and stood up. I whipped the snow off my clothes. Derek was also standing. 'Come' he said. We both made our way back to the rest.

_'Coward'_ the voice in my head said.


	37. Chapter 37 Surprise

**First I want to say thanks for the reviewers and the followers. I love too read you like my story so much, it keeps me going =D It so funny that I'm thinking all day of what to write next. Well today I was working and this chapter just popped up in my mind while I was delivering mail (Yes I'm a mail-girl) and listing to my music. So as soon as I got home I wrote it. I hope you like it! =D**

The past few days were very quit. It was holiday so that means almost all the students went home. I was left alone with a hand full of students that doesn't have a home. I have to say I had more rest then the past weeks. Besides my sneaky, night runawayers didn't show up the past few days. So than can mean two things. One they are taking a break. What I found hard to believe. Two they were gone celebrating the holiday somewhere else.

Today it was 24 December. That means tonight was Christmas Eve. Derek had invited me to come celebrate Christmas with his family, so I was packing my stuff. I didn't want to come empty hand so I baked like a thousand cookies. Little snowman's, Santa Clauses and Christmas trees.

When I had everything I needed, I made my way to the parking lot. I walked to my first big love, my car. My black Audi rs7. When my mother and father died they left me a lot of money. When I became 18 I had access to that money, I also got a note written by my father. I said that I at least needed to buy a big beautiful sport wagon. So I saw this car and fell in love.

I put my stuff in the car and left the school. It would be a two hour drive to the address Derek gave me.

After a hour and a half driving and screaming out loud with the music. I decided to take a quick brake. I parked my car by a highway restaurant. I walked into the restaurant to go the restroom when my eyes caught someone familiar. I walked to the table where three people were eating. Two of them saw me coming. I put my forefinger before my lips. Telling them not to warn the third person.

I walked slowly to the table and grabbed the two shoulders of the third person. 'Boo' I said. My surprise attack made this person jump up her chair and let out a scream. 'Riley!' she yelled. 'Hey Leah' I said rubbing my hand through her hair. I grabbed another chair and joined Leah and her parents.

'Oh my, it is really you!' Leah said jumping up and down. 'Yeah, how are you' I said smiling. 'Good, good, good' she said hyper. 'Leah please calm down a bit' her mother said looking around the restaurant. 'Where is Derek?' Leah said looking behind me if he would just jump up saying hi. 'He is at his home' I said. 'But are you two not together?' she said. 'By together you mean?' I asked. 'Boyfriend and girlfriend' she said with a big smile. I started to laugh. 'No we are not' I said. 'Does he have another girlfriend?' she said curious. 'Not that I know. Why?' I said smiling. 'Nothing' she said turning a little red. 'Tell us Riley what brings you here, you are far away from your school' Leah's dad asked. 'Well I'm heading to Derek and his family to celebrate Christmas' I said.

'Can I come with you? I want to see Derek' Leah asked with a big smile on her face. I looked at Leah's parents. 'Leah we can't drive you there you father needs to visit someone remember' her mother said. 'I can take her with me and bring her home. If you give me the address than it would be no problem' I said. 'Alright then you can go' her father said. 'Yay!' Leah screamed. 'Sweety please, we are at a restaurant calm down a little bit' Leah's mother said. 'Okay mommy' she said. 'Well I first need to go to the restroom and then we are leaving' I said.

Leah's parents gave me the address of their home and Leah and I left. 'Your car is so cool' Leah said scanning the inside of the car. 'Thanks' I said. I put on the radio and we drove to Derek's house. Leah was talking about a lot of stuff and just kept talking, talking and talking.

My navigation told me to go to the left when I drove through a large gate attached to a stone wall covering a big piece of land. The road was leading us through a big forest. Leah turned the radio harder when Inna with _Sun is up_ was coming out of the speakers. She turned her head to me and smiled. 'I like this song' she said. 'I was well aware of that' I said turning the radio a little louder. When we drove out of the forest. A huge house was standing in front of us. Or you could say two big houses attached to each other. It was looking like a huge farm house. Leah's mouth fell open and so did mine.

I saw Jack and Tori kissing on a rock. 'Please get a room' I said when I turned down the window. Jack turned around and scanned my car. 'Nice car' he said. 'And who is that little sweety next to you' Tori said peeking into the car. 'This is Leah, you know the girl Derek and I found in the Zoo. Leah this is my friend Tori and that is Derek's older brother Jack' I said. 'Hi' she said waving and smiling. 'Where can I park?' I asked. 'At the back of the house' Jack said.

I drove the car at the back of the house and parked it next to the other cars. The Peugeot's I already knew but the big Range Rover was new for me. 'Riley!' the door swung open and Derek's mother walked at me and Leah. 'And who is this' she said bending her knees so she would be at same eye level with Leah. 'I'm Leah ma'am' she said. 'Oh the girl from the zoo yes I heard. You can call me Naomi' Derek's mother said with a sweet voice. 'I saw her on my way getting here. She wanted to see Derek' I said. 'Oh Derek is walking in the forest. I'll show you the house first so you can put your stuff at your room and then you can go search for him' Naomi said.

We walked into the house the inside was almost everything made out of red, brown wood. Like you see in a hunters hut. It was big and very cozy. 'Wauw' I said scanning the room. 'Yeah we don't have much to complain' Naomi said. Naomi showed me the way to the bathroom, kitchen and my room. I put my bag on the two persons bed in my room. It was like the rest of the house. It was a red, brown wood room. A large brown carpet was underneath the bed. In the corner stood a desk with some papers on it. Against the wall was a large painting. It was the same as the picture I saw in Derek's room. The picture of the family picnicking.

'Oh I made some cookies' I said handing a box over to Naomi. 'Ahhw that's sweet. I'll bring them to the kitchen' she said smiling. 'Derek would probably at the big tree. He had a little fight with his brother so he always go there to blow off steam' Naomi said. She gave us instructions to get there.

After five minutes we found the big tree. And as Naomi said Derek was there too. He was sitting on the ground, leaning against the three. He wore a long black coat, what was looking very good on him, a black scarf, a blue jeans and black high sneakers. His eyes were closed and his feet tapped on the ground. He was listing music.

On her toes Leah walked to him. She jumped an flew her arms around his neck. 'Surprise!' she said. Derek jumped up shocking. He unplugged his earplugs. 'Leah? What are you doing here?' he said surprised. 'Riley walked into me on her way to you' she said pointing to me. Derek turned his head to me. 'Hi' he said. I walked my way to them. 'She wanted to see you so I took her with me' I said. 'Riley!' Leah hissed. Her face turned bright red. It made me smile.

'Well why don't we go to do something fun' Leah said jumping up and down. 'What do you suggest' Derek said. 'I want to make a snowman' Leah said. 'I'm not going to make a snowman' Derek said. 'Oh Mr. Grumpy is too old to make snowman. Come on Leah let's make a snowman' I said glaring at Derek. He rolled his eyes and sat down again against the tree watching us making a snow man. After twenty minutes Leah and I build a very large snowmen. I lifted Leah up so she could do the face of the snowman.

'Done' she said. 'You're missing something' Derek said who sneaked up behind us. When we both turned around. 'A scarf' he said. I grabbed Derek's scarf and pulled it of his neck. I put it around the snowman. I grabbed two small branches and made eyebrows looking angry. I also turned the smiling mouth upside down. 'Look just like you' I said smiling looking at Derek. 'Very funny' he said sarcastic. Leah was laughing out loud.

Derek grabbed his scarf and warped it back around his neck. Leah threw a snowball at Derek's face. It was a direct hit. 'Tell me Leah how fast can you run?' Derek said turning his head to her. Leah had a big smile on her face 'I'm going to kick your ass' she said. I couldn't hide my smile she was so funny. 'I'm counting to five' he said. 'ooonneee, twooo, five!' Derek said running to Leah. She was running away. 'You're cheating!' she said. Derek let her run for a while before he grabbed her and pushed her gently on the ground. Leah was throwing snow at him constantly. Derek on his turn let her eat some snow. I was laughing out loud, it was so funny to watch. 'Riley! Help' Leah said.

I disappeared into the bushes. Leah and Derek were both standing throwing snowballs at each other. I sneaked up close to Derek. Adrenaline was running through my body. _'The wind'_ a voice said in my head. I had the wind in my back. I changed position. And took a sprint. I tackled Derek. And we both fell into the snow. I was sitting on his back pushing him down into the snow 'Now' I said. Leah ran at us and shove a lot of snow in Derek's face.

His hand grabbed my arm and pulled me of him and I landed on my back. 'Why don't you get something to eat' Derek said getting on hand and knees. I tried to get up to run away but a body pushed me down again on my belly. 'No you are not leaving' Derek said full joy. 'Leave her alone' Leah said jumping on his back. More weight was pushing me down 'Can't…. breathe….' I said a little overreacting. Derek pushed himself a bit up. I took my chance. I turned myself on my back and pushed snow in Derek's face. I crawled underneath him and stood up to run away. Unfortunate my escape wasn't so smooth. Derek grabbed my ankle and I fell down again catching myself with my hands. Leah was still holding on Derek's back. A large hand pushed my head down into a big pile of snow. I struggled to get free. 'You won't win you know that' Derek said.

We all stood up and kept throwing snowball at each other. Actually Leah and I were throwing snowballs at Derek and he was throwing back. Derek ran to Leah and lifted her up to put her upside down in a pile of snow. She was giggling and laughing.

When he put her down on her own feet he made a big snow ball he wanted to drop on Leah's head. 'Riley help! Please help!' she yelled at me giggling. I ran at Derek and jumped on his back. He didn't fall, so I was hanging on him with my arms around his neck and my legs clamped around his waist. 'Run' I said. Leah ran away as fast as she could. Derek wanted to throw the snowball at her but I was constantly in the way by rummaging at his arms while trying to hang on. I couldn't let go of him or I would be the one eating snow. Suddenly I felt snow pressing in my face. Because of the surprise I let go of Derek. I was ready to run away. When we heard a voice.

'Derek! Riley! Leah!' I heard Naomi yell. 'Here' Derek yelled back. Within a few seconds his mother found us. 'Seems like you had some fun' she said smiling. I looked at Leah and Derek. Their faces were red of the cold snow and their hair was wet. I probably looked the same.

'It's getting dark why don't you come inside' she said. All three of us followed her to Derek's home.


	38. Chapter 38 Quarrel

**Aaannndd number 38. Damn this story got a lot of chapters. Well I hope you like this one. I have no idea to call this chapter so ideas are welcome just send a PM;) Enjoy! =D**

After a hot shower for me and Leah to gain our temperature back it was time to bring her home. 'Can Derek come two?' Leah asked. 'Well go ask him' I said. She ran through the house calling out Derek's name. She came gamboling back followed by Derek. 'He is coming too' she said with a big smile. 'Well let's go than' I said grabbing my car keys. After Leah said goodbye to everyone we left.

'That is your car?' Derek said staring with big eyes at it. 'Yes' I said proud. 'How can you afford a car like this?' he said. 'Because she is awesome' Leah said with a big smile. I looked down at her and smiled. I looked at Derek again. 'Well you heard it, because I'm awesome' I said smiling. Derek rolled his eyes. We stepped into the car and drove away.

'Riley? Where do you and you're parents live?' Leah asked. I felt a lump in my throat. I felt Derek looking at me. I swallowed one time. 'I don't have any parents anymore' I said. 'Why?' she said. 'Because my parents are in heaven' I said trying to focus on the road. 'Oh, for how long?' she asked. 'A long time' I said. I turned my head a little to Leah with a small smile. I couldn't blame her for asking these questions, she was six years old. 'But then you are alone for a very long time' she said. 'Yes but I have other people who took care of me' I said. 'Who were that? Do I know someone?' she asked. 'I lived with Chloe' I said. 'The girl with those beautiful blue eyes?' she said. 'Yes, I lived with her and her father in the same home' I said.

We were silent for a while when Leah asked. 'How old were you when you lost your parents?' 'Five' I said. 'Really? And after that you lived with Chloe?' she said. 'No first I lived two years in a house with kids who also had no parents and when I went to school I met Chloe' I said. When I thought back of those two years of hell I grabbed the steering wheel a bit tighter. 'Was it fun in that house?' she asked. 'Leah, I think Riley want to talk about something else' Derek said. 'Tell me how are things at school' he asked. Leah started to talk about all little thing that happened at school and didn't stop after we were at her house. I didn't heard everything, in my thoughts I was at the orphan house. In the corner of my eyes I saw Derek looking at me rapidly, looking if I was alright.

Leah lived in a small village nothing special just like every other village you see. Leah ran at her house and knocked on it a couple of times. Derek and I followed her. 'Thank you' I said to him before we reached Leah. 'No problem' he said.

'Leah! How was your day' he father said lifting her up. 'I made a snowman and first it was a normal snowman but then Riley made it look like Derek and' she told her father in a rush. 'Wow, wow slow down sweetheart. I understand you had fun' he said. 'I hope she wasn't any trouble' Leah's father said looking at us. 'No not at all sir' I said smiling. 'I got something for you two. Here' he said. He gave us two rectangle objects wrapped in Christmas paper. 'You can open it tomorrow on the first day of Christmas' he said. 'Thank you sir' Derek said. Leah was standing on her own two feet. She walked to me and hugged me. I lifted her up. 'Till next time' I said. 'Will you visit soon?' she asked. 'I'll try' I said. She warped her arms around my neck. I put her down on her feet. She walked to Derek. She stood in front of him making circles with her feet while her face turned a little red. 'Oh come on' Derek said and lifted her up. 'She is the one who bites not me' he said pointing to me. Leah was now bright red staring at Derek, she warped her arms around his neck. When Derek was putting her down she kissed him on his cheek and ran immediately inside. I started to laugh together with Leah's father. Derek was still a bit shocked about what happened.

'Come on Casanova, let's go back' I said grabbing Derek's arm. I waved Leah's father goodbye and dragged a frozen Derek with me. 'Ahw how cute that was your first kiss right?' I said teasing. 'Oh shut up' he said. 'Well if you wait a couple of years you both can be a couple' I said joyful. 'You can stop now' he said with a warning. 'Come on, you knew she liked you right?' I said. Derek didn't answer. I laughed 'You didn't' I said. 'Just get in the car' he said a little irritated.

'How were you able to buy this car' Derek said after a couple minutes of silence. 'The inheritance my parents left me' I said. 'You spent all of it on a car?' he said. 'No my father had his own company. He was a car dealer. Audi of course. He left me a note to at least buy a car of the money. My mother was model so she also earned a lot of money. This car was a cheap one if you know how much money I got left. I just don't like to show off I'm sort of rich. Except for the car of course' I said. 'Really?' he said. 'Yes' I said. the rest of the way we were silent. Not a uncomfortable silent just nothing to talk about.

'Well look who went away together' Ian said when we stepped out of the car. Derek rolled his eyes. 'Don't do that' Ian shout at his brother. 'What? Acting like you are an idiot, jealous an ass?' Derek said. 'How did you call me?' Ian said walking to his brother.

They were standing right in front of each other just two centimeter apart. Their eyes were both spitting fire. This wasn't just a fight in words this could become physical. 'You heard me' Derek said. 'Well my little brother is getting a big mouth when his girlfriend is around' Ian said. 'Oh shut up' Derek said rolling his eyes. 'You can walk away if you want to. Hold your pride while you still can' Ian said. 'The only one who is going to lose his pride is you' Derek said. I can't really describe the tension what was hanging in the air but it was no good unless someone was stopping them, than someone happened to be me. 'You watch your mouth I'm still your older brother' Ian said pointing his finger to Derek. 'So what' Derek said.

'Guys enough!' I shout trying to push them away from each other. 'Yeah go ahead help him' Ian said. 'I'm not, you both are acting like idiots so turn around both of you and walk away' I said. 'Riley stay out of this' Derek said pushing me away. 'You should have listen to her. Now I'm going to finish what we started this morning' Ian said. His eyes were dark. Anger and joy. The same I saw in Derek's eyes. 'You were lucky dad jumped between us this morning. Now I'm kicking your ass' Ian said. Derek only smiled. That made Ian snap and he jumped on his brother. They both tumbled over the floor throwing punches at each other. I had no idea what to do. It was impossible for me to jump between them.

I quickly ran inside searching for help. When I entered the living room I saw everyone sitting by the fire place. 'Riley' Naomi said with a smile, that disappeared quick when she saw the look on my face. 'What is it?' Trevor said. 'Ian and Derek. They are fighting outside' I said. 'Not again' Dan complained. Jack, Trevor and Dan walked outside immediately. Followed by me , Naomi, Tori and Chloe. When I walked outside I saw Jack and Trevor dragging Derek away from Ian who was dragged away by Dan.

When they calmed down a bit. They let go of them. 'This is the second time today!' Trevor said with a low voice. 'And the sixed time this since we got here, what the hell is wrong with you two' he continued. Derek and Ian were both heavily breathing. Ian was looking really bad. His nose and mouth was bleeding. The bruises on his face were already showing. And I bet not only his face was beaten up. Derek had a cut above his eye and blood was flowing over his eye. Also bruises on his face were showing up. They were both still looking at each other furious and focused. 'Well?' Trevor shout. 'You know why' Derek said glaring at his dad. Trevor was clearly shocked by his sons reaction. 'Don't talk with that tone to me' Trevor commanded. 'Go to hell' Derek said. 'Derek!' Trevor shout. Jack, Dan, Ian and Naomi cower a bit by the tune on Trevor's voice. Even Chloe and Tori were a bit shocked. The only one who didn't react was Derek… and me.

Derek glared at his dad before he turned around and walked away into the forest. 'Derek come back!' Trevor yelled. But Derek didn't react. He disappeared into the forest.

Everyone went inside except for Naomi and me. 'This is so not like him' Naomi said staring to the spot where Derek disappeared. 'Maybe it's my fault. I shouldn't interrupt them I should have call you direct' I said. 'It's not your fault sweetheart. This is going on for a while but normally it stays by words and Trevor always have the last word. But since we got here it's different. Besides it is always Jack and Ian getting into a fight or Ian and Dan even Jack and Dan but never Derek. He is always on himself not bothering the fight between his brothers' she said. 'And you have no idea why?' I said.

'Maybe I do, but I found it hard to believe. Can you do something for me?' she said. 'Sure what is it?' I said. 'Right now he isn't going to listen to almost anyone not even me. But maybe he listens to you' she said. 'To me?' I said a little surprised. 'Yes, I heard about what happened with that Liam and Ramon happened in the forest. He told me after I asked him a couple of times what was wrong. You calmed him down, and I think you can do that again' she said. 'I don't know' I said looking at the ground. 'Riley he cares about you, he will listen, I know he would. Please at least try. I want to have a happy Christmas' she said. The tone of her voice was sad, desperate. 'I'll see what I can do' I said. 'Thank you' she said.

I walked into the forest to the place I found Derek earlier this day. There he was again almost in the same position. 'Well that was really tough of you' I said sarcastic walking my way to him. 'Go away' he said. I ignored him. I walked to the other side of the tree and sat down leaning with my back against it. 'Why are you here' he said. 'Why do you think' I replied. 'That would be a waste of time' he said. 'Would it?' I asked. 'Yes' he said. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the silence. No birds were singing, most animals were sleeping. The only sound I heard was a small river a few meter away. We sat there for maybe fifteen minutes. I stood up and walked to the river I heard. Derek followed me until I disappeared into the forest, but he didn't say anything. I grabbed a couple of paper napkins and put them in the river so they would be wet. I returned to Derek and kneeled next to him.

I reached my hand to his face but he grabbed it. 'Don't' he said. 'You look terrible. So stop whining and let me clean the blood of your face' I said. He let go of my hand and let me clean his face. He had a nasty cut above his eye. The right side of his face was covered in dried blood. 'Why?' I asked while cleaning his cheek. 'You wouldn't understand' he said. 'Yeah maybe I don't but I'm asking so answer' I said. Derek didn't say anything.

'I always thought you were the smart one. Why didn't you walk away. Ian is always big talk you can just let him be with his ego' I said. 'You have no idea how it is, how it is to be the youngest, always the last, always the one that gets the blame, always the one who is easy to bully' he said angry. 'No I don't know how that is, at least I was too young to really remember. But what I do know is, is that Ian is afraid of you. He is teasing you, searching for a way to be better than you. A way to lure you out. You might not see it, but I do. And I bet your mother and father too.

Don't let him nag you like that, your better than him' I said. 'Yeah right' he said rolling his eyes. 'You're not longer his little brother anymore' I said. Derek turned his head to me but didn't expect me to be this close. My heart skipped a beat. Heat was spreading over my cheeks. _'Second chance'_ the voice said in my head. _'Come on your so close, it's save you can do it'_ it spoke to me. I quickly stood up. 'Let's go back. Your mother is waiting for us' I said.

_'Come one girl'_ the voice spoke to me. _'Go back! I don't need you' _I said back in my head. _'I'll think you do, I know something you want to know. Let me come back and I'll share it'_ the voice said. _'Go away'_ I said back.

Derek was looking at me. 'You're alright?' he said looking a bit worried. 'Yeah I'm fine. Let's go back' I said smiling.


	39. Chapter 39 Lair

**And next one! Thanks for everyone who send me the PM to name chapter 38! Well I hope you like this one! Enjoy!=D**

'Ahh finally there you two are, well diner is ready so just in time' Naomi said smiling the moment we walked in. A large table was filled with lots and lots of food. It was like a food heaven. We all sat down at the table and started to dig in.

'This is delicious' I said to Naomi. 'Please don't overreact' she said. 'No I'm serious it is amazing' I said. 'See honey. Not only we think your cooking is damn good' Trevor said looking at his wife. They were really cute together. When Trevor kissed Naomi on her cheek and she started to blush I couldn't help myself stop smiling.

'Tell us Riley. How is it a beautiful girl like you don't have a boyfriend' Naomi said. I just had a piece of steak in my mouth what directly entered my throat and made me choke in it. Jack helped me by give me a couple of hits on my back. I swallowed the whole piece at once.

'I'm not really looking or something' I said. _'Liar'_ the voice in my head said. _'I told you to fuck off'_ I said back to the voice. 'But if some guy ask you out or something what will you say' Naomi said. 'Depends on what for guy' Tori said. I glared furious at her. 'What do you mean' Naomi said. 'Well Riley is very picky when it comes to boys. In her description you end up with some sort of god' Tori said. 'I just have some things I prefer that's all' I said. 'And what are those things?' Naomi said.

Oh god. No one had any idea how bad I wanted to crawl underneath the table, dig a hole and burry myself. I felt myself blush a little. 'Come on Naomi let the girl be' Trevor said. 'But I only want to know a few things' Naomi said. 'It looked more like some sort of interrogatory' Trevor said. He winked at me. He had no idea how much I loved him right now. He saved me from maybe one of the worst conversation I always try to avoid.

Everyone was done eating so the time for dishes. 'Riley can you help me with the dishes?' Naomi said. 'Sure' I said and we disappeared into the kitchen. 'Thank you' she said when the door closed. 'Sorry I'm not really following you' I said. 'Get Derek back. I know he can be a pain in the ass when he is angry. But thank you' she said. 'A pain in the ass? Was he such a pesky kid when he was young?' I said. 'No not at all. He was the easiest of all my boys. But also a bit too quiet sometimes. Not really a social kid. His nose was always in the books instead of playing outside' she said. I had to think back of the painting in my room. A little Derek sat at the highest branch on the tree. Reading a book.

'Did his brothers bullied him a lot?' I asked. 'Why do you ask?' Naomi said. 'Well when I was with Derek after he fought with Ian I asked him why. He said….' I looked around 'No one can hear us right?' I said. 'No they are at the other part of the house' she replied. 'Well he said that he always was the one who was the easiest to bully because he was the youngest. And Ian is doing it again so that was why he was mad' I said. 'He is kind of right I guess. He was always the target' she said. 'It really bothers him as far as I can tell' I said.

'What did you say?' she asked after a few minutes of silence. When she saw the question on my face she said. 'What did you tell him after he said why he was so angry?' she said. 'I said that Ian was only teasing him to find a way to be better. That he is no longer Ian's little brother anymore. Something like that' I said. Naomi smiled. 'Good' she said. We finished the dishes and joined the others by the fire place. We sat there the rest of the night until it was time to go to bed.

I slept amazing that night. I didn't woke up once what was a new record.

It was nine in the morning when I woke up. I stretched myself out. My god that is one of the most amazing feelings that exists. In my sweat pants, oversized shirt and wooly socks I left my room. I was rubbing the sleeping sand out of my eyes when I bumped into something.

'Really? Again?' I said looking at my blockade. 'It's not my fault' it said. 'No sure it's never your fault. Just blame me that's easy right. My god I'll think I hang a bell around your neck so I can hear were you are' I said. 'Hey you were the one with your eyes closed it is your fault' Derek said. 'So if I'm the blind one and you are the one who saw me walking to you. Why didn't you step aside?' I said. A smile appeared on Derek's face. 'That would ruin the fun right? ' he said. 'Gosh I hate you' I said pushing him aside.

When I walked downstairs I saw that Dan, Chloe, Trevor and Naomi were awake. 'Good morning' Naomi said with a happy voice. She really was the sweetest woman I ever met. 'Good morning' I said. Tori, Jack, Derek and Ian also came downstairs. Rae, Simon and Liz were coming this afternoon to celebrate Christmas with us. 'Well time for breakfast' Trevor said. 'Oh Riley before I forget, we have a swimming pool in the basement. I know you swim almost every day so you can use it whenever you want' Trevor said. 'Thanks but I didn't bring my bikini with me so' 'You can borrow one of Naomi' Trevor interrupted me. 'Uhm honey, we don't have the same size' Naomi said a bit careful. 'Nonsense. You are both slim and tall' he said. 'That is not what I mean' Naomi said. 'Than what is it?' Trevor said. I knew exactly what she was saying and not only me.

'She means Riley's boobs are way bigger that hers' Ian said with a mouth half full of bread. Men what was I happy I wore an oversized shirt. I knew people were looking at my breast but they were safely hidden underneath my shirt. 'Ian please!' Naomi said. 'What? It's true. Tell me Riley what size do you got D? or E? I have to say they are really hot' Ian said.

'Why don't you tell me the size of your little friend in your pants. Then I'll tell you the size of my breasts' I said teasing to Ian. Ian's face turned red as everyone was staring at him. 'Oh come on I know you laid a centimeter next to it once' I kept on teasing. Dan and Jack were laughing really loud. Tori was trying really hard not to join them. Derek was smiling and so was Chloe and Trevor. Naomi was trying not to smile but she didn't really succeed. 'Riley you are the bomb. Can't you be my little sister I never had?' Dan said. 'Believe me. You don't want me as a sister' I said.

We all finished our breakfast. The rest of the day we didn't really do something special. We were more waiting for the rest to come. When they did it was time to open the Christmas presents. 'This one is for you' Naomi said. 'Me?' I said surprised. 'You didn't think we left you without a present' she said. I grabbed the little box in Naomi's hand. I opened the box and couldn't believe what I saw. 'H-h-how did you get this?' I said staring at the little box in my hand. 'It took us a while but we managed to get it back' she said. I didn't know what to say. In the box was a silver bracelet, the one that belonged to my mother. 'Thank you' I said with a shaky voice. 'No problem' Naomi said.

After everyone opened their presents, I went upstairs. My eyes caught the present Leah's father give me yesterday. I decided to open it.

It was a photo frame. Inside the photo frame was a picture of me, Leah and Derek. One of the pictures we took at the Zoo. Leah was sitting on Derek's neck with a huge smile. I was looking at her and laughing. Derek was looking up at Leah with a smile on his face. A very sexy smile. Aaaaaannndd that was enough. I sat the photo frame on the nightstand next to my bed. Does Derek have the same picture? I thought. As curious as I was, I went to his room. Lucky for me he slept just two doors away and not like Jack on the whole other side of the house.

I knocked on his door. When I didn't hear anything I turned around. _'Come on why don't you look inside?' _the voice said in my head. Normally I ignored the voice but my curiosity was stronger than my good behavior. I slowly opened the door. 'Derek?' I said making sure he wasn't around. _'You know if he was here if you just let me…' 'Shut up' _I said to the voice before it could finish its idea.

I walked into his room. My eyes stopped at the huge wall full with books. My mouth fell open. 'Come on it's not that impressive' a voice said behind me. I jumped up by the sound of the voice. 'So what are you doing here' Derek said leaning in the door opening. 'Looking for you' I said. 'Are you?' he said. He didn't believe me I could hear it. 'Yes I was. I was wondering if you opened your present from Leah. I knocked on the door and I thought I heard you' I lied. 'I did' he said pointing to his nightstand. I walked to it and looked at the picture. It was the same picture I had. 'You got the same?' Derek said. 'Uhuh' I said. 'Tell me did you read all those books' I said looking at the heaven of books. 'Most of it yes' he said. 'Nerd' I joked. He rolled his eyes.

'Diner!' I heard Tori yell. When I walked down I saw the table again filled with lots and lots of food. Again the food was delicious. If I could I would never return to the school food. I would stay the rest of my life here just for the mouthwatering food.

It was Trevor's time to do the dishes so the rest of us gathered around the fire place again. It was such a lovely feeling. Everyone close to each other sharing things. It was almost like a big family. 'Riley that bracelet you got. It's not just some bracelet right?' Jack asked. 'It was my mother's' I said. 'Was?' Dan said. I looked at Chloe, she didn't told Dan anything god I love this girl. 'Yes, was' I said. 'I'm sorry it must be very hard for you and your father' Dan said. I swallowed one time. 'My father is also dead' I said. 'Really? Damn' Jack said. 'May I ask how they died? If you don't want to answer than that is fine' Simon asked careful. 'Car accident' I lied. Again only Chloe knew the truth and I liked to keep it that way.

'That's a lie' a low voice said from the door opening. Trevor glared at me with dark eyes, angry eyes. 'Honey please' Naomi said. 'No. How can you say that, a car accident, you should be ashamed of yourself saying something like that' Trevor said.

My eyes pierced right through Trevor. 'Really? Because that is what the police told me for years' I sneered at him. 'But you know better' Trevor replied. 'Why do you even care' I shout. 'Your father and I were very close friends that's why. So why do you lie about their dead. The dead of your parents, the dead of your brother!' he yelled. Something snapped inside of me. I couldn't care what he was of my father. 'How about I don't want everyone know what really happened' I said. 'Your father would turn around in his grave when he heard this' he said. 'What did you say!' I yelled. 'Trevor please don't. You're not in the right mood please go back in the kitchen and calm down' Naomi begged. 'Stay out of this' he shout.

My blood was boiling. I felt my nails cutting my hand palms. My heart was pounding fast. I turned away and wanted to walk away. 'Yeah walk away. Like you always walk away from everything' Trevor said. Within a second I turned back to him. 'What the hell do you know about everything!' I shout. 'I at least know your family didn't die in a car accident' he said.

'No they didn't you want to let me say it? Fine! They were murdered! Slaughtered! Happy now or do you want to know the details! Do you want to know how my father tried to protect my mother and brother. Do you wanna know there were more than one attacker. Do you wanna know how my mother fought for her son. Do you wanna know my mother was losing and my brothers saved her. Do you wanna know one of those sick bastards killed my brother for that. That they chopped his head off. That my parents went crazy. Lost their minds because their son was ripped into pieces in front of their eyes. How they followed my brother, because they stopped thinking in their rage. My whole family ripped in pieces! And you want to know why, because they were scared of what my father was and my brother might become' I yelled. I was shaking on my feet. It was completely silent inside the room. Everyone was staring at me.

'How' Trevor started 'Do I know that? Because I was next. Ten years ago that sick bastard invented me. Saying he had information. And he had. Every little detail. And after he was done I needed to die. He didn't succeed as you see but he left me something to remember. Four lovely scars. Well you got all your answers now right?' I said furious.

I turned around and walked away leaving to my room. Leaving everyone shocked.


	40. Chapter 40 Comfort

**Wauw number 40 already. When I made Chapter 50 I'm going to bake a cake for myself. Well It's 23:30 according to my laptop so time to go to bed. I didn't had time today to write but I need to keep up my daily update from myself. So I did just in time :P. Enjoy! =D**

I was furious. What the hell was he thinking. He is such a asshole. I liked the guy but now he could die. My whole body was shaking I needed to let that anger go I needed to smash something. I was walking from side to side of the room. _'You can kill him'_ the voice said. _'No. And how many times do I have to tell you to go fucking away!'_ I said back. Believe me I wanted to kill Trevor, but I couldn't do that to Naomi. I couldn't do that to Dan, Jack, Ian and Derek. I know the pain of a lost parent I know the hatred you carry with you when someone takes them away from you.

I crashed down on my bed. Heat was spreading in my body. My biceps started to tense and relax, tense and relax. A terrible headache ran through my head. I pushed my face into a pillow and screamed of the pain. _'No, no, no, no just go. Leave me alone, leave me alone'_ I thought hoping that the pain would stop. That **it** would leave me be.

I sat at the edge of my bed with my hands in my hair. The pain in my head was slowly fading away.

I heard voices down stairs. 'No I want you to leave right now and come back when you are relaxed again. Seriously Trevor, I'm done with you right now. That poor child lost her parents in a horrible way and you just want her to tell that to everyone. Be happy that she want to share a bit' I heard Naomi say. Her sweet voice was gone. I heard a totally different woman. I couldn't really follow what they were saying or maybe I didn't want to follow it.

After five minutes someone knocked on the door. 'Go away' I said. 'Riley please' I heard Chloe say. 'Just leave me alone' I said with a soft voice. I didn't want to scare Chloe away, she wanted to help so yelling against her wouldn't help. 'I'll come back tomorrow. Please try to let it go. I know it's hard but you can do that. Like you can always do with those things. Just try to rest. If you need me don't bother to come to me' she said from the other side of the door. 'I will' I said.

I tried really hard to let go about what happened tonight but every time I thought about it anger ran through my body. My headache came back when my anger was at its highest. I needed to calm down but I couldn't, not alone, not by myself. The voices downstairs weren't done arguing. I heard almost everyone say something but I didn't focus on what. The door slammed. I ran at the window and I saw Trevor walking to the back of the house. The engine of the Land Rover roared and the car left the house.

I walked back to my bed and crashed my head in a pillow again. The pain in my head was unbearable it needed to stop, everything needed to stop. I had no idea what I had to do. I felt angry, empty, alone, pain and I had no idea what to do with that. Smashing things would help to let the pain go away, but it wouldn't solve anything except a broken hand probably. Ran away would make my head empty but I would still be alone. I needed something to fill the emptiness, the loneliness, I needed my father, my mother and maybe more important my brother.

My brother and I had a very special bond. He was always there to help me. He protected me, looked out for me. With one word we had enough to understand each other. He was my big brother and suddenly he was gone. Thinking about how brave he was to protect my mother, it was just like him. Not afraid of anything. Since his dead I tried to be like him. Protect others, never be afraid, act tough on the outside and keep my problems with me. Only Chloe saw right through it, like she is always right about me.

But thinking about my brother made me angry again because it always ends with his dead. He had to die because of what he might be become.

I heard someone knock on the door. 'Go away' I said. 'You didn't really think I would listen right?' Derek said opening the door. I turned my back at him. 'Just leave me alone' I said. I heard the door close again. I let out a sigh. I sat down on the floor drawing circles on the ground. 'So you are going to draw circles the whole night?' Derek said. I quickly turned around. 'I thought I asked you to leave me alone' I said irritated. 'Yeah and since when am I listening to what you say' he said. 'Never' I mumbled to myself. 'Indeed' he said while he walked to the bed. He kicked of his shoes and laid down on the bed. 'I'm sorry' he said. 'For what?' I replied. I stand up and leaned against the wall. 'For my father. He had no right to say those things to you. Really I'm sorry he made you upset like that' he said staring at the ceiling. 'Well you don't choose your parents' I said.

We were silent for a couple of minutes. I was most of the time staring outside but sometimes my eyes landed on Derek. He was lying on "my" bed, with his hands under his head. His eyes were staring at the ceiling. 'He didn't mean what he said' Derek said after a while. 'Don't think I want to defend him but I know he didn't meant what he said. He wasn't himself' he continued. I sat down on the other side of the bed with the hands in my hair.

'Riley. Why do you walk around with such a heavy burden? It's no healthy. It's terrible what happened to your family but you can walk with it on your own' he said. 'I know' I whispered. 'You walk around with this alone? All the time?' he asked surprised. 'No not alone. Chloe knows' I said. 'And now, your mother, your brothers, your father, Rae, Liz, Tori, Simon and you' I said. I was still sitting on the bed with my back towards Derek.

'How do you manage to keep your life together' he said. 'Believe me I don't' I said. I thought back of all those times I beat kids up by only pointing a finger towards me. I thought back of how many times I cried myself to sleep. About my sleepless nights. The nightmares that hunt me every night since I know about the real reason my parents died. The reason why I had to die.

A tear rolled over my cheek to my chin and fell on my jeans. The second one left my other eye. My hands turned into fists resting on my knees. 'Riley? Are you alright? I'm sorry I should left you alone when you asked. I will leave you alone' he said. 'Don't' I managed to say. 'Don't leave me alone, please' I said with a shaky voice.

I whipped the tears of my cheeks. I felt comfortable when he was around. Just around, he didn't need to do anymore. I laid myself down next to him also staring at the ceiling.

'I have amazing friends. I'm going to college. I'm doing what I want. But I always feel alone' I said after another five minutes of silence. 'That is not strange. You lost your family that is not just something. It's a very big thing. I can't imagine a life without my family. Not even without Ian' he said. His last words made me smile a little. 'I miss them, I miss them every day. I was only five years old, I shouldn't right? I can hardly remember them, I can't remember happy moments. I can't even remember their faces if I didn't have a picture. So why do I miss them. I scares the hell out of me that I'm forgetting them. Maybe another 10 years and I wouldn't even care anymore' I said. my eyes filled up with tears.

'You will never forget them. The pain of their loss will maybe fade away. It's normal. That is happening to everyone. Time will fade the pain. But that doesn't mean you forget them. You just can give it a place in your heart. But they will always be with you. Think about it different maybe in 10 years you can think about them without being sad. That is something beautiful right?' He said. His words touched me right in my heart. 'Since when did you become a shrink' I said trying to hold my tears without success. 'I'm a genius remember' he joked. I laughed between the tears falling down.

'Good your laughing again. You are more beautiful when you smile' he said. 'So I'm ugly when I cry' I joked. 'No I said you are more beautiful when you smile. I never said your ugly' he said.

I heard an engine roar outside and my mood changed immediately. After one minute I heard someone knocking on the door. 'Riley I need to talk to you' I heard Trevor say. He sounded weird. He knocked again. 'Riley!' he yelled. My anger was present again. I stood up and walked to the door. 'Go to hell' I said when I opened the door. A odor of alcohol entered my nose, it almost make me puke. 'Riley I really need to talk to you' he said. 'You're drunk go to bed' I said. I turned around when Trevor grabbed my wrist. 'I said I need to talk' he said angry. 'Let me go or I'll smack your face' I said. 'You won't' he said smiling. I didn't have to think twice my fist flew right in his stomach. When he didn't let go a second one followed to his head.

His eyes spit fire. 'You little bitch' Trevor said. He couldn't help himself he was just extremely drunk. I actually felt sorry for him. His hand flew at my head. I grabbed it before it reached me. 'Dad!' I heard Derek yell.

_'Come on lets fight with this guy'_ the voice in my head said. This time I listened to the voice. I threw another fist to his head. He answered with a fist in my stomach. Before I could hit him again I felt two arms around my waist including my arms. Dan and Jack grabbed their dad and dragged him away from me. 'Let me go!' I yelled. 'Derek take her inside the room quick' Naomi said.

I was so focused on hitting Trevor I didn't pay attention about the rest. So it seemed like Naomi, Jack and Dan just dropped out of the air. 'Let me go!' I said struggling to get free. 'I'll kill you, you little brat' Trevor yelled at me. More anger broke free in my body. 'I'll slit your throat!' I yelled. Derek was trying really hard to drag me back into the room but I wasn't really co-operating.

When he succeeded he slammed the door so I wouldn't see Trevor anymore. 'Riley calm down' He still holding me. 'Let me go! Let me go!' I yelled. I tried so hard to break free. Everything in my body screamed for release. Derek pushed me down on the bed. 'Riley focus. Calm down. You don't want this. You're angry I know but this isn't going to solve anything' he said. I didn't care. I needed to listen to my body, my instinct. And my instinct was saying I needed to teach Trevor a lesson. I needed to show he couldn't tell me what to do.

Don't ask me how but I managed to get free and I pushed Derek of me. I wanted to crawl over him to get to the door but he grabbed me and pulled me down. He pressed me against him. My head was lying on his chest. My chest laid for a little piece on his stomach. One of his hands laid between my shoulder blades pressing me down. The other was resting on my head.

He didn't say anything. I wanted to escape out of his grip but he was to strong. After a couple attempts I excepted my defeat.

I was breathing heavily, my heart was pounding of my chest. I focused on Derek's heartbeat and mine slowed down. I let my hand rest on next to my head on his chest. I started to breath normal. Derek grip slackened. His hand let go of my head but his other hand stayed on my back. His fingers trailed up and down over my spine. He was trying to comfort me.

I closed my eyes and focused on his fingers before I fell asleep.


	41. Chapter 41 Intresting sleepover

**Alright I tried something new and I'm not sure if you will like it so please let me know! Well I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

DPOV

I felt her muscles relax so I loosed my grip. When her hand rested on my chest I couldn't help my heart to skip a beat. There was something about her that I couldn't lay my finger on. She mumbled something but it weren't really words. 'Riley?' I asked. She didn't answer, she fell asleep. I should go right? I thought. But somehow I didn't want to leave her alone. Another five minutes wouldn't be a problem I thought.

Someone knocked on the door. I wanted to jump of the bed but I couldn't. Riley's hand grabbed my shirt and she didn't let go. Last time when she did that I pulled it off my shirt and let her have it, but if I would do that now I would get a awkward situation if the door would open. I decided to stay.

'Who's there' I said. 'Me, can I come in' I heard my mother say. It wouldn't matter what I said next because the door swung open. 'Ahhwww you are so cute!' she said. 'Mom please' I said rolling my eyes. 'She just fell asleep and she isn't letting go of me' I explained. 'You should stay here tonight' she said looking at the girl that laid on my chest. 'What?' I said surprised. 'She is really upset about what happened this night. Leaving her alone wouldn't help her. I'll think it's good for her to have someone around her tonight and tomorrow morning' she said. 'Well Chloe can come right. She is her best friend' I said.

I felt Riley move. She buried her head further in my chest and her grip on my shirt when tighter. 'I don't think she want you to leave. Besides it seems she feels comfortable with you' my mother said. 'But' 'No but! You stay here tonight. Don't worry I won't tell your brothers' she said.

'How is dad?' I asked. 'He is asleep. I think he has a black eye tomorrow, a headache and a terrible guilt feeling. I'm really getting sick and tired of the your wolves. All that testosterone in this house I'm going to get crazy if it isn't stop' she said. 'You know it will. Maybe another two months maybe three' I said. 'I know. But I'm worried. You fought yesterday with Ian. You never fight. Now your father is looking for a fight. What is the next? That all your brothers and your father are having a big fight every day. Well I shouldn't bother you any longer with my blabber' she said. Her eyes looked down on Riley. A smile appeared on her face. 'Goodnight Derek' she said. 'Goodnight mom' I said.

When the door closed I looked down at the girl sleeping on my chest. She was really cute when she sleeps. _God I need to stop thinking like that_. I needed to take of my clothes. Not that I wanted to do that in this situation. But my wolf likes to sleep only in a boxer short. If I'm not listening to it, it would give me a lot of trouble.

I took of my shirt and jeans. Riley was still lying on my chest with my shirt in her hand. I moved the pillow under my head and closed my eyes. I didn't took me long to fall asleep.

RPOV

My eyes opened slowly. I felt something warm against my cheek. My head slowly moved up and down a bit. I rubbed my eyes but my hand was holding something. It was too dark to see what it was but the smell on the shirt was really familiar. I thought about what happened and I suddenly knew what strange object was lying in my bed letting my head go up and down. It was Derek, I moved up and down by his breathing. I quickly moved away. Why was he still here? Why was he almost naked! I looked at my own body. I still wore my clothes I wore this day. I sigh of relieve left my mouth.

I needed to change my clothes I couldn't sleep in my jeans and stuff. I took on my sweatpants, I grabbed my huge shirt but before I wanted to take it on I was in a little struggle with my mind. Normally I sleep without a bra, but I always wake up every morning with my shirt everywhere accept my upper body. So it would be sleeping with my bra tonight.

I laid down on the pillow with Derek next to me. I kept rolling from side to side. I laid on my belly my back but I couldn't relax. Maybe I could… no that would be stupid right? Or not? _'Why don't you try?'_ the voice in my head said. It was right I could try. I moved myself closer to Derek and rested my head on his chest again. I moved the rest of my body against his side. I just didn't know where to put my hand. I finally placed it on his chest. My god I was laying on one of the most amazing body's a guy could have. Heat was spread through my body when I thought about that. Yes it turned me on, but I think it would turn on every girl.

Suddenly I felt a hand resting on my hip. More heat was spreading through my body. _'You enjoy this do you?'_ the voice said in my head. _'Go to hell'_ I said back. _'You don't want that, thanks to me you're lying next to this hot guy'_ it said. _'I just want to sleep'_ I said back. _'Yeah right. You want more than that your body is screaming for it'_ the voice said. I ignored it.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax and I did. Seems like I'm able to relax when Derek was close. My eyes felt heavy. I fell asleep.

DPOV

I heard someone mumble. As curios as I was I looked who it was. The moonlight peeked between the curtains on a girl who was lying next to me on her back. Her long blond hair was tied up in a ponytail. She had kicked of her blankets so I had a full view of her body. She wore a gray sweatpants. When I looked up I saw something I wasn't expecting to see.

Her white shirt was not covering her body anymore it was crawled up. I saw her flat stomach. In the middle of her stomach you could draw a vertical line. That line is the "stage" before getting a six-pack. Girls normally don't get a six pack or it's very hard to get it, but this line is most of the time everything you see. When my eyes scanned up I saw something that made me blush. Her shirt was so far crawled up it didn't cover her breasts anymore. She wore a red bra with laces.

My wolfs mind was going on full speed leaving me with a "lump" in my pants. God I hate you! I said to it. It only snickered. I tried really hard to look away but every time I looked at her I saw her bra.

She turned on her side. Four large scars were clearly to see. Knowing how she got them made me angry, it wasn't fair no one should go to a hell like she did. I grabbed a blanket and pulled in over her. when I wanted to pull my hand back she grabbed it. Was she awake? 'Riley?' I whispered. No reaction so she was asleep. I tried to get my hand back but the opposite happened. She pulled my hand against her chest with two hands. So right now I was lying behind her back with my arm over her side with my hand pressed against? I moved it a little when I felt some fabric. My god. I tried to move my hand away while my wolf was enjoying himself with his thoughts. Again I felt something grow in my boxer short. After a few failed attempts I laid myself down behind her.

Damn she is strong. I already figured that out but I really am surprised how she is possible to hold my hand. I mean I'm a werewolf so that means inhuman strength and stuff. Riley moved herself. She crawled closer to me. I felt her half naked back against my body. I prayed the wolf leave me alone but he didn't so I started to pray she wouldn't wake up and asking what that thing was in her back. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath I smelled her hair. I buried my nose in her hair and smelled again. I loved her smell. Since the first time I met her it's drawing me to her. After a couple of minutes I fell asleep again.

RPOV

I tried to turn around but something was blocking me. An arm was lying over me. Derek's arm. It suddenly hit me how close he was lying against me. _'Oehh someone is enjoying someone touching her' _the voice said in my head. _'Oh please, go away!'_ I said back.

I lifted his arm up and crawled underneath it. I turned around. Derek's black hair was covering his eyes. No blanket was covering his body so I had full view on his eight pack. 'Are you done looking or should I lay in another position?' a low voice said to me. I looked up meeting two green eyes of the guy in front of me with a smile on his face. I jumped up and fell of the bed. 'Sorry, are you alright?' Derek said looking over the edge of the bed. 'Fine' I said laying down on the floor staring into his green eyes.

'I'm going to take a shower' I said crawling back up on my feet. _'Maybe you should ask him to come with you' _the voice in my head said. _'Hell no'_ I said back. _'Why not I'm sure your will have a lot of fun, if you know what I mean'_ it said. _'You're a prev'_ I said back. _'Well I'm you so you are e prev too right?'_ the voice said back. _'You're not me! Now go away, leave me alone'_ I said.

I took my stuff and walked to the bathroom.

**I found it really hard to write in Derek's point of view. I like to keep him as much as he is in the DP series. Well let me know what you think negative or positive;)**


	42. Chapter 42 Talk

**Thank you for the reviews! It's nice to read you like my last chapter I'm probably going to do that again some time =p. Well next chapter is done I hope you like it! Enjoy! =D**

I looked into the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot red. I quickly took out my lenses to give my eyes some rest. I turned on the shower, undressed myself and welcomed the warm water running over my body.

I sat down underneath the shower and closed my eyes. I wanted to empty my head but the exact opposite happened. Flash backs ran through my mind, about the fight last night, about the day I heard my parents died, about the big brown werewolf and something terrible what almost happened two years ago. Happy moments I need to think about happy moments.

_'I know some happy moments' _the voice in my head said. My eyes flew open. _'You are the worst stalker that lives on this planet'_ I said back. _'Come on, let me come back, let me be a part of you' _it said back. _'In your dreams'_ I said back. _'Take your time thinking about it. But if you do I have a very big surprise for you. I bet it will change your live' _it said. _'I don't have to think about it. Just leave me alone. You are nothing of me'_ I said back. _'Wrong! I am you. It's just a matter of time for you to let me come back. You will see'_ the voice said back. _'Never'_ I said back. It didn't reply.

If normal people knew I had a voice in my head the would sent me straight to a bedlam. I would probably end up in a room made of pillows with a shirt on me where the sleeves are stitched to the shirt itself, screaming I'm not a schizophrenic. But then again I'm not normal.

I closed my eyes again. Happy moments, happy moments, happy moments. I thought. _'Why don't you think about the almost naked boy you woke up next to this morning?'_ the voice said. Within a second I saw Derek's body. Not that I wanted to but it just happened. I felt heat spreading through my body again. I tried to focus on something else but it didn't work. I thought about his beautiful green eyes. His sexy smile. His amazing abs. His strong arms. His arms around my waist. His body against mine. His fingers trailing over my spine.

My heart was beating fast. Tingles were going full speed through my body. My cheeks felt warm. No, no stop it Riley, come on think about something else. I said to myself. _'Oh wauw it's better you are not a boy' _the voice in my head said. I ignored it. _'It's a shame you didn't brought him with you. I'm sure he could help you a little'_ the voice snickered. _'Prev!_' I said back. _'Yeah right I'm the perv. You are the one who is getting turned on by only thinking of the guy'_ it said back. _'That is your fault probably'_ I said. _'Yeah blame me'_ it said back.

I needed to relax, think about something else. It didn't really work so I decided to step out of the shower. _'Why don't you help yourself a little'_ the voice said. _'You really are my bad side' _I said back. _'It will help. Or do you want to wait until you return to him and then let him help you with your feelings'_ it said. I quickly dressed myself up and do my daily stuff before I was going to do things I didn't want to.

I walked back to my room. When I opened the door I saw Derek just getting his pants on. The rest of his body was still naked. I quickly looked at his face but it was already too late another tingle ran through my body. _'Oehh your dirty girl'_ the voice in my head said. _'Just leave me alone'_ I said back.

I quickly walked to my bag to put my stuff back and hide my red face. When I turned around Derek wore a shirt, thank god. He was looking at me but in a different way. There was something in his eyes I couldn't exactly tell what it was. 'What is it?' I said. He shook his head a couple of times like he was somewhere else in his thoughts. 'N-nothing' he said. His cheeks turned red. I raised an eyebrow and smiled. _'Really?'_ I said teasing. He rolled his eyes.

I walked past him to go down for breakfast. 'Are you sure? I'm mean well' Derek said when I stood in the door opening. 'I'm not backing down for anyone. So even if I think your dad is an ass right now I'm not going to avoid him' I said.

'Hey Riley! Have you seen Derek' I heard Dan say. I looked inside of my room seeing Derek making movements to tell me, not to tell Dan where he was. I quickly slammed the door before Dan reached me. 'I think he is down stairs' I lied. 'Really?' Dan said looking me deep in my eyes looking for a lie. 'Yes, he just passed by to see if I was awake I think you just missed him' I said. 'Hmm that explains a lot' he mumbled. 'Explains what?' I said. 'Oh uhm nothing' he said scratching the back of his neck. 'You are a really bad lair did you know that' I said teasing. 'I know, but if you see him can you tell him to come outside after he is done eating' Dan said. 'Sure' I said smiling.

Dan turned around and walked away. I opened the door as soon as he turned around the corner. 'Uhm your brother asked me to' 'Go outside after I'm done eating. I heard it' Derek finished my sentence. 'What do you have supersonic hearing?' I said. 'Maybe' he said smiling when he walked past me.

I walked down the stairs and sat down for breakfast. Dan and Ian were already outside so they were missing on the table. A awful silence was hanging in the air. Everyone was secretly peeking at Trevor and at me. Trevor however didn't look at me once. 'I'm going to Ian and Dan' Derek said pressing the last piece of bread in his mouth. 'Wait I'm coming too' Jack said. 'What are you going to do?' Tori asked curious. 'A brother think right little brother' Jack said warping his arm around Derek's neck. Derek rolled his eyes and moved his brothers arm away.

'Riley can we talk' Trevor said still not looking at me. 'Sure' I said. We walked to the kitchen to talk in private. 'Riley, I'm really sorry. I should never said what I said yesterday. You have no idea how much I want to do it all over again' he said. 'Oh I know you are sorry. But what I don't understand is why you did that. Why did you kept pushing about my parents dead' I said.

'You still have no idea do you?' he said. 'Idea about what? I said. 'Never mind. I can hang up a story about I wasn't myself yesterday night but you wouldn't understand that so I would say. I was really irritated about something and I took my frustration out on you. What is true is that your father was my best friend. We grew up together shared a lot, I'm really sorry I spent so much time with him and you so few. If I could I would trade but I can't. Well the reason why I was frustrated is because there is something going on in our family. I can't tell you what but I got the idea you will find out sooner or later. Point is, it isn't really going exactly as I planned and that is kind of bothering me' he said.

'Does that have something to do with the "preparation" for your sons?' I asked. 'It does. But it still isn't right for me to start saying to you that you are a lair. You're not a lair I know that. I'm sorry I pushed you so far out of it that you told what happened. I knew you wanted to keep it for yourself and I just kept pushing and pushing. I deserve this black eye' he said pointing to it. 'Actually I deserve even more' he said. It was really bothering him I could see it in his eyes. 'Alright stop the puppy look. I know you are sorry. The reason why is still a big question for me but I'll take it for granted. I'll forgive you but you owe me something. And one day you're going to repay me' I said. Trevor started to smile 'Whatever you say. Thank you Riley' he said.

'Tell me it didn't kept you awake last night I hope?' he said. When I thought back about last night my head started to heat up 'N-n-n-o n-n-not at a-a-all' I stuttered. Oh great way to go Riley. 'Did I say something wrong?' Trevor said looking curious at me. I bit my lip 'No' I said and quickly turned around to walk away. 'What is it?' he said with a low voice. 'Really it's nothing. Nothing important' I said turning my head around and smiling at him. 'I just need to do something, somewhere, with someone so bye!' I said quick and walked away straight to my room. Something? Somewhere? With Someone? Really did I say that? God I hate myself.

I heard someone knock on the door. 'Riley?' a female voice said. 'Come in' I said. Two blue eyes walked into the room. 'Hey, how are you?' Chloe said. 'Still alive so fine I guess' I said. 'Come on Riley you know what I mean' she said. 'It's okay. Trevor and I talked it's fine' I said. 'Liz, Tori and Rae are really shocked. I talked to them and explained why you never told them the real truth about your parents and they understand it' she said. 'You're the best friend did you know that. You must be very convincing if you even calmed Tori down' I said smiling. 'Yeah well I have my ways' she said smiling back.

'Something else. Those aren't your shoes right? Or did your feet grow' she said pointing to two black sneakers. I looked over the edge of the bed looking at the shoes. 'No those aren't mine' I said. 'Riley is there something you need to tell me' she said teasing. 'Derek was here last night and it seems like he forgot his shoes' I said calm. 'And why did he need to take of his shoes' she said. 'Because he laid on my bed' I said still very calm. I really had to watch out with what I said and how I acted, Chloe could always see right through me. 'And why was he lying on your bed. Come on Riley were are not going to play this the whole day are we?' she said.

'Last night after you came to check on me, he came to do the same thing. I told him to go away but he didn't listen and comfort himself on my bed' I said. 'Aaaannndd?' Chloe said. 'We talked' I said. 'If I'm right Dan said that after you attacked Trevor Derek dragged you back in your room but Dan never saw him coming out' she said. 'Is Dan developing himself to a spy or something?' I said. 'No he was curious and he waited a while' she said. 'And what is a while?' I said. 'Oh come on Riley just tell me what happened!' Chloe said impatiently. 'Nothing' I said. For a second I thought back and I betrayed myself by turning a little red.

'Ohhh so something did happen' Chloe said with a big smile. 'N-n-no, oh god as you wish' I said rolling my eyes. 'I fell asleep' I said. Chloe raised an eyebrow. 'On his chest' I said looking away. 'That is not everything' she said. 'I hate you right now. Well he stayed her the whole night' I said. 'Aaannnnd' Chloe said. 'Can't you just let it rest' I said. 'No I want to know every detail' she said smiling.

'Alright he didn't wore many clothes the first time I woke up. And I tried to sleep again but as you know I'm not really good at that. Then you know **it** spoke to me. It told me to crawl back against Derek. So I did and I fell asleep again' I said. 'Really!' Chloe said full excitement. 'Don't get too happy. I only feel comfortable when he is around' I said. There turned a big smile on Chloe face. 'As a friend' I said. 'Riley come on' Chloe said. 'No I'm serious. Besides what if I liked him, that could never work out' I said. 'Why not?' she said. 'Because of what I am' I said. 'With me and Dan it also worked out fine when he found out I'm a necromancer' Chloe said. 'Yeah but I'm not a necromancer. And Derek is a friend remember' I said.

'It's a shame. But maybe in the future time will tell' Chloe said.


	43. Chapter 43 Hunt

**Well next chapter done! It's not a very long one but I hope you like it! Enjoy! =D**

DPOV

I walked outside with my hands in my pockets followed by my brother. He was just gamboled around like a little deer. 'Since when are you so happy' I asked. 'Oh life is just beautiful' he said smiling. 'Alright who are you and what have you done with my brother?' I said. 'I just had an amazing night. Want more details?' he said smiling. 'No thanks I know enough' I said. Me and my brothers are very close and share a lot but there are things I don't have to know, one of those things is their sex life.

'Not? Maybe I can teach you something so you can use it on someone. Maybe a tall girl, with long blond hair, brown eyes, big breast, slim body' he said smiling. 'Why don't you go change over there and leave me alone' I said. 'Come on dude, you need to make a move' he said. 'And why do I have to make a "move". We are friends nothing more' I said. 'Well I found it hard to believe' he said. 'Because?' I asked. 'You should talk to Dan' Jack said. Before I could say anything Jack disappeared in the forest.

I found a place between a couple of bushes. I took of my clothes closed my eyes and took one deep breath. My skin started to heat up, my fingers started to twitch, my skin started to corrugate. Within a few seconds I wasn't standing on two feet anymore. I was standing on four paws. I turned into a wolf.

I can remember the first time I changed. I was 16 years old. It was a living hell. My body was heavily protesting to change into a wolf, it was not natural. The couple of times that followed weren't hell, but the pain was still awful. Those changes were a long time ago and I got a lot of help from my family. Right now changing is just like breathing it take me only a few seconds to go from human to wolf and back again. The first time it took me a hour.

A few meters ago I heard a howl. I laid my head back and howled back.

I felt a large amount of energy in my body. I sniffed the air to make sure everything was save and I took off. I ran through the forest. I felt my heart starting to beat faster. I loved being a wolf. I loved to run, feeling the wind through my fur. My tongue was hanging out of my mouth as I kept running and running.

Suddenly my nose smelled something. Before I could react I felt a force hitting my side. I tumbled over a couple of times before I got back op on my paws. In front of me was a black wolf with grey eyes. It was Ian. All my brothers are black wolfs with grey eyes but all looked different, besides that I could smell it was Ian. Me and my mother are the only wolves with green eyes but I'm way bigger than she is. Ian was the smallest of my brothers. But he was also the most muscled. Jack and Dan are almost looking the same only Jack has a large scar on his right back leg. So for a not werewolf you can separate them by look at the back legs.

Ian lowered his head and showed of his teeth. His tail was not wagging. A low growl escaped his throat. He wanted to finish our last fight. My wolf instinct told me to go for a fight. I started to growl. I laid my ears back in my neck and showed of my teeth. My muscles tensed, ready to jump.

But before I could do that, a loud roar came out of the bushes. A big black wolf with grey eyes walked out of the bushes. It wasn't Dan or Jack. This wolf had white fur on his chest. It was the alpha, my dad.

He growled at me and Ian telling us to go away from each other. My wolf instinct told me to ignore. It was strange, I never ignored an order from the alpha, but the last few weeks it was different.

When I didn't react my father barked at me. With my head low and tail between my legs I backed down.

Jack and Dan also joined us. My mother stayed home. We don't need to change every day but my father wanted that me and my brothers change as much as we can. He wanted that for a very good reason. Over two months my father would turn fifty-five that means he wouldn't be a alpha anymore. That would mean that the leadership would be passed down to me or one of my brothers. Because it's getting closer and closer me and my brothers are starting to get more nervous. That again is making my father nervous because he is losing control over us.

Today it was hunting day. Jack and Ian together and Dan and me. Rules are very simple catch as much as you can. We won't spill the meat and stuff. What we catch we store it in the basement at our house.

Dan and I started to search. After a couple of minutes we found a deer. Something you need to know is a wolf hunt in packs. Second we are not great sprinters we are better at long distance.

Dan and I walked into position. Dan was slowly closing in to the deer. When he was close enough he jumped out of his hiding spot. The deer took a sprint. Dan followed it by foot hunting the deer to me. I was waiting in some bushes a few meters away. My muscles tensed ready to strike. I lower myself a bit more and when the deer ran right through me I jumped out of the bushes. I sunk my teeth into its throat. Iron liquid flow into my mouth. It made me go crazy, I loved to hunt. Yes it's a shame for all the rabbit's, deer's, raccoons and all the other animals but this feeling this adrenaline was awesome. Dan grabbed the deer's nose so it couldn't breathe. I felt the deer going numb in my mouth.

After the deer we caught four rabbit's and two weasels. When we returned to our dad we saw the booty Ian and Jack brought was far less than Dan and I had. Playtime was over so I we all decided to changed back. I closed my eyes again and took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes I stood on my two feet again. A cold wind ran over my body. The thing that I didn't like of the changing is the part you have to be naked or you want your clothes to shred of your body of course. I quickly took on my clothes.

I thought about what Jack said before we changed so I walked to Dan. 'He Bro!' Dan said taking on his shirt. 'We got a nice booty today' he said. 'Yes' I said putting my hands in my pocket. 'So what is it? Why are you here' Dan said. 'Jack told me I needed to talk to you' I said. 'About?' he said. 'About Riley and me being _friends_' I said.

'Ahhh yeah, well this morning I was looking for you but you were nowhere to be found. Where were you?' he said. My mind was running full speed to find a place where I was sure Dan didn't look for me. 'Basement' I said. 'Really? Than tell me how long did you stay with Riley last night?' Dan asked. 'After she attacked dad. A hour maybe. Why?' I lied. 'Your scent. It was all over her room. And despite Riley took a shower I could still smell you on her' he said. I was looking for another excuse but I couldn't find one. 'So why don't you tell me what happened last night' Dan said crossing his arms.

There was no way back, I needed to tell him the truth. 'Alright, I stayed with her the whole night' I said. 'You did huh. What happened?' he said with a big smile on his face. 'She fell asleep, on me. And mom came by to look how she was doing. Mom told me that I had to stay with her because of what happened last night' I said. 'And nothing happened?' Dan asked smiling. 'No' I said. 'Nothing? I can't believe that. You slept next to a hot girl and nothing happened. Dude I saw her looking at you. And I know you like her more than a friend' he said. I rolled my eyes. Why is everyone saying I like her. What do they know that I don't.

'What IF, I say IF, I like her more than a friend and IF she likes me the way you think. It wouldn't work out. I can't hide what I am. Maybe you can do that with Chloe and Jack with Tori but I can't lie' I said. 'You're afraid that she is scared of you when she finds out you turn into a large dog so now and then' he said. 'You're afraid too otherwise you told Chloe' I said. Dan looked to the ground. 'Maybe your right. Maybe I should tell her' he said. His voice sound down. 'Sorry bro I didn't mean' 'No you're right. She told me she is a necromancer and I'm hiding I'm a werewolf it isn't fair to her' he said.

'Alright well enough sensitive talk, let's get our booty to the basement' I said. 'Yeah, let's go' Dan said.


	44. Chapter 44 Night trip

**Ohhh you are going to love this one I'm 100% sure. Just read and Enjoy! =D**

It was the first of march. The snow was gone and the sun was slowly heat the temperature up. I loved the sunshine on my face it made me happy. It made me feel free and let me climb out of my little winter depression.

The last three months were crazy as hell. And with crazy I mean the boys. They got fights all day that most of the time ended physically. We had to jump between them a couple of times lucky no one got badly hurt. Also Trevor acted strange.

I felt sorry for Naomi. She had sleepy eyes and her beautiful smile was weak. It was clearly to see she was tensions around the Souza family was infecting her. I visit her a couple of times take her out to go drink somewhere or go shopping just keep her away from her testosterone bombs.

It was Wednesday morning and already the boys were arguing.

'No that is not true!' Dan yelled. 'It is!' Ian yelled back. 'Dan is right' Derek interrupted them. 'Oh look Mr. genius is taking his brothers side as always' Ian said irritated. 'I can't help it you got no brain' Derek sneered to him. 'Do I need to show you what I can do without a brain' Ian said slamming his fist on the table.

It scared the crap out of me because I was more asleep than awake. Yes I still sleep terrible.

'Are you sure you know how to throw a punch at someone or do I have to demonstrate' Derek said luring his brother out. 'Derek enough' Jack said. 'Oh of course Mister l am the oldest so everyone needs to listen to me, is talking' Dan said rolling his eyes. Jack stood up ready for an attack.

'Enough!' I yelled. 'All of you shut the hell up! Why don't you all go to sit on a different table' I said. 'You're not the boss of me' Ian said. My eyes pierced right through him. I was sick and tired of this stupid fights, that most of the time was about nothing. 'You know what, go ahead slam each other until one of you stop breathing. I'm done with this childish behavior' I stood up and walked to a empty table.

I was quickly followed by Simon, Liz, Chloe, Tori and Rae. When I looked over my shoulder I saw the brothers tacit eating their food.

'What the hell is going on with them' Rae said peeking over her shoulder. 'They are going to a hard time' Chloe said. We all stared at her. 'Dan told me' she said. 'She is right' Simon said. All the eyes turned to him. 'And what do you mean by that' Rae asked. 'I can't really tell' Simon said. I rolled my eyes. 'I'm sorry but I really can't. You can ask them maybe but I don't think you would get an answer or not a straight answer' he said.

I followed my classes but I couldn't really follow any of it for a couple of reasons. One I was extremely tired, two my inner voice kept begging for return, three I was planning to go outside tonight to hopefully find the mysterious persons who sneak out every night.

After diner I kept waiting in front of the window watching what happened below. 'Is it interesting outside?' Samantha asked with the most annoying voice I ever heard. 'Yes' I said. She walked over to my bed. 'Can I ask you something' she said. 'Depends about what you want to ask' I said.

'You know our neighbor right?' she said. 'Derek?' I asked. 'Yes. I was wondering do you know on what type of girls he falls' she asked. I didn't believe what I was hearing. 'Uhm no not really, why?' I asked surprised. 'Well I think he is sexy so I want him as my boyfriend' she said. 'Weren't you with Liam?' I asked while jealousy was running through my body. 'Liam? No he was fun for the time being now I want something else' she said. 'And after a month of two you want another boyfriend?' I asked. 'Yeah probably' she said smiling.

'You really are a slut' I said rolling my eyes. 'I'm the slut? I think you are the slut. You keep Liam and Derek at a short leash' she said offended. 'I'm sorry but I'm missing something you lost me by saying Liam' I said raising an eyebrow. 'You want him but you can't choose between him and Derek' she said. I started to laugh out loud. 'Oh my god. Liam? He is the biggest creep I ever met. If I wanted to choose, I would definitely go for Derek' I said. 'Whatever' she said rolling her eyes. She walked to her own bed and continued with her own stuff.

When I thought about Liam a cold shiver ran down on my spine. I can never imagine to like a guy like that, he give me the creeps with his creepy glare. I stared out of the window again waiting until it was time to go outside.

It was 2 am my eyes felt heavy but I needed to stay awake. Within a few seconds someone was going to walk outside the main entrance and I was planning to find out who it was and what she or he did. My ears heard a door close, it was time.

I waited until I saw the person leaving the school. A black spot appeared outside walking into the forest. I grabbed my jacket pulled on my sneakers and left the room. I waited by every corner to hear if someone was coming my way. I walked to the entrance and as I suspected the door was locked. I grabbed a hairpin and started to open the lock. Yes, just how you see in the movies I'm going to open a door with a hairpin. Rae taught me how to do it and so now and then I comes pretty handy.

Within a few seconds I succeeded. I opened the door and closed it behind me. It was march but at night it was still cold outside. I warped my arms around myself and walked into the forest. I should have done this a month ago. The snow was gone so looking for tracks was harder now. Lucky for me it rained the last two days so a mud trail lead my way. After five minutes the trail disappeared the ground wasn't that wet inside the heart of the forest, so the ground didn't show any footprints. I figured out the person I followed was a he because of the size of the footprints. But the other once were still one big mystery.

_'I can help you'_ the voice in my head said. _'No I find my own way'_ I said. I walked further to the place I thought the trail would go. I searched and searched but I couldn't find what if been looking for. No broken branches, footprints or maybe shred clothes hanging on a branch. _'You know you need me'_ the voice said. I started to doubt if I should ignore or that I should listen. I could search here the whole night and never find what I've been looking for. Actually I could looking the whole week searching but not succeed. I needed help with that.

Against my principles I walked to a covered place. My heart was raising. Was this alright? What will happen? Is this going to be my biggest mistake? Can I control it? What will happen afterwards? I started to panic. What do I have to do? _'Relax'_ the voice said._ 'I can't trust you' _I said back. _'Don't worry I will help. It won't happen again. It was my mistake and I'm sorry I thought you were ready'_ the voice spoke with a soft sound. I was confused I didn't know if I could trust it. Even if it was speaking like this. _'Come on. Let's do this'_ the voice said.

I slowly took of my jacket. Can I do this? _'Relax'_ the voice said again. I took a deep breath. My heart slowed down and I tried to focus.

My skin started to burn. It burned like hell. Sweat was running like waterfalls of my body. I needed to take my clothes of I needed to cool down. I sat on my knees totally naked. I started to breath faster. I was scared, scared for what will happen.

My muscles tensed as my skin started to burn more and more. Pain ran through my hands. I closed my eyes and buried my fingers into the dirt. I clenched my teeth on each other to prevent myself to let out a groan of pain. My body started to shiver heavily. More pain ran through my body like someone was pulling on every bone, muscle, nerve and tendon. My own body started to pull back what caused more pain. I heard an earsplitting sound that made my eyes fly open filled with pure panic. I wanted to go back. But I couldn't, there was no way back now. I needed to finish this. The only thing I felt was pain, pain, pain and more pain. I was sure I screamed a couple of times even if I tried not to.

Finally after a half hour the pain was gone. Heavily breathing and with a heart beating as fast that could cause a heart attack I collapsed on the ground. I closed my eyes and for a minute of five to catch my breath.

I stood up still feeling the muscle pain in my legs, back and stomach. After a few steps the pain fades away. I shook my head one time to wake myself up a little. I walked to the forest after a minute or ten. I heard a river flow. Slowly I walked to the river. A little scared I looked into the reflection of the river.

Two yellow, green eyes. Stared back at me. Two yellow, green eyes of a big white wolf.

**Finally the big, big mystery is solved! Well please, please, please leave a review and tell me what you think! =D**


	45. Chapter 45 Another wolf

**First I need to say I'm sorry but I can't update the next chapter tomorrow =( I don't have time to write but I promise you the day after tomorrow I will post the next one. Well this chapter is ready so**

Yep I am a werewolf. And not just some werewolf. Well let's start clearing things up.

First the story about the three families. It ends with the three friends becoming man-eating murderers. But that is not the end.

This story is a true story. Well maybe the god thing isn't really true but these three friends are the beginning of the werewolf race. It also strange when you think about the name of the story. It's about three friends looking for power, but it never is about a family or something. But it certainly is when you know the rest.

_After the three friends found out what they were they didn't know what to do. They all went separate ways for a while to find out how to deal with their "curse". After ten years they returned to the spot where it all began. Back to the place Hades betrayed them. _

_The black haired and the blond haired friends were able to control their power. Instead of murdering people they managed to get rid of the rage. Instead murdering people they found love. They made a family and taught their children how to control their power. They became protectors of the forest. _

_The third brown haired friend however managed to control his rage but used it for other things. As always he wanted power. He raped multiple women to increase his offspring. He taught them that the can use their strength to rule mankind. _

_The two friends heard about the actions of their brown haired friend and decided to teach him a lesson. A big fight followed but won by the black and blond haired friends. They managed to kill their friend, but the oldest son of the killed werewolf continued where his dad left. Since that moment the two family's bond together to get rid of the other brown haired family._

_That battle is still going on._

Well what has that to do with me. Everything. For that I need to tell the reason why my parents and brother died.

The attack on my family was planned by a guy what happened to be a werewolf. A werewolf know by the last name Sanguis. The full descendant of the brown haired ancestor werewolf also know by the last name Sanguis.

Now it happened to be that my father was a full descendant of the blond haired ancestor werewolf. So my father happened to be the Alpha of our family. Knowing that you can understand the attack on my father and brother.

Normally the leadership of the family is passed on from father to son. Sanguis knew that and that is why he killed my father and my brother. But a pack needs an Alpha if not the whole pack would collapse. So after my family was murdered something strange happened. There were stories going around about what might happen when the Alpha and all his sons are dead, but no one really thought the stories were true.

For some freaking weird reason the Alpha leadership was passed on to me. So right now I'm the Alpha of my own pack. Never ever, ever, ever has there been a Alpha female. So I'm kind of unique in my kind.

I struggled a lot with my wolf side. I was driven by anger. And let that be the emotion that doesn't really go with being a werewolf. I did a lot of things I regret and two years ago was the straw that broke the camel's back. I swore myself never to be a wolf again. For some reason I did the unthinkable I managed to push my wolf away. For two long years I didn't change. Something no one ever managed to do. So actually I'm some sort of freak in my own kind. Tell a normal human you're a werewolf they think you're a freak. So I am a freak along the freaks.

Because I didn't used my wolf anymore my smell, hearing and inhuman strength also fade away. Not completely but it wasn't like it was before. For two long years I lived my own live without my wolf side. Until this year. My wolf was back trying to break free. Yes the voice in my head was the voice of my wolf.

I walked away from the river and walked back to the footprints. I pushed my nose at the ground and started to search for a scent. I picked up the trail and started to follow it.

I heard something move into the bushes. My head turned immediately to the place I heard the sound. I pushed my nose a little closer and sniffed. A deer. Something made my head spin. I forgot what I was doing and I focus on the deer. Energy ran through my body, my wolf instinct took over my brain. It been such a long time since I had a hunt and I have to admit I missed that part.

I slowly walked closer. I lowered my head a bit. Every step my heartbeat raised a bit. I sneaked closer and closer. My eyes were only focused on my pray. I lowered myself a bit ready to launch an attack.

I jumped to the deer's throat but I never reached it. I bumped into something big that also had its eyes on the deer.

I quickly stood up on my paws looking for what prevent me from killing the deer. In front of me was a large black wolf. I shook my head just to be sure. Another werewolf? Here around the school? The wolf was bigger than I was, but it couldn't scare me away by only being bigger.

You have to understand that I can recognize a werewolf of my own pack. But the smell of another werewolf of one of the other packs is a complete unknown scent. Besides that I didn't use my wolf from two years so my sense of smell was also weaker than it used to be.

The black wolf lowered its head and showed off its teeth. It warned me to go away. What the hell was this stupid wolf thinking. I'm the Alpha and I don't back down for anyone. Of course it didn't know I was an Alpha but it will find out sooner or later. I laid my ears flat in my neck. I lowered my head. The fur in my neck stand straight up. I showed of my teeth and let a low growl escape my throat.

The wolf copied me and we started to walk circles around each other. I stepped sometimes a little closer, let a roar leave me throat, only to lure my opponent out for an attack. And it worked. The black wolf jumped my way. I escaped it attack and jumped against its side. It made the black wolf fall. I quickly jumped over the wolf and grabbed its throat. I didn't bite to kill, I only wanted to teach this wolf a lesson.

The wolf below me struggled to get free but that was a lost fight. I let go of the wolf and pushed it hard away from me. The black wolf managed to get up it paws. Instead of running away it made itself ready for a next attack.

I gave the bastard a chance to live but it seems this one wanted to die. I let out a low roar. The black wolf backed away a few steps. I jumped a little closer to scare it away. It stepped away little more. I showed of my teeth for a last warning.

Than the wolf did something I didn't expect. It lifted its head up into sky and howled. Another howl a few meters ago answered the howl of the wolf in front of me. The black wolf glared at me. I'm a strong fighter I can take on two wolves. So I didn't back away.

I saw the surprise on the face of my opponent. It made me feel stronger. Then it howled again. This time more howls answered. I could see the pleasure in its eyes. I roared one time before I took off. After a five minutes running I stopped. I can take on two wolves maybe even three but more would be suicide. Somehow I felt really irritated. I couldn't accept my defeat and every cell in my body screamed to return and fight.

I explored the forest for the rest of the night enjoying my life as a wolf again. Wagging my tail, my tongue out of my mouth and gamboling through the forest I spent my time.

It was time to go back. Changing back was almost the same hell with burning skin, shivering body and breaking bones. The last time I changed was so easy, but I think not changing for two years brings you back to zero. Before I pushed my wolf away I could change in a second, one of the plus points being an Alpha. I can jump between wolf and human in one second. At least I used to.

After taking a minute to rest. I dressed myself up and walked back to the school. The door was still open so I quickly slipped inside to my own room.

I couldn't sleep anymore. My mind was only thinking about the big black werewolf and that it wasn't alone. It could be very good this werewolf was the person I see going outside and meeting his friends every night. Thinking there were werewolves right under my nose for months and I didn't know that, made me feel a little stupid. But then again, they weren't from my pack so I would never sense them. But what I picked up this night was the smell of this wolf and now I can recognize it when it is in wolf form.

I was sitting at the table in the cafeteria eating my breakfast. My change last night made me extremely hungry, I used a lot of energy. Chloe was watching me eating and I think she knew. When the rest at our table left for classes. Chloe and I stayed.

'She is back right?' Chloe asked.


	46. Chapter 46 Two years ago

**Well here is the next chapter, I am sorry you needed to wait a little longer than usual. Thanks again for all the followers and reviewers! It's great to see you are enjoying my story so much. Well enjoy!**

'Yes' I said not sure if I should be relieved or I should feel like I have failed. 'Finally' Chloe sighed. I raised an eyebrow. 'Finally?' I asked surprised. 'Yeah if seen you struggle with it since the moment you pushed her away and since the start of this year college, it has been the worst' she said. 'Did you forgot what happened last time?' I said. 'No I didn't. And maybe it was good for you to push her aside but you couldn't keep that up forever. Besides your stronger now' Chloe said. 'I'm not sure' I said looking away. 'Come on Riley. You are stronger now' she said. 'How can I be stronger? I pushed her aside for two years so how exactly am I stronger if I didn't practice anymore' I said. 'By pushing her away. You've been able to do something no one else could. Pushing her away isn't that the ultimate control?' she said. Chloe was right.

'Something else why did you bring her back?' Chloe asked. 'Every night I see someone sneaking in and out of the school. If been watching that person for months. After some research at the forest I figured out there were more than one person. I tried to spy on them by watching the doors at night but I never succeed. Every time when I walk away the persons sneak back inside. So last night I tried to follow one of them. It must be a guy because the size of that shoes can't be of a girl. Well after I followed the mud trail for a while I ended up with noting' I said

'Wait what? There are people walking in and out of school every night?' she asked surprised. 'Yeah. It's strange. Do you have any idea who it could be?' I asked. 'M-m-me? N-n-no' she stuttered. That stutter let me know she was lying but I ignored it. At least for now.

'Well still answering your question. When I was in the middle of the forest with no trail, I decided to use her to find the trail. So that is why I changed' I said. 'And what did you find' Chloe asked. 'Well first I was following the trail I picked up but I got distracted by a deer. So I changed my plan and I went for the deer' I said. Chloe never liked it when I hunt on animals and the look on her face told me she felt sorry for the deer. 'But I never caught it' I said. 'What? You failed at a hunt? That never happens. Seems like you lost some of your skills in those two years' she said.

'I have to disappoint you with that. Something else interrupted me' I said. 'What do you mean with something else?' Chloe asked. 'A wolf' I said. 'And with wolf you mean?' she asked careful. 'A werewolf. A huge werewolf' I said. 'How did it look like? Did you fought?' she asked in a rush. 'He was black, bigger than I was. He had grey eyes and a large scar on his back paw. He wanted a fight so I taught him a lesson. But after I let him go he didn't ran away. He wanted to keep fighting. He wanted to fight me but not alone, he called out for help. Chloe there are more werewolves walking around in the forest and I think it has something to do with the people who are walking out of the school every night' I said.

'You are planning to go again?' Chloe asked. 'Yes, but not tonight I'll think this weekend' I said. 'Please don't' she asked. 'Because?' I asked. 'It's dangerous! You said it yourself there are more than just one. I don't want you to get killed' she said. 'Alright cut the crap. What is it. What are you hiding for me' I said staring into her blue eyes. 'N-n-nothing' she said. 'Chloe!' I growled. I was shocked by my own reaction and so was Chloe. 'I'm sorry I didn't mean to' I started. 'to growl at me like that. I know seems like your "wild" side is present again' she said smiling. We both left the cafeteria without saying anything.

The whole day was a strange rollercoaster. I heard every gossip that ran through the school. Some were about my scars. I heard, bear attack, child abuse, rape and some were thinking I did it to myself to draw attention. Well I could say the bear attack was closest to what really happened. I already smelled the cafeteria food miles away but my nose revealed more things that I didn't want to know one of them was the toilets it always smells in there, but my god I wanted to puke in there.

During the day I was able to push my sense of smell and supersonic hearing down. It's something you parents teach you when you are young, how to use and not use your powers. Mine died too soon to teach me anything so I had to figure out everything by my own. Most of it worked by scanning down the internet and stuff but not all. One of my problems was my anger and drift to protect. My friends were my second "pack" if something happened to them I snap. That is what happened two years ago. The day I swore to never ever return back to my wolf.

_It was weekend. Rae, Tori, Liz, Chloe and I had a sleepover. We woke up when it was about 2 pm. Or actually. Everyone except for me slept until 2 pm. I have trouble sleeping for an ever long time. But it has a reason. When I don't feel save I can't sleep, a wolf thing, but since my friends are my second pack, and I'm an Alpha, I don't sleep to protect them. Something an Alpha does, protect everyone no matter the cost. _

_We ate breakfast and hung for the TV watching a movie. Chloe didn't feel so well so she decide to go outside for some fresh air. I wanted to go with her but she said I needed to stay home. _

_After a hour I decided to go look for her. I was extremely worried something happened to her. I followed her scent and after five minutes I found her. She wasn't alone, with her were two guys. Those guy weren't the nice guys. I quickly jumped out of the bushes. My heart was pounding in my ears. My eyes were spitting fire. _

_'Let her go' I said to warn them. 'Look we have another toy Ray' one of the guys said. Chloe was held down on the ground. Thank god she had still all her clothes on. 'So you are asking us to let your friend go huh?' the guy called Ray said. 'No I didn't ask. It was more like an order' I said. They started to laugh. 'Or what else poppy' the other guy said. 'You don't want to know' I said treating. 'Wow a fighter you know what Joey, you keep the blue twinkle eyes. I take beauty here' Ray said walking to me. Joey lifted Chloe up and started kissing her neck while his hand was trailing over her stomach. Chloe was crying and struggled to get free but Joey was to strong. _

_I looked into Chloe's eyes and I lost control. I ran to her. Every cell in my brain was focused on saving Chloe. Joey was laughing out loud while I was still running to him. 'Ray' he said and he pushed Chloe to him. She fell on the ground. Ray walked to her. But he never reached her. I had changed my direction and before Ray could touch her bumped into him. Not as me but as a wolf. He was lying on his back with my paws on his arms. I growled at him and showed of my teeth. _

_Ray was terrified. I knew because he was peeing his pants. He screamed and yelled. 'Riley, don't!' Chloe yelled. But she was too late. My teeth sunk into his throat while I ripped it apart. _

_With the taste of his blood in my mouth I turned my head to Joey. His eyes were screaming fear. He turned around and started to run. Joy ran through my body. I loved to hunt and he was just a pray trying to escape. I took off and followed him. I teased him by nearly biting his ankles while he was still running. I quickly grew bored so I grabbed his shoulder with my teeth and threw him away from me. He fell down on the ground with a hard smack. I heard some bones crack. He was screaming out the pain. I turned to him, my head was low, I was licking my teeth while blood was dripping out of my mouth. I crept towards him like I was hunting. _

_'Stop!' Chloe yelled out of the bushes. I ignored her. He was my pray and he needed to die. I jumped to him but instead of Joey, Chloe was lying underneath me. My wolf instinct was at its highest level. For me she wasn't Chloe anymore. For me she was someone who interrupted me while hunting my pray. And for that she needed to be punished. _

_It was than when Tori showed up. She captured me in a binding spell. Long enough for Chloe to escape. I broke free out of her spell and ran after Chloe. Rae jumped out of the bushes and she let a circle of fire surround me. I started to panic I needed to escape but I couldn't. That panic was just what I needed to bring me back to my senses. _

_That day I almost killed Chloe and from that day on I swore I would never change again. My wolf let me taste to much off my power it almost cost Chloe her life. I wasn't able to control myself so no more wolf for me._

Until yesterday night of course. But I still wasn't sure if it was right to be a wolf again.

'Are you alright' someone said to me. I shook my head to get back on earth again and leave my thought behind me. I was sitting in the library with a book in front of me. I was looking around if I was sure where I was. Last time I checked I was walking out my last class what was I'm doing here?

'Helloooo? Riley?' the same person said to me. I looked to the side where the voice was coming from. I met two emerald green eyes. 'I'm sorry, daydreaming' I said with a weak smile. 'Well it must have been a really good dream because I'm calling your name for almost five minutes' Derek said. I shook my head. 'Five minutes?' I asked full disbelieve. 'Yeah, but you just kept staring at that book' he said pointing to the table. I looked down. _Lycanthropy_ was written on the book.

'I need to write a fantasy story. I was looking for some inspiration' l lied. 'About werewolves?' Derek asked surprised. 'Yes, I was just thinking about how it would be if they did exist. Do you think they do?' I said. 'Well I don't know. Maybe. There are stories going around about people being attack by extremely large wolves. Do you think they exist?' he said.

'Well my friend is a necromancer so it could be, but then again when you read the books and stuff it's confusing. There are a lot of different stories going around it's hard to believe what is true. Some saying they only change by full moon, others say they can do it by their own will. Some are saying werewolves are changing into a wolf who can walk on its back legs, others say they stay more human only teeth and claws grow together with some hair and there are also stories going around they change into a normal wolf. Some are saying a werewolf is a curse only meant for evil, others say it's a gift to protect' I said.

'So you don't believe they exist' he said. 'I don't know. The point is you can't see if someone is a werewolf. Only when its changing. Right now anyone could be a werewolf. Maybe you are a werewolf' I joked. 'Yeah probably' Derek said rolling his eyes.

It was strange talking about this. I was talking about myself. I knew most of the stories were bullshit. One thing was true. You can never pick out a werewolf when it is in human form, because right now Derek was talking to one and he doesn't know what I really am.

I started to wonder how he would react if he knew. If he knew werewolves exist, if he knew I am a werewolf. He would probably run away from me as fast as he could. Most people would do that. But somehow I was curious if he really would run.

During my thoughts I was scanning the guy in front of me. His strong looking arms, his wide shoulders, his black hair falling over his green eyes. I was staring into his eyes who were staring back at me. I quickly looked away feeling my cheeks burn. I really need to stop looking at this guy. _'Because you can't hold yourself for much longer'_ my wolf said to me.

DPOV

This was a really awkward conversation. She was asking me I if I believe werewolves exist. If she only knew she was talking to one. I'm wondering how she should react. She would probably run away from me as fast as she could. People are seeing werewolves as brutal monsters. But something inside me told me she maybe wouldn't run away.

I looked at the girl in front of me. Her amazing hot body. _'Don't forget her boobs'_ my wolf said. I ignored it, but I caught myself looking at it. I quickly looked up. I looked at her pretty face he long blond hair, her brown eyes. Wait was she looking at me? Her eyes were scanning my upper body. I couldn't help I liked that she was watching me. Her eyes slowly worked their way up ending at my eyes. I couldn't help the joy running through my body that I busted her staring at me.

She quickly looked away. Her cheeks turned a little red what made me smile. She looked back at me this time I was the one that needed to look away.

What am I doing? Why am I looking at her like this? It would be better to stop doing that._ 'Because you can't hold yourself for much longer'_ my wolf said to me.


	47. Chapter 47

**This must be my longest chapter. I wanted to split them up in two but I just couldn't. Well Enjoy! Oh before I forget there is a lot happening in this chapter so I still got no name. If you know one just PM me. Thank youuu =D**

Friday morning, breakfast time.

I walked into the cafeteria. I already knew what was on the menu. Pancakes! I would die for pancakes together with some other things. I grabbed a tray, put my plate on it and started loading pancakes. I grabbed the syrup and poor it over my large pile of pancakes.

I walked to my usual table and crashed down on my chair to start devouring my meal. 'Tell me where do you keep all that?' Jack said to me. I looked up and swallowed a piece of pancakes. 'Rapid metabolism, plus I still swim every morning and sometimes I'll go for a run' I said. Of course I didn't mention that I'm a werewolf and werewolves eat a lot to keep everything going. 'But still, do you know how much you eat. I mean look at your plate, how many pancakes are that' Jack said. 'Don't know I just like pancakes that's all. Is it a problem I eat so much?' I said. 'Come on Jack let the girl eat. It's better than don't eating at all' Dan said. I looked at him and gave him a small smile saying thank you.

'Since when did someone ask you opinion' Jack sneered at his brother. 'I was just' Dan started before Jack cut him off 'Sticking your nose in something that is not meant for you'. They both stood up and walked to each other. Their eyes were dark.

What is it with this family, first I saw that look in Derek's eyes before he pushed me down on the floor. Later it was Trevor who yelled at me that I was a lair. And I forgot to mention the fight between Ian and Derek. But all those times their eyes sort of changed.

'Are you really going to fight about the fact I eat a lot of pancakes?' I said. They both didn't react. They were only glaring at each other. 'Hey! I'm talking to you' I yelled drawing attention. Jack turned his head to me. 'Shut up and stay out of this!' he said with the same commanding voice his father always does. I hated when someone does that. 'Because you say so?' I said raising an eyebrow. Jack slammed both of his hand on the table making everything on it shake. He pierced his eye at me. I glared back. Rae, Tori, Chloe, Liz, Ian, Derek and Simon were just joining us at the table.

'What the hell is going on?' Tori said. 'Your boyfriend wants to fight about the fact I eat a lot' I said. I kept staring at Jack. 'You watch your tongue' Jack said. I smiled back and grabbed my fork to continue my breakfast, but before I could Jack grabbed my wrist. 'Let her go' Derek said. I felt the grab of Jack getting tighter. 'Don't worry little brother I keep your girl in one piece. At least if she apologize for making a fool of me' Jack said. I didn't know what was happening but it was like Jack was controlled by someone else. He would never act like this.

'I'm not making a fool of you, you do that all by yourself. Now let go' I said. Jack smiled. He pulled me over the table and smacked me down on the floor. I didn't feel any pain at least not yet my mind was set on fighting mode. I forced my feet into Jack stomach making him gasp for air. 'Riley!' Chloe yelled and I was back to earth.

Jack however was still planning to fight me but before he reached me Ian and Derek pulled him away. 'Are you alright?' Dan asked kneeling next to me. His eyes were normal again and so was Dan. 'I'm fine' I said trying to get up. The part of getting up took me a little longer as usual because my back hurt like hell. 'Are you sure?' Dan said looking worried. 'Yeah I'm fine' I said.

After ten minutes Jack returned with his other two brothers. 'I'm sorry Riley' he said. I could see the guilt in his eyes. 'Yeah you bet you're sorry. How could you do that! Throwing my friend through the cafeteria. You are unbelievable' Tori said. 'Tori it fine. I'm sorry too' I said smiling at Jack.

There was something strange going on with these guys but I couldn't put my finger on it.

After breakfast we all went to our own classes. I couldn't really focus on my classes. In my head it was already tomorrow. Because tomorrow night I'm going to find out more about those werewolves and those persons that are sneaking out every night. Somehow deep inside I thought those two were related to each other.

For march it was a warm sunny day that meant we were sporting outside. There was a large athletics track. It surrounded a large grass field.

'Alright today is about teamwork. We are going to do some games were teamwork is necessary' Trevor started. 'Alright first I want you to run two rounds as warming up then I'll explain the first game' Trevor whistled and we all started to run our two rounds. The boys were doing a game who of them was the fastest. Simon was the first who took off. But his advantage grew quickly smaller when the brothers started to run. It was a close call but Dan won the race.

'Alright guys stand over here girls stand over there. I want the guys pick a girl one by one' Trevor said. Of course Dan choose Chloe, Jack choose Tori and Simon choose Liz.

'Alright Ian which girl do you pick' his father said. 'Hmm not sure' he said. His eyes were shifting from Rae to me and back. I pointed my finger to Rae. 'Rae why don't you come over here' Ian said with a big smile. 'Pushover' Rae said rolling her eyes. 'Alright. Derek?' Trevor asked. 'Please pick me!' I heard Samantha yell next to me. She pulled her hand desperately in the air. Derek was a little confused by Samantha's reaction. 'Riley' he said. 'Bitch' Samantha said to me while I walked to Derek.

'Alright I want the duo's come to me one by one' Trevor said. When we were standing in front of Trevor he said. 'Stand next to each other please'. We did as we were told. Trevor tied one ankle of Derek at mine and he did the same with our wrists. He did with all the duo's.

Chloe and Dan were really funny to watch because of their different of highs. Chloe's arm was somewhere above her head and when Dan was reaching for his face he lifted her up off the ground.

'Well everyone is attached to everyone. I give you all one minute to figure out how to walk around like this, after that we are going to do some little games' Trevor said. After a few attempts Derek and I figured out how to walk around without dragging the other all over the place or loosing balance.

First up was sprinting. Everyone was standing in a row waiting for the start sign. Trevor blew on his whistle and we took off. In the corner of my eyes I saw people falling on the ground. I also saw Jack and Tori were ahead. 'Can you go faster?' Derek asked. 'I just wanted to ask you the same' I said and we ran faster. Big surprise we won. What we didn't practice were our brakes. So we ended up in some bushes. 'Are you alright' Trevor yelled at us. 'Fine' I yelled back out of the bushes. I was lying on my back and Derek hung above me. I looked into his eyes and drifting away in my thoughts.

'We should go back' I said quick. Derek shook his head and pulled himself, including me, up. Next up was dodge ball. That didn't work out so well. When I wanted to grab the ball out of the air Derek pulled me away because he thought the ball would hit me. Most of the time it was me getting dragged all over the place because Derek was a bit larger, heavier and stronger than me.

Half way Trevor wanted to change the couples. 'Samantha tell with which girl do you want to trade?' Trevor said. 'With Riley' she said. I didn't really care she wanted to team up with Derek or maybe I did got a little jealous but the worst part was I needed to team up with her partner. And that guy happened to be Liam.

'Hey gorgeous why is it we didn't speak for such a long time?' Liam said. 'Oh please give me a bucket I think I needed to puke' I said pretending my food was coming up. 'Come on you like me' Liam said. 'Not even in your dreams' I said. He smiled at me with his creepy smile. Than his eyes shifted to Derek.

I though Derek would be busy with keeping Samantha away but instead of that he was constantly watching Liam. I couldn't help feeling a little happy he was making sure I was alright.

Liam smiled at Derek when his fingers were trailing over my cheeks. I pulled my head away. 'Don't touch me!' I said irritated. 'I'm tied up to you it's impossible for me not to touch you' Liam said with his creepy smile. 'You know exactly what I mean' I said angry. 'Oeh you are such a fighter I like that' he said. 'One more word out of your mouth and I punch you until you stop talking' I said threatening. 'You really know how to turn me on' he said. I seriously felt some heartburn crawling up my throat when he said that. Please let this be over quick I repeated in my head.

We started with the sprint again. I refused to cooperate with Liam so instead of running I stood still. Liam started to drag me over the field but instead of going to the finish he dragged me to the forest. No one was watching us so he pulled his hand over my mouth before I could scream for help.

I tried to get rid of the ropes that attached him to me. 'Please Riley. You can stop your act now the little puppy isn't watching you' he said. 'Go to hell' I yelled. I managed to get the ropes loose me but too late. Liam pulled me against a tree.

'We are going to have some little fun' he said bringing his head closer to mine. I turned my head away. 'You're sick' I said. 'And you like that' he whispered in my ear. A cold shiver ran down my spine. I felt his breath in my neck. I didn't have to think twice I stepped hard on his feet. He let go of me grabbing at his feet. I pushed him and he fell on the ground.

'Alright you have two options one we walk back pretending nothing happened. Two you go on with your sick game and I will beat you down telling everyone you got beaten up by a girl. Your choice' I said. He looked really angry at me but he decided to go for option one. We sneaked back pretending nothing happened.

I walked to Trevor with Liam attached to me. 'I don't feel so good. Girl thing' I said. 'Of course sit down' Trevor said to me. When Liam walked away Trevor looked at me puzzling what was really going on. The truth is I didn't want to hang around that guy for one more second. 'Are you going to tell me what is really going on' Trevor said. 'He is a creep' I said. Trevor didn't said anything back maybe because he knew I was right about that.

I watched the rest of the student playing dodge ball while I was sitting on the sideline. I scanned my friends tumbling and falling all the time. When my eyes landed on Derek I felt jealousy running through my body. Samantha was constantly touching him as much as she could. Derek however tried to push her away as gently as he could. Why did I feel like this? Why was I jealous?

The les was over and everybody went back inside. I walked straight to my room to change myself over there. After ten minutes I expected Samantha to walk in. Taking the bathroom hostage for a hour, but she didn't. I wanted to do my homework when I found out my books were in my locker. I grabbed the key of my locker and left the room.

There was almost nobody in the hallways everyone was probably making homework or doing other stuff I don't want to know. I walked to the corner when my ears caught a voice I recognize out of thousand voices. The irritating voice of Samantha. I stopped before I turned around the corner. I wanted to hear what she was doing as I leaned against the wall and focused on her conversation.

'When are you going to ask me out?' she said flirting. 'Sorry but you are not my type' a low voice said. A voice I knew very, very well. It was Derek.

I peeked around corner. Derek stood flat against the wall next to the lockers. Samantha stood in front of him. Her finger was trailing over his chest. Derek had no idea what to do, he look very uncomfortable. Seeing Samantha touching him made me angry and jealous. 'Than what is your type maybe I can change for you' she said. She stood on the tip of her toes to get her face a little closer to Derek's. The whole scene was like a mouse trapped into a corner with a cat in front of him. But this was a very large mouse with a little cat. It made look a little stupid.

'Come on Derry don't you want to have a little fun' Samantha said while her fingers trailed down. He just stand there frozen and not know what to do. Something popped into my mind. Could I do that? I looked at Derek. He really wanted to get away but he would never push Samantha away. She was playing with the button of his jeans. 'Samantha please don't' he said. 'I know you want it' she whispered to him.

'There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere' I said loud walking around the corner. Samantha jumped into the air when she saw me. 'We are busy' she said angry at me. I ignored.

I walked to Derek and kissed his cheek. 'Come on we need to go or else we would be late for diner' I said. I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me. Samantha was looking at me with big furious and disbelieve eyes. 'Are you two together?' she said. I smiled at her and dragged Derek away from her. Luck for me my hair was hanging loose so I could hide my red face behind it. I would be sure if I walked on the street every car would stop for me thinking I'm a red traffic light.

I stopped walking when I was sure my face was my normal colour again. 'Sorry I saw you and that was the only thing that popped into my mind' I said still not looking at Derek because I was afraid my head will turn red again. 'Well you saved my life back there. So I can only say thank you' he said. 'Really your life? I though you enjoyed her touching you' I said teasing. My eyes finally met his. 'No not really' he said. An uncomfortable awkward silence followed.

The silence broke when we both wanted to say something. 'You first Derry' I said teasing. 'One never call me again. Two should I buy you that diner where we need to go to apparently' he said. I couldn't help myself from smiling. 'I'll take that as a yes' he said when I didn't answer. He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. We drove to a nearby restaurant.

'Where were you half way the sport class?' he asked after we ordered our food. 'Toilet' I lied. He just kept looking at me with both his eyebrows raised. I rolled my eyes. 'Come on I'm not stupid' he said.

'Alright Liam dragged me into the forest' I said. 'He did what?!' he said loud. People in the restaurant were looking at us. 'I'm still sitting here right' I said. 'What did he do?' he asked. 'Nothing. I made him clear to leave me alone' I said.

'I told you to watch out for him' he said. 'I know but what did you expect me to do. My wrist and ankle was bound at his' I said. 'Promise me you call me when he is up to something bad' he said. I raised an eyebrow. 'So if you are in your class and I'm standing outside and he is coming to me I need to call out your name?' I said. 'Something like that. Just do it okay?' he said. 'Sure' I said rolling my eyes.

We ate our food and of course Derek paid for everything. We drove back to school.

When we walked to the entrance I saw Samantha waiting for someone. And that someone was me and Derek. I felt Derek's arm around my shoulders. He pulled me closer to him. My heart was raising and my cheeks turned red. However it was too dark to see. I look up and saw his eyes focused on Samantha. I warped my arm around his waist and rested my head against his chest/shoulder. It was all an act to made Samantha believe she couldn't get Derek. But somehow I wanted this to be real, I knew it for sure, I was in love.

We walked past Samantha who looked angry at me. We walked to our rooms. 'Good night' I said standing in my door opening. 'Good night' Derek said with a voice that made me melt. He looked at me and I saw he wanted to say something. He leaned forward to I felt his lips on my cheek. 'Thank you' he said and walked back into his room.

I stood frozen in the door opening. Did he just? Wait? He just kissed my cheek. I felt my cheeks burn. I closed the door and walked to my bed. I fell down on my back. My eyes were closed and like it happened again I thought I felt Derek kiss my cheek again. A big smile appeared on my face.


	48. Chapter 48 Emergency

**Yay next one done! Well thank you for leaving the reviews! It makes me smile reading those =D Well this one is ready so enjoy!**

My happy feeling didn't last long.

It would never work out between me and Derek. I'm a god damn werewolf. I'm a freak. Besides that I don't know for sure if he likes me more than a friend. I can ask of course but I'm probably too scared. And if he says yes I still need to tell him that I sometimes turn into a very large white "dog".

I could hide it of course but I don't want to lie about that if I'm that close to someone. And that is not the only problem. Derek is a really, really, really good friend I don't want to throw that away for some stupid butterflies. God I hate being in love. Why him? Alright from the moment we met there was something going on, even that I yelled at him and told him he was a jerk.

Oh my god I'm in trouble. How do I have to act when I see him again? What do I need to do? I need help.

I grabbed my phone and text Chloe. _Emergency. Meet me in the lounge. X R_. I left my room and walked to the lounge. Somehow I felt really nervous. I was sitting on the couch looking from left to right and back again. I had pulled my knees up high against my chest and my arms were holding them together.

Chloe walked into the lounge. 'Sorry I'm late I wanted to come directly when you texted but Dan didn't let me. So what is the emergency' she said. She walked to the couch and landed next to me. 'I'm in trouble' I said. 'You didn't hurt anyone did you?' Chloe asked. I smiled. 'If that was the problem I wouldn't ask you to come. No it worse than that' I said. 'Alright than what is it' Chloe asked nervous. I bit my lip. I wasn't sure if I should tell her anyhow the only person that can keep a secret is she and I need to tell someone before I'm going to explode.

'I-I-It's D-Derek' I managed to bring out. 'In a good way or a bad way?' Chloe asked. 'I'm not sure' I said looking away. 'Come on tell me' Chloe said curious. 'Well uhm today I uhm oh forget it I can't do this' I said. 'Just tell me what happened I don't care if it takes you the whole night' she said. I looked at her. She was worried about me probably because I never act vulnerable unless there is something really bothering me. 'Just start at the beginning' she said.

I took a deep breath. 'Well after sports I went back to my room doing the normal thing. I wanted to do my homework but my books were in my locker so I went out to go to my locker. When I was almost there I saw Samantha with Derek. He was standing in a corner and Samantha was all over him. I saw he didn't like it so I came up with a little plan to "save" him' I said.

'Samantha really got her eyes on Derek huh' Chloe said. 'Yeah she told me she wanted him a few days ago' I said. 'So tell me what was your plan' she asked curious.

'Well I came around the corner and walked to Derek. I uhm I kissed him on his cheek and grabbed his hand. I dragged him away acting like we were going out for diner' I said with my forehead resting on my knees to hide my red face. 'You did what?' Chloe said with a big smile. 'It was all an act alright it just popped into my mind. Well Samantha is now thinking Derek and I are together so she leaves him alone' I said. 'But that is not the problem right?' Chloe said with a voice full of joy already knowing what would come next.

'No' I swallowed before I continued. 'After I pulled Derek away from Samantha he wanted to thank me to buy me diner. So we went to a restaurant, eat and went back. Samantha was looking out for us so Derek pulled me closer to him with his arm around my shoulders. So I warped my arm around him. Samantha was furious when she saw us so it seems like the act is working' I said. 'And?' Chloe said impatient. 'We went to our rooms and before he turned to his own he kissed me on my cheek… I think I'm in love with him' I said. 'I knew it!' Chloe yelled.

'Finally, finally, finally! I was afraid you would never find a guy' she said jumping up and down. 'Chloe I'm a freaking werewolf remember! I can't do this. If I somehow find the courage to say I like him, I also need to tell him what I really am and I can't do that. Besides that I don't want to ruin our friendship. I just don't know what to do anymore' I said. I probably sounded really desperate. But I felt desperate I was lost and I had a few roads to follow and all of them had a catch.

'He loves you Riley. I can feel it. The way he looks at you. How he is acting around you, protecting you. Today he was constantly watching you to see if you were alright with that creep of a Liam. Just tell him how you feel. Tell him the truth I'm sure he would understand. Besides he didn't freak out when he found out I was a necromancer right. I'm 100% sure he wouldn't freak out when you tell him that you are a werewolf' she said.

'I don't know' I said looking away. 'Maybe I can at least find out how he feels about you. Dan is very close with him he probably knows more' she said. 'Oh no you are not going to ask Dan. He would walk straight to me asking my ears of my head until he finds out what the reason is I want to know. Unless he already figured out why' I said.

'Just think about it okay. Just go to sleep and maybe you know tomorrow what to do. If not I should say you should spent some more time with him alone to figure out what you really want' she said. 'I can't see him I have no idea what I should say or do or… arrggg I hate myself. Why is this happening! Why?' I said. 'Oh my it's really bad. You really are in love' she said smiling. 'It's not funny!' I said irritated.

Chloe laughed. 'No, no not at all. I think that in my whole life I never see you this desperate' she said. 'I knew I shouldn't told you' I said rolling my eyes. 'Riley is in lovee, Riley is in lovee' she sang. I flew upon her, we rolled off the couch on the floor. 'I hate you' I said lying on the ground next to her. 'I know that' she said. She turned her head to me and smiled. 'It's going to be alright' she said. 'I don't know' I said looking at the ceiling.

'It really bothers you right?' she said. 'Yeah. Why can't I be normal' I sighed. 'God you are badly in love' she said smiling. I glared at her. 'I'm going to bed' I said. 'Dreaming about your handsome neighbor' Chloe teased me. 'I should kill you' I said. 'Maybe you can ask him if you can sleep in his bed' she continued. I grabbed a pillow of the couch and threw it at her before I left the room.

I couldn't sleep. Of course I couldn't. My mind was filled with more than it could handle. So I took a shower hoping I could find some rest. It didn't work so I decided to go outside. It was 3 in the morning but I didn't care. I cracked the entrance open and left the school.

After a ten minutes' walk I found an amazing place. A place I found last year. It was a small open field. I walked a few steps and sat down. I hung my legs over the rocky edge of the field staring into valley a couple of meters down. The view was so pretty. A valley full with trees. Stars and a big full moon was hanging above the valley. I closed my eyes and felt a breeze running past my face. Finally I relaxed.

I laid down in the grass looking at the stars. Suddenly I heard something swish between the bushes. I sat up straight and looked at the bushes hoping I could see something. I stood up and walked to the bushes. The moonlight reflected two green eyes. Wolf eyes. I froze. What do I have to do? Walk closer? Run away? Wait?

I knew very good what was watching me. One of the werewolves that are wandering around in this forest. This one must be another one because the wolf I fought last time had grey eyes. I took one step closer. A growl was the answer coming from the bushes. I froze again.

What did this werewolf want? How long was it following me? How long did it watch me?

I took another step. This time the wolf jumped out of the bushes. It was a huge wolf. Bigger than I ever saw. It warned me to step back by showing of his teeth and growling at me. Unfortunate for this wolf I wasn't scared so I didn't back down. I sat down in the grass staring at the wolf. It was surprised by my reaction. It jumped forward to scare me away. I didn't react, this wolf wasn't planning to hurt me.

The wolf gave up and walked away.

I watched the wolf disappear into the forest. It left me with more questions. Why didn't it attack me? Who was it? What did it want from me? Did it know I'm a werewolf? With those questions I walked back to school to my room. I laid down on my bed and fell asleep.


	49. Chapter 49 Teasing

**This chapter came out of nowhere but I really like it myself. I hope you think the same about it =D Enjoy!**

I woke up by the sound of a closing door. When I looked at the side I saw that Samantha's bed was empty. My stomach growled letting me know it was time for breakfast. I grabbed a jeans, purple tank top and a black vest. I grabbed my sneakers and left the room.

When I passed Derek's room I felt a little nervous. God I hate myself. I thought when I quickly continued my way to the cafeteria. Only a handful of students were already eating their breakfast. I load my plate and found a table to eat my breakfast.

A shadow covered me when I was half way my breakfast. I looked up meeting Liam.

'Come on you are ruining my appetite' I said dropping my fork on the table. 'I just heard something and if that is true I need to tell you something' he said. He grabbed a chair turned it 180 degrees and sat down. His arms were resting on the back of the chair while his creepy eyes stared at me. 'Yeah sure sit down no problem' I said sarcastic. 'Is it true?' he said. 'Uhm what exactly? And why should I talk to you?' I said annoyed. 'Do you have something with that Souza guy' Liam said. 'There are four of them. Really you need to be more clear when you asking a question' I said. 'You know which one' he said glaring at me. I raised an eyebrow. Of course I knew who he was talking about but I really didn't feel like talking with this guy. I grabbed my fork and continued with my breakfast acting like Liam was air.

'Alright Derek. Do you got something with Derek?' he said. 'Ahww how cute did I broke your heart?' I said sarcastic. 'He is dangerous' Liam said. I started to laugh really loud. 'Really. You are telling me he is dangerous. Of all guys walking in this school you are going to tell me to watch out for another guy. Maybe you forgot but you beat me up, threatened me and you some sort of kidnapped me yesterday and now you are telling me the guy I hang out almost every day, that is watching my back all the time is dangerous. You know I never thought you could be this funny' I said. 'I'm serious you have to stay away from him' Liam said. 'Give me one good reason why I should' I said glaring at Liam.

'I can't do that. You wouldn't believe me' he said. 'So you are jealous' I said. 'Did you never noticed something weird about him. About his whole family' he said. 'No I didn't. You can go now I want to eat alone' I said. 'He is a w….' Liam didn't finish his whole sentence. He was staring behind me with big angry and scared eyes. By his reaction I already knew who was standing behind me.

'Interesting company' a low voice said behind me. The voice that only could belong to Derek. 'Liam was just leaving. Right?' I said smiling. Liam looked angry at me before he left.

'What did he want' Derek said grabbing a chair next to me. 'He was warning me' I said. 'For what?' he asked. 'For you. He said you were extreeeeemely dangerous' I said sarcastic. Derek didn't answer. I looked at him but he wasn't planning to look at me. 'Alright what is it?' I said. 'Nothing' he said. 'Come on I'm not stupid' I said. 'Not?' he said smiling. I grabbed a grape of my plate and threw it at his head. 'No I'm not and don't change the subject' I said. 'Are you going to throw with food?' he said indignant. 'Yes' I said throwing another grape at his head. 'And don't change the subject' I said again trying to sound irritated. 'There is nothing to say about that subject of yours. Or do you think I am dangerous' he said. 'Well, now I think about it you nailed me on the floor once. Maybe you are dangerous' I said teasing. He rolled his eyes and continued eating. So did I.

After two bites of my bread I threw another grape at his head. He turned his head to me and I acted like I was really busy eating my breakfast. When he turned to his food again I threw another grape and started my "busy eating" act again.

'Serious?' he asked. I looked at him like I didn't know what he was talking about. 'What?' I said. 'If you throw one more grape at me' he said threatening. 'I'm not throwing anything' I said. When he continued eating again I threw another grape. He sighed and I couldn't hold my smile away anymore. 'Last warning' he said. 'Or else?' I asked curious. 'Or else I hope you can run really fast' he said. I looked at my plate again waiting for Derek to return to his breakfast. I threw another grape. 'Riley serious…' he couldn't finish his sentence because I threw another grape at him. 'I should go running now right?' I asked making myself a little smaller. 'That would be wise to do' he said. I slowly stood up. I looked at Derek and quickly took off. He stood up and followed me.

God, sometimes I'm just a little child.

I just kept running and running. Making my way to the entrance of the school. Lucky me, the doors were open so I ran outside. Without think I jumped of the stairs. Something a normal person doesn't do because the chance of breaking a leg was really high. But then again I'm not normal but my action wasn't really clever. What surprised me more was that Derek just did the same thing. Well maybe the jump wasn't that far.

I kept running and running. I heard Derek getting closer. We were at an open field out of the sight of the school. When I felt Derek was able to grab me I stepped aside and stopped. He ran past me but quickly turned around. 'Tell me what are you planning to do when you captured me' I said looking around for a way out. 'You will see' he said a little cocky. 'You will see' I mumbled with an annoying voice.

An open field is very tricky. You have lots and lots of ways to go but there is only one way that is the best. I could go left or right but the distance between me and Derek would grow smaller in just a matter of seconds. The only way that was most save for me was running back. Then again I didn't have any advantage in an open field with a guy as fast as Derek. I needed bushes and trees to win ground to keep him away. So you could say I was in trouble. I knew that and Derek knew that too. He stepped a little closer and I backed away. 'What is it? Afraid' he said. 'Well I just heard from someone that you were dangerous so the answer would be yes' I said smiling. He rolled his eyes. A sign for me to turn around and run. As I thought Derek was closing in. I looked in front of me. The trees weren't that far way.

I pushed a sprint out of my legs but it was too late. Derek tackled me and we both fell in the grass. 'Now what' I said lying on my back. 'You will see' he said again. I rolled my eyes play-backing him. He smiled. That smile made me melt. I hate myself, I hate myself, I hate myself I kept repeating in my head.

Derek stood up. I reached my hand out telling him to help me getting up. He did but not as I expected. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up but so far that I landed with my belly over his shoulder. He grabbed my waist so I couldn't fall of his shoulder. So there I was hanging over Derek's shoulder with my face facing his back and my legs against his chest.

'Oh god you are not letting me go are you?' I said. 'Hmm let me think about that. No' he said and he started to walk. 'Come on let me go I walk with you alright. I will follow you with every step but put me down on the ground' I said. 'No' he said with a voice full of joy. 'Put me down' I said slamming my fist on his back. Not too hard of course. 'Put me down. Put me down. Put me down' I said struggling and hoping I would find a way to fall of his shoulder. 'Don't worry we are almost there' he said. 'If I start screaming very loud that would get you in a lot of trouble right?' I said. 'You're not doing that' he said confident. 'I hate you' I said. He didn't answer.

I let my whole body relax playing I was dead. 'That isn't working' he said. I rolled my eyes but stayed in my role playing dead. 'I can hear you breath' he said. 'Maybe I was unconscious or something but apparently you don't care you' I said. 'But you're not right?' he said with his joy voice. I sighed.

'How far?' I asked. 'Be patient' he said. 'Yeah sure you are going take me to do god knows where and you ask me to be patient. Sure no problem' I said sarcastic. 'Look there we are' he said. 'I'm looking at your back remember' I said annoyed. 'Than listen' he said. I listened, I heard water flow. 'Oh no, no way I got my cell phone on me' I said. His hand entered the pocket of my jeans and took out my cell phone. 'I can't swim!' I said knowing that would be the worst lie I ever told anyone. I was trying to break free but that was a lost battle.

Derek lifted me up and threw me into the water. The water was freezing cold. I quickly swam to the surface gasping for air. Derek was laughing out loud. 'You should have seen your face hilarious' he said. 'Yeah ha ha do you know how cold this water is. You are a jerk!' I said. I swam to the riverbank.

'Here let me help you' Derek said reaching his hand out to me. I grabbed it. He pulled me up but halfway he let go so I fell back into the water. I looked really angry at him when I made my way back to the surface. Derek however couldn't stop laughing. 'You think this is funny' I said irritated. 'Yes I think this is funny' he said smiling. 'Just give me a hand' I said. 'Are you sure' he said. 'Yeah and if you drop me I will kill you' I said. 'Alright, alright' he said reaching his hand out.

I grabbed with both my hands his wrist, placed my feet against the riverbank and pulled as hard as I could making Derek fly into the water. This time it was me laughing out loud while Derek looked angry at me. He swam to me and pushed me underwater. I managed to grab his leg underwater and pulled him with me. I was the first to get back for air. When Derek came up I decided to swim away from him so he couldn't push me under again. But I was to slow he grabbed my ankle and pulled me back. I set up two big eyes. 'Look' I said pointing behind Derek. He turned around and I pushed him underwater so I could swim away from him.

'That was not funny' he said when he came back up. 'No you're right it was hilarious. I never thought you would fall for a stupid trick like that' I said. 'Are you saying I'm stupid?' he said. 'Yes' I said smiling. He breast crawled his way to me and I tried to swim away. I was lucky to be such a good swimmer because it took Derek a lot of energy to finally reach me. When he did he pulled me underwater of course. I took some water in my mouth. Yeah I know that is gross but I didn't really care. It was just enough water to keep my face normal. So I made my way back to the surface for my big surprise.

'What is it?' Derek asked when I tried to hold my laugh. I spit the water in his face and laughed. 'How old are you' he said whipping his face. 'They say I'm already a grownup but I would say 6 maybe 7' I said. Derek rolled his eyes. A chance for me to splash some water in his face. He did the same we were teasing each other for maybe twenty minutes when I decided the water was really cold.

Our clothes were soaking wet. I was shivering like hell. 'I don't think we can get back in school like this' Derek said. 'Sharp of you genius' I said with a shaky voice. He rolled his eyes. 'Alright follow me' I said. 'What is the plan?' Derek asked. 'You will see' I said trying to sound like him. I sigh was his answer.

I couldn't help myself from stop shaking and the wind running past my wet clothes didn't make it any better. I warped my arms around me and started to rub myself a little warmer. 'Next time you decide to throw me into a river make sure it is summer' I said a little irritated. 'So I can throw you into the river again?' Derek said smiling. 'You know what I mean' I said rolling my eyes.

I stopped for a large waterfall. Derek raised an eyebrow. 'There is some sort of secret cave behind this waterfall' he said sarcastic. 'Indeed' I said climbing my way up over the rocks. 'You know if we walk in and out of the waterfall our clothes are getting wet again' he said. 'Yeah but we don't have to' I said. Between the waterfall and the cave was a large opening so we could walk into the cave without getting wet.

'And how did you find this?' Derek said looking around him not sure if he was dreaming. 'I found it last year when I was running' I said. In the middle of the cave was a little pool the size of a large hot tub. And believe it or not it was some sort of hot tub. For some reason the water in the little pool was comforting warm. Yes this is real and not something that can only happen in movies.

I took out my sneakers and sock. 'Our clothes can dry while we are getting warm again' I said pointing at the pool. Derek looked a little uncomfortable. 'Or are you ashamed of that fat body of yours' I said. 'Fat yeah right. But with our clothes you mean uhm' he started. I already knew where he was going. 'In your dreams. I keep my underwear on me if you don't mind' I said. His face turned a little red. 'I-I-I know' he said. 'Sure' I said rolling my eyes.

I took of my vest and wring it out I did the same with my tank top and jeans. I peeked a couple of times at Derek and his amazing hot body. Yeah I'm not regretting the part that I can see his body.

I quickly jumped into the pool. The hot water was more than welcome. Derek joined me. He sat on the other side giving me a full view at him. I felt a little nervous by the fact that I was only wearing my underwear. Of course when you go out swimming you only wear a bikini but somehow it felt a little different. Probably because I wore a light blue bra with laces asking every guy to please, please, please look at my breast. Not that I wanted to why I bought it I just thought it look good. Of course I wore the same colour panties.

I decided to close my eyes and stop thinking.


	50. Chapter 50 Lose control

**Number 50! I'm going to bake a cake for myself =P I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday so in return I'm going to update two chapters in one day. The next chapter is still not written but the idea is already in my head. Well I hope you like this one. Enjoy!**

DPOV

I took of my shoes, socks, shirt and jeans. I peek a couple of times at the girl behind me. She stood only in her underwear so I had full view on her amazing body. I scanned her from her legs until her… well I wanted to say head but my eyes stopped somewhere else. I quickly turned my head away before I wasn't able to stop staring.

I heard a splash, letting me know Riley entered the small pool in the middle cave. I never thought there was a place like this and I never thought I would see it, if it really exist.

I made my way to the pool and let myself in. The water was surprisingly warm. I looked in front of me. Riley had her eyes closed. The water of the pool stopped half way her flat belly. I scanned up meeting her well uhm… bra. It was light blue same as the panties that she wore. God I need to stop looking at her like that. _'Why? You have a full view at the beautiful lady in front of you. Her eyes are closed so you can stare as much as you want' _the wolf said. _'Oh shut up'_ I said back.

I was able to look higher than her breast. I scanned her pretty face, her long blond hair. She could be go for the role of Rapunzel I think.

I didn't know why but I felt nervous and relaxed at the same time when she was around.

RPOV

I peeked through one eye seeing that Derek was looking at me. Sparkles ran through my body. I closed my eye. 'Done watching' I said. I couldn't help the victory I felt. Normally it is the other way around but this time I won. I opened my eyes looking at Derek's red face. 'I-I-I wasn't looking' he said. A mumbling curse followed out his mouth because of his stutter.

'Y-y-you weren't?' I said sounding the same like he did. I loved the fact I could tease him, I always wanted to be more powerful than he was, of course I wasn't but something inside me triggered that feeling of power. That feeling I had with one more person, Trevor.

Derek glared angry at me because I was making fun of him. I splashed some water in his face. 'Come on Derry don't be angry' I said. 'I told you to never call me that again' he said irritated. 'Or else Derry' I said teasing. 'Are you going to be like this the whole day' he said. 'I have no idea what you mean Derry' I said smiling. 'Alright enough' he stood up. I let myself drop a bit so that only my head was above water. I looked at him with my puppy look. 'Please Derry' I said with a childish voice. He rolled his eyes before he planted his hand on my head and pushed me down.

When I was up gasping for air I saw Derek victory face. I warped on leg around his leg and tackled him. He pulled me with him. When I came up I stared into his green eyes. His black hair was covering a bit of his eyes. I probably drowned in his look. I felt my heart raise while heat spread through my body.

DPOV

Her face was so close. Her brown eyes some sort of sparkled. A blush spread on her face made her look so pretty, so innocent. My heart was pounding out of my chest. I couldn't take my eyes of her. What is going on with me. What was this feeling inside of me. Am I in love? Or are this just my hormones playing with me?

Every cell in my body wanted to kiss her, to hold her and never let go. _'Do it'_ the wolf said to me. It made me froze. I couldn't do this. She need to know what I really am before I should take any step in that direction.

Actually she some sort of knows. I saw her last night and she saw me. But she didn't know it was me. When I turned into my wolf last night I picked up her scent. I followed her looking if she was okay. I didn't know how she got out of school but she looked really stressed. She ended at spot for the valley.

Their I made a big mistake by revealing where my hiding spot was. She saw me so I tried to scare her away. But she didn't back down. She just sat down and watched me. Which person does that? Facing a giant wolf and just sit down in front of it.

'I should get my clothes' she said. 'Yeah' I said looking away. _'You screwed up!' _my wolf said angry. I ignored him. We waited a while before dressing up so our underwear could dry a little too.

We walked back to school with an awkward silence. Does she feel the same I does? What if she did. _'Ask her!'_ my wolf said. 'Riley?' I said grabbing her hand. Her brown eyes met mine. 'I uhm..' I couldn't finish my sentence because someone interrupted me.

RPOV

'Well, well how cute' a female voice said. I looked away from Derek meeting Samantha her brown eyes. 'I found something' she said. In her hand was a silver necklace. Attached to that necklace were two rings. My parents wedding rings and my brothers necklace.

Anger ran through my body. How did that bitch dare to steel my necklace. She didn't found it, she stole it. I kept it in my drawer next to my bed. There was no way it was somewhere else. I knew why she did it. She wanted war. I took her opportunity away to make Derek her's and now she wanted war.

'Give it back' I hissed between my teeth. 'Wow, wow, wow watch your attitude' she said. 'It's mine so give it back' I hissed. 'I don't hear the magic word' Samantha almost sang. 'Give it back, PLEASE' I said. She was humiliating me but I didn't care I just wanted my necklace back.

'Hmm and why should I do that? Maybe I want something in return' she said. 'Oh I give you something in return' I said putting my fist before her face. 'Riley don't' Derek said grabbing my arm. 'Yeah listen to your "Boyfriend", Riley' she said mocking.

In my head I was doing things with Samantha where I probably get the death penalty for or they would lock me up forever. 'What do you want' I said irritated. 'I want a kiss of your boyfriend. So he can find out I'm far better than you' she said. I felt Derek's grab on my arm getting tighter. 'You got my necklace so you ask **me** to do something not someone else' I said. 'Afraid for a little competition?' she said.

Derek let go of my arm and walked towards Samantha. I jumped in front of him. 'No' I said. 'Riley I know how important that necklace is' he said. 'It is but I don't want her to blackmail you or me' I said.

'Ahwww how cute' Samantha said. I turned my head to her. If glaring could let people die than Samantha died a horrible dead. I walked to her. 'Last warning give it back' I said. 'Your threats doesn't work' she said. 'Fine' I said smiling. I grabbed her wrist of the hand that was holding my necklace. With only one hand I twisted her arm on her back and pushed her down on the ground. I placed my knee on her spine so she couldn't move

'Oh look what I found my necklace' I said grabbing my necklace out of Samantha's hand. She was screaming and yelling. 'Let me go bitch you are breaking my arm' she yelled. 'Maybe I want that' I whispered in her ear. Her eyes grew bigger 'Freak! Psycho! You are sick!' she yelled. 'You are not really in the position to insult me' I said putting some more pressure on my knee. 'You're an animal! A monster!' she screamed. I pushed her arm at the point that it almost break.

'Riley don't' Derek said behind me. But somehow he sounded far away, my wolf was taking control. Samantha crossed the line and she needed to be taught a lesson. Not killing or something, no I was still in control but hurting her I wouldn't regret. Then suddenly everything went black

I heard my name from a distance repeating. Two hands grabbed my arms and pulled me away. 'Riley!' Derek said. I shook my head returning to the normal world. 'Riley!' Derek said again. 'What' I said. I heard a groan of pain behind me. I wanted to look but Derek turned my face back to his. 'Don't look it isn't your fault' he said. My eyes went bigger. Fear took over. What did I do? What happened?

I tuned my head around. 'Don't' Derek said. But it was too late. Samantha laid on the ground, crawling of pain. Her nose was bleeding, her shoulder was dislocated and her hand stood different from the other. No not again. I lost control again. I didn't want to hurt her like this.

My body started shaking. 'I-I-I-I' I only could bring out of my mouth. More students came looking what just happened. Everyone was shocked and stared at me like I was a monster. I was frozen. I wanted to move but I couldn't.

When a large group of students are gathering the teachers always follow. One of the teachers called the ambulance while the others were comforting Samantha. 'Come' Derek said. He grabbed my hand and lead me away from everyone else.

DPOV

Her eyes looked empty and she didn't respond on anything. It was obvious she was in shock. It took her to a place quiet. She just stood and stared at the ground with those empty eyes. She didn't wanted this to happen, that was for sure. Something changed, the moment she pushed Samantha down on the ground. Like someone else took over.

Everything happened so fast. Before I could jump in she already dislocated Samantha's shoulder, broke her hand and smashed her face a couple times on the ground. Now she was just an empty shell. I had no idea what to do or what to say. 'Riley?' I asked careful. She looked up her eyes were bloodshed red she was holding her tears back. 'It is not' I started before she interrupted me 'My fault? Are you blind! You saw everything happen. You saw the people staring at me like I'm a freak!' she yelled. Her head was red of anger, tears flowed over her cheeks. Her eyes screamed fear, anger and disbelieve.

'Just go' she said looking away. 'I'm not leaving you' I said. 'I said go!' she yelled at me. 'No' I said calm. 'You don't understand, just go okay. Leave me alone' she said sounding desperate. 'I'm not leaving you like this' I said. 'Go now! Please go please Derek' she looked so vulnerable and scared. I couldn't leave her no way I was going to leave her. I grabbed her wrist. She looked at me, eyes filled with tears while the rest was running over her cheeks. 'Please go. You don't understand' she said. 'Understand what?' I said. 'I-I-I' she stuttered. 'I don't want to hurt you too. Just go' she said. 'You are not going to hurt me' I said.

RPOV

He had no idea. My wolf was still trying to break out. Right now I was weak too weak to control myself. I could just snap in a minute and attack him. 'Not if you go right now. Please I'm begging you. You need to leave me alone' I said. I never beg anyone for anything. Derek knew that so maybe he would understand how serious I was by begging him to leave.

Instead of leaving he pulled me towards him. He warped his arms around me and pressed me against his chest. 'I'm not leaving you' he almost whispered. Tears just kept flowing. I just did something horrible and he saw it happen. Normal people would be scared of me. He should be scared of me, think that I'm a monster. But he didn't, instead of walking away he was comforting me. I closed my eyes and buried myself a little more into his chest.

I calmed down by listening to his heartbeat. Somehow I always did. His warmth, his heartbeat, his smell, his voice it always made me relax. Was it possible that he could be my …. No that would be ridicules right?


	51. Chapter 51 Black wolf

**As promised here is the second chapter of today! I hope you like this one =D Enjoy!**

Derek let go of me and I stepped away. I whipped the last tears still sticking on my cheeks away. 'Thank you' I whispered. I looked up. He looked worried and I could see he felt sorry for me. Why is this guy so sweet? It would make the whole situation a lot easier if he was a jerk. If he was I would probably never fall for him.

'Riley Tsume!' a male voice shout. I quickly turned my head to the side where the voice was coming from. 'My office now!' the middle age guy said who just shouted my name. 'I'll come with you' Derek said. 'No' I said calm. 'I can help' he said. 'Just wait outside or go to your brothers but I need to go alone' I said. 'Riley!' Davidoff shout. 'I need to go' I said and walked away.

I follow the headmaster to his office. He was angry, reeeaaaallly angry. Of course he was I kicked his niece into the hospital. 'Sit' he commanded when we entered his office. 'No coffee' I joked. Of course it wasn't for me to start joking around. It was serious what I did.

Davidoff looked at me with angry eyes. 'You think this is funny! You beat up my niece in the hospital!' he yelled. He was not in the role of headmaster, he was in the role of uncle and that made this conversation not fair. 'Oh just don't act like your NIECE is an angle' I said pointing him on his fault. 'Than what did she do' he said acting like I was just blabbering. I slammed my hand on the desk. When I pulled my hand back my necklace appeared.

'She stole it, she was blackmailing me. And I understand beating her up isn't the right thing, but she is just keep trying to find a way to get under my skin from the very start. It started with pranks. The next thing was throwing juice in my face. I'm sure you didn't forgot that. Than ripping my swimsuit apart to humiliate me in public because of my scars. But she crossed the line this time' I said.

'You broke her hand, you dislocated her shoulder and god knows what they find in the hospital! Only for a stupid necklace' he said. My face changed I was sure because Davidoff looked frightened. 'Scared?' I said calm. 'I know your past. So a little yes' he said. 'Exactly you know my past. You know how much that necklace means. You know I've been bullied for years before I got here. You know I had to go to a shrink because of my anger problem. And don't act that has nothing to do with Samantha, because you know what she was doing and you know this day would come' I said.

Davidoff was silence. He knew I was right. There was a silence for one minute. 'I have to expel you' he said. I rolled my eyes. 'But I'm not going to do that' he said. I was surprised by his words. 'You are going to help the janitor for a month, you having detention for two weeks and if you step across the line one time you will be kicked of this school. I'm also going to search for another room for you. And I suspect you say you're sorry to Samantha. Understood!' he said. 'Understood' I said. 'Now leave' he said pointing to the door.

I walked out of the office. Some weight fell of my shoulders. I was sure I would have to leave this school forever. That I wasn't able to see my friends anymore. No Chloe, no Rae, no Tori, no Liz, no Simon, no Jack, no Ian, no Dan but maybe most important no Derek. But instead of leaving, I may stay. A smile appeared on my face.

When I walked around the corner Chloe ran at me. 'What did he say!' she said. Behind her were the rest of my friends. Their eyes were focused on me, waiting for an answer. 'Well I'm becoming the new janitor for a month but I can stay' I said. Chloe flew around my neck. 'Really!' she said.

When she let go she tried to look angry at me. 'Don't you ever scare me like that' she said. 'Well I think it pretty awesome beating up that ugly face of a Samantha' Tori said. I smiled. 'But what about your room. You two sleep in the same room' Liz asked. 'I get another room' I said. 'Really how did you do that? What the hell did you tell him you can stay. Or did you use some sort of spell' Jack said. He looked at his girlfriend. Tori turned a little red when she saw me. Seems like she told him that she is a witch. 'Just the truth' I said answering Jack's question.

A week passed after the my attack.

As promised I got a new room or actually Samantha got a new room leaving me alone, so I had a room for my own again, just like last year. About my punishment I can say that I was becoming a skilled janitor. So if I'm not going to find my dream job, I could always end up as a janitor.

My detention time didn't feel like detention. I used the time to make my homework, so after detention I had a lot of free time.

Oh yeah of course Samantha came back out of the hospital. Besides the broken hand and dislocated shoulder she had a broken nose, had an heavy concussion and she missed two teeth well not anymore. Daddy paid her two new teeth of course. Right now she looked great. Two thick black eyes, some sort of cocoon around her nose attached to her face with some tape. Of course her hand was covered in pink gypsum. It only surprised me she didn't had her two lost teeth replaced for two gold teeth.

It was Saturday night and I wasn't planning to sleep. I had other plans, plans I wanted to do last week but because all of the commotion I forgot. I was going to the forest again. Tracking down the mysterious persons/probably werewolves.

I sneaked out of the school walking into the forest. There was a trail of broken branches and here and there footsteps so I decided to follow them. As the other time the trail stopped halfway.

I could change myself right now but I decided to first look around a bit, hoping I would find something. I walked around for some time when I found some clothes. Clothes from a werewolf. I smelled them. I was shocked I knew this scent. I knew from who this clothes were. Those clothes belonged to Liam. Liam was a werewolf? No he couldn't be, no not Liam.

A low growl came out of the woods. I turned around facing a big brown wolf. A descendant of Sanguis.

He showed of his teeth and lowered his head. He slowly walked to me growling. I took a few steps back. I had no idea what he was going to do. I say he, because it was Liam in front of me I could see that. The colour of the eyes from a werewolf stay the same when they change. The pupils change, giving a werewolf the advantage to see better in the dark, but the iris stays the same.

Liam was coming closer and closer. He was growling drool dripped out of his mouth while he showed of his big white fangs. I took a few steps back. Liam made himself ready, ready to jump. So I made myself ready to change.

But before he could jump or I could change, a black wolf appeared in front of me. The black wolf was defending me. Liam jumped towards the black wolf. But the black wolf attack Liam. It bite Liam's paw and dragged him over the ground. When he let go, Liam ran off.

I knew this wolf. I met this wolf a week ago when I was at the valley. The wolf turned around and growled. It wanted me to go away. I took a good look at the wolf. It was huge letting me know it was a male. It looked strong, stronger than a normal werewolf. Then I met his eyes. Two emerald green eyes. It suddenly hit me. I knew those eyes, I knew them very well.

My shock was probably good to read of my face. The wolf stepped back. It was looking around trying to find a way to run away. 'No wait' I said. But the black wolf took off. I followed him. I just kept running and running, following the big black wolf that was getting further and further away. 'Wait' I yelled.

The wolf just kept running. It was only a black spot far away but I didn't gave up. I followed the way of broken branches and paw prints. The trail ended at a big field. In that big field I saw more wolfs. Black wolfs. I was surprised and not surprised at the same time. Somehow if you put everything in a row it made perfect sense.

I saw five wolves three with grey eyes and two with green eyes. I walked closer while every wolf took on an attack position. Growling, hair standing up straight, low head, showing their big fangs, tail up straight all signs of a wolf how wanted to scare his opponent away before it would strike. Seems like I paid enough attention at biology. I knew one another wolf. The one with the scare on his back leg. I fought with that wolf when I was in my own wolf form.

For some reason their body language changed. They backed down with their head low and tail between their legs. They had a reason for that, a very good reason. A loud roar came from behind me. I felt a warm breath passed the back of my neck. It made my hair blow over my face.

I turned around meeting a big black wolf with a white spot on his chest. The Alpha.


	52. Chapter 52 Lyall

**Man this story has many chapters. And I still don't feel like stop writing so maybe I make another story, ****a sequel**** on this story. I'm not sure but maybe it is a good idea. Well tell me what you think should I keep writing under this story or should I make a **_Just another year at college part 2_**? Send me a PM if you like. Well next chapter is done so enjoy!=D**

A very low growl left the Alpha's throat. He showed his teeth to scare me away. 'I'm not afraid of you, Trevor' I said calm.

Within a second the big black Alpha changed into the man I know as my gym teacher. 'So you figured out' Trevor said smiling. I turned my head away for a very good reason. 'Clothes, please' I said. 'Of course' he said. I heard him walk away to get dressed.

I looked at the other wolfs. They were some sort of shocked about what just happened. I looked at them. The smallest wolf with the green eyes was Naomi. The smallest grey eyed wolf was Ian. The other grey eyed wolf I fought with the scare on his leg was Jack. The other grey eyed wolf looked almost like him only the scar separate them but that wolf was Dan. And the last green eyed wolf was the boy I have a crush on. It was Derek.

'Come on go back and change' Trevor said to his sons and wife. The five black wolfs walked into the forest. Within a few seconds they all returned in their human form.

'Alright somebody fill me in because I'm totally lost what is the meaning of this. Why didn't you run away? Start screaming or something?' Ian said. 'And why do you change in front of her nose? We are not allowed to that in front of a human' he continued looking at his father.

'But I didn't change before a human' Trevor said looking at me. 'What do you mean? What do you know and we don't?' Jack said. Trevor didn't say anything. 'What is she' Jack said to his father.

'Well first I had no idea just a normal human just as you thought' he started. 'I have to say you are very clever hiding who you really are' he said looking at me. 'What is this. Just tell us dad' Dan said.

'Well you guys know I knew her father very well. But it took me a while to find out who her father was. As I said I just thought she was a normal girl' he said. 'Cut the crap what is this, who is she' Ian said angry. 'If you just wait a moment I will tell you' he looked at me.

'I saw you when you were just born. You look so much like your mother. I haven't see you mother that much so I didn't know who you really were. There are only three things that made me sure Isaac was your father. One the colour of your eyes, what you hide behind your contact lenses. Two your sure name, but Tsume was your mothers last name and not your fathers. Three your behavior stubborn, caring and trying to never to show your weakness but most of all the stubborn part. Something you couldn't hide. When you and I were fighting it was just like I was having an argument with your father. That made me realize who you were' he said.

'Where are you talking about. Hiding eye colour, hiding last name? Why would she do that' Jack said looking at me. 'After my family was killed I was the next target. I needed to hide who I really am' I said. 'Why are there people who want you dead?' Jack asked. 'Maybe you understand if I told you my real last name is Lyall' I said. 'Your father was an Alpha! The yellow eyed Alpha!' Dan said. He was right. No one ever taught me the names of the three great Alpha's that is why I didn't knew Souza was the name of the black Alpha wolf. But these guys did have their lessons about werewolves.

'Yeah' I said looking at the ground. I didn't want to look at them. I lied about what I really am (of course they did too) But still I couldn't look. 'But that means the blood line of the Lyall pack ends. Your father is dead and your brother too so there is no Alpha' Derek said. 'That is not true' Jack said staring at me. 'You all thought I was crazy when I told you I saw the Lyall Alpha. A white wolf with yellow green eyes' Jack said.

I smiled. I grabbed my lens box out of my jacket. I always carry one with me. If I need to change I need to take out my lenses. I took out my lenses. When I looked up Ian, Dan and Derek looked really weird at me. 'She is the Alpha' Jack said. 'That is not possible. The Alpha blood line go's from father to son' Ian said. 'Normally yes. But an pack needs an Alpha and since Riley was the only one who was left of the blood line. She some sort of automatically became an Alpha' Trevor said.

Everyone was staring at me. Well Naomi didn't she probably knew about me. 'I don't believe this. You can't be a werewolf. You can't be an Alpha' Ian said. 'Than don't believe it. I don't care' I said.

I looked at the brothers. How wasn't I able to see it. All of them big guy's, athletic body's, work out every day, Derek always heard me when I was talking to myself, Trevor with his commanding voice, the dark eyes, short temper, the force Derek nailed me to the ground once and all that training must be because one of them will become the new alpha.

'Didn't you turned 55 last month?' I asked Trevor. 'Yes' he said. 'They why are your still the Alpha?' I asked. 'I have no idea' he said.

'We need to go back before the sun comes up' Naomi said. When I looked at the sky I saw a red glow of the upcoming sun. We all walked back without saying anything.

When I was at my room I look to Derek searching for his key. 'Thank you' I mumbled. He raised an eyebrow. 'For what?' he said. 'Saving me from Liam' I said. When I met his eyes I was a little confused. He looked different at me, and not in a positive way. He was offended. Of course he was I gave him the feeling that I trusted him. I told him about my parents about how I feel sometimes when I was down, but I kept away from him who I really was. My name, my eyes and the fact that I am a werewolf.

'Never mind' I said and walked into my room. I screwed up.

DPOV

My head was almost exploding. The girl I loved was a werewolf just like me. A good thing of course but somehow I felt a little betrayed maybe I felt betrayed by myself and not by her. She never told me what she really was but neither did I. And of course we both didn't tell the other. You just don't tell someone you are a big scary monster, the one you read about in the fantasy books.

But I was angry at myself. Why didn't I see it? Of course she is from a different pack, but so is Liam and from the first moment I met that guy I knew what he was. Then why didn't I see that she was just like me? I started to over-think all the facts. She was tall for a girl. She had an amazing stamina. She sometimes heard things a normal human doesn't hear. With the soccer game she showed she was quick. Quicker than me. She almost beat me with a swimming game and she was able to push me on the ground. No girl was ever able to do that. She made a jump of the stairs that I never saw a normal human do. And the quick healing of her stomach. I knew it was too quick for someone to heal like that, how could I've been so blind.

I crashed down on my bed. I was mad at myself, mad because I failed to separate the humans and werewolves. I was always able to do that. Liam, Ramon, that guy that sometimes hangs around them Gregg was his name. Why not her? I hanged out with her so much.

When I thought about how I looked at her just before I walked into my room I felt a terrible feeling. It wasn't her fault I didn't notice what she was. The look on her face before she walked to her own room was the worst. Why am I such an asshole. '_Yeah not a smart move. You just had the chance to have an Alpha chick but with your last glare at her you probably screwed up' _my wolf said. _'Oh shut up!'_ I said.

I decided to go to the fitness getting rid of the anger that was building up in my body. There was nobody when I entered the fitness. I walked to the treadmill and started running. I needed to go faster and faster and faster. My legs started to hurt. My lunges burned by every breath I took but I couldn't stop yet. I needed to let my anger go or else I would end up hurting someone.

A flashback ran through my mind. I stepped of the treadmill a little shocked. My father always taught me that I needed to find a way to get rid of my anger. When I thought about my flashback, about Riley beating Samantha. She had no one to teach her how to control her wolf. I had my father telling me everything I needed to know but she never had someone, she was always alone.

It made me angry. It wasn't fair. I slammed my fist against the wall. A bit too hard because I punched a hole inside the wall. 'Well, well what an anger. Did your girlfriend finally found out what you really were? And now she left you right?' a male voice said. I turned around 'Just shut up Liam' I said.

'Why? Does it hurt that she thinks you are a monster. I need to say you got me last night but she probably ran away as fast as she could when she saw it was you' he said. 'You know nothing' I said. 'Poor you. You know I think I'm going to say hi to her. Tell her about me, because she knew who I was I saw that in her pretty eyes' Liam said. 'I advise you to stay away from her' I growled.

'Ahw look at you the puppy is badly in love. You know I'm going to make her fall for me. I will tell her what for a sick monster you are even if it is a lie. And when she believes me she will never want to see you again' he smiled. God I hated that guy. He is always finding a way to lure me out. And this time it was working. 'Don't look so angry. I'll take care of her and if she refuses I will force her' he said. 'She won't let you do that' I said. It was obvious Liam didn't know Riley was a werewolf.

'Oh yeah she didn't tell right. You remember last week. When she and I were suddenly gone during the gym class. Well she kissed me. She was totally in to me. She wanted me for sure. I had to keep her away from me before she would rip of my clothes' he said smiling. 'That's a lie' I growled. He was lying, he must be lying. She hated him, she would never kiss him, never! Just thinking about the fact they kissed made me furious. Like some just let my heart fell on the ground and it scattered in a billion pieces. 'Believe what you want' Liam said. 'But right now I'm going to her finish the job. If you know what I mean' he said.

'You are going nowhere' I said. 'I thought you would say that so I asked for some help' he said. Five guys walked into the fitness. Ramon, Gregg and three other guys. Three other werewolves. They were holding bats. 'Let's play' Ramon said. Gregg ran at me and swung his bat. I dodged it grabbed his arm and swung him against a case full with weights. 'Bye' Liam said and he left. I ran after him but Ramon attacked me preventing me from following Liam.

RPOV

I should be happy right? The guy I love is a werewolf just like me. But that look in his eyes. It felt like some pierced through my heart. Why? Why can't I ever find someone who loves me. I felt tears coming up but I pushed them back. I'm not going to cry not for a boy.

I heard a weird sound. It was from far away somewhere by the gym I think. I ignored it and went to my desk. I opened my notebook. In that notebook was Derek's name written like a hundred times. God I hate myself, why did I do that?

Someone knocked on the door. I quickly closed my notebook and shove it away. I opened the door.

'Hey sweetheart' Liam said. He pushed me back inside and slammed the door. 'What do you want Liam' I said irritated. He walked to me but I stepped back. 'Hmm playing hard to get I see' he said. He stepped closer and I stepped back. He did it again enjoying his little game. I stepped back but the bed was standing in my way so I fell on it. Liam jumped on me. He made sure I wasn't able to move. 'Get off me!' I said. I tried to struggle free but I couldn't find an opening. 'Come on lets have some fun' Liam whispered in my ear. He moved his head a little down and smelled my neck.

Something popped into my mind. Derek told me I just needed to yell his name when I needed him. First I thought it was weird but since I found out he is a werewolf and has a supersonic hearing I give it a try. 'Derek!' I yelled as loud as I could.

DPOV

I was trying to fight my way out but these guys were with too much. When I punched one of them the other punched me. I found a way to push Ramon on the ground. I punched him in his face hearing his nose break.

And arm warped around my neck and dragged me away from Ramon. Two other guys grabbed my arms while the other was still holding his arm around my neck making it hard for me to breath. Ramon stood up and walked to me. 'Look at you. You are pathetic' Ramon said. He punched me in my stomach making me gasp for air. He threw another fist at my face. I wanted to move but I couldn't. Three werewolves were holding me down too much for me to handle.

Suddenly I heard someone scream my name. Not just someone, it was Riley. 'Looks like someone is having a little fun' Ramon said. She needed me and I couldn't help her. The idea of Liam hurting her made me furious. I needed to save her no matter what.

RPOV

'Little puppy Derek is playing with some other guys right now. He can't save you' Liam said. 'What did you do!' I said angry. 'Shhh don't worry they will keep him alive. At least I hope' he said. I felt his tongue licking my neck. I wanted to puke, I really wanted to puke. 'Get off me now!' I yelled. 'Come on you are going to like this eventually' he said. 'Poor Derek he probably wanted to be the first giving you some pleasure but it seems like I'm the one' he said. He made me angry so extremely angry.

I bang my head against his. He backed away giving me the opportunity to kick him between his legs. With all my strength I slammed my fist against the side of his head making him collapse on the ground. He was unconscious.

I quickly ran out of my room. I followed Derek's scent. I ran as fast as I could, I needed to help him, to see if he was alright. His scent leaded to the fitness. There was a fight going on I heard that. In the door opening I saw a bat. I grabbed it and hide it behind my back before I walked inside.

Derek was held down by three guys on the floor. One guy I knew by the name Gregg laid down next to the case where all the weight were lying. Ramon was standing in front of Derek he threw a punch at his chest when I walked in.

'Get away from him now' I hissed. 'How cute your girl is coming to save you' Ramon said. 'Riley don't. Run, run away' Derek said. 'You know I never listen to you' I said smiling. 'Alright sweetheart let's dance' Ramon said. He ran at me. I conjured the bat behind my back and swung at Ramon´s head. He fell down on the floor. ´Home run´ I said. One of the guys who held Derek down ran to me. I made myself a little smaller before I forced my shoulder into his stomach and pushed him against the wall. I stepped back grabbed his head and slammed it against the wall. It left a crack in the wall. Like a puppet he fell on the ground.

It seemed like two guys weren't strong enough to hold Derek down because the both flew around the fitness one against a treadmill the other against a cross trainer. ´We need to get out of here´ I said. I grabbed Derek´s hand and pulled him with me to my room.


	53. Chapter 53

**This chapter took me soooooo long. But it is done I hope you like it. Enjoy! =D**

When we walked in I saw Liam still lying on the ground. He was moving his head. When he looked at us I planted my feet on his face so he was unconscious again. 'Let me' Derek said. He lifted Liam up and threw him on the hallway. He made sure no one was looking and he was far away from my room.

When he turned around I looked at him. He was looking terrible. Some cut´s in his face probably from nails. His nose was bleeding but not broken. He was also bleeding out of his mouth and he would probably end up with some black eyes and bruises on his jaw. You look terrible I said. 'Thanks for the compliment' he said rolling his eyes. ´Come´ I said opening the door of the bathroom.

'Sit down' I said pointing to the toilet.'Yes ma´am' he said like he was following orders. I grabbed some cotton wool, a boil of lukewarm water, bandages, plasters and iodine.

'Take of your shirt' I said. 'Really you don´t have to do this I can do it myself´ he said. 'I said take of your shirt' I repeated. 'Because?' he said. 'Because there is blood on your shirt and it need to be washed' I said. 'I can do that myself' he said. 'The longer you wait the harder it will get out of your shirt' I said. 'Fine' he said irritated. He threw his shirt at me. I let the sink fill with water. 'You have to use' 'Cold water I know' I cut Derek off.

When I rubbed the blood spots out of his shirt I turned to him. He had bruises on his chest, stomach, his shoulders. 'Wauw they got you really bad' I said. 'It doesn't hurt' he said. 'Yeah sure' I said rolling my eyes.

I grabbed an cotton wool made it wet with some water and started to clean Derek's face. 'I can do it myself' he said. 'I know' I said continuing cleaning his face. When all the blood was gone I grabbed the iodine and plasters. 'You don't have to do that' he said. 'I know' I said putting some iodine on a cotton wool. When I was done with his face I put the stuff back.

He stood up. 'Sit down' I said. 'No' he said. 'I said sit down. I'm not done' I said. 'Stop commanding me like that' he said irritated. I smiled. 'What? What is it?' he said. 'Nothing' I said. 'No it isn't nothing just tell me' he said. 'If you sit down' I said smiling. He glared angry at me. 'Come on Derry sit down' I said joyful. 'You can tell me if you have a dead wish' he threatened. I grabbed a tube out of the case. It was some sort of wonder stuff. It helps killing the pain of bruises.

'Here. Apply twice a day' I said throwing the tube to Derek. He caught it and looked at it. 'What is it' he said. 'It helps killing the pain' I said. He applied the substance on his upper body but he had trouble reaching his back. 'Here let me' I said. I massaged the substance on his back. I felt my cheeks burn when I touched his back. I never touched his naked skin, not like this. I dreamt about it, too feel his skin, his muscles but not that it would really happen.

'Done?' he asked. I shook my head. 'Y-y-yeah' I said. I face palmed myself and turned around to hide my red cheeks. When I turned back I saw a big smile on Derek's face. 'Should I ask you to do this twice a day?' he said teasing. 'Walk to hell' I said throwing the first thing I could grab. Of course he caught it out of the air.

Someone knocked on the door. 'Stay' I said. 'Should I start barking by every order you give' Derek said. 'Yeah maybe you should' I said before I left the bathroom. I opened the door facing Davidoff. 'There has been a fight in the gym. And I wondered if you had something to do with that' he said. 'A fight? Do you think I'm stupid? You gave me a warning so no I didn't had to do anything with a fight' I said a little irritated because he already accused me that I did fight. Alright I did but he doesn't have to know.

'There are five guys unconscious you sure you have nothing to do with it?' he said scanning me. 'Wauw you should hear yourself. Five guys against me?' I said sarcastic. 'Don't let me find out you had something to do with it' he said.

Think about what happened and about Liam made a question pop in my mind.

'Can I ask you something else?' I said. 'And that would be' Davidoff said. 'With who can I talk about sexual harassment' I said. 'A-a-about w-w-what?' he stuttered. 'Sexual harassment' I repeated. 'Riley is some touching you against your own will?' he said. 'I just want to talk about it with someone else, a counselor or something' I said. 'Of course. Here' he said giving me a paper.

When I closed the door the bathroom door swung open. Of course Derek heard everything even if he was in his own room he would have heard my conversation. 'What did he do!' Derek said. 'Calm down' I said. He was angry, really angry. 'Riley what did he do' he almost growled.

I thought about Liam whispering to me, holding me down, how he licked my neck, when he kidnapped me, when he threatened me with Ramon, it made me shiver. I don't let anyone see that guy creeps me out but every time I see him I want to run away as fast as I can.

'Riley' Derek said. I shook my head getting back to real world. I bit my lip. 'I kill that guy' Derek said walking to the door. 'Don't' I said grabbing his arm. 'That guy is sick. He needs to know he just can't touch every girl he sees' he said. 'You get in trouble' I said. 'I don't care. That dick needs to know his place' he said. 'Derek, don't. Leave him be' I said.

'What happened last week during sports' he asked. 'Nothing I told you that' I said. 'I don't believe that' he said. I didn't respond. 'Than tell me what did he do a few hours ago' he said. I didn't respond. 'Riley what did he do? Did he kiss you? Did he touch you?' Did he' 'Enough!' I yelled before Derek could continue. I couldn't blame him. He wanted to help me. He was angry because he couldn't help. I knew the feeling, it was a typical werewolf thing.

Flashback about Liam were running through my mind it made me scared it made me angry. My eyes were looking from left to right. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't push you like this' he said. I walked to Derek and warped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest. 'Thank you' I whispered. Always, he was always there for me. Careful he let his hands rest on my back.

I felt the warmth of his skin on my face. Yeah he was still half naked. 'Oh wauw' a male voice said. It made Derek and me both jump back. 'Why don't you knock before you walk in' Derek said looking at his brother. 'The door was open and well I didn't expect you in her room and certainly not half naked and hugging each other' Dan said smiling. 'Ahw how cute I really busted you two with an intimate moment. Look at your lovely red faces' Dan said.

'Why are you here' I said. 'Chloe is asking for you' Dan said. 'Just lock the door when you leave' I said giving Derek my keys. 'Nice act. So you are going to get your keys later right? So my little brother and you can be alone' Dan said smiling. I forced my fist in his stomach. Not too hard, a playful punch. 'Not funny' I said.

I walked to Chloe's room. 'You knew' I said when I walked in. 'I'm sorry but I promised not to tell anyone. You have no idea how much I wanted to tell you. Especially when you told me you love Derek. But you found out so now you and Derek can be a happy couple' she said smiling. 'You're terrible' I said rolling my eyes. 'Come on you are both the same. You're a werewolf he's a werewolf what is holding you back' she said.

'We are really good friends. I don't want that to throw away finding out he doesn't like me' I said. 'He likes you Riley. I'm sure he likes you' she said. 'You haven't see him looking at me when he finds out I lied to him' I said. 'Riley go to him walk straight at him and kiss him' she said. 'Hell no. But something else how are thing between you and Dan' I said

We blabbered about lots and lots of stuff before I went back to my room,


	54. Chapter 54 Mature

**And number 54! Enjoy!**

DPOV

'Man you look terrible what happened?' Dan asked after Riley left. 'Long story' I said. 'I got time' Dan said sitting on Riley's bed. I rolled my eyes. 'It has something to do with what happened in the fitness right?' Dan asked. 'Yeah, Liam sent some friend of him after me so he could walk free to Riley, doing god knows what with her' I said. Those words made me angry when I thought about. That filthy bastard just thinks he can jump on every girl. 'Wait, wait I want more details, I'm missing something' Dan said.

'Do you remember when I had to bring her to the hospital' I said. 'Yes Liam beat her up. That is why I find it strange he wants her' he answered. 'He beat her up because she wasn't cooperating. After that I see him luring at her like she is his pray. He somehow likes it that she is playing "hard to get" with him' I said. 'And you are watching him since then' Dan said. 'Yeah to be sure he leaves her alone. I told him to stay away but hey it's Liam the biggest ass in the whole world. So I made it clear to him that he needs to back off' I said. 'When did you do that?' Dan asked. 'After the prom. He was luring at her again I was sure if I left her alone that night he would made his move' I said.

'Oh yeah stay with her all night and dance with her. That was probably a big punishment for you' Dan said sarcastic. I rolled my eyes. 'Do you want me to tell the whole story or should I just stop' I said a little irritated. I was irritated because he was right, it was not hard for me too hang around the girl I really, really, really like.

'Okay I shut up and you do the talking' Dan said making himself comfortable on the bed. 'Well after I told him to stay away he actually listened. Until last week during sports. I don't know what happened but he some sort of kidnapped her during sports class' I explained. 'He is such a creep' Dan said. 'Creep isn't even the right word. But going back to the story. Just a few hours ago I was at the gym. Blowing of some steam about last night' I said before Dan jumped in again. 'Of course, you just found out your future chick is a freaking kickass Alpha werewolf. And you were thinking she didn't like you because of what you are. I have to say I'm a bit jealous, did you saw her eyes men so beautiful' he said imagining the whole thing. I glared at him telling him to shut up. 'Aaaannndd never mind. Go on' he said.

'Well I was doing my thing when Mister freak show walked in. He was just blabbering stuff when he finally said he was going to Riley' 'And you wanted to throw his sorry ass through the whole gym' Dan cut me off. 'Sorry, sorry. Do you got duct tape or something maybe it works' Dan said. 'How about a needle and thread so we can stitch you mouth' I said. 'You're sick. Did anyone told you that before' Dan said.

'Anyway. Yes I wanted to stop him. He knew that and he called his friends to help him. So he left me alone with five other guys, Ramon, Gregg and three other dogs' I said. 'And with dogs you mean…' 'Werewolves' I filled in. 'One on one I can beat them even two. That is why Gregg was the first to fly but the others were some sort of a problem' I said.

'So how did you escape?' Dan asked. I bit my lip should I tell him the truth? That a girl saved my ass? He would totally make fun of me. 'Alright I know that look no lying Mr Smartass' Dan said. He always calls me that it is kind of annoying but everything is better than Derry….. God I hate Riley for calling me that.

'Well I was held down by those three fuckers and Ramon started to throw some punches. He stopped when Riley appeared in the doorway' I said. I saw Dan's mouth open again to say something. 'Don't, I'm not done. Ramon ran at her to beat her down but she conjured a bat behind her back and swung Ramon on the ground. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that they were beating me with bats. Well some other guy wanted to attack her. He let go of me giving me the change to teach the other two guys some flying lessons. So that's it end of the story' I said.

'But how did she got there? Liam was going to her right? And the other guy what happened to him?' Dan asked. 'She smashed the other guy against the wall' I said. 'Awesome, she is one hell of a chick. And Liam?' he said. 'Well I don't know for sure but when we got to her room he was lying on the floor. He was just waking up before she kicked his face. So he dropped down like a puppet' I said. 'And after that she treated your wounds. Then she took of your shirt "looking" at your bruises, while she actually was looking at something else and I ruined to moment by walking in right?' Dan said.

'Not exactly. Davidoff came here asking her if she had something to do with five guys knocked unconscious in the gym. After that she asked him something, and with something I mean I can't tell you what, and I pushed a little too hard on asking why she was asking Davidoff that something. And suddenly she just hugged me saying thank you and that was when you walked in' I said.

'Alright, alright and when are you going to tell her what you really feel or are you just going to kiss her' Dan said smiling. 'Oh shut up' I said rolling my eyes. 'Come on its obvious you two like each other but somehow you are both afraid to make a move. So I suggest you hang out the man walk to her and kiss her and never let go of her' Dan said.

'You can leave now' I said. 'I thought you were Mr. Smartass but it seems you need a Love Doctor to push you over the edge' Dan said. 'Bye Daniel' I said pushing my brother to the door. 'It's Dan for god sake, Dan!' he said before I slammed the door in his face.

He was right I needed to make a move, but something inside me was afraid, I mean why would she like me? My eyes caught a notebook lying on her desk. I didn't know why but it asked me to look at it. I walked to her desk and grabbed the notebook. 'I suggest you put that down or else I have to kill you' a female voice said.

RPOV

'Kill me?' Derek said. He turned around looking at me. 'Yes kill you. Now put it back' I said. I tried to stay calm but my brain was screaming_, put it down, don't look, please lay it back, don't look inside_. If he opened that notebook he would find out. Find out that I see him more than a friend.

'I'll think I just first look inside' Derek said smiling. Before he could make another move I jumped on him. My notebook flew through the air but I managed to grab it. I quickly stood up and walked away from Derek with my notebook in my hands. 'You know that hurts' he said. He stood up rubbing his shoulder. 'I said I had to kill you so stop crying it could have been a lot worse' I said. 'You can't kill me' he said. 'Why because you are a boy?' I said mockingly. 'Of course. I'm bigger, stronger' 'And slower' I cut him off. 'Are you challenging me?' he said.

'Me? No I mean look at you, I would totally lose you are so much stronger and bigger and you probably think you are faster too' I said sarcastic. 'If I'm right, I was able to catch you and throw you into a river because I was faster than you' he said. 'Of course you were. I wasn't running at full speed. I held back so I didn't crack your ego' I said. 'No you weren't. But there is one way to find out' he said. 'I'm not going to run through the school chased by a half-naked guy' I said pointing to his chest. He rolled his eyes. 'I'm putting a shirt on duh' he said. 'I know I'm not a dumb blondie' I said. He smiled ready to tease me. 'Not?' he asked.

'God I hate you. You know what why don't you just leave if you start insulting me' I said a little offended. 'Alright' he said walking to the door. 'I'll get my shirt later it's probably still wet' he said. 'I suggest you watch out for Samantha. I know your room is next to mine but she is looking for you. And walking out of my room like this hmmm' I said teasing. 'Are you jealous or something?' he said. 'Why should I be jealous?' I asked. Really I tried so hard to not show any emotion. 'Nothing just asking. Oh your keys are lying on your nightstand' he said.

'Oh and thanks for your notebook by the way' he said smiling. He was holding it in his hand. I looked at my desk where I just put it back. 'You son off a…' I said running at the door. But he slammed it. I tried to open it but he was holding the heck on the other side. 'Give it back now' I said. 'Hmmm how about no. Tell me what is in it what I'm not supposed to read?' he asked. 'I pull this door out if you not opening it now' I said. If I was just a normal girl I would never be able to wrench this door out but with my wolf "power" I can. 'I give you three seconds. One! Two!' I said. 'Hmm let me see what is in it' he said joyful. I gave one hard pull on the heck and the door swung open.

Derek stared at me with big eyes. 'How did you do that?' he said. 'Seems like I am stronger than you are. Now give my notebook' I said. He ran at his door, closed it and locked it. 'Derek!' I yelled. 'What is it' he said at the other side of the door. 'Step away from the door' I said. 'Because?' he asked. I lifted up my feet and kicked the door in. 'That is why' I said smiling. He looked at the door opening. 'Are you insane? You just broke my door' he said. 'That wouldn't be necessary if you just gave my notebook' I said.

'It must be a big secret what you wrote in there' he said. 'You can say that now give it' I said. 'He looked at it and then looked at me. 'I'll kill you. Really, I do' I said when I saw the twinkle in his eyes. 'Alright' he said reaching out his arm. When I wanted to grab it he pulled back. 'You're dead' I said. I ran at him to grab him but he dodged. 'Seems like I'm faster than you are' he said. I glared angry at him.

'What the hell?' a low male voice said. I looked to the door opening seeing Trevor. 'What is all this?' he said. 'He is stealing my notebook' I said sounding really childish and pointing to Derek. 'Oh really mature' Derek said rolling his eyes. 'Now who is being mature' I said glaring at him. 'Alright enough. Derek give her notebook' Trevor said. 'But..' 'No but give it back' Trevor said at his son. 'Here' he said giving my notebook back.

I stick out my tongue at him. His fingers reached out to it to grab my tongue. He nearly got it. 'I told you before at the zoo that I would grab it' he said looking down at me. 'Than you have to be faster' I said pointing out my tongue again. This time he was. He had my tongue between his fingers. 'Auw auw auw' I said or at least I tried to say with my tongue sticking out of my mouth. 'Guys please' Trevor said rolling his eyes. Derek let go of my tongue. 'That freaking hurts jerk' I said throwing my fist at his chest to push him away. Derek opened his mouth again but couldn't say anything because his father was faster.

'What is wrong with you two you are acting like little child's. Now tell me what is the meaning of this? He said pointing at the door. 'She kicked in the door' Derek said pointing at me. 'Because you weren't listening to me' I said. 'That isn't a reason to kick in a door' Derek said. 'And you had no reason to steel my notebook' I said.

'Enough!' Trevor said. 'Next question and I don't want you two to start fighting like a married couple or a little brother and sister. Why are you wearing no shirt and why do you look so terrible' Trevor said looking at his son. I snickered. 'What is so funny?' Derek sneered at me. 'The fact he is saying you look terrible' I said smiling. 'You little…' Derek started. 'Shhht what did I say?' Trevor said. 'But she…' Derek started pointing at me. 'Shhhh enough I said' Trevor said. I couldn't stop smiling because Derek was put back in his place.

'Now tell me' Trevor said. 'I got in a fight' Derek said. 'You fought? Don't tell me it has something to do' 'it does' Derek said answering his father's question before he could finish it. 'And the shirt?' Trevor said. 'I washed it because it was covered in blood. It's still drying' I said.

'Okay next question why?' Trevor said. Derek told his story and I did mine. Well not exactly the whole story, I didn't tell what Liam actually did because that would make Derek and Trevor flip.


	55. Chapter 55 Sleepless night

**Thank you all for following my story and leaving reviews thanks a lot! =D Well here is the next chapter, tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

It was midnight and I couldn't sleep. I just kept rolling from side to side. Come on Riley sleep close your eyes and sleep. I really wanted to sleep but every time I closed my I eyes I saw Liam. I turned on my belly, my back, left side, right side even upside down. With blankets, without blankets, head on the pillow head under the pillow.

I was getting irritated. Sleep, sleep, sleep. The harder I tried the harder I failed. I stood up and started walking through my room. My irritation was at its highs level so I slammed my fist against the wall to blow off steam.

'Well thank you for waking me up' I heard Derek say at the other side of the wall. 'Sorry' I said. I didn't have to say it out loud I mean he is a werewolf he could hear me even if I whispered an apology. 'So what is wrong?' he said. I heard him walking to the wall. 'Can't sleep' I said. I sat down on the floor resting against the wall.

'And why can't you sleep' he said. 'Don't you think it's strange we are talking to each other from a different room' I said avoiding an answer. 'Don't change the subject' he said. Of course I could never twist a story with mister genius, sometimes I really hate that guy. 'Don't know. There is going a lot through my mind' I said. _And god damn you are one of the reasons_ I thought. 'And with a lot mean?' he said. 'It is still weird I'm talking to a wall' I said giving it another try. 'Fine' he said. I heard him walk away.

Within a few seconds my door flew open. Derek just kicked my door in. 'Are you insane? It is in the middle of the night. I know you are pissed about your door but was that really necessary?' I hissed. 'You found it strange to talk against a wall so I thought I should pay a visit' he said. 'At least you found the time to put on a shirt' I mumbled to myself. Of the very few times I slept in the same room with Derek I found out he doesn't wear a shirt when he is sleeping. Not that I find it annoying he does that.

'Do you want me to take it off then?' he said. I quickly turned around hiding my red face. 'If I'm talking to myself it is for myself to hear and not you' I said. 'You know I can hear you when you do that so why don't you be more careful with what you say' he said. 'I hate you' I said. He rolled his eyes and walked to the empty bed where Samantha slept about a week ago.

'So' he said looking at me. 'So what?' I questioned back. 'You know what I mean' he said. Of course I knew he wanted to know what was on my mind preventing me from sleeping. 'I really have no idea what you are talking about. I'm just a dumb blondie right?' I said sarcastic. Derek sighed. I let myself fall on my bed facing the ceiling. 'Just this school year, there is been a lot going on' I said. 'And with a lot you mean?' he said. 'God are you always this annoying in the middle of the night?' I said. 'Seems like' he said. I rolled my eyes.

I sat up looking outside the window. 'It was you right?' I said. 'I'm not following you. Where are you talking about?' he said. 'It was you walking out the school every night' I said looking at him. 'Yeah' he said after a few seconds. 'Do you know how many hours you kept me awake by sneaking out every night and not returning to your room until I was back in mine' I said a little irritated. 'Well I'm not the one who is so curious. Why the hell were you following me? Do you know how annoying it is that I can't go back to my room because Miss Sherlock is waiting outside most of the time' he said irritated.

'You know it was me?' I said. 'Of course I knew it was you. I can smell you remember. That is why it is so strange you didn't smell me. I wasn't changed so why?' he asked. I bit my lip. Should I tell him? 'I uhm let's say that last time I changed was the first time after two years' I said looking away. 'Wait what did you say?' Derek said. He looked at me if I just told him that pigs can fly or something. 'You heard me' I said. 'That is impossible' he said. 'Well seems like it's not. And because I didn't change for so long my hearing, smell and strength were sort of standing on a low ebb' I said. 'But why? Why didn't you change for so long' he said.

'You saw me with Samantha. I lost control. Samantha is not the first I kicked into the hospital. Number 26 if I'm right, I don't know maybe more' I said looking at the ground. 'In those moments I most of the time black out. You know the feeling I suppose' I said looking at him. 'I do' he said. 'If you ask me if I regret all those times beating those kids. I think maybe three times the rest of those kids deserved it in some sort of way. Anyway they sent me to therapy to help me with my anger problem. After that no more fights until Samantha of course. It would be four years now since I beat up the last kid. But two years ago something else happened' I stopped talking.

'You beat up some other people?' Derek said. 'Worse. I killed' I said. 'You killed?' he said. 'Yes and that was not the first time' I said looking away. 'You mean you killed someone before that why?' he asked. 'I got my scars because someone was trying to kill me. The Alpha of the Sangius pack. Chloe was with me and they were hurting her. I don't know what happened, I probably changed. But I killed him' I said. 'How old were you?' he said. 'Twelve' I said. 'Twelve! You change the first time when you were twelve?' he said full disbelieve. 'No I was ten when I changed the first time' I said. 'Ten?! What the f…' he said. 'Yeah I know I'm a freak okay' I said a little irritated. Werewolf change the first time in puberty so normal ages are fifteen or sixteen so I was very early. 'I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that. I'm just surprised' Derek said.

'Two years ago I killed again. But this time I was aware of that. Chloe went some sort of missing and I was looking for her. I found her with those two perv's. One came at me while the other was holding her and well I don't give you the details. So I warned them to let go. They didn't listen so I ran at the guy holding Chloe. He pushed her away to his friend. But he never reached her. I changed jumped on him and tore his throat apart. After that I chased the other guy. I was more playing with him and when I got bored I wanted him dead. But Chloe jumped between us' I stopped talking. I was staring at the floor.

'She stopped you right?' he asked careful. 'I almost killed her' I said while tears were filling my eyes. I pushed them away. 'So since that day I swore to never change again until well you know' I said.

'But if I don't change for a week my wolf is going to force me to' Derek said. 'I told you I'm a freak' I said. 'You're no freak' Derek said. 'Not? I changed too early, I can push my wolf away for years, and I'm an Alpha a freaking female Alpha!' I said. 'Don't you think it has something to do with what happened with your family, at least the early change and Alpha stuff' Derek said calm. The tone of his voice made me relax a little.

'Well I have to thank you, because right now I'm really sure I can't sleep anymore' I said after a silence. 'Why is that my fault?' Derek said. I raised one eyebrow. 'Alright your right I should stop pushing everything so much' he said.

'Come' he said. I look up. Derek was reaching out his hand to me. 'Come on' he said. I grabbed it. He lead me through the school. 'Where are we going?' I asked. 'Outside' he said. When we were at the main entrance of the school he grabbed a key. 'You got a key?' I asked. 'Yeah, my father gave it to me so I can go out every night for practice' he said. 'And tonight?' I asked. 'I have a day off' he said.

When we were outside he locked the door. 'Now what' I said. 'You go over there, and I'll be there and I see you in a minute' he said. 'Wait what? You want me to change?' I said. 'Yeah' he said and took off. 'But, but hey come back!' I said. Derek waved and disappeared into the bushes. 'Son of bitch' I said walking into the forest. I took of my shirt when panic started to run through my body. Will it hurt again? I shook my head and took of the rest of my clothes, took out my lenses and I took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes I was changed. Just like always I changed within a second. I stuck my nose in the air smelling the forest scents.

I heard a howl just a few meters away from me. It was Derek. I made my way towards him. I saw him standing between some bushes. A large black wolf with emerald green eyes. Even if he changed into a wolf I still fell for him. I should blame his eyes probably. I lowered myself and sneaked a little closer. I had the wind at front so he couldn't smell me. I carefully stepped closer until he was just two meters away from me. That is when I jumped out of the bushes nailing him on the ground.

DPOV

I laid on my back with a large white wolf above me. I glared angry at her. Her eyes were twinkling showing her joy. Dan was right her green, yellow eyes were beautiful. She jumped of me and I stood up. She was jumping from left to right with her front paws flat on the ground making her sort of bow. Her tail was wagging. She was challenging me.

I lowered myself a bit and jumped towards her. She dodged and forced herself inside my side. I fell on my back again with her standing over me. My father always taught me how to fight but she was making a total fool of me. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth as she enjoyed her victory. I growled at her. She walked away from me allowing me to get up again. A little offended I turned around. I was beaten by a girl not something to be proud of.

I was done playing but she wasn't. She walked next to me, grabbed my ear and gently pulled, telling me to come back and play. I growled at her to let go and she did. But I couldn't set two steps before she tried another way to made me come back and play. She pushed her head under my chin, like a cat giving nuzzles (_I think that is how you call it in English if not tell me than I change it_). Then she let herself fell on her back in front of my paws. I sort of rolled my eyes and stepped over her. She immediately grabbed my front paw and pulled it so I fell again.

I quickly stood up and jumped over her before she could. I found her annoying so I showed of my teeth. She pressed a paw in my face. I shook my head and looked angry at her. Wolfs can't really smile but she was smiling. It made my angry mood go away. I allowed her to get up as I stepped of her. She grabbed my tail before she took off. She wanted to play tag. I shook my head, she was just a little pup.

I followed her. We ran for half an hour playing tag. The only way I could win was at open fields. She knew that so she stayed most of the time inside the forest, and if it was she to tag me she drove me into the forest. She was smart especially when you know she hadn't any training from her parents.

We stopped when we were at the valley. She stuck her nose in the air and howled. I did the same. I laid down just a few centimeters before the cliff. Riley walked to me and licked the side of my face. You have to understand that, licking isn't the same as kissing in the human world. She was saying thank you but since we can't talk we express ourselves with body language and stuff.

She also laid down at my right side. She let her head rest underneath mine. I rested my head on hers and we fell asleep.

RPOV

I woke up by the sound of leaves swish. I wasn't the only one. Derek lifted his head up and looked at the bushes. He started to growl and stood up. I stood up too and sniffed the air. Suddenly I knew why Derek was growling. I looked at the bushes seeing some fur, brown fur. It was Liam.

Liam walked out of the bushes with his head low and showing of his teeth. He look furious at me. Of course he did. He just found out that I was the one who killed his Alpha. Yeah that part is going fast in the werewolf world. Within a day everyone knew the daughter of the Lyall Alpha took her revenge.

I showed off my teeth warning him to don't do anything stupid. Liam took a step closer but Derek jumped between us. He was defending me. Now don't get me wrong I think it is very sweet of him to defend me, but I'm the Alpha here and this was a bit of humiliated for me. So I walked to Derek and pushed him aside. Not hard of course. He growled at me telling me to go and run. I roared back at him letting him know that I am the Alpha here.

If he was someone of my own pack he would have backed down but he wasn't and slowly I was thinking that Derek would follow his father's footsteps and become the next Alpha. There were signs giving me that idea. After the fight with Ian he didn't back down from his father he ignored him. Another reason was the fact I always felt being better than him and don't listen to what he has to say. It happens to be that I got that same feeling with Trevor typical because Trevor is an Alpha and I am an Alpha and when you put two leaders in front of each other you get stupid little fights of who is better.

Liam took another step closer. I glared furious at him. Somehow Derek stepped back. This was my fight and he was not interrupting unless it was necessary. If Liam was smart he could figure out that he was in some sort of trouble. But Liam isn't smart plus his wolf sense was taking over, he wanted me dead.

He jumped at me. I didn't step away instead I jumped towards him. You could hear a loud clash when we jumping into each other. I directly sunk my teeth in his chest. He grabbed my neck as an attempt to let me, let go of him. I did but with a mouth full of hair. I just ripped a bit of his skin off. He yelped when I did.

He looked down to but before he could I clawed at his head. Another yelp came out his mouth. Angry he jumped against me making me fall. I rolled over so I landed on my paws again. Liam however was already grabbing my paw. This time it was me who yelped of pain. I bite his nose and he let go. I ran at him and forced myself into his side. I did the same with Derek earlier but that was only playing. This time it was for real it not only made Liam fall but he tumble over the forest floor and smack against a tree.

I growled at him giving him a last warning for an escape. And he did, as fast as he could he took off leaving me with a victory.


	56. Chapter 56 Kiss

**Yeahh you read it right. I'm not going to keep you up any longer just enjoy! =D**

My victory wasn't for long. When I looked at my paw I saw blood flooding like a little river. That son of a bitch sunk his teeth in one of my veins.

I sat down so I could lick my paw hoping the bleeding will stop. Derek walked worried to me and helped me licking my wounds. Unfortunate the bleeding didn't stop. I was losing a lot of blood, not a good sign. I needed to change back and walk to the nurse, she could help me. Derek thought the same. I wanted to walk to my clothes but walking wasn't really easy. It will take to long for me to reach my clothes.

Suddenly Derek ran of leaving me alone. When he returned he was human again. He had my clothes in his hand. I grabbed my clothes and found a place to change and dress. I looked at my wrist and understood why I was losing so much blood. Liam hit my artery. I tore of the sleeve of my shirt and tied it tight around my bicep so my blood couldn't easily flow to my wrist.

I walked out of the bushes. 'Let me see' Derek said. Before I could agree or disagree he grabbed my arm and looked at my wrist. A curse left his mouth when he look at my arm. He ripped of a piece of his shirt and warped it around my wound. 'I already' I started but couldn't finish because Derek cut me off 'I know but it will help' he said.

'I just need to go to the nurse that's all' I said. 'That's all? Riley that is you artery' Derek said. 'I know. But standing here arguing isn't going to help so let's leave' I said. I turned around and walked back to school. Derek quickly followed me.

'Are you alright? I can carry you' he said. 'It's my arm not my legs' I said a little sharper than I meant. 'You are looking really pale' he said. 'Thanks for the compliment' I said sarcastic. He looked at my arm again. The bleeding was less because of the clothes but there was still dripping blood of my hand. 'I should kill that guy' he mumbled. I looked at him, letting him know I heard him but I didn't react.

When we reached the school it was already morning. The door was open so if someone asked me where I was I could say outside without anyone thinking I sneaked out. It was still very quiet on the hallways. We had a day off so most students were probably still sleeping.

We reached the door of the nurse. Derek knocked. And within a few seconds he knocked again. 'Easy she is coming' I said. He looked at me. He was worried I could see that, really worried. He raised his fist up to knock again but I pulled it down. 'She isn't superwoman who can walk to the door within two seconds' I said. He rolled his eyes.

The door swung open. 'You are early' she said with a warm soft voice. 'Yeah I have some sort of a problem' I said showing my wrist. Derek's piece of shirt was red, warm and wet of all the blood. 'Oh dear come in quick' she said. I walked in and Derek followed. 'Sit down dear' she said. I made myself comfortable in the chair.

The nurse laid a towel down over the table in front of me. 'Now let me see' she said. I laid my arm on the table and she carefully warped the blood filled fabric of my wrist. 'Oh my how did this happen' she said looking at the holes in my arm. 'A dog bite me' I said. 'A dog?' she said looking from me to Derek who was sitting in a chair next to me. 'Yes, we were taking a morning walk when I saw a dog. I wanted to pet him but he bite me' I said. 'Morning walk huh' she said smiling looking at Derek and back at me. If I had enough blood in my body I would have blushed but right now I couldn't.

'Alright it needs to be stitched but I want to be sure that dog hadn't rabies or something so I need to take a blood sample' she said. 'B-b-blood sample' I stuttered. 'Yes. What is it darling afraid of needles' she said. 'Sort of' I lied. I had no fear for needles but if they were going to exam my blood they would find strange things. I don't have normal blood half of my blood is wolf blood.

'That dog was probably lost. He had a collar on I don't think he had rabies or anything else' Derek said. 'I know you want to protect her dear. But I really need a sample' she said. 'Please' I said putting on my puppy look. 'Alright but if you feel sick you come directly to me and I take a blood sample understood?' she said. I nod.

Now I need to take that piece of clothes of your bicep and replace it for this strap. The moment she warped my torn of piece of sleeve of my arm I felt light in my head. I heard my name before everything went black.

DPOV

'Riley? Riley' I said. Everything happened so fast. Within a second here whole face was pale and her eyes rolled back before she passed out. 'She needs blood' I said. The nurse quickly tied of her bicep again. 'Do you know her blood type?' she asked. 'No I don't' I answered. She ran to a case full with drawers. She opened one and searched for a map.

I lifted Riley out of the chair and laid her down on the examine bed. She felt cold when my hand stroke her cheek. 'She needs to go to a hospital' the nurse said. 'What? No there is no time for that' I said a little irritated. I was worried sick about her, she needed blood now.

'She has 0 negative according to the files. I don't have that blood type here and I can't give here any other blood with a different type' she said. 'I got 0 negative. Take my blood' I said already pulling up my sleeve. 'Are you sure, because if not she is in a lot of trouble' the nurse said. 'Yes I'm sure' I said.

RPOV

I slowly opened my eyes. Where was I?

Suddenly I remembered. I passed out in the nurse room. I looked at my arm. Bandages were covering my wound. I felt a sting in my other arm. When I looked at it I saw some sort of red thread leading up connected at a bag of blood.

'You woke up' a low voice said. I looked at the side of the bed where I was lying in. A tall boy with black hair covering a bit of his emerald green eyes was sitting next to my bed. 'What happened? Did I pass out?' I said. 'Careful' Derek said when I was making myself sit up straight. 'I'm fine' I said. 'You lost a lot of blood. You should take it easy' he said. 'Look I'm getting new blood, so again I'm fine' I said a little irritated. Derek rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

'What time is it?' I asked. 'Eleven o clock' Derek said. 'I've been out for four hours?' I asked surprised. 'Yes' he said, 'And you didn't left I guess' I said. His face turned red while he looked away. It made me smile. When I looked at his arm I saw a bandage around his elbow. 'This is your blood' I said. 'Yes. They didn't had your blood so I gave mine' he said.

'Ahh you are awake. Good how do you feel' the nurse said when she walked in. 'I'm fine' I said. 'You're sure? No fever? Not feeling lightheaded? Not feeling tired?' she asked. 'No, no and no. I feel fine' I said smiling. 'Good if that bag is empty you can go. You need to change those bandages every day. I suggest you change them while you taking a shower. If there is something strange with the wound or you feeling sick I want you to come directly to me' she said. 'Sure. Thank you' I said.

Within a half hour I stood on the hallway. 'Take it easy today okay?' the nurse said. 'I will. Thank you very much' I said and left. Derek walked next to me without saying a word. His hands were in his pockets and he was staring at the ground.

'Alright what is it?' I said. Something was troubling him, I was hanging long enough around this guy to read his body language. 'Nothing' he grumbled. 'Come on I know there is something. Tell me' I said. 'It's nothing' he said. We were standing at our rooms. Derek was looking for his key to open his door. 'There is, now tell me. Normally I'm the one talking about my problems and stuff now it's your time' I said.

'Just take it easy today' he said when he walked into his door. I put myself between the door and the door opening. 'Derek' I said irritated. 'Tell me' I said. 'No' he answered. 'Fine' I said I walked to his bed and landed down on it. 'I'm staying until you tell me what is wrong' I said. He rolled his eyes and walked to his desk to do his homework.

I started to make annoying sounds, sighing, making popping sounds, tapping on the bed frame and whistling. 'Riley stop that' Derek said after fifteen minutes. 'Stopping what?' I said acting like I didn't know where he was talking about. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

I stood up and walked to his desk. I shove his books away and planted myself on his desk. He stood up and looked at me. 'Get off' he growled. 'Ho ho mister. You are not giving me orders. And you certainly don't growl to me like that' I said glaring at him.

'I said get off' he growled again. I raised an eyebrow. 'Fine you want to know what is bothering me. That is bothering me' he said pointing at my wounded arm. 'My wound? I told you I'm feeling fine' I said letting myself glide of his desk. 'I don't mean that' he said. 'Then what do you mean' I said a little irritated.

'It's my fault you are hurt' he said. 'What? No it's not. You even give your blood' I said. 'It is. I walked into your room last night to drag you outside. I was the one letting you change. I let you fought that bastard when I knew he wanted to hurt you really bad. I just stood and the side watching you getting hurt. It is…' he couldn't finish his last sentence.

He couldn't because I kissed him. I didn't know why. Maybe because he was just blabbering and I wanted to stop him. Maybe because I didn't want him to feel guilty. But probably because he was the most attractive, sweetest, sexiest guy I ever met. And I finally found the courage to let him know.

But it didn't went exactly as I planned. I kissed him but he was just frozen. I pulled back with a terrible feeling I screwed this up. He doesn't like me.

When I was just two millimeters away from his lips he pressed his lips against mine. He kissed me. I felt his arms warping around my waist and pulling me closer. I warped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.


	57. Chapter 57

**Here is the thing I decided to make a sequel on this story ****_Just another year in college PART 2_****. s/8996180/1/Just-another-year-in-college-PART-2**

**So this story isn't the end but there is a next part because if I keep writing my ideas this story would probably end with 100 chapters or more. So I decided to make a part 2 like a second "book" or something. Also a thanks out too ****_Bookgirl98_**** to tell me it was a good end to start the sequel on this story =D**

**So I hope to see you all in the second part of my story! =D**


End file.
